<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of the Black Crown by Nerds_and_Lairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851101">Rise of the Black Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerds_and_Lairs/pseuds/Nerds_and_Lairs'>Nerds_and_Lairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lies, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Trauma, villain x heroine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerds_and_Lairs/pseuds/Nerds_and_Lairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice returns to Underland but all is not what she had previously believed. Alice must figure out friend from foe, and find not only her muchness again, but her own feelings as she navigates the uncertain realm of the Outlands which the former Knave of Hearts rules over. </p><p>Warnings: It's a Stalice fic with angsty feels, love triangle pining, sexual situations and torture, brief and implied, are presented.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Kingsleigh/Ilosovic Stayneosovic Stayne, Mirana of Marmoreal/Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Butterflies & Hurricanes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div><p>Change everything you are</p><p>And everything you were</p><p>Your number has been called</p><p>Fights and battles have begun</p><p>Revenge will surely come</p><p>Your hard times are ahead</p>
<hr/><p>Aboard the merchant ship 'Wonder' Alice stood, her hands upon the railing, her eyes on the horizon and a smile upon her lips. China had been a success. More so than she had expected it to be. Rich in culture, abundant in fine goods that England had only heard of, and the people they met with were more than hospitable to their arrival. Why, some of their new business partners had even begged for them to stay longer but Lord Ascot longed for the English shore, as did most of the crew members.</p><p>Alice was in no rush to get home, though it'd been a good while since she had a decent cup of tea. Not that the tea here was bad. It was delicious on many different levels, and fresh too- but sometimes she felt that the cups lacked something. A certain muchness.</p><p>Alice was torn at the fact that there was still so much the Orients had to offer that they did not yet experience or see, but she could not wait to tell her mother and sister of the incredible journey she had been on.</p><p>She knew they would be impressed, but not so much of the adventurous side, no, they were more than content with their mid-afternoon tea before seeing friends only to gossip about silly little things. They would take their interests in the gifts that she would bring back. It was her father who would have taken pleasure in hearing of her travels.</p><p>"You are Charles's child, there is no doubt about that." Came Lord Ascot's voice. Alice could only widen her grin at hearing the comment and turned to her Master.</p><p>"There was one point in time where everyone doubted that I had the name I have. Even I began to believe them. What makes you so sure that I am who you think I am, Sir?" She asked tilting her head the side, now wearing a teasing sort of smile. The lord could only chuckle in response.</p><p>"It pains me sometimes, Alice, that I cannot call you my daughter in law, but it's certain either you would drive Hamish mad, or he would you." He spoke clasping his hands behind his back. "But to answer your question, your father, may he rest in peace, was the most wonderful, brilliant and daring man I had ever met. Dear Alice, you are all of those things, and yet there is so much more. I even worry that you may be too much for yourself!"</p><p>"I have much muchness, this is true." She began turning her eyes back to the horizon. "But I am by no means not myself." She spoke softly.</p><p>"It is not a bad thing, nothing to be ashamed of." Lord Ascot began again. "Most women, even those with titles, act like such frail and timid things, but you? No! No, you walk with a certain sort of grace and strength. Like an officer of the Royal Navy." He paused before smiling, placing a gentle hand onto her shoulder, pulling her gaze away from the sea and to him.</p><p>"Your father would be so very proud of you." She blushed, not much but enough to notice.</p><p>"Thank you, Sir." She replied lifting her chin up. He replied with a curt nod before patting her shoulder and turned away to see to the preparations to make way for home.</p><p>It would be at least five months before they saw London again, and it had already been more than twice that time since they had last seen Big Ben. How long had it been since she left Underland? She couldn't say for sure. Some days she would be convinced it was all in her head, other days she knew in her heart that it was all true.</p><p>She recalled about a month ago that she had seen the Cheshire grinning at her from ear to ear, but it had only been an ordinary cat. Another day, long before that one, she mistook a courtesan for the Red Queen herself, but the woman's head had been four sizes too small to be her.</p><p>She told the Hatter she would be back before he knew it, but she wasn't even sure if she could go back to that backwards land. Would it be possible for him to come here? The Rabbit in the waistcoat could come and go as he pleased, so why couldn't he?</p><p>She couldn't say why, but as of late the man with bright green eyes had plagued her mind. It was true that she missed his company, but it was so short-lived even when she was there. How could she long for something she hadn't really had to begin with?</p><p>She wrote a letter to her sister when the first ship with goods left for England, and only two weeks ago she had received a response. Alice told her of the wonders of this strange new land of course, but she also told her of the illness she felt of this lost friend.</p><p>Margaret's response was that what she was feeling was love. She of course assumed that Alice was speaking of Hamish given the how little the letter contained the man of mystery. She explained she could be feeling regret, for not exploring the opportunity he had given her, to not take his hand in marriage.</p><p>Although her sister had the wrong idea, she had the right answer. She did regret not taking Hatter's offer on staying, though she was glad to of been able to do the things she needed to do and say the things that had to be said. But all those things were done now. Was it possible to be able to go back now?</p><p>To her, it had only been close to two years, hardly any time at all considering the last time she left that land and came back was a decade apart. But how long was it for her friends in Underland? Time was not the same there as it was here. How very curious was time there, but she could recall that time was not a what but a who, so it all revolved around a person.</p><p>Could she ask this 'Time' fellow of how to go about getting back to the world that freighted her as a child but helped her become a woman? Or would 'Time' call upon her for when she could go to the place that once haunted her but not she dreamt of? She couldn't say for sure.</p><p>She also couldn't afford to waste time on thinking of it now. Even if Time was a person or a thing, she had much to do and not enough time to do them. She was to go back to London, to her family and to help the company expand its growth. She was a businesswoman now, no time to question childhood notions, at least not for now.</p>
<hr/><p>Best,</p><p>You've got to be the best</p><p>You've got to change the world</p><p>And use this chance to be heard</p><p>Your time is now</p>
<hr/><p>It had been a little over four months since the Wonder left the port of Hong Kong, and they were reaching the final stretch of their trek. The Wonder had been lucky thus far, not a single sighting of a black flag, nor a storm that was too much for the ship to handle. The wind was on their side and the crew was making good time.</p><p>The thing about luck though- was that it had a nasty habit of running out.</p><p>Alice ran out onto the deck to help the crew with keeping the sails intact, despite Lord Ascot's wishes to stay in the Captain's quarters with him. She could not. The Captain had threatened to start throwing the goods overboard if they couldn't keep the ship from swaying to waves.</p><p>Drenched from the waves and the rain, Alice's hair clung to her face and her clothes to her form, the deck was slippery, and her shoes were worn, the winds were strong, and the waves full of might, it was clear the crew was losing this fight.</p><p>Caught in the hurricane, the Wonder's boards began to shake, and the masts in suit would quake. Nothing however could match the look of horror on Lord Ascot's face from the doorway as he called out to Alice to come back inside. Time seemed to stand still just for a moment, making Alice question, what would make the Lord's face pale?</p><p>Before she could have the answer to the question the ship was violently knocked, another burst of water was breached on the deck, the ship remained to keep together, but poor Alice was sent into the sea.</p><p>Her screams were muffled by the water, attempting to find its way into her lungs. Half the crew was still trying to keep afloat, the rest tried to find a way to get Alice back on the boat. This was when the look of horror was answered to the maiden thrown overboard.</p><p>A maelstrom had formed not far from the Wonder, who was steadily escaping the hole's grasp, but her ship was leaving her to face the swirling wrath. Alice heard the men shout and cry, but could not make out the words due to the thundering in the sky. No matter how hard she tried the maelstrom kept pulling her to its twisting mass.</p><p>The cries began to die for it looked that hope was now more than a white lie. She wasn't sure if she should pray or if she should let ocean have its way. Closing her eyes, she could have sworn she had seen a butterfly. Alice, holding her breath, let the current take her away.</p><p>The sea dragged her under. Down and down she went. She knew she should have felt the water crushing her chest, but instead she felt the ability to take a breath.</p><p>Air in the water? Was she part fish, or was this not water at all? Why she felt like she was falling more so then drowning! Where was she going? If she had to guess she would say Underland, but not ever hole leads to a setting somewhere under. Sometimes, they lead someone out.</p>
<hr/><p>Don't let yourself down</p><p>Don't let yourself go</p><p>Your last chance has arrived</p><p> </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a series that I started years ago on Fanfiction which I've just started to revive and decided I should move it to this site as well. I'm in search of some Beta readers so if this fic seems like your cup of tea please let me know! </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pearls On A Plate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Off the shores of Underland, not too far off from where Alice had slain the Jabberwocky on the Frabjous Day, sailed a small fishing boat that was encased in a glass bottle. Upon this small vessel sat two fishing companions. A carpenter who had not a single bite that morning, and a walrus who had eaten enough fish to feed a family of seven that very same morning.</p><p>"Come now Walrus! How is it that you keep catching all these fish, and I ain't even got so much as a nibble?!" He snapped, famished and disgruntled. The walrus just chuckled.</p><p>"Oh old chum!" He began with a puffed-up chest. "Are you suggesting that I am cheating you out of fish?"</p><p>"Well, it wouldn't be yer' first time!" The carpentered grumbled, and his stomach replied.</p><p>The walrus did indeed have a trick up the sleeves he did not wear. The carpenter's fishing hole at the bottom of the glass was sealed up, so no fish would ever take his bait, for they could not reach it.</p><p>Glaring out into the vast blue before him, the carpenter swore he saw a glint of gold in the water, but he would be damned if he alerted his cheating friend, so he remained silent. Maybe if he was truly lucky he would catch himself a Mock Turtle.</p><p>The Walrus, still enjoying the sport of catching fish and eating them raw, paid no mind to the Carpenter until the man began to rock the boat.</p><p>"Walrus! Look Look! In the water, there! It's a girl! No, A woman!"</p><p>"Bah! You old fool, you know as well as I do that women don't live in the sea! Mermaids and Sirens do however and one of these days they will take you if you-"</p><p>But the Walrus could not finish his lecture as the man unlatched the side porthole to try to drag the girl into the boat as her body floated closer and closer. In one swift swoop, the carpenter grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into the boat.</p><p>Surveying her now, the pair of them were in shock that a land-dwelling creature was found this far out from shore.</p><p>"I say! I don't know if I should apologize or congratulate you." The walrus began, jealousy already sinking in. Not many could boast about the pier showing off that they caught a person at sea. "But where do you think she came from?"</p><p>"Aw 'at matters little to me Wally! I caught 'er all by meself, so I'm gonna keep 'er all to meself!"</p><p>"Fool! You can't keep a girl you caught at sea! This is a rare catch indeed! We should sell her at the market!"</p><p>"Walrus, you know as well as I do that you can sell a girl in Underland! Not since the White Queen came to power again!" He scoffed folding his arms. "Ain't no law saying you can't keep what you catch at sea!" He said with a sly grin.</p><p>The Walrus frowned. The man had him there. However, he still had his ways when it came to his old friend.</p><p>"But see here old chum. You caught yourself ONE girl! Think of what you could fetch at that price."</p><p>"Well she's a beauty, she is." He said already admiring her features. Blonde hair that clung to her frail and pale face. "She looks like an angel, she does. Oy! Do ya think she is one?!" The walrus cursed slapping the carpenter on the back of his head.</p><p>"Now see here! You caught yourself a very pretty and ripe girl while at sea. I will give you that, but think of what you could get with all the money if you sold her at the Black Market." He said with a wink.</p><p>"The 'Black' Market?" asked the Carpenter, his voice soft now as though they had to keep a secret, even though they were all alone. The walrus nodded in reply. The man shrank back now, abandoning his prize. Neither of them took to notice that she now opened her eyes.</p><p>"Walrus, you are quite mad. To think of going there-!" He shook his head. "No, No I won't! I ain't gonna go sell her there! I don't care how much I'd get for 'er. I'd be lucky to leave that place wit me life!"</p><p>"Now see here! You won't get a better offer on a thing such as her as you will there! It will be well worth the risk and I'll make you a deal! I'll go there with you, and I'll even give you the first half of the payment of her."</p><p>"Really? The first half?" He asked beginning to warm up to the idea of selling the water maiden. "How much do ya expect to fetch for her, Wally?"</p><p>"In the Outlands? I suspect at least… a thousand or so clams." He said, lying through his teeth, but the Carpenter was already sold, his head just as empty as his stomach.</p><p>"Alright Wally! If you help me get 'er in, I'll split the second half with you!" He shouted extending his arm out to meet his flipper, and with two shakes the deal was struck.</p><p>Pulling herself up by grabbing the side of the boat, Alice let of a strangled groan of pain. Her eyes went from the glass casing to the man in simple garbs, then to the walrus in a waistcoat. Why was it always waistcoats?</p><p>"Would it be too hasty of me to presume that I am in Won- Pardon. Underland?" She asked, having no idea what conversation that just took place. Her eyes looked back to the glass around them. "Only this place would come up with such a way to sail."</p><p>"What do ya mean by that Miss?! This is a fine boat she is!"</p><p>"I meant no offense, Sir, I'm just not used to sailing in a glass bottle. It's a simple but marvelous idea. I know of many would prefer it this way, less of a risk of falling into the sea." She muttered bitterly sitting up fully. "Now if you two would please, is this or is this not Underland? If it is, I would very much like to get to shore to see The Queen."</p><p>Suddenly the Carpenter went pale at the news that his prize of the market wanted to see The Queen.</p><p>"I say, Miss, what business would you have with The White Queen?" The walrus asked inquisitively, bringing forth a monocle from his waistcoat pocket.</p><p>"Well it's simple you see, I only need to speak with her. She may be able to answer as to how and why I have come back to Underland. It could be important." She spoke with a sense of urgency now looking to the two. "Now please! I must get to shore so I may address Her Highness with my presence!"</p><p>"And, uh, Miss? Just who might you be?" The Carpenter asked, utterly confused why his catch would need an audience with The White Queen herself.</p><p>"Well, I'm Alice." She spoke true. She had never been so sure of herself in the past, but since besting the Jabberwocky and ending the Red Queen's reign, she had become much more of herself. No longer Almost Alice.</p><p>The two stared at her in shock and awe, which Alice was more than acquainted with. However, she did not expect the sound of uncontrollable laughter from the two.</p><p>"You hear that?! You caught yourself a REAL Alice, old boy!" The Walrus exclaimed with tears boiling up in the corner of each eye, slapping him on the back a few times with his flipper.</p><p>"I can't believe I caught meself a REAL Alice!" shouted The Carpenter, slapping his own knee. "Oh Miss, you are quite a treat you are!" He said grinning before it dawned on him that his 'product' might be damaged. "Hey, Wally? Do you think she might not fetch a fair price now being that she is off with 'er head?"</p><p>Now the Walrus was contemplating this bit of information. It took only the maddest and most deplorable character to claim they were THE Alice with such conviction."</p><p>"Well-" Began the mammal, running his flipper over one of his polished tusks just as a man with a large beard might stroke while in thought. "I'm not sure old chum. I don't think it would, if anything you might be able to increase the value. The madder, the better! Besides, with the lot we are selling too, they won't notice at all, if anything they may think that she is indeed The Alice." He said with a chuckle.</p><p>"Now I can't help but interject here-" Alice started up, not at all liking the subject of this conversation. "But are you meaning to say that you two intend to sell me? That's Preposterous!" She muttered moving to stand. "And I shan't hear another word of it. Now if you don't mind, point me in what direction is the shore and I will take my leave!"</p><p>The pair now sat staring up at Alice, now seeing her muchness, took it for madness. To swim from here to the shore was a long swim indeed, and they no longer wondered as to how she washed out this far in the first place.</p><p>Without a second thought, the carpenter picked up his oar and bashed her across her head, sending the poor girl toppling over and her mind into the black abyss of unconsciousness.</p><hr/><p>When Alice awoke, she found herself with a cracked lip, a bruised and tender cheek along with a splitting ache in her head. Her eyes searched for the man who caused the discomfort but found he was nowhere in sight. In fact, she couldn't see a thing. She laid upon a cold, hard surface and felt she was in an enclosed space before she could even feel the bars with her own hands.</p><p>She was slow to stand and used the bars to help steady her out. Her eyes now adjusted to the dark, she could tell that the darkness was due to a sheet thrown over the cage. It seemed from the inside her prison resembled that of a birdcage. It even had a perch.</p><p>She tugged at the cloth in an attempt to shed some light, not only to her cage, but to her current predicament, but it would not budge. Sighing heavily with frustration Alice began to check her person for anything that could help her break free</p><p>Digging her pockets, she came up with nothing but lint, but she at least knew she was her right and proper size. She now felt around the cage, in search of the door. If she was lucky it could be a busted door, or even her captors may have forgotten to lock it. She got just to her the wall opposite of her when she heard footsteps approaching.</p><p>"Hello?" She called out, her voice not giving out a single indication of fear, but that of impatience. "Hello is someone there?" She called.</p><p>"Well, I guess that answers our question, doesn't it?" Came the first voice. It was high pitch, almost a screech to her.</p><p>"Well Faust, it's better to have a lively face than a sleeping one. That's what I say." Came the second voice, which came out as more of a growl than an actual voice. "Gets the auction really moving."</p><p>"If you say so, but I find it rather troublesome when they try to run," Came the first voice, which was the one that belonged to Faust.</p><p>"I would expect that much from a scavenger such as yourself," came the second voice again. "I heard that walrus talking. Apparently this girl is acquainted with The White Queen."</p><p>"I am!" Alice now interjected. "Please, let me go, I must speak to her at once." It wasn't a plea but a command. The sheet was ripped off to reveal the light as well as the owners of the voices. Alice was thankful that the room they were in was dim, her eyes hardly affected by the light.</p><p>Before she stood a large vulture wearing a worn-out vest, and a wolf dressed up in a ringmaster suit.</p><p>"She won't make much of a meal," muttered the wolf. "However, that means she won't be bought at meal prices.</p><p>"I think I could pick off the meat from her bones," squawked Faust, which earned him a glare from the wolf.</p><p>"No, you won't. She's got more value to me alive than you!" warned the wolf before looking over Alice and smirked, his fangs peeking out from his lips. "Bloody hell. She actually does resemble Alice of legend."</p><p>"I AM ALICE!" shouted the woman, her hands gripping the bars. The pair chuckled before looking over their shoulder.</p><p>"Well keep that up, darling." Urged the wolf, pulling a set of keys from his pocket and set them into the keyhole, only a few feet from Alice's position. "I do wish you were dressed in something more enticing, but it's too late for that now." The lock clicked and without so much as a hesitation, Alice burst through the now unlocked gate. The door swinging open to collide with the vulture's beak, erupting a yelp of pain from the owner.</p><p>Alice didn't get but three strides before she felt the wolf's massive paws wrap around her waist.</p><p>"See! What did I say Grail!? Sleepers never cause trouble!" wailed the vulture who was now tending to his busted beak with his wings. The canine chuckled.</p><p>"Maybe, but the feisty ones really bring in the clams. Get those manacles, we can't have 'Alice' escaping our company, can we?" Grail asked as his bird companion came over with the shackles, cuffing them to her wrists.</p><p>"Well, she better be bought out by someone who can pay for this! I think she chipped it!"</p><p>"Oh shut it, will you? Come on, I think I heard that rat call out for the final auction." The wolf said, pulling Alice along as she struggled against his hold as he pulled her out of the room and into a hall which led out to a stage.</p><p>Kicking as she was dragged out onto the stage, the wolf shoved her down to the floor where she stayed for the time being, her eyes surveying the scenery.</p><p>A rat, about the size of a small child, stood on a chair before the crowded auditorium. A full house, full of humans and animals alike.</p><p>"And here we have come to our final bidding. A woman, caught fresh out at sea just this morning!" Its voice was a whine. "We have reason to believe she is indeed bonkers, and full of muchness. We shall start the bidding at 200 pearls."</p><p>"250!" Called out a voice from the far back.</p><p>"I'll pay 350!"</p><p>"500!"</p><p>Alice glared at the crowd before her as she rose to her knees. This wasn't the Underland she remembered. Animal's selling people, it was barbaric, but yet not so different from London, which was all the more proof of how topsy turvy her world had become.</p><p>"900 Pearls, and I'll throw in a basket of clams!"</p><p>"What is the matter with you all?" Shouted Alice, which started to calm the crowd to hear her voice. "You can't buy me! I have no time for this, I must see The Queen, she must be expecting me!"</p><p>At first she thought she had won the crowd over because they died down to just whispers until a voice rang out.</p><p>"1050, and I put in a bucket of clams!"</p><p>Now the whole auditorium was in an uproar, her price soaring higher and higher, pearls soon became a thing of the past, and they were starting to attempt buying her off with ridiculous items. Shoes, their neighbor's garden produce, some attempted to bid with their grandmother's urn.</p><p>Alice continued to glare at the crowd as she got to her feet. She might have been able to walk away at this point, for the crowd was so busy fighting below she could hardly believe they would recall what they were fighting for, however, the vulture kept her on center stage as the wolf kept a mindful eye on the crowd.</p><p>"Do I hear a package of cheese?" Came the auctioneer.</p><p>"I'll buy her for a pallet of cheese and a case of wine!" shouted a goat who stood close to the stage</p><p>"What kind of wine?" asked the rat.</p><p>"White!"</p><p>"Oh I couldn't! White wine is outlawed here."</p><p>"Fine, then red!"</p><p>"But I don't even like wine," the auctioneer whined, and then the crowd began to fight over those who liked wine and those who didn't.</p><p>Grail began to growl. The auction was going nowhere fast at this point so he returned to Alice's side to remind the crowd what they were gathered here for.</p><p>"Now listen up! This nice young lady was kind enough to wear trousers today, so I think you should all take that into account!" He barked at the crowd. "Now how about we restart the bidding at their tea rations."</p><p>"Tea?!" Alice asked as she put her back to the crowd to face the wolf. "You can't sell me for Tea! Why, you can't sell me at all! I am not for sale! I am a friend of The White Queen, Champion of Underland, I am-"</p><p>"Um, from Umbridge," stated a soft male voice.</p><p>Alice froze at the sound. Unsure if she wanted to confirm her fears herself but she didn't have to make that choice for the man was already at her back. His gloved hands on her shoulders and his breath on her hair.</p><p>"Did you miss me?" Came the cold and cruel voice she had all but forgotten. A shiver ran down her spine which made him chuckle before he pulled her aside to end up in the grasp of two guards, dressed much like chess pieces, clad in black.</p><p>Grail shrank back, as did the vulture, only the Rat stood tall on its chair.</p><p>"Bow for The King! Long live the Black Crown!" wailed the rat before bowing himself.</p><p>"Long live the Black Crown! Hail King Stayne. Hail!" Echoed the crowd.</p><p>Stayne now moved forward to address the crowd, Alice now in full view for him. The two began to inspect one another.</p><p>What Alice saw was a ghost and a grim reminder of the worst parts of Under. His form towering over her she could see that his raven hair had grown longer, falling just past his shoulders, his skin as pale as ever and the subtle emotions he wore were still that of the cat who ate the canary. The only thing that really changed in her eyes as far as she could tell was that he wore all black, not a single trace of red in his elegant, yet battle-ready attire. The patch that covered his eye was no longer in the shape of a heart, but a black spade.</p><p>While Alice took her time observing him, Stayne made a fairly quick inspection, concluding that it was indeed Alice before him. He also took into account the damage done to her.</p><p>"Unfortunately for you all, she is right... You can not sell her, because she belongs to me." He announced to the crowd which caused a few members of the audience to gasp and whispered curses on the loss of a perfectly good auction. "I should very much like to… Thank those responsible for returning her to me."</p><p>The crowd now all began to chatter, all questioning who caught their king's possession, but it was answered with a shout from the back and the two responsible came forward, heads held high. Walrus and Carpenter made their way onto the stage, kneeling before Stayne.</p><p>"Your highness!" They said in unison, but now The Walrus took the lead, standing up as The Carpenter still knelt.</p><p>"Your Highness, I! I mean WE! We found this girl floating out in the middle of the sea! And the girl, well we didn't know who she was or where she was from."</p><p>"I see. So you intended to sell something that you knew wasn't yours to begin with…" The once was Knave of Hearts sneered. At a loss for words, The Walrus bowed his head in shame as The Carpenter jumped to his feet.</p><p>"But My King! Had we known we would have brought her right to you. We swear it!" Piped the simple man. Stayne cocked his eyebrows as the odd pair before letting out a light sigh.</p><p>"I suppose, the two of you didn't know any better." He initially conceded, his eye glancing over to Alice, who was still looking over the scene with concern and confusion. "However," Stayne continued going over to the girl, his gloved hand now on her face. "This. This is unforgivable. Damaging my property is punishable by death! Her face truly was her best feature and you've gone and bashed her pretty little head in. Seize them." He ordered releasing Alice from his hold and five guards moved in on the pair, subduing them without much of a fight, dragging them from the playhouse.</p><p>Moving to the wolf, Stayne had his hand on the hilt of his sword. His dark eye showed much anger. He opened his mouth as though he were to tell the creature to say his last words.</p><p>"Now, you listen to me, you mangy mutt," hissed the man who stood over Grail. "She was never here, understand? Do not seek out a reward or even think of getting something over on me with her. If I so much as hear of her presence being known here I'll-"</p><p>"We never saw her!" He yelped, throwing his paws up in defeat. The thin man smiled before his eyes went to the vulture. A rat was nothing to worry about, but a bird. Now they could cause much damage with little delay.</p><p>"Bird! What is that girl's name?" Stayne asked pointing back at Alice, who was now beginning to come out of her paralyzed state. Her eyes now focused on the bird as well.</p><p>"She- her name? I-" He swallowed hard searching for the answer in the floorboards beneath him. "Alice. Yes! She said her name was Al-"</p><p>Alice watched in horror as Stayne withdrew his blade and sliced the bird's head clean off from his shoulders. With a sickening thud the severed head rolled across the floor and stopped at her feet, the tongue hanging out from the bird's busted beak. With the body still standing, Stayne plucked a single feather from one of its wings to clean the blood from his sword still glaring at the wolf.</p><p>"I hope we understand each other." Stayne said calmly as he flicked the bloody feather aside just as Faust's body crumpled to the ground. Grail gave a glance to Alice then looked back to Stayne giving him a nod before retreating from the stage. Grinning, Stayne returned his blade to its sheath as he observed the crowd clearing out from the auditorium. When his eye fell upon Alice he approached her once more.</p><p>"I'm quite… Disappointed." Stayne began, looking her over. "I would have thought that for someone who could defeat the Jabberwocky, they could have at least looked out for themselves in The Outlands." He taunted</p><p>"The Outlands?" Alice asked, somewhat relieved that her Underland hadn't gone completely mad. "But you- you were banished? How can this be? If you are a- a king then, The Red Queen? You were-?!"</p><p>"Hush now, my little wildflower.," Stayne grinned at the hopeless former champion. "You have no need to worry about her. She is dead."</p><p>"So, you have killed her too?" Alice choked back, unsure of what her fate was now. Being sold sounded more pleasing than the company of the Knave with each passing moment.</p><p>"I, unfortunately, could not hold that pleasure. For you see, Mirana, robbed me of that honor." He said holding up his right wrist to show the cuff of the very manacle that once bound him to Iracebeth.</p><p>"It was just before we went to the border that your beloved queen put a curse on us. After my failed attempt of killing her following the battle of the Frabjous Day the woman must have realized I would try again. Out here I may have succeeded, but she made it so we could not harm one another." He muttered as he eyed the empty playhouse.</p><p>"As much as I would like to continue feeding your infamous curiosity, I would prefer to do it in private, cooed the pale man, his gloved hand now on her face again, Alice pulled away by instinct but did not evade the grasp.</p><p>"I'd be lying if I said I did not like that you are still so willing to fight," He purred, which made the young woman's stomach turn. He chuckled before releasing her once more. "But you reek of the salt of the sea, and I grow weary of town. You'll be bathed, and your wounds will be tended to as well. We have much to discuss, Um." He called walking away from her and his men. "So very much indeed." He whispered once out of earshot.</p><p>With that his men followed, taking the newest prisoner with them out of the theater.</p><hr/><p>While Alice was unaware of her current predicament The Oraculum knew well of her return and of the events that would come to play.</p><p>The Oraculum sat, untouched since the Frabjous Day, alongside it sat The Vorpal sword, both placed beside the White Queen's throne just where they belonged. Entering the great white hall was a man who looked very out of place.</p><p>Where there was an absence of emotion and color in the architecture, this man made more than enough for it with his luminous green eyes, flaming orange hair that was as untamed and as wild as he. His outfit displayed nearly every color in the spectrum.</p><p>Tarrant Hightopp had become a busy bee since the slaying of the Jabberwocky and the banishment of the bloody big head. He filled his days with making the loveliest hats for his queen and the members of her court. Most were never worn as they were far too flashy and gotti for their appetite, but in private Mirana praised the hatter.</p><p>In truth, he only worked so much so that it could help him forget. Or was it to help him remember? He couldn't say for sure but he was as mad as ever.</p><p>He held bundles of new and exciting fabrics that he was sure to please the White Queen, as well as Chess. His un-birthday was coming up and he wanted to make it the cat's best un-birthday yet with his very own hat.</p><p>Tripping over his own two feet, the hatter fell to the floor and sent the rolls of fabric spiraling through the air, knocking over the stand which held the legendary scroll.</p><p>Cursing his clumsiness Tarrant picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off, but not a single speck of dirt was found. The White kingdom was the cleanest place in all of Underland, if anything he should have dusted the area in which he fell.</p><p>Muttering to himself in outlandish dialect he began to recollect the fabrics one by one until he took a hold of the scroll of parchment. Frowning at the texture it took him all but a moment for him to realize what it was, dropping the other rolls to restore the Oraculum to its proper place.</p><p>He moved to place the stand upright when he spied the calendar date that was open for him to see. His eyes surveyed the picture drawn out and he was at a loss for words. His hands shook as he reached for the picture of the woman drawn with the most splendid curls that no ribbon could ever compete with. At least not in his book.</p><p>"Alice," He whispered. He knew he was a mad man, but he had no idea if he was imagining this moment or not. On so many occasions he had seen Alice.</p><p>In the garden painting flowers, at his table sharing a cup of tea, in the ball room dancing with the White Queen, riding the Bandersnatch on the trail to his neverending tea party. He would never fess to anyone about this, but he had even seen her in his dreams as well. He however never expected to see her again, even though she had told him she would be back before he knew it. But he knew it now with the Oraculum in his grasp. The drawing began to change again, his eyes tracing each line that was made, hope swelling within him until the picture was finished to a scene that made his eyes turn orange with specks of red and his chest seize up.</p><p>Alice stood before an altar in a beautiful gown with the saddest face he had ever seen. Alongside Alice, placing a ring on her finger was the cowardly worm, the Knave of Hearts who couldn't look more pleased. Very much like the predator he was.</p><p>"Oh no ye do't ye one ey' beasty of a man. Ye shan't be taking me Alice. Not while I still 'ave a say en it." He spat straightening himself out and ran off in search of Mirana. She had to know of their champion's return, and the fate that needed to be stopped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Definition of Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice didn't fight, however she didn't make it easy for the guards either, hardly supporting herself as they dragged her out into the town, which brought her very much home. At least the part of home which she hated.</p><p>The sky way full of dark clouds and smoke from the chimneys throughout the town. It would seem that compared to Underland, the Outlands were most certainly ahead of their times. Factories, carriages, and cobblestone streets. A fitting scene for the era of an industrial age.</p><p>Alice gazed to a prison on wheels, which held the walrus and carpenter, as well as a few other poor souls. She imagined she would be joining them, but her imagination was of no use here, she would be in the horse drawn carriage with Stayne.</p><p>He stood at the door, holding it open as she was escorted into the cart, following her close behind, slamming the door behind him. Alice took her place on the farthest most point from Stayne which was the other side of the carriage which held no door, but there was a window to which she directed her attention.</p><p>She could feel his satisfied grin as he nestled into the leather seat, his one-eyed gaze burning her skin, but she couldn't bear to look at him. It was a long time before either one of them spoke, it wasn't until they no longer had the town behind them and the scenery began to look less than lively. Dead trees clinging to the edges of the road which was no longer of stone but dirt.</p><p>"I suppose you have many questions." He spoke with a matter of fact tone. He chuckled softly looking out his own window now.</p><p>"Perhaps how I managed to survive yet Iracebeth dead, or how she died. Would you like to hear about how I became a king, or maybe-"</p><p>"I want to know what on earth you want from me!" She snapped shooting a distasteful glare his way before turning back to the window to take in the black and gray scene before her. "If you are here to recruit me as your champion, I'm not in the slightest bit interested." She spat which made the man across from her laugh.</p><p>"Oh Alice... You may have grown, but you kept your childlike innocence with you after all these years. I admire that. It'll give me yet another thing to take from you." He teased as he repositioned himself as best as he could. The carriage they were in was not exactly custom built for him, but he fit in none the less.</p><p>"So naive..." He cooed reaching out to brush her hair but she slapped his hand away without hesitation. He only smiled leaning back to admire her. "But such strong will… Yes. A fine Queen you'll make."</p><p>Alice now drew her attention to the man, confusion and rage swelled in her eyes.</p><p>"You are far beyond my help Knave." She spat in disgust. "Why, you are by far, the maddest person I ever met if you think that I would marry you! Far madder than the Hatter, Chess and all of Underland combined." The comment made the man in the carriage with her more than upset.</p><p>"There are a few things I will no longer accept, so listen well, Alice, because I will not repeat myself..." He hissed. "You will not call me by that title any longer. I am a King now. And I will be held in your eyes as one. Secondly I never wish to hear of your barbaric maniac again. Hightopp scum. Should have gutted him when I had the chance." He spat, jealousy seeping through his voice. "If you disobey these terms of mine, there shall be consequences…"</p><p>"So who did you kill for that title?" Alice asked sitting back and folding her arms.</p><p>"It was my birthright… Another thing both the Red and White queens robbed from me." He muttered. "Well, maybe not they themselves... But I believe in the sins of the father passing down to his offspring."</p><p>"May you never have children." Alice started now which gave her Stayne's full attention. "I fear your sins would be far too much for any child to bear." She said with narrow eyes.</p><p>"I long for an heir, Alice, and for a beautiful queen to rule at my side. You will serve both those dreams of mine. It has been written by Time himself." He cooed looking to his gloved hands.</p><p>"You lie." Alice whispered, unsure of the truth herself.</p><p>"Do I now? Maybe your right, but I like to call it wishful thinking." He said with a smile as the carriage stopped. As Stayne moved to exit the carriage to stretch his limbs, Alice, moved to the window again to take in the sight of the castle before her. It was far larger than Crims, but it did not match the size nor beauty of Marmoreal.</p><p>No, where the Knave now called home was something comparable to the gates of Hell. Gothic architecture made beauty mesh with terror. Every shade of black was put into this haunting place, but the silver linings made it so one could appreciate its terrible beauty.</p><p>"I would say this is impossible, but that makes it all the more possible," Alice whispered looking back to Stayne who waited for her to climb out herself. She was reluctant to do so, however she knew better than to think that he would not drag her out himself. Upon coming out he offered his hand to help her down, but she avoided his touch once more. She did not catch his look of disappointment either. Her eyes still focused on the domain that would now hold her captive.</p><p>"Welcome, to Deces." Stayne began before hooking her arm with his, leaning down to whisper into her ear. "Welcome home, Alice."</p><p>Alice glanced up at him, his gaze already away, looking ahead, his head held high and proud like the mighty Lion he thought himself to be as he led his prey into his den.</p><p>On the inside, it was just as gruesome as the outside, what windows there were let in very little light, so the halls were lit by candles, the wax staining the walls. Every so often the wall would hold a portrait of figures who were tall gaunt and creepy. A few spinning images of Stayne.</p><p>Then came the throne room. The doors were opened for the two by a pair of bear cubs, wearing gray tunics adorned with black Spades. Alice couldn't help but wonder where their mother was.</p><p>This was where Deces outshined Marmoreal. The great hall was that very similar to the gothic churches of France, pillars towering high and the hall going long, ending with an apse. Candles were placed upon stands, the floor and on the walls. The throne at the end of the hall was truly fit only for a king, as well as for a man his size, maybe even a little taller.</p><p>Clothed in leather and cased with silver, the chair sat centered in the apse of the domain, beside it a smaller chair, silver with black quilted cushions. The head board holding beautiful sapphire stones. This was the area which caught Alice the most. Not because of the chairs, but what was behind them.</p><p>In the apse, the windows displayed one of the most beautiful pictures she had ever seen. Stained glass which told a story. A story of Underland. What is, what was, and what will be.</p><p>Stayne released his grip, knowing the woman was entranced by his home now, and allowed her to investigate further. Her eyes scanning over the painted glass, she saw her own figure a few times amongst the story. Her arrival to Underland, slaying the Jabberwocky, then again, in a scene which did not look likely to her at all. Her in a black veil, before a tall thin pale man, sliding a ring upon her finger.</p><p>Suddenly Stayne began to speak, his voice light as a feather, but his words began to bind her with such a heavy feeling.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THREE CROWNS TO RULE THE LAND</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THREE CROWNS TO UNDERLAND</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>RED, WHITE AND BLACK</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THE LINE OF RED, BORN WITH PASSION</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WHITE, DELIVERED FROM LIGHT</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THEN THE FAMILY OF BLACK</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>KINDNESS AND COMPASSION THEY LACKED</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>DARKNESS SIEGED THE LAND OF UNDER</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>DEVOURING ALL IN ITS PATH</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BLACK BROUGHT DEATH AND DISPEAR</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>TAKING LIFE AND LOVE ALIKE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THE LINE OF RED, AND THOSE OF WHITE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>KNEW WHAT WAS RIGHT</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THEY SWORE A TRUCE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>TO ABOLISH THE DARK NOOSE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BLOOD WAS SHED</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>LIFE WAS LOST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BUT IN THE END</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THE DARKNESS WAS GONE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BLACKNESS DISSOLVED</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THERE WAS PEACE FOR ALL</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A DAUGHTER FROM RED</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A PRINCE OF WHITE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MARRIED, THE TWO LINES UNITE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>TWO SUITS TO RULE THE LAND</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>TWO SUITS FOR UNDERLAND</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THREE CHILDREN BORN</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AFTER THE WAR</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THE FIRST BORN, UNKNOWN</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THE SECOND AND THIRD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>DERIVED FROM WHITE AND RED</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>IRACEBETH OF CRIMS</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AND MIRANA OF MARMOREAL</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ONCE AGAIN WAR WOULD RAGE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AND ONLY A GIRL COULD END IT<br/></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A GIRL NAMED ALICE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WITH THE BEAST SLAIN</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>IT'S NAME NOT TO BE NAMED</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WHITE WOULD REIGN</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>WITH ONLY ONE CROWN IN THE LAND</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>TIME WILL REVEAL HIS PLAN</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>TO RESTORE BALANCE TO UNDERLAND</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ALICE, THE CHAMPION AND FULL OF MIGHT</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MUST CHOOSE WHERE SHE STANDS IN THE FIGHT</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BE SACRIFICED, TO RETURN THE RED</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>TAKE PLIGHT, LEAVE THE LAND TO WHITE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>OR BECOME A QUEEN OF BLACK</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THREE CROWNS TO RULE THE LAND</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THREE SUITS FOR WONDERLAND</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BUT ONLY ONE CAN CLAIM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ALICE, THE CHAMPION</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Don't you see Alice…? You were called upon, just as I was." He whispered moving to her, as she began to back to the wall, history repeated and she soon found herself pinned to the wall with Stayne boxing her in, only now he was a good deal larger than her, and she did not have the size, nor the muchness to push him away.</p><p>"I am the last of my kin, and you are the first of yours in this world…" He cooed gently as her gaze went to the floor, she began to shake like a leaf in the autumn breeze. "It has been written in time, spoken in many tongues and painted upon these halls." His hands now cupping her chin to lift her gaze to his own. Tears threatening to break free from her dark russet eyes which made the once was Knave smile until words came from her shaken voice.</p><p>"The White Queen won't allow this to happen, nor will I." She swore prying his gloved hands from her cheeks and throwing them away. "I will leave Underland if that is what I must do to protect those I care for, even if I may never see them again. Fairfarren, Your Highness." She spat moving to exit to the left only to be caught by the chain of the manacles she still wore.</p><p>Pulled back to her spot before Stayne she was forced to the wall, his grip on the manacles chain, he lifted her by the chain up and off the ground until they were eye level. The cuffs digging into her wrists at this position, making the poor girl flinch in pain.</p><p>"Your destiny is held right before you, yet you deny it, you deny me?!" He questioned, his gaze searing into hers. "You may be a Champion, Alice, but you have no say here. Not in this land, not in this court, nor against something already set in stone." He warned watching her as she writhed in pain.</p><p>"I believe I may be rushing you, dear Alice, this is quiet the challenge, even a champion such as yourself would be in shock on such an honor. To become a queen, rule the Outlands, then Underland."</p><p>"I've denied many things in my life, and this would make my second time in denying you, so there is no need to act as if it is a shock." She retaliated. "And The White Queen has defeated you before, and I know as soon as she gets wind of what you have been up to, what you are planning-!"</p><p>"She'll what? Hmm?" He spat towering over her. "She took an oath to not harm a single living creature, so she herself in battle is as helpful as a grain of sand when you are dying of thirst!" He hissed. "She cannot defeat me, even if she truly wanted to. Her followers have grown weak since the time of peace. Her greatest asset was you, had it not been for you… She would have been defeated, and I may have never found myself here..."</p><p>He lowered her now to the ground and Alice took in the sweet relief of being able to stand upon her own two feet as he himself took a knee, and held her wrists, looking over the damage he had done. Alice tried her hardest to understand the sudden change of heart.</p><p>"It is all because of you, sweet Alice. I was not sure when I would see you again. This marks the second time in our lives that you had saved me…" He whispered placing a kiss to one of her nearly bloody wrists which caused a whimper to come forth from her. A wicked smile came onto his lips.</p><p>"We've had… differences in the past. I cannot dispel that." He whispered. "But maybe one day you can find it within yourself to accept me, and who knows, maybe even one day you'll love me." His gazed moved back to the young woman before him. "Marry me… Marry me Alice, and together you and I can rule over this land and the next! The Champion of Under and the Lost Child of Black. It's so fitting." He whispered which earned him a glare.</p><p>"Ilosovic Stayne, know this!" She started pulling away, his hold no longer on her. "I shall not accept your hand, not tonight, nor anyone after this. All the pain you've cause to the world I love, those that I care for. I will NEVER love you." She warned, her eyes catching a new emotion on his face, but it was short lived. He rose to his feet and towered over her once more, his face tightened into a look of pure anger. He quickly seized her by her arm and dragged her out of the beautiful hall and into the belly of the castle.</p><p>"If you see me as such a monster, perhaps I should become what you so wish me to be." He growled, his pace fast which made it nearly impossible for her to keep up. When it came to the stairs, she had stumbled several times and would have stumbled several more time had Stayne not swept her up into his arms bridal style. Up and up they went until they met a single wooden door. Setting her down he opened the door and shoved her inside, sending her to the floor.</p><p>"You can deny me all you want Alice, but you will see my way, soon enough." He spat shutting the door behind him and moved past her to the balcony. "So unless you wish to remain in solitary, I would implore you to reconsider." He called over his shoulder, both hands on the balcony rail.</p><p>Alice gave a sigh at Stayne's relentlessness. How could this mean so much to him? Because it was told before? Did everything here have to happen just because someone said it would?</p><p>"I won't." She muttered watching him as she stood on her feet once more, in time to see her capture slam his fists against the rail before turning to retreat out the door, only to stop just past her. He stood still for several moments.</p><p>"I will send a servant for food and a bucket to wash yourself in." He spat, more upset at himself for still showing her some mercy.</p><p>She said nothing, she only kept her hands her wrists nervously. He looked back to her before cursing something to himself under his breath and departed from the tower, locking the door as soon as he shut the door once more. Alice didn't move from her spot until his footsteps had died away.</p><p>Once she felt it was safe to move again she went to the balcony in hopes to get a better idea of where she was. Before her was a forest of deathly looking trees, and only just past that did she see the smoke from the city, but not the actual city itself, and past that nothing. To her right, the forest continued to span, and her left was where she saw the sea. The Castle of Deces stood on a cliff and the tower she stood on now was right over the jagged rocks that meshed with the breaking waves and clung to the earth wall.</p><p>Where Underland was from this point she could not say. Even if she did know where she was in comparison, it did her very little good. She slunk to the balcony floor, defeated for the moment. How was she to break free from here?</p><hr/><p>Tarrant slammed his open palms against the table before him. He had brought the news of the Oraculum's future in hopes of gathering the White Knights to rescue Alice. The scroll had already displayed Stayne capturing her, yet Mirana had to call upon her court for a decision.</p><p>Tarrant Hightopp, even in his sane youth, never liked to waste time. He had marked him once before and he never intended to do it again. Yet here they were, wasting time on IF they should rescue their champion.</p><p>The only thing worse than the wasted time spent on voting IF they should rescue her or not, was the fact that nearly the entire court was against the rescue.</p><p>"My Queen!" The Hatter growled, doing his best to remain in control. "Please, we can't just sit back and allow this horrible event to take place!"</p><p>The White Queen sat upon her pedestal before the court room, her eyes so full of sadness for her beloved friend and the fate of their champion.</p><p>"Tarrant." She started but her hatter knew the words she had chosen already.</p><p>"Ay do nut care fo' what yer bloody scroll sess." He hissed, his entire body shaking. "We ar' to rescue our champion." He demanded his eyes now a shade of dark crimson orange.</p><p>"We cannot!" Came a voice belonging to the white rabbit, Nivens McTwisp, the white queen's most trusted advisor. "If the Oraculum says it is to be, than we cannot interfere. It is her destiny. As deplorable as it seems, we must leave her, and prepare for the aftermath."</p><p>"Alice would save us." He whispered looking around to the court. "She would! Aye! She came back for me, and Mally, and ev'n you McTwisp! N' yet you sey we can't."</p><p>The white rabbit looked down in shame at the comment, but the queen now stood tall.</p><p>"Tarrant Hightopp!" She shouted which caused everyone but the hatter to flinch at her voice. She recollected herself before speaking again.</p><p>"Tarrant, it is out of our hands..." She whispered. "It is unfortunate to say the least, but we cannot risk the journey or our lives on something that has already been called for." She whispered in sadness, but he still did not waiver his gaze, nor dismiss his rage. "I am sorry."</p><p>"Underland's mos' beloved figure is goin' to be forced to marry a man, so cruel and vulgar, that ev'n de mos vile N' venomous creatures shrink be'fo em. A man, responsible fo the deaths of my people, who looked to you!" He shouted pointing at her now, with his bandaged fingers. "Fo' protection from yer sister and er dogs... but yer sorry?" He asked with a scoff. "Well if that is how ye'll 'ave it, so be it!" He spat looking around.</p><p>"If any of ye in here ar still tru to Alice, and brave enou'f to rescue er then come wit me now, or forev'r hold yer regret's wit yeself and ye kin." He spat before exiting the court room, only the eyes of those in the room followed him out.</p><p>Out in the courtyard, Mallymkun and Thackery sat along the edge of a garden, waiting for the leader of their little mad trio. Mallymkun sat polishing off her sword, which in actuality was only a needle, but she took pride in her weapon non the less, where Thackery was on one of his infamous banters to himself. The two both stopped what they were doing immediately upon seeing Tarrant striding towards them, his eyes burning like the flames he so longed to forget.</p><p>"Atter?" Mally piped sheathing her blade, worried she scurried to meet him, however he passed her without so much as a glance in her direction.</p><p>"Oh no!" Whimpered the March hare, tearing a nearby plant, roots and all and hid his face behind it in hopes to not catch his glare.</p><p>Mally frowned seeing the Hatter in such a disturbed state, she didn't need an explanation, the motion of a rescue mission for Alice had been denied.</p><p>"Oh Hatter..." She whispered, her gaze cast down to the ground before she puffed up her chest and ran after him.</p><p>"I'm goin' on me own to sav' Alice, Mally." The mad man spat his eyes still ahead.</p><p>"No ye ain't!" Shouted the mouse. "I'm comin with ya, as is Thackery!" who dropped his plant at the invitation.</p><p>"I am?" He called from across the courtyard.</p><p>"YES!" Shouted the wee but mighty mouse.</p><p>"NO! No one is going but I!" He spat before looking to the looks upon his friends faces. His expression soften and his eyes back to his green. "I can't take you with me Mally. It's far too dangerous for a door mouse." He whispered getting on both his knees to level himself to his friend the best he could.</p><p>"Oi! I'm a big help!" She snapped pulling out her needle to fight imaginary opponents. "What if ya get in a tight spot?! And Thack- Well... Thackery has a good shot with tea cups!" Which got a roar of laughter from the hare.</p><p>"…Cup?" His gaze not set on anything in particular. The hare lost his mind long before Alice had ever arrived.</p><p>"I'm sorry Mally, it will just be me, please." He whispered getting to his feet again. The mouse began to clench her paws at his stubbornness.</p><p>"Well if you won't take us!" She shouted as mightily as her voice could. "At least ask Chessur for help." She pleaded. The Hatter sighed and gave a curt nod before retreating from the pair and out of Marmoreal.</p><p>He would at least do that for his friends, but only because he knew what the cat's reply would be.</p><hr/><p>"I never get involved in politics," Chessur replied to the question Tarrant asked only because of his obligation.</p><p>Upon hearing the answer he was looking for the mad man turned to leave only for the cat to be right in his path.</p><p>"Tarrant, you can't be considering going to the Outlands all by your lonesome… Can you?" He asked floating in midair. "Why, have you ever been to the Outlands? It's quite dreadful." Tarrant frowned at the large tabby before him.</p><p>"Well I must go! Alice needs me!" He muttered in defense.</p><p>"Does she need you?" Chessur asked twirling around him. "Or is it that you need her?" He purred which made the hatter jump.</p><p>"Wh- what in Underland are you going on about?!" Tarrant asked moving away from the cat and to a nearby tree. "This is ridiculous, I must be going really! Now. Which direction IS the Outlands?" He asked peering over his shoulder. The cat chuckled, now in the branch just above his head.</p><p>"Tarrant, look at yourself. You are a mess!"</p><p>"Well! You never see me criticize you when you look all out of sight and what have you!" Tarrant accused moving from the tree only to have his hat plucked from his head as he moved away again.</p><p>"Be honest with me. Who needs whom here?" The cat asked without a smile. "… Had she needed you, she would not have left you in the first place." The hatter's expression reflected his broken heart, for which the cat had no sympathy for.</p><p>"She had things to do." Tarrant whispered, his voice pained. "She would have stayed otherwise…" He whispered.</p><p>"Oh, and how are you so sure?"</p><p>"I don't know." His eyes gray and focused on the decaying floor below him.</p><p>"What was that, old friend? Speak up?"</p><p>"I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted, wounded from the questions. He was angry, but he could only express one emotion at a time, and pain was the strongest one now, tears streaming down his pale face. Still the cat lack expression.</p><p>"What do you know?" The feline asked, almost impatient.</p><p>The hatter stood, his whole body shaking at the cruelty of his friend. To share a cup of tea with his friends had never been a problem, but his feelings? Why he could hardly contain them himself! To burden anyone with his thoughts would be a crime indeed.</p><p>"I- I know, that I care for Alice... very much so. And that... I hate that worm of a man, and that-"He swallowed hard trying his best to come up with the right words. "And if Alice were to be united with anyone, this world or the next… I would hope it would be me." He admitted, his eyes shut tight until he felt the weight of his hat upon his head again.</p><p>"I'm not one for debates, it often leads you away from the truth." Chessur spoke solemnly. "I will help you."</p><p>The hatter could only smile now as he began to wipe his tears away, his bandages picking up the moisture with such a thirst.</p><p>"Now then. Let's go save Alice!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice sat upon the bed trying to figure out how to escape. To try to climb down from the tower was suicide and there weren't enough blankets to produce a makeshift rope to even get halfway down. She could try to fight her way out, but it was a long road to Marmoreal and this time she did not have the aid of a Bandersnatch. She was only brought out of her planning by the sound of the door being unlocked.</p><p>Her eyes directed to the door, surveying the entrance of three women, one of whom Alice recognized from the Red Queen's court, Lady Big Ears, who of course turned out to be a phony.</p><p>"So it's true then, Stayne did pick you up from the market, didn't he, Um?" The woman asked, her tone less than questionable which made Alice frown.</p><p>"Well, I see that the White Queen banished you as well. Tell me, did your King recruit you on the spot or did you have to grovel for this position?" She retorted which made the other two women snicker while the disgraced Lady was left to stand with her jaw dropped.</p><p>"Why you insignificant little-!"</p><p>"If I am so insignificant, why is it that you were sent up here to look after me?" Alice asked, getting to her feet. "Now if you don't mind, I think I would prefer it if you left." She insisted looking to the other two women, who were doing their best to contain their laughter.</p><p>Unable to find a ground to defend herself, nor the will to stay longer, the woman stormed out with curses under her breath, slamming the door behind her.</p><p>Now Alice was left to inspect the remaining two servants, and so far they were far more tolerable.</p><p>"I don't think I have ever seen Hana run out of a room so fast!" spoke the first woman who looked only a few years older than Alice, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. The second woman, who was a great deal older than the other women scoffed with a nod.</p><p>"Serves the brat right," the elderly woman started in a thick Irish sounding accent, clearly not a fan of Hana's company either. "She still thinks herself as a bloody Lady! You should have heard her just the night before! 'I shouldn't be scrubbing the floors on me hands and knees! This is peasant work!'" She mimicked which cracked a smile from Alice, who now extended her hand to the pair.</p><p>"I'm Alice."</p><p>"Oh, there is no need for you to introduce yerself miss. Not round here anyways. You slayed the Jabberwocky!" The old woman practically sang taking her hand and shook it with all her might.</p><p>"I'm Az" began the younger maid, "and this is Elga." Nodding her head to the elderly plump woman. Alice gave a nod and sighed heavily turning away from the two.</p><p>"I'm so terribly confused. You two seem decent, how is it that you live here?"</p><p>To this question, neither one of them had much of an answer, as they began to prep the large wooden tub in the room and fill it with the pails of water they left outside of the room.</p><p>"Well miss, one can't choose where one is born," Az said with a shrug pouring a pail of water into the tub.</p><p>"I suppose not, but surely you could leave? I can't but you can go to Underland and-"</p><p>"Ah, but we can't miss, even if we wanted too." The elderly woman began with a sad sort of smile. "The White Knights guard the border, no one gets in or out without their say."</p><p>"Surely that can't be true!" Alice exclaimed sitting back down on the bed. "There must be a mistake."</p><p>"It's nothing for us to fret over Miss," Az started grabbing a small bucket of rose petals. "It's true that Underland has changed for the better since you came and went, but conditions out here have improved since the Crown has been restored. Order has been set to these chaotic lands."</p><p>Alice stared at the servant in disbelief. Was it possible that this place was at one point worse? Things were better with Stayne ruling? She shook her head at the thought when Elga placed a midnight blue dress at the side of her bed.</p><p>"The King would like for you to join him for dinner tonight, after your bath miss."</p><p>"I was under the impression that I would dine alone tonight." Alice began, bitter at the thought of having to share a room with Stayne.</p><p>The pair of maids looked at each other before moving to Alice again.</p><p>"Miss." Piped Az, looking far younger than Alice at the nervous aurora she gave off now. "Our Master is a fair man, but even the Champion of Underland should not cross him."</p><p>"The day Ilosovic Stayne is a fair man is the day I will wear a codfish as a hat," Alice muttered, folding her arms and turning her head away. "He is a deplorable man. A coward and killer," She stated getting on her feet, her hands going to tend to her wrists again.</p><p>"He said he would remove those infernal cuffs if you were to join him tonight," Elga's voice chimed right on cue.</p><p>"You can tell him that I'm quite content with these marvelous cuffs and that I don't have that strong of an appetite." She muttered, going for the balcony again. "That is all I need tonight… Thank you, Elga, Az." She whispered.</p><p>The pair both bowed their heads and retreated from the room, collecting their supplies beforehand. Alice waited a moment, hopeful that the door would remain unlocked however her hopes were dashed away at the sound of a single hard click.</p><hr/><p>Stayne walked the corridors of his castle, ignoring the servants that scurried past him, his mind turning at thoughts far more important than ensuring those beneath him were doing what they should. No, for now his mind was focused on the wildflower he had locked away in the tower.</p><p>"Your highness?" Came a rather pleasant voice from behind him, stopping him briefly to investigate the source of the sound, a young woman who worked as a maid along with Hana, but this woman's name always escaped him.</p><p>"Your highness, we did as we were requested to do, however-" She swallowed hard. "It would seem that our 'guest' does not hold interest for dinner tonight."</p><p>"She doesn't hold interest for dinner, or she doesn't hold it for me?" He asked in a growl which made the woman shudder.</p><p>"She said she is quite content with her cuffs and that she has no appetite," Az whispered looking down. "If you so wish it, I can return and try to-"</p><p>"No." He muttered peeling off both his gloves and tucked them into his belt. "I will have a word with her. Perhaps I was too kind to her. Giving her a tower instead of a cell." He hissed before taking notice of the woman again. "… Well. If she won't come down for dinner, then I will just have to bring it to her, won't I?" He asked, going to leave when something in the woman's demeanor caught his attention.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Well, Y-Your Highness. It's just that... the prophecy. It- It says that Alice must choose you." She began. "Not that I don't have faith, but… she has so much muchness and she does not seem to even tolerate you..." She whispered glancing up to him worried, but he seemed quite calm.</p><p>"What is your name, serf?"</p><p>"It's Az, Your Highness."</p><p>"Well Az…" He whispered bending at the waist to whisper to her now. "I certainly hope you don't hold any doubts, because a follower who has no faith in me, isn't fit to be in this kingdom… If you wish it, I can have you escorted to the border to Un-"</p><p>"No, please Your Highness, I meant nothing by it!" She wept, her hands grabbing at the collar of her dress.</p><p>"Then don't let me catch you getting involved in things that are above you, Az." He marked, swiftly moving away, leaving the poor woman shaking where she stood.</p><p>Turning the corner of the corridor, Stayne spotted a wolf being dragged in the direction of the dungeons. The wolf in the ringmasters coat.</p><p>"Well! It would seem that word got around about Alice, has it not?!" The Black King roared, quickening his step to not only catch up to the three, but to pass them to open the large black door that led down to the dungeon.</p><p>"My King, please, it was not I who allowed word to get out!" The wolf whined as he was pulled passed Stayne, his eye showing no mercy. "We will just have to see about that, now won't we?" He asked closing the door behind them and followed them down the spiraling staircase, lit by torches rather than candles.</p><p>"What shall we test you on first? The rack, or maybe I should cut off those ears of yours. You hardly need them anyway, listening certainly isn't your strong suite," he mocked as they approached the bottom, the dungeon open for them which made the wolf whimper in fear.</p><p>"It was not from I! It was a little bird who started telling everyone!" He cried which made Stayne chuckle.</p><p>"Like I have not heard of that one before! Do you take me for a fool? Put him on the rack!" He snapped.</p><p>"The news came from Underland!" The wolf cried as he was hooked up to the rack. "I swear! I don't know how they know, but they know!"</p><p>Stayne cursed moving to the wall to slam his fists upon walls. How it was possible that the White Queen caught on so soon and that- Unless. The Oraculum? His mind paused looking back over to the wolf who was whimpering now.</p><p>"Leave us..." Styane whispered, his voice nearly untraceable, but the two guards heard it nonetheless and left the prisoner to their king. "Now, what did this little bird say exactly?" The wolf did his best to not swallow his own tongue.</p><p>"Please, My King, release me and I'll-" He cut himself off as Stayne brought out a dagger and drove it into the board right next to his left ear.</p><p>"What did the bird say?!" He demanded, his face nearly touching the wolf's muzzle.</p><p>"The Oraculum! It told them, I swear, that's what the bird said!"</p><p>"Yes, yes, but what did they say?!" He growled, his patience thinning.</p><p>"The bird said that Alice was back and that she was captured by you, My King." He whimpered which made the pale man curse moving away from the prisoner. His plans were torn before he could grasp them.</p><p>"And they wish for their champion to be brought back." He muttered, moving to one of the cages that hung overhead, a withered corpse lay in it. A fellow who called for forming a republic rather than be forced back into a monarchy, as though self governance would actually work.</p><p>"No Your Highness!" Came Grail's voice, it grew confident. "It is the opposite." These words brought light into his dark eye, he now turned to face the mongrel who did his best to sit up against the straps that tied him down.</p><p>"The bird said that the White Court did not wish to interfere with fate." He whimpered as Stayne drew closer. "And that if Alice was meant to be with you, then it would be."</p><p>"We are all slaves to Time, are we not?" Stayne asked amused, delighted actually to hear that the White Witch would do nothing! His mind began to wander. Would she submit to him when the time came for him to siege Underland, or would she stand up and fight then? No. No he couldn't see her keeling over. He had to make her suffer. Make her watch as her army is torn down, make her rue the day she did not kill him. Instead, he had to be weighted down by her sister for nearly a year. He winced at the memories of Iracebeth. The insufferable woman plagued his mind even in death.</p><p>"Was there anything else? Anything?" Now it was Stayne who was pleading, pleading for the hope that he could still win. "Tell Me!"</p><p>"Yes." The wolf whispered now feeling as though he might see the sun again. "The Oraculum told of a wedding. Alice will marry you." He whispered which brought a smile to the thin lips of Ilosovic Stayne.</p><p>"The Champion will take my hand? On what day is this? How?" He asked taking the knife from the rack in a single pry.</p><p>"The bird didn't say Your Highness. Only that it would be, and that the White Queen would not interfere." He spoke watching the man, hoping the information would suffice and that he could be released once more.</p><p>Stayne stood tall now, everything would fall into place. It was falling into place! He had captured The Champion, the White Queen would not send her forces, and greater still, Alice, would accept his hand in marriage.</p><p>"I must warn you, My King." Came Grail's voice again, waking him from his dreams. "Someone is coming for her." Stayne's eye boring into his very soul now.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"The last of the Hightopp clan, he was the only one to oppose the White Court's decision." He whispered, unsure if the information now doomed him. It was no secret the Stayne disliked it very much to have anyone stand against him, however the King of Black began to laugh, such a laugh that it seemed to pierce the ensnared wolf, his ears pressing back against his head.</p><p>"So, The Mad Man wishes to claim The Champion?! Let him come then!" He shouted with a grin as sharp as his blade. Stayne released the wolf from his bindings but he wasn't finished with the canine yet. "I have a task for you, my loyal subject."</p><p>"Anything!" Piped the Wolf, grateful that he would not only be set free, but given a job as well. As cruel as the Black King could be, he was rather generous when it came to payment. The rewards always outweighed the risks.</p><p>"I need you to infiltrate the Marmoreal and get me The Oraculum. It may be of use to me for the times ahead."</p><p>"Go, and don't come back without the scroll!" He ordered, to which the wolf obeyed without so much as a second thought, running on all fours to the surface of the castle.</p><p>Stayne grinned, pleased with the news he took for fact. How delicious it all was. The only ones that stood in the way now were Alice's own stubbornness and the hatter.</p><p>The Hatter. At the thought of the mad man he began to grind his teeth. The lunatic had indeed bested him on the field, all on account of a damn needle to the eye. The cheating bastard would have slain him had Alice not defeated the Jabberwocky first. Though it had been but a short time since that battle, Stayne's sword skills had greatly improved. He swore to never be bested by another living thing again.</p><p>"Twinkle Twinkle you little rat.." cooed Stayne recalling the tune of the song the mad man would often sing. "Where I wonder you're hiding at," he sang and ended with a chuckle moving for the staircase. He had an ambush to prepare for.</p><hr/><p>Tarrant and Chessur stood under the cover of the last bits of the forest to survey the border before them. One of the outposts the White Court had set up lay before them, to ensure the safety of those in Underland.</p><p>"Infernal White!" Hissed the hatter looking for a gap within the ranks, but the edges of the two realms seemed to have been rather well guarded. "Ay don' think ay can ou' rune dem' Chess."</p><p>"Well, Tarrant, it is a good thing you came to me, now isn't it?" The cat purred before vanishing in a puff of smoke which made the mad man jump. He had known Chessur for forever and a half, but he feared he would never get used to the cat's vanishing act. His mixed matched green eyes went back to the border patrol in search of his feline friend. The guards just before him were speaking of the news that Alice had been captured by the once was Knave and his cohorts. One was opposed to the idea of leaving Alice for fate, while the other wanted to let it be. After all, who were they to play part in fate? Suddenly shouting began to erupt down the line which caught everyone's attention.</p><p>At the main 'camp' there stood a few guards men, completely confused as one of their fellow soldiers ran after his helmet which floated just out of grasp. Seeing this, everyone drew closer to investigate. That is, everyone but Tarrant.</p><p>Wasting not a single second, the man who stuck out like a sore thumb wherever he went hurried across the open field, going unnoticed by all. His feet did not stop until he was a good way's out, now having giant boulders to duck behind. Peeking out to see how the distraction was going, he saw that the guards had finally managed to get a hold of the helmet.</p><p>Confused, the hatter moved to get a better view only to feel claws digging into his shoulder blades to draw him back under the safety of cover.</p><p>"The deed is done but night is drawing near and we do not wish to be out in the open when the sun sets." Chess said, his eyes darting around side to side. "The White Knights were the LEAST of our problems. Now we have to worry ourselves with Man-Eating Willows, Dandi Lions, Bandits and Hellhounds… Well, maybe I don't have to fear them but you certainly do."</p><p>"It is a miracle that anyone could live out here!" The mad man mused. "I don't know if even Alice could make it in these parts…"</p><p>"Well she had slain a Jabberwocky, if anything the creatures out here would bow to her, but for you, they may just take a bite or two from you." He purred vanishing before reappearing farther down the field. "Come along, Tarrant."</p><p>Tarrant pulled out his pocket watch to view the day. According to his watch, they had less than a week to reach Alice before the Grievous Day, the day in which the Oraculum claimed would be the day Alice would wed the Knave.</p><p>As the pair traveled on through the night, creatures called to the night sky which was alien to the hatter, but Chessur knew this moon as well as any other night orb. They narrowly escaped the jaws of a pack of Hellhounds and Tarrant nearly lost his hat to a lone Eating Willow.</p><p>Just outside the Black City, Tarrant looked to the populated area with eyes that matched the smoke which blocked out the night sky.</p><p>"How can anyone live in such a dismal place?" asked the mad man as the pair walked through the streets. Everyone they passed held only pain, anguish or illness in their eyes. "How can-"</p><p>"It is a matter of opinion Tarrant. While you may see these parts as dreadful, just as I do, some actually find this place quite fantastic" Chessur replied while floating on his back.</p><p>"But there is no light, no magic, no-"</p><p>"Joy?" Finished the cat, which made the mad man nod looking about the dreary streets.</p><p>"This is not at all what I was expecting..." murmured the mad man, who now was trying to find reason from all this.</p><p>"Well if you think that this is bad, you should have seen it before Ilosovic came to power." Which stopped the fiery headed man in his tracks.</p><p>"Ye 'new of the gresee worm maken out' like eh bandit?!" The Hatter growled, his eyes burning as bright as his hair. The cat floated up higher to be just out of reach of the mad man's grasp.</p><p>"Now Tarrant, please. You know my position on matters like this, I don't see it fit to get myself worked up over these things."</p><p>"But ye 'new! Ye meh ave well as given Alice ovah yerself you spineless puss!" He roared, which began to attract attention from others in town.</p><p>"Tarrant, please! I cannot help you when you are like this!"</p><p>"Yev' helped enouf'! Why ay shoulda drove meh sword right though that Knave when I could. Shoulda follo' em and de bloody big head when dey were banish'd An-"</p><p>"Hatter!" Shouted the cat, in attempts to get the mad man under control. Tarrant held in his breath, his eyes, now diming to a shade of yellow green looked to the cat with some guilt.</p><p>"I'm fine." He whispered, his voice strained and now looking around, forgetting his place.</p><p>"Nothing to see here folks! Just a hatter who's lost his head momentarily!" He shouted to those who watched with interest. A few people shrugged and wandered off, while others departed on their own terms, whispering to one another on the event.</p><p>"We should probably find ourselves a place to spend the remainder of the night, just to stay out of sight for a while." Chessur suggested which the ginger man nodded in reply.</p><p>"I could go for a nice cup of tea I think. Help calm me down sum' more."</p><p>"Oh Tarrant, you poor thing. Tea is in short supply in these parts." The cat confessed to moving towards a nearby inn. "I'm afraid that these parts are more open to the beverage of coffee."</p><p>"Coffee? Why, surely you don't mean that bitter black stuff, do you?" Tarrant asked, looking rather distressed.</p><p>"I'm afraid so. It's not all that bad with cream and sugar."</p><p>"I refuse to believe such- such... poppycock!" Tarrant shouted, his hands grasping at the lid of his top hat, pulling it down as though it would help shield him from the horrors of this place. "We must save Alice as quick as we can. This is no place for the likes of her! Can't even get a cup of tea!"</p><p>Whilst The Hatter went on with the cat, they failed to notice the wolf dressed in red eavesdropping on their conversation.</p><p>Half of him told him to return to Deces, to inform Stayne on the arrival of The Hatter, but he was told to not come back without the scroll. At a loss he sought out the auctioneer rat and told him to report to the castle to deliver the news for him.</p><p>The rat was reluctant at first, however he was persuaded at the chance of getting extra cheese rations from the King himself and off he went, out of the Black City and for Deces, to inform his King of the mad man and cat in The Black Kettle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hollow Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice still had not bathed herself in the tub that was offered to her, the once warm waters now at a chilled temperature and she longed to wash the salt from her skin, but she was left with a very frustrating dilemma. She still wore her shackles, which made it impossible to remove the garments she wore from the waist up.</p><p>She searched the room for something that could either aid her in removing the cuffs or even cutting the clothing that was preventing her from sinking into the rose-scented waters but not even pin was found.</p><p>However, she did find some things of interest to her within the room in the tower. A few books, all of which to her astonishment held no pictures, a quill with ink, a blank journal, it looked as though it once had an owner but the pages were torn out, and finally a letter. The envelope held no name to who or where it should go to.</p><p>She hesitated, unsure if she should read the letter, but what else was she to do? She could not rinse herself of the sea, nor could she change, and she wasn't sure how long she would be in the tower for, so to start a book she may never finish didn't make sense.</p><p>Opening the letter, she found that it wasn't a letter at all, but more so verses, it all sounded very familiar to her, yet it held not an atom of meaning. Not to her at least.</p><p>
  <em>They told me you had been to her,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And mentioned me to him:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gave me a good character,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But said I could not swim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sent them word I had not gone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(We know it to be true):</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If she should push the matter on,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What would become of you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I gave her one, they gave him two,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You gave us three or more;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all returned from him to you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though they were mine before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I or she should chance to be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Involved in this affair,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He trusts to you to set them free,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Exactly as we were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My notion was that you had been</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Before she had this fit)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An obstacle that came between</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Him, and ourselves, and it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't let him know she liked them best,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For this must ever be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A secret, kept from all the rest,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Between yourself and me."</em>
</p><p>Alice stared at the words, trying her hardest to make sense of it all but failed. As she was folding the poem up to return it to its original place, the door was unlocked and swung open. Stayne entered with a few men trailing behind him along with the aroma of food that hung heavily in the air. It was in this moment that Alice realized how famished she was. She quickly hid the letter in her coat pocket then rose to meet Stayne who was looking at her as though she were a rat who just climbed out of the sewers.</p><p>"I understand that you want to prove how much muchness you have, dear Alice, but to deny yourself of food and proper hygiene is not the best strategy and rather unwise." His voice purred with disappointment.</p><p>In response to the statement, Alice only attempted to remove her coat, eyeing him with such a look a tutor would give a student when they failed to answer the simplest questions.</p><p>Sighing at the now obvious issue, Stayne's hand went to his belt removing a ring of keys and motioned her to move to him. She remained put which made the man narrow his eye. She was testing him, and he was going to fail that test.</p><p>Practically gliding over to her he proceeded to remove the manacles from her wrists, tossing them onto her bed with little care. Once free of the iron, Alice tended to the raw areas with care.</p><p>"Thank you." She muttered, not truly meaning it, but she was thankful to be free from the horrid things. Her gaze then shifted to the men who had set up a table and began to set the said table with food, wine and tableware.</p><p>"I can't have you being malnourished," Stayne spoke before she could refuse the food. "You are a guest... Not a prisoner." He spoke, though he was more so reminding himself of this fact.</p><p>"So I suppose leaving those bloody things on me and keeping me locked in this tower is just for show?" Alice retorted with her eyes on the table with a mouthwatering feast.</p><p>"Swearing? Well, well, well, Alice. I must be mistaken, the Alice I remember never held touch a tongue." He mused, unsure if he was delighted by language or upset at her already tainted innocence.</p><p>"I spent some time at sea, it's only natural to pick up sea legs as well as a sailor's mouth," Alice replied looking to the men as they now exited the room, and Stayne took a seat at the table set for two, setting the keys on the table.</p><p>Picking up the bottle of red wine, Stayne poured the contents of the bottle into the chalises placed at the table. His eye never leaving her as she came closer, her eyes devouring the sight already. He couldn't help but release a chuckle.</p><p>"If you are waiting for my permission to eat, you don't need it." He called motioning to take a sip from his cup.</p><p>"Actually I was waiting for you to leave," Alice stated, forcing the man to put the cup down.</p><p>"Alice, my little wildflower," Stayne started, his voice soft but strung as he began to lose his patience.</p><p>"If I was a wildflower I would be out free to roam Underland as I pleased!" Alice shouted. She was thoroughly frustrated with her visit to 'Wonderland' thus far and with Stayne as her host there was little chance of her finding joy. "I wouldn't be forced to wilt in this place."</p><p>"Ah, but then you wouldn't be mine," Stayne said simply.</p><p>"I never was, Knave," Alice hissed back as she folded her arms.</p><p>Initially, Stayne was taken aback by her muchness. It was rare for most to have such will against him, especially a woman. He may have liked challenges, but he wasn't fond of rejection, and that's all this girl held for him now.</p><p>"Fair enough, Alice! You were not mine in the past, however, the future tells of us together and-"</p><p>"The future can be rewritten." Alice simply stated moving to the bed. "You may tell stories of our marriage, but all I see is White. White knights destroying this forsaken place, freeing your slaves and putting you in solitary confinement, to spend the rest of your miserable days, alone, so you can no longer poison these lands."</p><p>"Oh, I'm not the one who poisons minds, Alice." Stayne muttered with his eye back upon his drink. "Such a childish thing to think. The White Court coming to rescue you." He scoffed taking a swing of his cup, emptying it now, and he moved to pour himself another as Alice turned to face him once more.</p><p>"They will come for me, just as I had gone to their aide! The White Queen will-"</p><p>"Mirana will do no such thing." He said with a grin, eyeing her in such a manner that sent shivers down her spine. His black eye seemed to penetrate her very soul.</p><p>"I was a little worried about that too…," The Black King admitted. "That Mirana would interrupt our honeymoon. It would seem, however, that your precious queen has no real objection to our fated engagement. In fact, she even refused to send a rescue team."</p><p>Alice remained still, her eyes burning and her blood began to boil, her stomach in coils.</p><p>"You lie," Alice said which caused an eruption of laughter from the thin man, as though she had told a funny joke.</p><p>"I would never lie to you, Alice."</p><p>"But you would. You are a liar, Stayne. A lying, cowardly knave who has taken up a crown meant for thieves. A hollow crown. It suits you." She whispered.</p><p>Stayne's eye failed to meet Alice's now. Even locked in a tower with little hope of escape she still bore the will of a champion. By the Black, he could not have asked for a fiercer opponent, nor a nobler wife, but he worried that Alice's blade of resilience against him may never dull.</p><p>"I say again, Alice, I would not lie to you." His hand gripping the empty chalice before him. "If you wish for evidence, I will get it for you. If I prove my word would you then reconsider my hand?"</p><p>"I fail to see how you could bring fact to such a lie! Why, to even say that The Queen won't come is-"</p><p>"It is the truth, Alice!" Stayne shouted and rose to his feet. Both palms on the table and his eye shut tight. "You hold no faith in me, and I can come to understand that, even though it pains me, but why, Alice, tell me why you think so highly of her?!"</p><p>"Because she is of the light, as your silly fable said." Alice began. "She is pure of heart, kind and true."</p><p>"The light holds illusions, Alice. It's nothing but a show," Stayne growled eyeing her once again. "She does that you know. Makes everyone believe she is such a perfect soul, but she is far crueler than I." He warned, stepping away from his seat and began his advance towards her.</p><p>"She has no reason for illusions or cheap tricks." Alice began, distancing herself as much as she could from the man before her. "All of Underland loves her!"</p><p>"Ah, but does she love them in return? If she did hold such devotion for her people, pray tell why she hasn't rallied her forces to save her beloved champion?"</p><p>"They probably don't even know I'm here yet!" Alice shouted as she began to back herself up upon the bed, not at all pleased to see Stayne following her to the foot of the bed.</p><p>"Oh, but the Oraculum does. Care to guess who holds it?" Stayne asked, his hands grabbing at both posts for the bed. "They know exactly where you are, Alice."</p><p>"Then you must have your men guarding the border!" the woman replied, her hand moving to the single pillow on her bed, the shackles she once wore resting on them now. "That is why their rescue efforts are delayed!"</p><p>"Ask anyone here, and they will tell you it is not I who guards the edge of Under and Out, but The White," Stayne said as he inspected the bedposts. "I speak true, Alice. You can deny me and my words all you like, but that will change nothing." He whispered now, a grin on his thin lips. "What reason do I have to lie to you?"</p><p>"Your reasons are your own and I wish to not know of them!" She scolded in fury. "I just know I cannot trust you."</p><p>"Oh but why does Mirana get your loyalty?" He asked, remaining where he stood. "Because she recruited you as her champion? She only did so because the Oraculum instructed her to do so. Why, if that damn scroll instructed her to marry a pig she would do it without question," Stayne said smiling at the thought.</p><p>"And what are you doing now?!" Alice retorted gripping at the shackles, a plan formulating now. "You are truly no better than her when it comes to following something other than your will."</p><p>Stayne thought about this for a moment, his gaze on her.</p><p>"What leads you to believe that I would want to marry someone other than you?" He asked in return.</p><p>"You like largeness, which I am not." She stated, drawing back upon the memory of him pressing her in the Red Queen's halls as she carried on with the ruse of being Um.</p><p>"What you lack in size you make up for in muchness," Stayne assured, his head now turning in the direction of the balcony. "I fail to think of a better match than you and I, Alice." He whispered as he pushed off the bedposts and moved for the door, grabbing the keys as he passed by the table.</p><p>"I'll leave you to your bath and food now, dear Alice." He called from over his shoulder. "I shall see to it that someone fetches you in the morning. Sleep well." And with that he left the tower, locking her in once more.</p><p>Alice was mixed on his departure. She was glad to be rid of his sight, however, she was confused with their conversation. She was rather thick when it came to men's attempts to woo her, however if she didn't know any better she would have sworn that the knave did hold affections for her but she shook the thought away. He was just like the men back in her world. Marriage was a strategic move to gain power. That's all it was to most of the men she attracted in London and that was how it was with Stayne now.</p><p>Then there was the matter of his comments on the Queen. The maids from before had mentioned that the White Knights guarded the border, but that could have been a lie thought of ahead of time. And even if it were true it may only be to ensure those banished from Underland stayed out of Underland.</p><p>Alice sighed heavily throwing herself down onto the bed. Her eyes on the feast before her. She was ever so hungry, but she noted how Stayne did not eat so much as a grape. Was it poisoned? Surely something so pleasing to the senses could not be.</p><p>It was clear Stayne had no intention of killing her, otherwise, he would have done it already, and by the scene in the playhouse, he would not be so kind as to let her die from something as simple as a poisoned meal.</p><p>Her stomach growled, now joining the argument in her head. She criticized her weak will and made her way over to the table, digging into buffet before her, no longer caring for the outcome.</p><hr/><p>Stayne cursed softly under his breath as he paced the courtyard. This would be a time he would request the audience of a royal advisor, but he had slain the last one he had some time ago. The fool tried to convince him to try to set up a truce between the Black and White crowns.</p><p>How could he consider such an idea? But the question made him pause. How could he expect Alice to accept his offer? She was so stubborn, reckless and unforgiving.</p><p>"And beautiful." He noted out loud, though no one was around to hear it. His followers knew well enough to stay out of his way when in the courtyard.</p><p>His gaze moved to the tower above him. Was there no way to convince her? She would not go on faith in the Oraculum, nor by his word that Mirana was just as cruel as her sister.</p><p>'Ah, but I hadn't even told her half of the story of the White Witch.' He mused to himself, but it was still of no use. It was clear the girl did not trust him. He wasn't out for her trust, but it would make things easier. At the moment, Stayne, was truly regretting gutting his last advisor.</p><p>It was as though Time himself had heard his plea, because the Rat from the city's auction came scrambling out from the overgrown shrubbery, once at the King's feet he bowed so low, his nose touched the floor beneath them, Stayne eyeing the creature with little curiosity.</p><p>"Your Highness!" He piped. "I bear news, there has been a sighting of the last Hightopp in the city!" The high pitch voice piped.</p><p>Stayne was now at the creature's becking call, kneeling as best as he could, still a great deal taller but it was a relief to the rodent's neck.</p><p>"I did not expect him to arrive so soon, nor to get through the land so easily." He hissed, a gloved hand running through his hair in distress.</p><p>"He has a Cat as a companion, a cat that can sail through the air, Sir."</p><p>"Of course. That blasted cat and its apparition skills." Stayne muttered, now looking back to the rat before him. "Where?!"</p><p>"Well, Sir, I will be more than happy to give you that information, but you see I am in need of payment-" The man's hands now on his fur.</p><p>"I will not only let you keep your tail, but consider you for the position of my Royal Advisor, now speak!"</p><p>"The Black Kettle!" The rat squealed, in fear of losing not only his favorite appendage but a job that was not yet promised to him. Stayne shoved the rodent away and got to his feet, making haste for the armory. He had an ambush to order now.</p><hr/><p>The cat and The Hatter sat in the far back of the tavern, close to the fireplace. While Chessur observed the character's they shared the place with, Tarrant kept his eyes upon the flames which both shared the same hue of orange.</p><p>"Do ye' s'pose Alice accept's the slug's proposal Chess?" The feline sighed heavily at the question, picking up his cup, adding another cube of sugar to the bitter substance.</p><p>"Tarrant, I highly doubt Alice would accept his hand. You know better than that." He groaned as he moved to test the coffee once more.</p><p>"But what if he takes her by force?!" He asked now fearful, his eyes a bright yellow as the met the eyes of his friend "What if-"</p><p>"Hush Tarrant." The cat scolded setting his cup down. "Even if that were the case it would not go in The Knave's favor. The legend tells that Alice must make her choice by will! So if Stayne were to make her his bride, then it would be easily annulled."</p><p>This bit of news did not seem to help the mad man's fear much, but at least he knew Alice would never accept Stayne as a mate by choice.</p><p>"Chess, I don't think I properly thanked you for helping me."</p><p>"Think nothing of it, Tarrant, so long as you don't try to wring my neck again we are quite even."</p><p>"I started a hat for you." This statement caught the cat's attention immediately.</p><p>"Well, I suppose a new hat may be payment enough, so long as it out does that number on your head now." He said with a wink.</p><p>The hatter smiled in return and made a motion to continue their conversation when both the front entrance and the door which lead to the kitchen were broken in by an onslaught of figures cloaked in black, no doubt they were Stayne's men.</p><p>The pair immediately sprung to action, fighting them off was not on their agenda, but escaping.</p><p>"Quickly Tarrant! The stairs!"</p><p>"Already ahead of you, you clever cat, you!" He shouted in reply, flipping the table over which bought the pair a few extra moments as the fled to the staircase. Perhaps they could escape from the second floor.</p><p>Once upon the second floor, Tarrant retrieved the key for the door that the pair had purchased for the night and entered the room, locking it shut behind them, then proceeded to barricade the door shut with the wardrobe and night table.</p><p>Moving to the window, the pair spied out the window to see what their odds were, which wasn't in their favor.</p><p>A small armada awaited for word of victory, and worse still, the knave was nowhere in sight. Tarrant could end this whole thing in a single shot if it were presented to him. Cursing at their lack of luck, Tarrant slid down to the floor and looked about the room for another plan, but the window was their only way out now.</p><p>"Chess. Ye' need to go now."</p><p>"Tarrant, I know fighting isn't my style, but I can't leave you to this!"</p><p>"Ye' ave te' Chess. Alice needs us. I'll be taken captive. Ye can release me AFTER ye find Alice!"</p><p>The cat pressed his ears back, but complied by vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving Tarrant to his fate by sailing out of the crack of the window.</p><p>Tarrant remained still, watching as his friend made it off to safety when an ax began to hack into the door. At this point, Tarrant knew well enough to not resist the arrest. The only comfort he had now was at least once taken prisoner, he would be taken to Alice.</p><p>Chessur never let the hatter out of his sight as he was hauled out into the city streets, still no Knave within sight, and luckily no execution orders either. It was rare, but it did happen from time to time, but these days most of the executions were done by the knave himself.</p><p>They left the city, Tarrant was thrown into a cart all by himself and they journeyed through the Seether Forest, and Deces Castle was now coming into view. Tarrant's eyes a deep red, a color that he disliked to show very much, but it was an appropriate emotion coursing through him now.</p><p>Chessur was now at a crossroad, as the men clad in black took Tarrant out, chains and all. He felt it was best to remain in a safe distance from his friend, just in case luck would come into play and Tarrant would be left alone. However, Tarrant did say his rescue should come after he found Alice. With no other items left to debate on, Chess left in search of Alice, checking the kingdom bottom up.</p><p>The cat had finally made it to the tower, a good hour into his search and found Alice sitting in a tub with her eyes closed.</p><p>"Well," purred the cat hovering on the balcony which got Alice's attention immediately. "It would seem you got the best room in the whole palace." His form now making its way to the table, looking at the leftovers, which there were plenty of.</p><p>"Chessur?! How ever did you find me?!" Alice shouted with joy reaching for the towel which was just out of her grasp.</p><p>"Well I was led here thanks to Tarrant. He is a prisoner by the way." He called picking though the grapes but ended up settling for a slice of cake. "I highly doubt that he will be given the same treatment as you though."</p><p>"But if you are here now, isn't the White Queen coming?" Alice asked, finally grasping the towel and quickly got up and wrapped it around herself making her way towards the bed for the clothing that was left for her.</p><p>The feline paused at the question, the wide and familiar grin she had associated with the cat was not found on his muzzle. His eyes met hers and she failed to understand the meaning of such a simple gaze.</p><p>"Turn around Chess, I need to get dressed!"</p><p>The cat grumbled something but only turned his head around, while the rest of his body still faced her.</p><p>"Alice, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we were the only ones to come." He spoke, Alice throwing on the dress which had been laid out, and her apprentice jacket as quickly as she could.</p><p>"Nonsense!" Alice snapped. "Surely you tease me now… don't you?" She asked now clothed moving to the cat, placing a hesitant hand onto his shoulder. "Chess, tell me they are on their way." The cat sighed, turning his head around.</p><p>"Only us, Alice. Only us." Alice felt her heart sink deep within her chest. Stayne spoke true then? "But- Why? Surely-"</p><p>"The Oraculum. It's not an honorable thing to go against Time's will." Alice furrowed her brow at the comment. There was no time to argue on politics now though, Tarrant had come for her, and now she had to go to him.</p><p>"Let's go get Hatter. Then we can hold a discussion with The Queen." She muttered moving to the door, now remembering it was locked, and before Alice could make a request, Chessur was already picking the lock with his claws, setting her free.</p><hr/><p>Stayne grinned as the hatter was led into the throne room, chains jingling to each step he took. The mad man never seemed to fit in anywhere he went. Sticking out like a sore thumb as always, or at least since his clan had been wiped off the map of Under. Tarrant called it a slaughter, Stayne would now argue that it was long-awaited revenge.</p><p>"I am quite upset you know!" Stayne called from his seat, a goblet of wine in his hand. "I would have loved so much to behead my favorite trio, but I suppose the ring leader will have to do." No response came from The Hatter yet, which dampened Stayne's good mood.</p><p>"Nothing to say, Hightopp? Normally you are so witty and charming and utterly annoying!" boasted the Black King as he rose to his feet unsheathing his blade and circled around his prisoner, a slight skip in his step. "How to end the line of the Hightopps?" He mused. "Should I be a merciful opponent and cut off your head, let you hang, or maybe I should drag it out in the dungeon?"</p><p>He faced Tarrant once more, lifting his chin up with his blade. "What shall it be, Tarrant? A lifetime of suffering, or a quick slice to end your miserable life?"</p><p>"I den't care wat ye do ye slurvish hound!" Tarrant spat glaring at the Black King. "As long as ye set Alice free, ye can gut meh and hang meh by meh own inards if it so pleases ye." Stayne laughed, pulling himself away from the mad man.</p><p>"You really did come for her, didn't you? Oh you welp!" Stayne shouted with glee. "You love her. You poor miserable fool. You didn't come to stop me from ruling or for revenge... You came to stop the wedding." He whispered with a grin. "So, my favorite little mad man. What day has Alice decided to marry me on?"</p><p>Tarrant's eyes turned to a shade of yellow now, searching the former knave's face for his answer.</p><p>"… Alice hasn't agreed to marry you?" He asked. Hope. There was still hope. Ilosovic's eye now showing regret for the question.</p><p>"She hasn't!"The Hatter shouted happily from his knees. "Oh stupendous! I knew my Alice wouldn't accept such a beastly man as yourself!" He said clapping his hands together, laughing wildly looking to the guards behind him now who were rather put off by the news that the champion had not accepted their king.</p><p>Stayne felt the tides shift in the room. He had to assert dominance once more to show his followers he was their king.</p><p>"Silence you mercury intoxicated fool!" Stayne shouted, enraged by The Hatter's very existence. "Hold him down! I wish to send The White Queen's wedding invitation stuffed in his decapitated head!" He screamed, his voice booming over the hatter's continued laughter, snorting every now and again.</p><p>The two guards look to one another for reassurance but complied grabbing Tarrant by his shoulders, forcing him down, which was not a hard task to do. The man was still in a fit of laughter, which only infuriated Stayne further.</p><p>Gripping the hilt of his sword he lifted the blade over his head.</p><p>"Any last words, Hightopp?" He asked in a hiss, seething with anger, the man below still laughing with delight nodded.</p><p>"She won't have-" but his speech was cut off by the splitting sound of the doors crashing open to reveal Alice. Silence overcame the room as all eyes turned to the young woman in the dark blue dress. Not even a breath was taken at the surprise entrance until Alice rushed for the scene.</p><p>"Keep her back!" Stayne ordered, the pair of guards looked at each other once again, the one to the right only gave a silent nod and rushed for the approaching Alice.</p><p>"Stayne! Please, I beg of you!" She cried pushing against the guards and continued to make her way towards the friend from her childhood, a sad sort of smile on his lips, his eyes the color of the sky on a clear sunny day.</p><p>"Alice... It's alright... Go back home. There are things you still need to do." He whispered as she fell to her knees before him, cupping his white face in her frail, shaking hands. "I'm fine."</p><p>"No. No you're not Hatter." She scolded now looking to Stayne who still held the blade above Tarrant. His eye not on Tarrant, but on her. He was infuriated, he wanted to scream, to kill the last Hightopp, to lock Alice away so not another soul other than himself could see her again, but he remained still. Paralyzed even.</p><p>Removing herself from The Hatter, Alice stood up and placed herself between Tarrant and Stayne, her eyes on the verge of producing tears.</p><p>"Ilosovic Stayne. I beg of you, spare him." She whispered watching him with glassy eyes. Stayne scoffed lowering his blade and began to circle the pair.</p><p>"I hold more reasons to slay him than to spare him. Not even a single reason to let him live sits in my mind. Even if The Oraculum forbid his death at my hands I would take it. Try to give me a reason to not end his life now."</p><p>Alice bit her lip but did not back down from her position. Her eyes went to the floor then, she muttered something to which not a soul heard in that room.</p><p>"Speak up, Alice, I'm beginning to lose my patience with you!" Stayne spat, now before her having made a full circle around the pair.</p><p>"I'll marry you!" Alice shouted. "If you release Hatter and get him back to Underland, I will marry you Ilosovic Stayne." She continued, her words stirring Tarrant into a frenzy.</p><p>"Alice, no, ye' can't do this!" He shouted trying to get to his feet, but the guards from before held him in place. "Leave this awful place! Leave meh b'eynd. Jes go!" He shouted, but Alice remained still.</p><p>Stayne eyed Alice with scrutiny. She wasn't going to take his hand because he had won her over. She was sacrificing herself for the mad man. It would still be by her will, but he had hoped that she would of held love for him, rather than fear. 'Was it not better to be feared than loved?' he had once asked The Red Queen. He couldn't say for sure, but from experience, he dealt with fear more often than love.</p><p>"You would take my hand, to save his neck?" Stayne asked, biting back his rage.</p><p>"I would," Alice confirmed without hesitation.</p><p>"As much as it pain's me..." Stayne began as he sheathed his blade. "I will accept this deal. Your hand in place of his head." He agreed. "He will remain in the dungeon until we are wed. Assurance that you don't get cold feet, Alice..." He hissed, shooting a glare to the last Hightopp again, who was now in a state of pure anguish, his eyes a sullen and lifeless gray.</p><p>"Say what you need to the peasant. Next time you see him, Alice, you'll be a Queen." And with that Stayne stormed out of the grand hall, victorious in the end, but sore on the reason for this won battle.</p><p>Alice now turned back to Tarrant's eyes swelling with tears, but she had to be strong now. Her hands upon his face once more but he hardly took notice.</p><p>"It's all my fault," Tarrant whispered, his eyes on the floor.</p><p>"You came to rescue me Hatter, you can not blame yourself." Alice scolded. "Had Mirana aided you, we would be on our way back to your place in time for evening tea." She whispered but the man shook his head violently.</p><p>"No Alice, ye don get it." He hissed. "I went against the Oraculum. And in doing so… I made this happen." Tarrant whispered. "Had I not been here, ye wood ave held out. That knave would not ave me ova ye head." He mourned. "It's me falt." He whispered looking to Alice. "Forgive me."</p><p>Alice smiled softly, she pitied the hatter, though she pitied herself more. She pressed her lips to his forehead, a gentle kiss to help ease his mind.</p><p>"You are not the one who should be asking for forgiveness, Hatter." She assured before the guards lifted the broken-hearted man and dragged him out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wicked Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice remained in the throne room, expecting either Stayne or one of his men to escort her back to her own prison. It wasn't until night had crept upon the castle when someone had come for her, one of the maids from earlier. Az, if she recalled correctly.</p><p>"Alice? What ever are you doing still in here?" The woman asked in confusion.</p><p>"I was waiting for someone to drag me off to my cell just as the prisoner that I am." She whispered in pain at the knowledge that she was no better off than the Hatter now, only he would soon leave this place, and she would remain here until the end of her days.</p><p>"Alice… Do not despair." The young woman spoke soothingly trying to comfort her. "Many women would fight for the opportunity that you are now in. You should have seen how Hana fumed at the news you accepted the proposal. I think she may have actually quit too." Az said, trying to recall if Hana said where she was going off to.</p><p>"Well, anyone who wants the position needn't try to fight me. If I could bestow such a curse on a willing soul, I would do it without question." She muttered, her eyes looking over the stained glass for the ump something time. "Az. Tell me, what do you know of Underland? No lies, just what you know."</p><p>Az blinked at the question and thought hard seating herself on the steps before the thrones beside Alice who not took a seat as well.</p><p>"I only know what I have heard, and I have not heard much." She began her hands supporting her head. "I hear that it was at one time a most wonderful place, filled with wonder and amazement, but then the war came and split the lands, killing many. Apparently the Outlands were only made the Outlands after the war, its lands once as mysterious as the rest of the realm, but much of it was destroyed at the hands of the Red and White.</p><p>"But that tale Stayne said, he even admitted that the Black is cruel, how could this awful place have been anything like Underland with his kind ruling it?"</p><p>"Well Alice, that's the benefit of winning wars. The victors get to tell the story," Az replied looking to the stained glass behind them. "Our King had only just come into our crown not long ago. He was a walking corpse when he made it to the city. Everyone thought he was his father's ghost at first glance."</p><p>"If only," Alice muttered bringing her knees to her chest. The comment made the young maid frown at her constant displeasure to Stayne.</p><p>"I'm confused. Did you or did you not agree to wed our king?" Az asked shifting closer to the queen to be who scoffed.</p><p>"Is that what they are calling it? An agreement? I was coerced into this deal."</p><p>"…. The king gave you an ultimatum?"</p><p>"Yes… Well, no." Alice groaned getting to her feet. "I brought it up. He would have killed Hatter if I didn't do something!" She shouted in distress. "And I couldn't bear to see that happen." Az now stared at Alice as though she had stabbed her.</p><p>"You- you truly don't love our king." Her voice cracking. "This- Hatter. Do you hold affection for him?" She asked hesitantly. Alice paused at the question.</p><p>"I can't say, at least not for sure." She whispered in response. "I care very much for him, I've known him forever, and yet I hardly know him at all."</p><p>"And of our king?"</p><p>"I know him more than I would like," Alice retorted. "How could anyone be capable of loving such a monstrous man?" The question caused the maid to get to her feet.</p><p>"He may be a vile man at first sight, but you owe it to yourself to find out more about him. After all. If you are two are to wed, you'll be spending a considerable amount of time together. "</p><p>"I owe myself nothing!" Alice shouted, causing Az to shudder. "I sacrificed myself so that Hatter may live. So that perhaps my suffering shall not be in vain, and the White court will see the error in their ways and do what needs to be done. To burn this place to ashes…"</p><p>"All because of our King?" Az asked, her voice cracking and tears brought to her eyes. "I do not know what he has done for you to hate him so much, but for you to want to condemn an entire population for what? So- so you can be rid of him?" She shook her head, shame now sinking into Alice's heart.</p><p>"I'm sorry-"</p><p>"You don't get to apologize! Not until you know what you are apologizing for." Az whispered as she removed a handkerchief from one of her apron pockets. "We did not ask for our lands to be ravaged nor for it to be cast out from the rest of the realm. We may not be perfect, but at least we don't go seeking to burn entire cities over a single soul," Az muttered, knowing fully well she may never have the opportunity to scold Alice again once she became queen. "I bid you goodnight, Alice." She whispered walking away.</p><p>"Aren't you going to escort me and lock me in that tower?" Alice called to the retreating woman.</p><p>"The king sees no need to keep up locked away now that you have agreed to marry him. You can move about the castle as you please," the maid called back, leaving Alice to ponder to herself.</p><p>It wasn't much long after Az's departure that Alice ventured out into the halls once more. She had abandoned Chess at the sound of the Hatter's voice, or did he abandon her? It was all a blur now.</p><p>She finally found her way to what seemed like the courtyard, which wasn't much but overgrown weeds bushes and dying trees. Such a depressing sight made her long for Mamoreal more than ever. She made her way around a corner of the somewhat labyrinth to spot a gazebo, or what once was a gazebo. Overgrown with vines wrapping around its frame, it was admirable to see even nature attacking the foundations of this land.</p><p>Stepping into the garden's most appealing feature, she was meet with the kingdom's least appealing figure, or at least to her. Stayne. He sat upon the floor of the sheltered place, a leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee. Their gazes met one another, both had an expression of shock, neither one expecting to meet by chance.</p><p>"Knave." She muttered in greeting, wanting to infuriate him while she still could, but to her surprise he gave way to a smile.</p><p>"Come to be with your own kind, little wildflower?" He asked in response, revealing the reason for the smile. Such a smug man.</p><p>"Since I am no longer held prisoner in that tower I thought I may as well explore my cage while I still can."</p><p>"You were never a prisoner, Alice," Stayne said softly as he closed his eye, nestling himself against the beam that his back was upon.</p><p>"Then what do you call locking the door?" Alice asked raising her voice which disturbed his peace.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't recall you asking to be let out, do you?" He replied placing his dark eye on her now, a more stern look as he rose to his feet, dusting himself free from dirt and pollen as he stood.</p><p>"I thought it would have been pointless," the woman muttered watching him. The assumption made him scoff.</p><p>"Well, you thought wrong, wildflower," Stayne grumbled back. "All you had to do was ask and an escort would have been provided to you," he continued now realizing that his Queen-to-be had not been given a proper tour. That would have to be remedied tomorrow.</p><p>"And you still say I am not a prisoner?" Alice asked breaking his train of thought.</p><p>"It would be for your best interest to have someone to guide you," the King stated as he inspected one of his gloved hands.</p><p>"My best interest?!" Alice asked spinning to face him. The nerve of this man. "Who are you to say what is and is not in my best interest? My best interest would be to leave this place and return to Under with Tarrant."</p><p>"In case you may have forgotten, when I found you just this morning, you were a product on the black market, to be sold a slave-"</p><p>"I am a slave! You-" but she was cut off by Stayne just a raising of one of his gloved hands.</p><p>"Sold to whoever could have produced the highest bid on you. I wager that you would have either ended up in a workhouse of some sort or as a specialized slave," Stayne hissed, emphasizing on the 'specialized' part which made Alice curious, but she did not inquire. "Had I not come when I did, you may have never seen the light of day again," warned the former knave as he clasped his hands behind his back.</p><p>"These are your lands, are they not? If I were to end in such a predicament it would still be you to blame!" Alice snapped turning away from him in a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"I may be the king, but I still have to earn the loyalty of those within my realm, or at least place some fear into them. I've only very recently come upon this kingdom. While you were away, most of my days were spent out in the wilderness with that wretched woman at my side! It wasn't long after Iracebeth's death when I had stumbled across this place by chance," Stayne recalled. "But nothing here is ever left to chance, but destiny, even you should know this by now, Alice."</p><p>"Why? Why should I know better? Because I defeated the Jabberwocky? I did that because it was the right thing to do! Not because I was told that was my destiny! I fled from that path."</p><p>"And yet," Stayne began, his tone much calmer than her own. "Here you are. Swearing up and down that you and I would never unite."</p><p>"I did it for Hatter. Not. You." Alice said pointedly. Stayne would be lying if he wasn't wounded by this fact, but he now had their entire future to win her over. "Had you slain him, you would have lost all hope in my hand."</p><p>"Are you implying I had a chance before the arrival of Tarrant?" He asked with a smirk which made Alice roll her eyes.</p><p>"Absolutely not," muttered the woman as Stayne made his way over to corner her again.</p><p>"This is upsetting news, Alice. Because I intend to conquer you," whispered the king, his voice filled with confidence, but it was of another nature, something she was not familiar with.</p><p>"Well Stayne, it is my displeasure to inform you that you have indeed won, or did you miss that when I traded my hand for Hatter's head?" Alice asked, annoyed as she heard the man's chuckles. Turning to face him again she was surprised to see him towering over her, his hands grasping at the beams above them as he leaned in closer to her face.</p><p>"You misunderstand me, Alice. Such a naive thing you are. I do not wish for you by default, but because you want me." He purred.</p><p>"Are we not to be wed then?" Alice asked, her hopes picking up, only to be batted away at the shake of Stayne's head.</p><p>"Oh no, we will still marry, however, the consummation will not take place until you allow it." Alice blinked at the statement. She recalled her sister's gossip when she had wed Lowell. The wedding night had been less than pleasant for her. It was painful and he said he was a 'selfish lover', but Margaret did not mind it terribly. It was common among marriages.</p><p>"Why?" Alice asked suddenly. "Why are you placing such a burden upon me?! You are a monster, taking what you please in every other aspect of life it seems, why aren't you forcing yourself on me?!"</p><p>"I've tried that before with Um, if you recall. You were not who I thought you to be, but it was you none the less." Stayne began, again his voice was somewhat soothing to hear. "You rejected me, rather unpleased with my advance upon you. I am no stranger to sharing a bed, Alice, most women I have pursued have been very eager at warming my bedsheets." His right hand now coming forward to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She did not stop him, but she did not seem pleased with this action either. "I did not chase after you. I knew I was not wanted, I knew for you that I was too brash. "</p><p>"No, instead you wanted to execute me for 'Unlawful Seduction'," Alice spoke bitterly to which Stayne shrugged off.</p><p>"That was nothing personal. Call it self-preservation. Someone had gone off and told Iracebeth of our encounter, had my neck not been on the line I would have let it be and try another tactic to win your affection," Stayne said still having no clue that it was 'Lady Big Ears' who blabbed.</p><p>"Am I supposed to feel better about that?" Alice asked perplexed at the notion that having her killed off for something he did was 'nothing personal'.</p><p>"Do you want an apology? Because I am so sorry" Stayne asked, the sarcasm dripping from his mouth, but he was losing track of the point of the conversation and desired to get back to the point. "Alice, you may see me as whatever it is you please. I must admit that your judgment is better than most, but I see no benefit to taking your maidenhood by force."</p><p>"Is Ilosovic Stayne incapable of rape?" Alice asked, almost taunting him, which set the gears in motion for the Black King to pounce, pinning her frame to the wooden beam behind her, panic set in for the woman. His face nearly pressed to hers with a glint in his eye.</p><p>"It is an empty thing, Alice." He whispered, his voice gruff. "I could very well take you here and now and I would have no one but myself to answer too… but it would be a hollow victory because you would not enjoy it." Stayne purred as his mouth moved to the side of her throat, "No, what I want, Alice, is to make you feel pleasure and pain and love every ounce of it. To be wrapped in bliss at my very touch to the point where you beg for my company rather than to continue to push me away." A hand now under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his.</p><p>"What I want is for you to scream my very name before you are lost to oblivion by what I give you, knowing fully well, that you could never consider another suitor. That is what I'm after," the king pledged, his carnal desires now in view for the innocent woman before him.</p><p>Alice quivered in his presence. The ideas he was putting into her mind scared her, but not in a way that she feared for her life. No, she was fearful of the feelings swelling inside of her. She knew very little of intimacy, it held her no interest when her sister spoke of Lowell, but with Stayne's words. It was different.</p><p>Stayne saw this, he had corrupted innocent girls before, and she held the tale-tell signs now. He grinned with satisfaction now, prepared to go in for the kill, but he needed to do this right. It took everything he had to back away from the trembling flower before him, but that was the way this wicked game was played. He did not say another word, nor linger around for Alice to get her words out, leaving her in such a state that a predator would see as an easy kill. And it was, but in order to fully gain the Champion, she would have to come to him by will.</p><p>She would have to give up her innocence and muchness by will.</p><p>Since Tarrant's departure from the White Court, McTwisp was assigned to the constant supervision of The Oraculum and to report to the queen at the end of the night. It had not been a full day, and today, The Return of The Champion already had so many important events take place, or at least what was revealed.</p><p>Alice had arrived, taken to The Outlands, captured by Stayne's forces, locked in the highest tower in the realms. That was all done just before afternoon tea! Tarrant had recruited Chessur and made it to the Outlands not long before dinner. Tarrant was captured while Alice ate, and when Chessur helped Alice escape, it set Time's plans into motion. Alice had accepted the Black King's hand in marriage.</p><p>"Oh Heavens." The white rabbit whispered in shame. He could not help being such a stickler for the laws of Under, but he was ashamed of himself for not voting on rescuing Alice. Unable to do much for the ones in the Outlands, he rolled up the scroll and made haste for the queen's chambers.</p><p>It was a common fact that the White Queen seldom slept. There was much speculation over why Mirana did not sleep. Some say it was because she was born upon a full Luna, and was most alive in the dead of night. Others say it would be from a potion she made for herself out of a wager with Time himself when she was just a young soul. McTwisp did not place bets on such a trivial thing, all he knew was that she was awake at all nearly all hours of the day.</p><p>He rapped his paws against the door, and the door was immediately swung open to reveal Mirana in a white satin nightdress. Even though she did not sleep, she abided to the proper customary dress attire all hours of the day and night.</p><p>"Nivens! What news do you have? Please, come in!"</p><p>The rabbit obliged and entered, telling her of the events revealed. She was indeed upset with news of Chessur's aid to Tarrant's quest. Had the cat stayed behind then perhaps this ordeal could have been stopped in its tracks.</p><p>"I should have tried harder to get Tarrant to stay.," Mirana sighed, but she did not mean much of what she said. It was a matter of will, and the kingdom's hatter had much. He would have gone no matter what anyone had said. But then there was the matter of him losing his head. She may have took a vow to not take any life, but if Tarrant were slain, he would have died a martyr, and this new prophecy would have ended before it began.</p><p>"Your majesty, what are we to do now?" The rabbit asked, still in a fuss. He was a worried wreck having seen all these events take place. "Alice is going to marry Ilosovic Stayne in less than six sun passings! We'll-"</p><p>"We'll send gifts," Mirana said flatly moving to her desk, readying herself to write a letter. The poor creature stared at his queen in such an incredulous fashion. Had she a clue of what was going to happen?</p><p>"You're Majesty?" He asked again rolling out the scroll again. "This- This is THE Alice, is it not?"</p><p>"Of course Nivens." She replied not even looking back to her advisor. "Which is why we must send gifts."</p><p>"THIS IS ALICE!" The rabbit shouted, slamming his foot down with a heavy 'thump' which caught Mirana's attention. "I must protest, we cannot just leave her at this fate, can we?"</p><p>"Well Nivens see what our course of action is, and we shall have it done." Mirana replied setting the quill down. There was no point in writing a letter if a letter was not requested after all. Niven's frowned at the order but opened The Oraculum to further inspect what the future held.</p><p>Time rarely answered to those who called, especially to those impatient of his will, so the future went no further than the Grievous Day. McTwipsp's gaze moved to the queen's now, who smiled at him in such a childlike fashion. So young yet all-knowing.</p><p>"We shall wait until the proper moment to act." Her head held high. "Go rest your worried mind Nivens, before you lose track of it," Mirana ordered holding out her hand to take a hold of the scroll.</p><p>Defeated in more ways than one, the white rabbit obeyed, passing The Oraculum to his queen, and left her chambers to burrow himself into bed for the remainder of the night.</p><p>Once Mirana was sure Niven's aurora could no longer reach the scroll, she laid it upon her bed, looking along the events that had passed this day. She did pity Alice, who was the noblest and truest soul in all the lands. Why Time wanted her to take her place at Stayne's side she hadn't a clue.</p><p>She knew better than to question Time's intentions, but it was still such an odd match. Alice, the Champion of Under, most beloved soul in the realms and Ilosovic Stayne, the knave turned king, the most abusive and most abused man she had ever known.</p><p>Then again, Time requested many odd things. Making a child from the world above their fated hero, demanding a day once every two hundred days that you had to speak backwards, and arranging the marriage between Iracebeth and The Duke of Hearts. She smiled softly as a memory came to mind.</p><p>"Honestly Mirana, I don't see why you are still fussing over those Lowlop people."</p><p>"Hightopp Iracey. They were the Hightopp clan." Mirana corrected sipping her tea.</p><p>The pair sat across from each other in Iracebeth's castle, seated in the garden for afternoon tea. They were still at war with one another, however, they came to an agreement to see one another if either one of them were to see an impossible thing.</p><p>"Oh whatever, they were barbarians. Had you just given me the crown in the first place that could have all been avoided…" Iracebeth spoke without care. She beheaded at least three creatures a day, why would she fret over the killing of a group? It happened quite a while ago.</p><p>Mirana eyed the crown on her sister's head now. She remained composed, but a storm was swelling within her.</p><p>"So what impossible thing did you encounter?" Mirana asked deciding it would be best to change the topic.</p><p>"Oh, sister, it happened back on the Curose Day! Why, the whole kingdom was in a fit!" Iracebeth exclaimed setting her tea down. "I know I should start from the beginning, and I would if I could, but I only know the end of this story."</p><p>"Well out with it. What is this story?" Mirana asked, she was not in the least bit interested, ready to return back to her home at the first chance.</p><p>"A girl was here. A little girl." She whispered. Mirana paused. This was not absolutely impossible. True, not many children were born in Underland, but a girl to be in Crims was not out of the question.</p><p>"But how is tha-"</p><p>"She was not from here! I did not think it so odd at first, but my hunting hounds all agree, that she is not from this land!" Iracebeth spoke. "Her name was Alice. Such a rude little thing too! I should outlaw that name!" Iracebeth fumed turning red.</p><p>"Did you know that my Knave stole my tarts and what does she do? She defends him! True, he didn't actually touch them, but still! The nerve!"</p><p>"And how is Ilosovic these days..?"</p><p>"Oh how should I know? Since the fiasco with the tarts and the cat and Alice, he's been in the dungeon."</p><p>"On duty?"</p><p>"Oh no, no. He's being whipped. He may not have been guilty of the tarts, but he did still lead us astray. False evidence," the Red Queen noted with a smile as she sipped her tea.</p><p>Mirana sat, considering the news of this so-called 'impossible' thing. Her hand reached down to her bag of belongings, her fingers just tracing The Oraculum. It was a nasty habit of hers to bring it wherever she went, always losing it. A gift from Time himself when she had been declared THE queen.</p><p>The timing could not have been more perfect for a card to interrupt their tea.</p><p>"You're Highness, the knave wishes to confess now."</p><p>"Oh goody!" Iracebeth chimed ever so pleased at the news. She was most upset that she could not behead him at first, she was told by one of her favorites that the Knave often took tarts into his room. It was only after the Alice incident that it was confirmed it was a misunderstanding of words. The Knave took women to his room. Not sweets.</p><p>"I must go see the Knave now, I'll be back shortly."</p><p>"I really should go-"</p><p>"You'll stay for dinner. It's settled." Iracebeth warned before strutting off with the card behind her.</p><p>Mirana sighed heavily but did not argue. Her sister was as stubborn as her head was big. Pushing her tea and treats aside, the white queen made room to place the Oraculum out and view its pictures.</p><p>She saw what her sister spoke of, and there was indeed an odd girl in Underland, but she left as suddenly as she came. There was the Knave now, being dragged into the Throne room, and then there was Harold Pith, The Duke of Hearts. Her sister's husband and now the king.</p><p>Mirana thought it funny how such a feeble soul could be attracted to someone as rough as her Sister. Mirana was not jealous by any means. Marriage was not something she longed for. A child she often considered. She may not be as keen in ruling the living as Iracebeth, but the idea of having a living thing be inside her was far more thrilling.</p><p>All the men she took to her chambers failed to grant her this one wish. She even considered if a woman might grant her a child, but no luck.</p><p>Mirana took a hold of her cup to drink once more when The Oraculum changed again. The Duke of Hearts was not only in the scroll, but in this sketch, he was inside of her. A smile now on her lips. She set of to do Time's will.</p><p>Mirana couldn't feel guilt for act against her sister. It was Time's will, so how could it be wrong? Aside from that, it had also been Harold's will. She still remembered how he had begged her to take him to Marmoreal. He was beheaded the next day, and Mirana would not see Iracebeth again until the Frabjouous Day.</p><p>"Whatever is to be done about my Champion and the knave?" Mirana asked, her voice not demanding the answer, but seductive, wanting to lure it out of her old friend's hand. She patiently waited for a response, but it did not take long before an answer was being scribbled out before her.</p><p>A trip to see Time was in order it seemed. She remembered the last time she had seen Time's face as though it were yesterday. It was the day she had won over Underland's throne, and he had given her the gift and burden of his will. It was clear that this was an important event. All the greatest events were planned in secret, and this would the greatest plan yet.</p><p>Alice sobbed quietly in the gazebo. She hadn't felt so lost since her first trip down the rabbit hole, which she could hardly recall, yet the memories haunted her nearly every night. Only bits and pieces came to her in sleep, and it was the same ones over and over again.</p><p>Now her mind was plagued with the memory of being chosen as the White Queen's Champion. What was the point of it all? She knew slaying the Jabberwocky was the right thing to do. She did not slay the beast just because everyone said that she must, but did it because she knew it was right in the end.</p><p>Was it not right then, for her friends to save her from the fate of marrying Stayne? Hatter came, as did Chess, but Chessur did not play in politics, a neutral party who proved to be so much better than any other party yet.</p><p>"It would seem that you have taken a few steps back, Alice, if I can still call you that." Came the voice of Absolem. Alice's head raised from her knees and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>"Hello, Absolem," Alice whispered, slightly ashamed as she wiped at her eyes "I'm not sure who I am anymore."</p><p>"Well, if you are not sure, do you expect anyone else to believe you?" He asked in response.</p><p>"Must you always answer me with riddles and questions?" Alice asked, her shame quickly being replaced with frustration.</p><p>"I don't know, should I give you all the answers to your questions, or should you find them on your own? Which is the more beneficial answer, girl? The one that is handed to you or the one you find on your own?" Came the butterfly's voice as he perched himself upon a vine beside her.</p><p>"It would be nice if someone here could help make sense of all this for me," Alice confessed looking to the brilliant blue creature. "I had thought that I was done with all this nonsense! Why can't I just do what I wish and not what others say?!"</p><p>"Have you done anything someone has told you to do, just because they said to do it?" Absolem asked.</p><p>"Well, no. I have not done anything out of the reason because I was told." She confessed.</p><p>"Then you have only done your wishes, not the will of others." Absolem scolded, which put Alice in a worse state.</p><p>"But whatever I choose is the choice of what other's want!" Alice shouted in distress. "I do not wish to marry Stayne, but now I must for Hatter's sake!"</p><p>"You can only blame yourself, girl. You could have still refused him and yet you did not." He scolded again.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No buts about it. You should do well to not mind what others say. You did much better in this world when you were younger. Have you lost your muchness again?"</p><p>"I hardly remember my first round here," Alice said while getting to her feet and dusting herself off. "Can you remind me of who I was? You've done it before."</p><p>"I can, but I won't" Absolem began talking off in flight and fluttered about her head. "You need to know who you are NOW, not of who you were THEN." Alice frowned at the answer.</p><p>"But you just said-"</p><p>"It doesn't matter what I said, but what you want."</p><p>Alice thought hard about the words from her greatest tutor. Suddenly a new question came to mind and she dug into her pocket to retrieve the letter she had found in the tower.</p><p>"Well Absolem, if you won't solve my dilemma, can you help me make sense of this?" She asked unfolding and laying the parchment upon the floor. Absolem went to inspect the parchment for himself.</p><p>"This was not for you to question, but the answer has already been told."</p><p>"Well, what is the answer?" Alice asked, growing terribly tired, in more ways than one.</p><p>"I cannot say, but I know who can say. Look at the paper, Alice. What other important document does this remind you of?"</p><p>Alice frowned picking up the letter and re-observed the paper. It was not of normal paper, this was true. Its material felt more durable, like a silk of sorts. Alice narrowed her eyes, and an image of herself flashed before her eyes before returning to its original letter state.</p><p>"The Oraculum!" Alice shouted looking to Absolem. "Why? Why would this be in Stayne's possession?"</p><p>"Because it belongs to him. Do you not recall the first trail you witnessed?"</p><p>"Trial?" Alice asked. "You must be mistaken. I have never been in a Court Justice before."</p><p>"A bold statement coming from a girl who hardly knows who she is," retorted the wise butterfly. "Think. Think hard."</p><p>Alice sighed seating herself against the railings of the gazebo and reread the statement, over and over again, but nothing came to mind. "I've thought hard enough for the day. I'm going to rest my head. Maybe it will make more sense in the morning." Alice muttered folding the verses up again.</p><p>"If they don't make sense in the cover of night, why do you expect them to be true in the light of day?"</p><p>"I don't, but I am quite tired of all of this," Alice replied. "Honestly, such a thing doesn't make any sense. Stuff and nonsense!" But this brought the memory to mind.</p><p>"I called them a pack of cards." She whispered. Stayne had mentioned she had twice now saved his life. "The case of the missing tarts?" Alice asked, but no one answered her questions now, for Absolem had flown off.</p><p>"Of course you leave when I have the right answers. You always do!" She shouted after him.</p><p>"So that you don't pester me with more foolish questions!" He replied in return, his form seen eclipsing the moon then off over the sea. Alone, Alice knew it was high time she should retire.</p><p>Alice steadily made her way back through the castle, reaching the doorway that would have led up to her room in the tower she was stopped by a guard who told her she would now be sleeping in the chambers across from the kings. She was far too tired to argue and followed the black-suited knight though the halls.</p><p>Alice's eyes hovered over the walls, this part of the castle seemed newer than the rest. It held the same appeal of gothic architecture, but not the weathered look that could only be achieved through age.</p><p>"Is this part of the castle new?" Alice asked, a yawn following the question.</p><p>"Yes ma'am." The guard replied looking back. "The construction began as soon as King Stayne arrived. This part of the castle was burned down long ago, in the Great War."</p><p>"Was the armory on this side?"</p><p>"No ma'am. Only the royal family chambers are on this side. This wing faces out towards the sea, and it was vulnerable to attacks from the sea, still is technically, but it was burned down by White armada ships."</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry." Alice whispered, a twinge of guilt sinking in at the question. "Sir, is there a library here? I should very well like to know more of this land and its history."</p><p>"Alas, not much our history was preserved. After the kingdom was sieged, The Red burned most of the books and beheaded many of the scholars. We are in the process of recovering what we can now."</p><p>"Really?" Alice asked, another yawn. "I'm terribly sorry, I am interested, but I am just so weary."</p><p>"No need to apologize ma'am."</p><p>"You can call me Alice if you like. How much has been recovered?"</p><p>"Not much Ma'am." The guard said stopping before two large doors to what Alice assumed was Stayne's quarters. The doors certainly looked as though they were meant for the ruler of this castle. "This is your room ma'am."</p><p>"Surely you must be mistaken. Is this not the Kn-.. Stayne's chambers?" She asked looking over the woodwork.</p><p>"You would be correct Ma'am, however, His Majesty did not care for the view of the sea, and took to the room meant for you." Alice scoffed.</p><p>"I couldn't imagine why after hearing why this part of this place was built."</p><p>"He refused the room even before we had told him that fact, ma'am." Alice frowned at the news.</p><p>"Did he say why?" Alice asked, curiosity burning once more.</p><p>"He just took one look at the sea and wanted the room across the way." He said simply before bowing low to Alice who looked confused as ever at the action. "I bid you goodnight, ma'am."</p><p>"Goodnight…" Alice murmured now turning to face the doors before her. Pulling one handle she took a glance inside the bed chambers certainly was fit for a king, and they were certainly made for someone the size of Stayne, then again, the entire castle was suited for his size.</p><p>Closing the door behind her, it was a bit of a relief to not hear it lock behind her, and became more of a relief that she could lock herself in and everyone else out, but she decided against it. Alice made her way over to the bed, which could have fit seven or so people for tea, although at this point in time she had stopped making observations of that sort, she could inspect the room more carefully in the morning when she was more awake.</p><p>Climbing up onto the bed, she felt like a child clambering into an adult's bed, but she stopped thinking of such things after feeling how comfortable the bed was, she hadn't even taken her shoes off. Once her head made contact with the pillow she was asleep, not even remotely aware of the cat eyes watching her from across the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Manners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tarrant Hightopp sat in his cell with his top hat upon his lap, mumbling nothing but mindless banter to himself. He had been at it for hours, driving all of those who watched him to madness, but they stayed. At the king's orders, he was never to be left unattended, and no one was to see him without his knowing.</p><p>Even with skills and tricks, the Cheshire cat could not sneak into the prison and release his friend without being detected. Tarrant would be let out in four days, but to wait for that day defeated the purpose of this trek.</p><p>To save Alice was the goal, and the cat knew well enough now that even if Tarrant was released, he would not leave this place without Alice on his arm, only now Alice would be giving her hand to Stayne.</p><p>Chess constantly drifted between Tarrant and Alice, never allowing either one to know of his presence. Unfortunately for the cat, a little rat gave word that the hatter was accompanied by a cat, and it only took a moment for Stayne to answer the riddle of the mysterious cat.</p><p>Security was increased on all boundaries. Both outside the castle walls and within them. After the stunt Chess pulled on the day which Tarrant should have been executed, the cat wasn't surprised by the lengths Stayne took now to ensure his victory.</p><p>Chessur grew weary of hiding, and even wearier of watching his friends, unable to communicate with either of them. Alice had slept a whole day and a half which worried a few of the residents, fear of a concussion from the nasty bump on her head, but after being examined by a medicine man she was cleared. Nothing more than her being completely exhausted in body and mind. "Sea salt and marriage proposals have that effect you know," the doctor said.</p><p>Watching Alice was a bore, and to see Tarrant in such a state unable to help tore at his heart. It was folly to actually believe he could set one of them free, and sillier still to imagine that one of them would leave without the other.</p><p>When Alice awoke Chess sought to speak, but she was whisked off still half asleep to start the grueling task of being fitted for a wedding dress, not so much as a moment to herself.</p><p>Chessur was not opposed to be seen, he would come right out if need be, but only if it served a purpose, and he very well could not discuss an escape plan to either one of them with half the castle to hear. He knew he'd have a better shot at talking to Alice at night when she was to retire again, perhaps he could get lucky with passing a few words to Tarrant in the cells below. Or better still, find a way for all three of them to speak at once.</p>
<hr/><p>Mirana sat in her coach carriage alone, the carriage driven by the March hare. She had been advised to take some guards along, but there was no better deterrent than a mad hare driving. More so, there was no one better to keep a secret, because who would believe a mad hare if he told the truth?</p><p>The carriage came to a sudden halt, nearly sending the queen flying, but she managed to keep her grace.</p><p>"We'r here ye' majesty! A hehehe!" Cried the driver. It was a miracle they made it anywhere with his driving, but of course, it was mostly the steads. Mirana promptly got out of the cart and made her way up to speak to Thackery.</p><p>"Thackery. I'm not sure how long I will be, but under no circumstances are you to follow me, understood?" She asked. "I want you to swear on your feet that you won't come after me in there." The march hare blinked at the command, but simply gave a nod.</p><p>"Swear!" He beamed before looking at the horses. "Swear?!" They did not answer him, far to foul in a mood with his inability to steer.</p><p>Satisfied, Mirana turned to face the scenery before them. They were where all landscaped met. The sea to the north, the desert to the west, the forest south, and the plains of the east. Just at the very center was a single gray door, it did not seem to lead to anywhere, but she wasn't going to a where, but to when.</p><p>Moving to the door she did not hesitate to let herself in.</p><p>Slamming the door behind her, she found herself in a magnificent library. Books as far as the eye could see. Books in piles, books on shelves books that made up furniture. Wherever one looked there were books.</p><p>Mirana's dark eyes searched around as she made her way through the place. Searching for a sign of life. Aimlessly walking through the library she stopped to admire a book. Her hand brushed over it's spine, considering taking it out of its space. As she moved to pull the book out her hand was retrieved by a gloved hand, its owner behind her.</p><p>"And here I thought the queen of Underland had manners," Came a proud and benevolent voice which made the white mistress smile.</p><p>"I must have left them back at my palace." She teased facing the voice, her hand still in his. He was tall, not as tall as Stayne, but tall by her standards. His hair was the color of a raven, black with blue violet highlights, with the exception of a stripe of white found between the temple and brow. His eyes were as dark as hers, if not darker, and his skin was a few shades darker than hers.</p><p>"How are you, Timothy?" She asked, taking in his attire now. White gloves and bow tie, black dress coat and pants, and a red vest with matching shoes.</p><p>"So much for leaving your manners at home." He said with a smile releasing her hand and offered a bow, to which she returned a curtsey, blushing lightly as she did so. "I've been well. Busy, but you already know that, don't you, my dear?"</p><p>"Yes, I have noticed," whispered the White Queen. "Is there somewhere we can go to discuss these matters?" The man gave a slight pout at the question.</p><p>"Well, I did have some pleasure in mind before we jumped right to business." He began moving to place his gloved hands to her waist. Mirana blushed heavily now as the man made a move to plant a kiss on her lips, but one of her fingers interjected the act.</p><p>"Timothy, its business before pleasure." She began, receiving another disappointed look from Time but he gave a light sigh and lighter nod.</p><p>"Of course. I've lost my place." He apologized and moved to a nearby bookshelf, far smaller than its siblings, but it held a purpose far greater than most of the other shelves. A doorway was hidden behind it.</p><p>Stepping into the secret room, Mirana was not surprised to see that it was without a doubt his sleeping chambers. She looked over to the bed, carrying the same color scheme that Time wore. White sheets, Black covers, and Red pillows.</p><p>"My sister is dead." She uttered, moving for the other side of the room which held a proper meeting scenery. A small table centered between two large upholstered chairs. Upon the table tea was set along with various treats, the queen seated herself and poured herself a cup without asking, Time however remained standing at her side as she prepared her beverage.</p><p>"I know. I saw her final moments."</p><p>"Then why do you insist on wearing her colors still?" Mirana asked, flashing her eyes up at him, stirring her tea now.</p><p>"Does it offend you?" Time asked with a smirk.</p><p>"No." She replied, setting the spoon down on a plate, shifting in her seat uneasily now. "How did she die?"</p><p>"Painfully. Does this upset you?"</p><p>Mirana cast her gaze to the tea and took a sip, her mind developed in her thoughts at the question. Setting the cup down once more, she gave a sigh and shook her head.</p><p>"Not dreadfully." She admitted setting her hands into her lap. "I swore not to harm, not to protect life, nor to care for it."</p><p>"Sending her out there was a death sentence in itself, Mirana." Time spoke now taking his seat across from her. "You may as well have poisoned her, or sent out assassin's after them."</p><p>"I feel no guilt. I sent her with Stayne for protection."</p><p>"He tried to kill her at the news of the sentence, Time said, narrowing his eyes. The queen only shrugged off the fact.</p><p>"I made it so they couldn't kill each other." She muttered in defense. Reaching for her tea again. "It's not my fault they didn't work things out."</p><p>"It never ceases to amaze me, Mirana, how such a pretty face could hold such a vindictive soul…" Time spoke watching her as she sipped her tea. "Have I ever told you that is my favorite trait of yours? Well, at least as far as your personality goes." He said this while reaching to the teapot to pour himself a cup of tea. "Enough about you though, you want to know more about your Champion, don't you?"</p><p>"Is she still my champion?" Mirana asked. The loss of Alice was a hard one. If war was to wage in the future, not having Alice was a setback.</p><p>"That's her choice to make, not mine, but seeing that you aren't taking part in a rescue, I'd say it's a safe bet that she may grow to not desire that title ever again," Time mused before sipping his tea. Mirana frowned.</p><p>"It showed that Alice was to Wed the kn-"</p><p>"King." Time quickly corrected, his expression harsh. "He is a king now, as much of a royal as you."</p><p>"Actually, I come from two different lines of royalty, as you know. Far purer than that bastard." She dejected, the two now locked in violent gazes. "As I was saying… Since you showed that Alice was to marry Stayne, I saw that it was not my place to stop that union." She whispered, her sights now on the treats before her.</p><p>"I didn't tell you not to go and stop the wedding before it was finished."</p><p>"And risk my kingdom? I think not. Come along, Timothy, what is it that you want? Why have Stayne and Alice wed?"</p><p>"Do I need a reason for everything?" He questioned leaning back in his chair with his teacup in hand.</p><p>"No, I suppose not. It would just be nice to know that Alice is sacrificing herself for a worthy cause," muttered the queen, popping a chocolate into her mouth. "Will there be war?"</p><p>"Possibly."</p><p>Mirana hated it when Time was indecisive. It was about will, and she knew that, but whatever Time requested of her, she would do without hesitation. She has proven that to him time and time again.</p><p>"For a meeting you called, you aren't proposing much, Timothy. " Mirana mused softly, batting her eyes at him. "If this was just an excuse to have me in bed, you can tell me."</p><p>"I'm not entirely sure… If I want you to rule Underland anymore." Time began, turning his gaze off to the fireplace, crossing his legs. "I'm a little curious, to see how Stayne would hold up as a king."</p><p>Mirana's eyes widened at Time, her jaw slacked slightly, but she pulled herself together quickly, her mind spinning.</p><p>"Have you lost your faith in me?" She asked gently, straightening herself out in her seat. "Have I not done enough for you? I've done everything you have instructed me to do!"</p><p>"Yes yes, I know but it's just so expected of you." He paused now, rising to his feet. "You fail to live in the moment, and Alice has a lot of that. She'd make an excellent queen, don't you think?" He asked moving to the fireplace, his eyes on the flames, missing the fire boiling inside of Mirana, but she was passive aggressive when it came to her fights.</p><p>"Iracebeth would have wanted my head for saying such a thing to her." Time mused glancing over to Mirana who looked as calm as a lake. Not so much as a ripple of anger in her expression. "Yet you just take what is dished out to you."</p><p>"Am I supposed to believe you want me to be more like my sister?" She asked, somewhat hurt that she was not what Time wanted.</p><p>"I want you to break out of this mold you have made for yourself, dear." He cooed moving back towards her. "I want you to do the unexpected!" Mirana's dark eyes were cast to the floor.</p><p>"I'm not sure what you are asking of me..."</p><p>"Of course you do," Time whispered sitting beside her now, his hand placed on her knee. "You just don't want to do it without the order of it." Mirana's expression once void of emotion was now full of sorrow and anger. She was being tested, and this was a test she did not want to fail, but the price of passing was higher than she would like.</p><p>"I'll do whatever you ask of me, but please-"</p><p>"I don't want you to meet my expectations, Mirana, I want you to exceed them..." He urged, his hand sliding up to her thigh. "You know what to do…" Mirana nodded slowly, her eyes now on his.</p><p>"I will do it."</p><p>"What will you do Mirana?"</p><p>"I will break my vow. I will kill Ilosovic Stayne."</p>
<hr/><p>Stayne's eye was on the rat he had just appointed to be his royal advisor. His lips curled up in a scowl. Everything had been falling into place the moment he saw Alice on that stage but now he had something, or someone trying to soil everything.</p><p>"Are you telling me… That everyone who is capable of making a proper stitch is… Out of commission?" the Black King asked, his voice full of bitterness. The rat before him was gripping his paws on his tail, fearing that he could lose it if he did not hold onto it for dear life.</p><p>"Well, M'lord, not everyone…" He gave a gulp along with a meek and pitiful glance. The rodent didn't have to even say another word for Stayne to hear the only choice left.</p><p>He rose from his seat, his hands upon his desk, prepared to strike it at any moment."I will not allow that… Hightopp filth, to dress my bride!" He snapped. "Find me another seamstress or even a spinster!"</p><p>"M'lord, there is no one else, all of those in our land that know how to stitch something of this magnitude are either in bed with Cat Scratch Fever or have had their hands damaged."</p><p>"I suppose no one has found that overgrown hair ball then?" He asked moving around the desk and before the rat propping himself back against his desk. "My only options are to have Alice make due with a premade gown, or to have that hatter fix her, is that right?" The rat nodded furiously to the question, which made the king give a gruff sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose."Well, it would seem the cat has succeeded in foiling my intended plans." His gaze moving to a window overlooking the garden, newly hired help hard at work pruning, weeding and planting. After seeing Alice's in the gazebo the other night, it became a priority to try to salvage the overgrown and deathly labyrinth.</p><p>"I will ask the hatter personally," Stayne muttered, unsure if this was brilliant or disastrous. He did not enjoy the idea of Tarrant getting to be out and about and detested the idea of him being around his sweet Alice less so. However, the idea of having Tarrant make the dress that he would not wed her in, was a victory in itself.</p><p>"Has Grail returned yet?" Stayne asked his eyes back on his advisor who was shaking his head once more.</p><p>"No, M'lord, do you think he was captured, or maybe fled?"</p><p>"If he was captured, I'm sure Mirana would have sent a letter of some sort and I doubt even he was dumb enough to do a thing like that. Run away." He scoffed shutting his eyes for a moment in thought. "If anything he probably lost his way, or was eaten." Not an ounce of remorse for the could be departed wolf. The rat nodded at the information, still gripping his tail anxiously.</p><p>"Has The Champion taken a liking to you?" The question brought him Stayne's attention once more.</p><p>"Have you lost interest in your tail?"</p><p>Without another word the rat bowed as low as he could go and retreated from Stayne's study.</p><p>Once alone, Stayne contemplated the question that was brought to him. Had Alice opened up at all? She agreed to marry him, but as a martyr. The conversation they held the other night was something else though. He put a crack in her shell, but he wasn't sure if it was enough to let him in. He also now had to face the fact that The Hatter could unravel everything now.</p><p>Rising from his seat, the king made his way out of his study and for the prison, his mind already set to duel, but this was not a battle with a sword but his tongue. He had to kill any thoughts that hatter would have at trying any tricks, all the while convincing him to make a dress for the wedding.</p><p>He arrived at the door that led down to the prison and collected himself. He would not let the mad man's madness infuriate him nor allow him to win him over. For a simple hatter, Tarrant Hightopp was a jack of many trades, but a jack could not trump a king. At least not today.</p><p>He swung the door open, at this point he could no longer hesitate. He had to be blunt, concise, and hard, but above all else, he could not lose his temper.</p><p>He quickly made his way down the spiraling steps, skipping many of the steps along the way. Once out of the corridor and in the open he was nearly stopped by one of his men, who looked startled, no doubt sleeping on the job. He would have to try to remember that for a later time. He made his way through the prison, passing by the walrus and the carpenter who both threw themselves to the bars, sound erupting from them, but he gave them no notice.</p><p>Deeper into the prison he went, now coming to the more solitary confinement, but The Hatter was far from alone. Several guards posted just in this hall alone, two men outside of his cell. Stayne was so cautious of Tarrant he even had a guard posted above his cell, in the castle, which was right in the kitchen, and the chefs were less than happy having to maneuver around the bulky armored man all the while preparing for the wedding feast.</p><p>Stopping before his cell door, Stayne cast his eye upon the guard who held the key to his cell, and it was opened, the door swinging in. The king stepped into the poorly lit room to meet the mad man. Tarrant not only rose to meet Stayne, but launched himself at him, the chains which binded him to the wall extended just short of his target. Stayne didn't flinch but released a chuckled instead.</p><p>Tarrant was filthy, he may not have been the most well groomed individual, but he looked as though he had been in for weeks rather than a few days. Nothing was left to chance for this prisoner however. A shackle to each limb, as well as one around his throat. It was clear the one around his neck had been tampered with, or at least attempted to be pulled free, his pale skin red from scratches.</p><p>"I have a proposition for you, Hatter." Stayne said coolly, side stepping, still out of Tarrant's grasp, but he would not escape the venomous gaze of the last Hightopp.</p><p>"Ye can take yer' deals with ye wen ye go to teh grave! Ye no good, slurvish hound!" Tarrant spat, still attempting to wring the king's neck.</p><p>"I can promise you wealth, land and power." He cooed stepping deeper into the cell, his men watching the scene unfold, prepared to rush in at the slightest hint of danger for their king.</p><p>The Hatter's reply was simple. A glob of salvia landing upon Stayne's boot.</p><p>"I can make your life very pleasant, or less so. What I do is your choice." Stayne said, examining the spit now. He would have to have someone shine these. Or possibly burn them now. "I need your talent. Not your loyalty."</p><p>"Ye shall ave' neither!" Tarrant fumed, no longer struggling against the chains, at least for the time being, hoping Stayne would draw closer.</p><p>"Alice needs a dress," Stayne said flatly, which made Tarrant's eyes turn to a shade of gray.</p><p>"My Alice?" He asked in a whisper, hurt and confusion in his voice, forgetting where he was, and who he was speaking to. Now Stayne advanced, seeing the mad man paralyzed by her name alone. Pinning the ginger to the wall, his forearm pressing upon his trachea, making breathing a difficult but not impossible task.</p><p>"I know this is hard for you to grasp, so let me put this as simply as possible; Alice, is not yours. Never was, and never will be." He hissed as the man beneath his hold grasped at his arm in an attempt to remove the source of discomfort. "You are to do as I bid, and I will trust that you will not do anything to make me regret the decision I am going to make."</p><p>"Ye' can kill me, knave. I won't do a bloody thin' ye ask!" the hatter spat which made Stayne smile. He couldn't threaten a man who was willing to die, but he could throw something else on the table.</p><p>"I would so hate for your actions to reflect upon my wife…" He implied softly, grinning as he felt the fight sucked out of Tarrant. "You see, I assured Alice I would not force myself on her, of course once we are wed I could break that vow to her if I wish… After all, we will be married and I would be within my right to take Alice."</p><p>Tarrant remained motionless. No other threat needed to be made. Stayne remained where he stood but he released some of the pressure from Tarrant.</p><p>"I need someone to make the dress," Stayne stated, making Tarrant's eyes turn yellow, focused on Stayne's face.</p><p>"I'm to dress Alice?" He asked, his emotions mixing at the offer.</p><p>"You are to make her dress. Nothing more." He warned, already knowing this proposition was risky. The man wouldn't be around Alice without a guard, but he could only control them when in sight, and it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Worse luck to leave a rabid dog with her.</p><p>"I'll tell her," The Hatter said suddenly which brought shock to Stayne's dark eye. "I'll tell her what you just said. She'll take back her hand, then ye take me life." He whispered, only half mad, but the idea was ridiculous. "She'll believe me and-"</p><p>"You do that, and I promise you, you'll regret coming for her in the first place." Stayne hissed. "You think you can sway Alice's choice? Try." He scoffed now removing his arm from Tarrant completely, not anticipating a hook to his left jaw.</p><p>Stumbling back, Stayne tasted blood in his mouth. Just as his men scrambled in to intercept Tarrant before he tried to fully assault their king. Stayne could only chuckle, anger within the gesture.</p><p>"I'll be thinking of this moment, Hightopp, on my wedding night as I lay Alice in bed." He warned, moving to leave the cell, but Tarrant's shout to stop kept him in the doorway.</p><p>"I'll make her dress." The hatter began. "But I want to be alone. None of yer men at me back!" He hissed.</p><p>"Fine." Stayne spat, wiping the blood from his mouth, you won't have any of my men in the room with you, but they will be posted at the door." He warned. He would never agree to such a demand, but he was desperate.</p><p>"You start tomorrow." Stayne said, before spitting upon the dusty earth, blood mixed with saliva. "Remove him from the cell and place him in the workers quarters and make sure he's cleaned as well. Can't have filth on my fiance's wedding dress afterall. Sleep well, Hightopp. Until Alice walks down the aisle for me, you'll be a very busy man."</p><p>Tarrant's eyes still on Stayne, now a shade of orange which lit up in the dark cell. Stayne awaited another moment, expecting the hatter to try to get in a last word but only silent anger came from him. Turning on his heel, Stayne left, his boots echoing through the prison once more.</p>
<hr/><p>Stayne made his way to his chamber doors when he heard the door to Alice's doors creak open.</p><p>"You should be sleeping." Stayne muttered, his hand upon the handle.</p><p>"What I should and shouldn't do is none of your concern," came the defiant voice that would forever haunt and ease his mind. "What were you doing in the dungeon?" The question made Stayne not only laugh, but turn his full attention to the girl now.</p><p>His eye widened at the sight of Alice in a black silk night dress. It wasn't revealing to say in the least, but it made her curves more defined. She did this on purpose, he felt it in his gut. She was far too innocent, but that didn't mean she was ignorant. She meant to catch him off guard, and that goal was met.</p><p>While Ilosovic was mesmerized by Alice in the simple gown of his favorite color, Alice's eyes were drawn to Stayne's lips.</p><p>"Is that your blood? Or someone else's?" She asked, stepping now fully out of her doorway and into the hall, her bare feet padding along the cold marble floor.</p><p>"It is blood and it is mine," Stayne answered without hesitation. "I received it from your friend…" He sneered and turned to his door once more only to be forcefully pushed back against it before he had the chance.</p><p>"What did you do to him!" Alice's eyes like daggers, ready to cut him to pieces.</p><p>"Well, Alice, if you haven't noticed, it is I who holds an injury," Stayne said softly, his tone nothing short of condescending.</p><p>"I have not been able to see him since you locked him away!" She shouted, which now made Stayne worried. He may have won her hand out of a deal, but for her to publicly fight him would cause unrest in his kingdom. His only saving grace was that the hall was empty and most of the servants were asleep.</p><p>"Once again, Alice, you have failed to ask for that sort of privilege." He hissed quietly, his eyes darting down the hall to assure they were alone. Guilt now on Alice's face, but her anger was not so easily quelled.</p><p>"What were you doing to him?!"</p><p>"I offered him a task," Stayne said simply, now resting his back against the doors, his arms crossed over his chest. "He accepted the job, though I'm not sure if I was clearly thinking. His mind is so unstable, I'm not sure if his hands could keep steady for the honor."</p><p>"Y-you offered Hatter a position here? In your kingdom?" Alice asked, her voice strained, unsure of the news. The whole point of this marriage on her end was to get him out of here, but if she had him here with her, maybe life would not be so unbearable. Then again, it would be difficult to fight the knave at every turn if he could threaten to lop off his head, or any other threat.</p><p>"Don't get comfy to the idea, Alice." Stayne said, his voice in a hiss once more. "It's temporary. Once he completes his task, and you fulfill your promise, he'll be sent back to Under."</p><p>"What task would that be?" Alice on the defense once more.</p><p>"Making your dress," Stayne growled, taking the offense. Now it was Alice who was caught off guard.</p><p>"What? But I thought that-"</p><p>"Mister Match, the tailor whom I instructed to work on your gown is… unable to carry out his services at this time. It would seem that he fell down several flights of stairs, breaking his hands in the process." He muttered, his eye surveying the woman before him once more. "To take on anyone else would require more than a few days, and I have seen Tarrant's work. He's as good as any other tailor and can do their work in half the time."</p><p>"Tarrant is going to make my dress?" Alice asked, still in a state of shock, which made Stayne roll his eye.</p><p>"That is what I said…" Stayne answered tiredly, in no mood to repeat himself. "Now if you don't mind Alice, you and I are both quite busy, you with your dress fitting and me with being well, being king. We should both retire for the night." He said, removing his arms from his chest.</p><p>Alice nodded slowly at the notion, avoiding eye contact as she did.</p><p>"Yes, yes, of course." She whispered softly as Stayne turned away towards the door once more. "Thank you." She mumbled under her breath which made him stop briefly, but he did not reply. He would not have done this 'kindness' if he had another choice.</p><p>Prying the door open, Stayne stepped in, turning around just in time to see Alice's retreating figure go off into her chambers, closing the door without looking back at him.</p><p>Once inside her chamber room once more, Alice was greeted by the sight of Chess curled up at the foot of her bed.</p><p>"If I didn't know any better, Alice, I would say you were warming up to the knave," purred the abnormal cat, the comment made her frown, as did most things both in her life these days.</p><p>"And if I didn't know any better I would say you are responsible for doing some damage to the man who was tailoring me just a few hours ago." She responded firmly making her way for the bed.</p><p>"It was nothing personal, really. It was the best way to get you and Tarrant into the same room without Stayne or any of his men hovering over you…" Chess replied inspecting his claws. "He'll be right as rain in a month or so."</p><p>"For someone who doesn't get involved in politics you are certainly adept in it," Alice muttered, rather upset that someone was harmed on her behalf. "I take it you have a plan then?"</p><p>"I'm still tying up a few loose ends, however, I'm sure Tarrant will be a hard sell. He won't want to leave without you."</p><p>"And the same goes for me, Chessur." Alice warned climbing into bed. "But he should know that the best way to save me, is to save himself. I can reject Ilosovic if he is out of the picture."</p><p>"Ah, but what makes you think the knave will allow you to back out?" He asked, stretching himself out upon the bed, his tail erect in the air. "Just because he hasn't forced himself on you doesn't mean he won't." The cat said with a grin without revealing his teeth which made Alice keep her frown.</p><p>"I suppose you were in the garden the other night."</p><p>"Long enough to see that little show, yes." Chess admitted as he rolled upside down. "This bed is dreadfully comfy. It's no wonder you sleep in as late as you do." The statement lured Alice to pull the covers over her body with her gaze still on the feline who adjusted himself to face her now.</p><p>"Chess, you have to leave. I can get the hatter out of here, but you need to get to the white queen, I don't care if you want to get involved in politics or not, Stayne may be out for revenge and-"</p><p>"And you think that Mirana will come to your aid?" He asked as he began to twirl his tail in circles. "Isn't that an idea? Why would she come now and not then?" He asked, his eyes bright as the moon. "If there is one thing that Mirana doesn't do, it's to change her mind." He growled softly, just as a white sparrow landed upon the balcony.</p><p>The pair glanced at one another in confusion before Alice jumped out of the bed to approach her guest.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Ah, Miss Alice!" Chirped the bird excitedly, however its gaze was on the cat further back in the room. "I have a message to deliver to you!" And as the bird said this she lifted her left foot, a tiny scroll wrapped around its ankle.</p><p>As quickly and gently as she could, Alice removed the note from the bird, and once free of the message, the bird took flight again before Alice could ask questions.</p><p>Alice's eyes scanned over the words, taking it in and for the first time that day she smiled, her grin directed to the Cheshire cat whose head was cocked in confusion.</p><p>"It's from the queen. She is coming. She will come for us." She whispered, joy and relief evident in her voice. "I knew she would not abandon us…"</p>
<hr/><p>"I will do it."</p><p>"What will you do Mirana?"</p><p>"I will break my vow. I will kill Ilosovic Stayne." Mirana whispered, her knuckles white.</p><p>"No. It can't just be Stayne, Mirana." Time whispered, his breath on her neck. "If Alice remains, she will become queen, with or without Stayne." Mirana's dark eyes widened at the words. "If she leaves, only then will you keep your crown."</p><p>"Then I'll give her the Jabberwocky blood so she can leave again…" Mirana whispered leaning into Time's grasp.</p><p>"She'll die if she goes back." Time warned, his lips on the side of hers. "It is your call Mirana. Kill your Champion here, a swift painless death, or send her back with little chance of survival, where she will succumb to exhaustion and drown. But we all know how you enjoy sending your enemies to watery graves." He cooed eyeing her. "Now tell me. What do you have to do?"</p><p>Mirana's eyes were closed, taking in what Time delivered to her.</p><p>"I'll leave Stayne's life to chance." She whimpered softly. "But I will end Alice's life." She whispered, her eyes open once more. "It will be quick. But I will not take the blame for it." Her voice pitched at Time's will. "I will send in an assassin, to place the blame on Stayne, and then we will reign war upon him for the death of our beloved champion."</p><p>Time grinned as he got to his feet, pulling the White Queen close to him. "How could I have ever doubted you as a Queen, Mirana?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Under A Very Black Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chessur's eyes were on Alice as though she were a rat he would pounce upon at any given moment, she however did not see the cat's calculating gaze. She was too consumed with joy that Mirana would come to their aid at last.</p><p>"I have to apologize to her once I see her again!" Alice whispered looking over the scroll. "She could not come to our aid publicly due to spies within her court, but she is sending her very best knights to come for Hatter and I this time tomorrow! I should have known better than to have lost faith in her," she spoke now catching the boding look of her feline friend. "Chess? What is it?"</p><p>"Alice, I meant what I said before. Mirana never goes back on her word," growled the cat. Leaping from the bed and towards her general direction, Chess floated the remainder of the distance between them. "Let me see that."</p><p>Alice blinked at the comment before looking over the pertinent information once more before handing off the letter from the queen.</p><p>Chessur's eyes scanned over the words before him. The writing was indeed the queens, but somehow it did not feel right. "We'll have to discuss this with Tarrant tomorrow," Chess said before glancing up to the Champion. "It is my understanding that she did not come due to the Oraculum's timeline."</p><p>"But isn't that all based on will? Perhaps it's changed due to her will to rescue us?" Alice suggested, but the cat wasn't sold.</p><p>"Perhaps," Chessur mused as he looked over the note one last time before handing it back to Alice. "But still. I don't trust this plan. It all feels so very off from her normal tactic. Even if there was a spy within her ranks, she would still be true to her motives, regardless of who was there."</p><p>Alice frowned looking at the information one last time before tearing the paper to shreds which made the cat's eyes widen with curiosity. Before he could question the reason for the act, Alice was already providing his answer.</p><p>"I can't have this fall into the wrong hands. If Stayne or one of his men were to get a hold of this, all would be lost!" She whispered looking at the bits in her hand before tossing them, letting the wind carry the fragments off to distant places, and Alice returned back inside, making way for the bed. She had to be well-rested for the escape.</p><p>"Goodnight Chessur. Tomorrow we will be far from here, back where we belong," mumbled the woman slipping deeper underneath the covers.</p><p>The cat only nodded to her wishful thinking before joining her upon the bed, curling up on the end of the mattress, watching Alice as sleep took her then allowed it to take him as well.</p><hr/><p>Mirana silently scurried through the halls of her castle, going as quickly as she could without setting alarm to her subjects. This was indeed a very worrisome time with news that Alice was to marry Stayne. Although Time spoke of Alice looking like an appropriate Queen, she was not fearful of losing her subjects. She was fearful of a civil war. A war of which had not been seen since before her parent's union. The kind of war that would wipe out an entire population, and possibly civilization.</p><p>The battle that took place on the Frabjouous day was just that. A battle, minimal casualties, but a great win on her side. An all-out war? With her once was Champion? It could be catastrophic. Loss of life on both sides of the chessboard. If she won, she would keep Time's favor but could lose much of her rule. If she lost? She couldn't afford to think about such things now.</p><p>Down the corridors she went. Past the library, her laboratory and though the garden until she reached a magnificent painting just before the old prison. She had never sentenced someone to prison. She would either banish the offenders or pardon them. However, she had not released all of the prisoners that her parents had taken in. She pardoned all but one, just for this very reason.</p><p>Her dark eyes observed the painting now. An honorable White Knight, the first and best of his breed. He was tall and lean, with pale skin and long white hair that glew bright in the rays of the morning sun. His eyes were a gentle blue, but it looked as though they could pierce one's heart by simply narrowing them. On the bottom of the framed portrait, there was an inscribing which was the name of the man in the picture. Sir Winthrop Wyatt the White.</p><p>She sent her gaze down the halls to ensure no one else was near or watching before she took hold of the edge of the frame, pulling it towards her to reveal that the portrait served as a secret passageway entrance.</p><p>Stepping into the secret room, Mirana gracefully made her way through the room, which was a disaster. It looked as though it were the March Hare's living quarters. Books, clothes, teacups and all sorts of items were scattered about or collectively dumped into enormous piles.</p><p>A clattering of pots and pans was soon heard which startled the white queen, and a man who resembled the knight in the painting revealed himself to her. He was the man in the painting, only he had grown older, and lost most of the hair on his head, and replaced it with a full beard.</p><p>"You're Majesty." The frail-looking man responded in surprise before remembering his place and bowed to her.</p><p>"Sir Winthrop, I am in need of your services." She said simply, trying her best to focus on the man before her and not the mess that surrounded her.</p><p>"You need my inventions?" The knight asked, pleased to hear his crafts were requested but was let down swiftly by a mere shake of her head.</p><p>"No, I wish for your talents as a Champion once more," the White Queen stated as she eyes a particularly dirty pile of dishes, a cockroach of some sort making a very nice home for himself within the old man quickly chuckled and shook his head, stroking his beard as he grinned with satisfaction.</p><p>"Ah, yes, I should have known better, but you should know best! I am no longer Champion material, not since I've been sentenced to solitary that is." He claimed eyeing the queen.</p><p>"No, you are the only one who can complete what I need done!" She began. "You were my Father's greatest asset. Besides, I have no one else to turn to now!"</p><p>"Well recruit yourself a new champion!" The old man shouted playfully, waving her away, but now the woman approached closer.</p><p>"That's just it, I had a Champion, a very brave and fearsome one at that. She had slain the last Jabberwocky, but I fear she means to ruin Underland now, you see… She has gone mad with power, and will try anything to rule. She has just agreed to a courtship with the sole survivor of the Stygian family," Mirana said turning her gaze away from the man as the name caught the man's attention, his smirk now a scowl.</p><p>"I see. Ilosovic has returned to his home then," the knight muttered making his way for a table filled with cogs and contraptions of all sorts. "I had warned your father about that boy. I knew it the moment I set my eyes on him. He had no place being a stable boy, and now he looks to be a King?!"</p><p>"You see now why it is dire that I need you, Underland will be lost if Issolovic takes reign! War will come again if we let their wedding take place, I fear with a Champion of her muchness on his side, we may not stand a chance in battle."</p><p>"Ahh… So you wish for an assassination." The knight said with a frown. The idea of killing an opponent while they were off guard didn't suit him much, but there were always ways and means of leveling the playing field.</p><p>"If at all possible, yes. I know you aren't fond of such a task." She whispered, unsure if the mention of Stayne had any effect.</p><p>The man was silent for some time, pondering the mission laid before him. His bones ached to be free from this room and his eyes longed for the sights of his world, but above all else, he wanted to serve justice for his kingdom, for himself as well. Even if the woman was telling lies of this 'former champion's' true self, an opponent's personality mattered little to him.</p><p>"What was this Champion's name again?"</p><p>"Alice. Her name is Alice." Mirana responded, the man feeling his beard in thought.</p><p>"Can I kill Ilosovic?"</p><p>"I would prefer if you did not, at least not yet." She called moving closer. "I mean to break the Black Kingdom. Once the Queen is dead, then you move for the king. As it is in every battle. Once I give the order to war however, you may dispose of him yourself." She assured. The man nodded, but he would prefer to do it all in one trip.</p><p>Reluctantly he sighed and faced the desperate queen fully, kneeling before her, head bowed.</p><p>"Your Highness, I shall be your Champion."</p><hr/><p>Alice waited patiently in the tailoring room with a pair of handmaidens, but she could hardly keep her excitement. She wore a simple blue dress along with the sailor's coat she wore upon her journey here. When asked why she would wear such a tattered thing she complained that she was cold and no one questioned her further, but she really only needed it for its pockets, to hide a key Chessur had stolen off of a guard for Tarrant's escape.</p><p>Suddenly the doors burst open and Alice felt a mixture of joy and fear. Tarrant came stumbling in, chains and all, but he looked more than pleased to be here. What worried her was that Stayne had accompanied him with a pair of guards.</p><p>Stayne caught the look of worry instantly.</p><p>"I'm just here to make sure you are not going to be alone. I have matters that I need to attend to." He said eyeing the overly enthusiastic ginger beside him. "Otherwise I assure you I would be right outside those doors."</p><p>"I've heard its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding anyway," Alice retorted, signaling a laugh from The Hatter. Stayne shot a glare to the man which silenced the laughter immediately before returning his gaze to her, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>"I didn't take you to be one for superstitions," Stayne muttered, rather hypocritical at the moment. Things were already falling apart a bit and he did not want luck to ruin anything else.</p><p>"I'm not, but, it is somewhat of a tradition, isn't it?" Alice asked eyeing him now which made the King smirk, flashing his teeth as he did.</p><p>"I suppose you are right." The Black King agreed out of embarrassment of being defeated in a short game of wits. His gaze soon went to the guards behind Tarrant. "You may release him now, but stand guard at the door. If he tries to escape, we only need his hands, so feel free to lop off his legs."</p><p>Tarrant glared at Stayne once the comment was made, but made no interjection as the guards unshackled his hands and feet. Once they were off the guards left the room to stand guard outside of the door. Stayne gave one last distrustful glance to Tarrant before looking to Alice once more.</p><p>"I will see you tonight at Dinner?" He asked gently, a twinge of hope in his voice. Alice gave him what he wanted to hear, even though it would be a lie.</p><p>"Of course, Ilosovic." She whispered with a smile. Stayne was slightly taken aback at the answer and the manner that it came in, but he didn't question it, not for the time being anyway. Instead, he gave a nod and left the room, without so much as a single word or glance to anyone else, the doors closed by the guards once he was out.</p><p>Instantly Tarrant looked to the pair of maiden's with an odd sort of smile, approaching them with caution.</p><p>"Pardon me, beauties, but would it be too much to ask for one of you to fetch a pot of tea?" Asked The Hatter. The pair looked to one another, unsure which worried Tarrant slightly, but was rescued by his favorite Champion.</p><p>"Yes, I believe I would like some tea as well," Alice said, looking to the two maids. Silently, one of the two nodded and left the room to fetch the tea, leaving one less pair of ears in the room.</p><p>"Now then. Shall we get started?" Tarrant asked, his eyes a very dull blue-gray tone which made Alice frown, but she could not speak just yet. Not with the eyes and ears of Stayne's rather loyal servants still in the room.</p><p>Moving to the work station, Tarrant began to look at the dress that had been started by the previous tailor. He tisked at it shaking his head.</p><p>"This dress isn't fit for a Queen on her wedding day!" Tarrant began as he looked over the half-made dress. "Why, I think I should just start fresh!" This made the maiden's face grow pale with worry.</p><p>"But Sir, the wedding is in three days!" There isn't enough time to-"</p><p>"Oh nonsense!" Tarrant said rather gleefully. "I could stitch up half a dozen dresses with hats to match each one before the day is out!" He assured as he tore the dress from its holding place and into the scraps basket.</p><p>Alice smiled as Tarrant began to measure her simply by his eyes. He could hardly believe he would be tailoring something for nice, normal, proper sized Alice. Caught up in his trade, he didn't question what his task was, only that he could work on something that would be just for Alice.</p><p>He made quick work of the fabrics, cutting and stitching quickly, but he tried to pace himself. They only needed one dress, and once that was complete he was sure to be sent right back to his cell for the remainder of the sentence.</p><p>His eyes glanced up to door to see if the tea had arrived yet and was sorely disappointed to see that it was not in just yet. His gaze looked to the remaining maiden.</p><p>"Does it always take this long to get tea Miss?" He asked politely.</p><p>"Well, the kitchen isn't exactly right around the bend you know." The woman responded quietly with a narrowed gaze.</p><p>"Well do you think you could check on her?" The Hatter asked in his best behavior voice. "I really do my best work when I have a bold cup of tea, I think even more so with a few sugar cubes." He argued. The woman looked as though she was going to object but Alice's voice came first.</p><p>"Oh dear! I don't believe I had mentioned that I would like honey with my tea! My throat has been bothering me quite a bit. Oh however, could I say my vows with a lost voice?" She lied, but the maid could not allow the queen-to-be to lose her voice. She simply nodded and ran out to fetch the honey for her tea.</p><p>Once alone, the two properly embraced one another, hugging each other tightly.</p><p>"When you said you'd be back before I knew it, I was hoping that you would show up uninvited for tea," Tarrant whispered softly.</p><p>"That would have been nice," Alice whispered back breaking off the hug. "But we can talk over tea once this is all behind us," assured the woman, pulling out the key from her pocket.</p><p>"Chess pulled this off of a guard. It's a skeleton key." Tarrant quickly took the tool and hid it in a secret pocket of his coat. "The white queen sent me a letter, she is coming for us, Tarrant!" The man's eyes went wide and a true grin came across his lips</p><p>"She is? What did she say? When?" He asked, his voice rising, which made Alice give him a stern look.</p><p>"Hush! She said she could not come sooner for the kingdom had a spy within the court, and she had to flush him out first. There were clear instructions that we were to go separate ways, to increase our odds of not being surrounded. We leave tonight, preferably well before dinner is served." She whispered.</p><p>Tarrant did not like the sound of having to escape without Alice at his side, but the tactic had proved to be successful in the past.</p><p>"What shall we do then?!"</p><p>"You are to head for the forest where a troop shall meet you, I on the other hand am to go to the cliffs. She will be sending in her friend, a Gryphon." Tarrant smiled further at the escape plan.</p><p>"Marvelous! Gryphons are by far one of the best ways to travel, with the exception of hats. Travel by hat is the best!" He cheered, then quickly covered his mouth, an apologetic gaze now on her, he motioned to apologize for his enthusiasm when the doors burst open with such a force it made the pair jump.</p><p>Az had stormed to the room the moment she saw the maidens responsible for keeping an eye on Alice and the prisoner away from their post. She was already on the king's bad side and the last thing she wanted was to be blamed for her peer's stupidity.</p><p>"Tricking both those girls to leave you too alone?! Alice, how could you?! What would our King say if-?" She paused herself once centered in the room and her eyes no longer directed at Alice, but the brilliantly colored man before her. Never in all her life had she seen something or someone so vivid.</p><p>"Oh, Pardon, Miss. That was my doing really!" Tarrant interjected moving from Alice and closer to the maid. "I'm most terribly sorry, but you see, I haven't had tea in a few days, and I just get so terribly irritable without it. Please, it was never my intention to have any trouble made on my account, so if anyone is to be punished, let it be me."</p><p>Az could only stare at the man you took responsibility for both their actions. He was like a painting to her, so imperfectly perfect, and now she felt feelings stir within her that she wished to keep down. Her gaze looked over to Alice now, who was watching them with confusion. Az felt a twinge of jealousy that she knew such a beautiful creature on a personal level. She shook her head and sighed.</p><p>"I apologize, I- I thought that you two were, up to no good. Please, forgive my intrusion." Az whispered softly, giving the man a bow. "I shall leave you to your work now."</p><p>"You can stay if you want, Az." Alice called, making the hatter look over his shoulder, slightly upset they would not have any more time left alone until their grand escape, but the woman shook her head.</p><p>"Thank you, but I really must be off. There are many preparations to attend to, and I would not wish to distract your work, Mister…?"</p><p>"Just Tarrant, please." He said with the best smile he could produce for the woman, relieved she would not stay longer.</p><p>"Tarrant? Yes, of course." She whispered, her face going slightly red as she curtsied and made her way out, leaving the pair alone again.</p><p>"We should finish up that dress..." Alice whispered which made the hatter turn to give her an incredulous look.</p><p>"Why, what a notion that is! I see no point in finishing a dress that you won't wear!"</p><p>"I will wear it, Tarrant, as soon as you make it for me." She replied with a soft smile as she sat herself on a stool watching him as he went back to the work station.</p><p>"I'm not entirely fond that you'd be in all black. The color doesn't fit you, dearie." He tried to reason as he began to slice and stitch the fabrics once more. "Dark tones seem to make you look washed out." Alice smiled watching her childhood friend and nodded to what he said.</p><p>"And what color does suit me?"</p><p>"Blue of course, but not that tone you have on now. No, not that you can't pull off navy, my dear." He said trying to recover his statement. "But a light blue, or powder blue." He said now looking in her direction with a smile before returning his gaze to his work.</p><p>"Maybe I should make this my best work yet." The tradesman said with a smirk. "Just to spite that bloody knave." Alice smiled at the suggestion but didn't respond. She was just happy to know that she would be able to leave this place.</p><p>"He's quite awful you know," Tarrant said, not looking up from his work. "I don't know how much he has said to you, and I'd prefer not to say such things he said in front of a lady such as yourself, but he is truly deplorable." He whispered thinking back to why he only agreed to make the dress in the first place. "I would not be surprised if the beast cut off me head instead of yer' wedding cake!" He teased as light heartedly as he could but he could hardly keep is composure just on the thought of the man known as Ilosovic Stayne.</p><p>"Hatter… Do you remember when we met? The first time? When I was a little girl."</p><p>"Oh! How could I forget, Alice?! Such a dreadfully rude thing you were, but I liked that. You had such spunk! The most muchness in all of Underland" He teased, stifling a laugh from the young woman. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Well, it's just that I don't remember everything and I was hoping that you would be able to enlighten me on my last trip down."</p><p>"Ah, Alice." Tarrant smiled looking to the door as the maids returned with tea and treats. "The way I see it, sometimes the past is best to stay in the past." He said giving her a wink. "It's all about the future now, but maybe I'll tell you another day." He said as a cup of tea was handed to him.</p><p>He looked at the dress before him now, then again to Alice, who sat eyeing him with that quirk of a smile which made his own grin widen to the point where he felt his lips crack.</p><p>"You can try it on now, Alice."</p><hr/><p>Grail huffed and puffed as he approached Marmoreal. Several times upon the trail he was sure he had lost his tail and kept turning to ensure that it was still attached to him. He sat beneath a tree to catch his breath once he felt he was safe from the sight of songbirds. His gears began to turn, thinking of his next steps when he heard voices approaching.</p><p>He chose to enter from the south because it was opposite from the north, and every compass pointed north, so nearly everyone traveled north, even if it took longer to reach their destination, the north was the best route to take.</p><p>Suddenly voices were nearly upon his location. Without thinking, the wolf dove into a bush and remained as still as he possibly could, hoping the travelers would pass him without taking notice.</p><p>Soon his eyes came to the sight of a noble-looking Gryphon, and an equally nobleman, dressed in a brilliant white silver set of armor. Alongside the pair was a small squad of white knights. Grail could only wonder how they all managed to keep clean.</p><p>"Our orders are clear men, you are to liberate the last Hightopp. The poor fool must not have a clue where he will be going, but I'm sure you won't miss him." Rang out the proud lead knight. "Myself and Gaston will be saving Alice." The news made the wolf weary now, and the knights were dismissed, riding off in the direction of Deces.</p><p>If they were successful in taking Alice, then The Oraculum would prove to be worthless. Grail could only imagine what would become of him if he turned up with the legendary scroll when his king had lost his means of ruling. The wolf put his paws to his throat in despair when he heard the man speak again, more hushed now.</p><p>"Tell me, have you seen this Alice in battle?"</p><p>"I have not," The mighty creature confessed. "She had slain the last Jabberwocky, so I would presume she is a formidable opponent."</p><p>"Yes, of course." The man mused, stroking his well-trimmed goatee. "I know that the Queen wishes for me to assassinate her, but I just can't imagine passing up the opportunity to duel a fellow Champion." He continued as he knelt down beside the winged creature, rummaging through a large satchel, pulling a brilliant black sword from it.</p><p>"A souvenir from my last battle in Deces. It had belonged to a rather promising young knight, but I had slain him down. Perhaps it shall serve Alice better."</p><p>"As long as you succeed, I think the manner in which she dies matters little." The beast confessed, lifting his head to the air, he could swear he caught wind of something nearby.</p><p>"Well, I think you may be right, but it may be safe if we all just kept to our white lies," said the knight as he mounted the griffon. Without another word between the two, they took off into flight, heading in the direction of Deces.</p><p>Grail growled at the exchange he just heard. He may not be that of high standing, but even an omega knew bad news when he heard it. The real trouble was, there was no way he could warn his king of the murder to come, not in time anyway. All he could do now was accomplish the task he was given, and hope that Alice would remain unscathed.</p><p>His eyes suddenly caught a lone sheep dressed in a parliament gown, going about the wood in search of greens to eat. The sight brought a toothy grin to the canine, he found his way in.</p><hr/><p>The Hatter was taken from Alice's presence once more, but they did not exchange goodbyes, under the assumption that they would be reunited soon. A mischievous smile plagued both their lips for some time, even as they were escorted to their respective 'cells'.</p><p>Without alerting anyone, Chessur followed Tarrant down to the prison. It was clear to see that in means of escape, Tarrant would have an uphill battle, in means of escaping, but if all went accordingly the three of them could be in Marmoreal in time for a cup of tea before bed, however, Chess never was much of an optimist.</p><p>Tarrant did his best to not feel the key within his pocket once left in his cell alone. He was thankful that the guards had not restrained him as much as they had in the previous night, only the chain and shackle around his neck. To remove himself from that would be a simple task. Unlocking the door was a much harder obstacle.</p><p>Unaware of his feline friend's presence, Tarrant began the process of freeing himself, quietly relieving himself from the shackle around his throat and moved to the door. Looking out the barred peeping hole he was shocked to see the guards who should have been guarding him were nowhere in sight.</p><p>Tarrant frowned upon examining the door, that there was no such way to unlock the door from the inside. His hopes of escaping nearly ended there, which was the precise time that Chess showed himself to the distressed mad man. Upon seeing Chessur, Tarrant showed his own gapped tooth Cheshire grin. Motioning to speak, the cat simply held a clawed digit to his lips then plucked the key from Tarrant's grasp, vanishing once more out of sight to the other side of the door.</p><p>Chess was nearly about to place the key into the lock when something struck him, an idea. His eyes shifted to the various occupied cells around him, all of which unguarded. Why have the hassle of having one prisoner to fight off the guards when you could have a revolt?</p><hr/><p>Alice bided her time in her room, nervously pacing about. She could leave anytime she wanted now, however she was worried that if she left too early, someone would see this and grow suspicious. She also could not run the risk being too late, or being intercepted by Stayne along the way. Aggravated by it all, Alice forfeited the thoughts of 'what ifs' and made her way out from her room, not so much as casting another look back.</p><p>She made her way out into the garden without so much as a single soul glancing her way. She took note to herself that the garden was looking much livelier, but she could not care less. Or was it that she could not care more? Perplexed by this thought she continued on, trying not to care at all.</p><p>She was a good distance away from the castle now, nearly at the cliff edge when she heard shouts off in the distance, from the castle. It was hard from her position to make out what the cries were and where they were coming from, but if Alice had to guess, it was that Tarrant was making his escape.</p><p>Alice shifted where she stood, hopeful that her hatter would be successful in his escape. She was nearly swayed to go back to the castle to ensure his safety when she felt a sudden rush of wind on her back, her naval coat flaring up around her. Turning to see the cause of the sudden burst, she smiled to see an elderly man land a marvelous creature as to one she had never see before except for in fairy tales, and even those could not compare.</p><p>The man jumped down from the creatures back and as he hit the ground the Gryphon was airborne once more, leaving Alice bewildered at the notion, and the two moved to greet one another.</p><p>"I presume you are Alice?" The man in dazzling white armor asked approaching the young and terribly naive girl, who nodded at the question.</p><p>"Yes, I am." Her eyes moving the blade in his hand then to the sword upon his hip, recognizing it as the Vorpal sword immediately. She was curious to see the blade at someone else's side, but more so she began to ponder why the man had two weapons on him, and why their means of getting back to the White Queen up and left without saying hello.</p><p>"Excuse me, Sir, but where has the gryphon gone off too?"</p><p>"Oh, don't mind him!" The man said with a rather cheerful expression upon his face. "He's just going to scout the area over whilst we duel."</p><p>"Duel?" Alice scoffed. "I'm sorry, Sir, but this most certainly isn't the time nor the place to go on in sport! We must leave this place immediately before anyone realizes I'm missing!" She said approaching him. "I'd be more than happy to test steal with you once we are in Marmoreal." Alice pressed before the unsheathed black blade was tossed at her feet, and the Vorpal sword drawn from the White Knight's side.</p><p>"My sympathies are with you, my dear, they really are." The man spoke, not looking sympathetic at all, in fact he still looked quite excited, and he was. "I have no intention of bringing you to Marmoreal because Mirana has no intention of your company. Why, she actually sent me here to kill you, which I could have done at least five times now." The news of this made Alice grow pale which made the man tisk at her.</p><p>"Oh please do not give me such a look! I brought that sword just for you! I am a fair man! I couldn't kill an unarmed creature, and certainly not an unarmed Champion! So go on and pick up that sword so that we can begin!"</p><p>Alice's eyes looked to the sword on the ground in confusion, backing away from it, and from the knight before her. Why did Mirana want her dead?! There must be a mistake!</p><p>"Mirana wrote to me! She said that she would send help, that she was to-"</p><p>"My dear, she was lying. Now please, I understand that you are upset, but I would like to hurry up and get on with this before, as you said, anyone notices that you are missing. Normally I would welcome an audience, but that would defeat the purpose of my mission." He said pointing to the blade at her feet with his own.</p><p>Alice just stared at the man in astonishment before shaking her head.</p><p>"No, I won't." She whispered looking back to the castle, in hopes that Tarrant or Chess would spring from nowhere. "Besides, you said it yourself... you won't kill an unarmed champion." She defended before she felt the blade slice her torso, just enough to not only shred the cloth of her garments but to where she felt the warmth of her blood rush to the surface. She yelped, staggering back, her hands going to cover the now bloody wound.</p><p>"I know what I said, M'lady. I won't kill you, but I never said I would not harm you." He said disappointed, he had expected more muchness from this girl. "Now you can either fight and die like a proper champion, Or I shall have to slice you up bit by bit and have Gaston finish you off by tossing you into the sea. It is your choice, Alice." He said with a smile that looked similar to that of kindness, but Alice knew the look of madness far too well.</p><p>Crouching down to the soil, both her bloody hands left her wound to pick up the blade before her. She never did have a say in anything she did it seemed.</p><hr/><p>Stayne cursed and swore as he fought through the crowds of riled prisoners and incompetent guards alike. He didn't ask how this happened, nor if The Hatter was recaptured. It was obvious who could have slipped into the prison undetected, and though the Hightopp scum was not the most brilliant of minds, it was obvious he wasn't the dumbest either, Tarrant was long gone from here. The only question he had was if Alice had gone with him.</p><p>He made his way down to the royal chamber hall, charging for Alice's room, bursting through the doors. He didn't expect to see her still in the safety of her room, but he had hoped she would have stayed. Stayne made his way to the balcony, his hands gripping at the railing with all his might.</p><p>Had the prophecies all been a lie then? Was Alice not to become the Black Queen? There was not only the source of the glass painting, but even words from others told that the Oraculum spoke of it! No. It was nothing more than false hope. Once again, Ilosovic Stayne proved to be a fool of Time.</p><p>Casting his eye to the sea before him, he had half his mind set on plunging himself into a watery grave, but he was too proud to suffer such a fate, even though he drowned himself in his own misery each day. He was prepared to set back to the prison to settle the matters conspired when something caught his eye in the distance of his peripheral vision.</p><p>His eye strained to make out what he saw at the cliff's edge, just past the garden. Though he could not make out the faces from this distance, there was no mistaking Alice's head of curls, nor could he imagine anyone other than a White knight which lit up like a star in the now overcast and boding terrain, a storm now brewing over the sea. Judging by their movements, Alice and this White soldier were not engaging in friendly conversation...</p><hr/><p>Alice struggled in the battle against the knight, and it showed. Had this been a fencing match rather than a battle to the death, he would have won the match by a landslide, but this wasn't a friendly competition, least not to her. The White Knight was toying with her now, no better than how her childhood pet, Dinah, would treat small rodents once she ensnared them. Mercilessly clawing, batting and biting the poor things to death.</p><p>Alice suffered three more slices from her attacker's blade. One to her left forearm, the second a gash to her left thigh, and the most recent injury was to her right shoulder blade. Her navy coat soaking up the red liquid hungrily.</p><p>The man looked disappointed now, his eagerness for battle had died only moments into their game. She had not managed to land a single hit on him, and he could have killed her a dozen times over. To think that this was the Champion that Underland raved about while he was locked away.</p><p>"How on earth did you manage to slay a Jabberwocky? He must have been either very careless or possibly the most simple-minded creature in the realms." He spat, deflecting Alice's blade with his own as she charged at him.</p><p>"It was impossible for me to defeat it, so I had to do it," Alice rasped out, exhausted to the point of nearly collapsing.</p><p>"My dear, I assure you, I am the one who is impossible to defeat. I have never lost a single fight, be it verbal or physical. You should have saved that miracle of yours for fighting me!" He chimed, deflecting another attack from Alice, this time slicing her right wrist open, the blade in her hand flying off from her grip, leaving her defenseless.</p><p>"Such a shame. Here I had hoped that I was given such a noble task out extinguishing Underland's latest Champion, only to find that you are by far one of the worst matches I have ever had!" He moaned in disappointment as he approached the disarmed woman who had fallen to the hard earth floor, clutching her bloody wrist with all her might, biting back her mewls of pain.</p><p>"I'm won't apologize for not meeting your expectations as a duelist. After all, I didn't even want to fight you in the first place." Alice hissed back. He chuckled at the response and nodded coolly. She was feisty. Certainly more skilled in a battle of tongues.</p><p>"I would like to deliver a message to Mirana if she indeed sent you to kill me."</p><p>"Anything, my dear." He said with a smirk, more than willing to fulfill the girls dying wish.</p><p>"More than anything I would like to ask her why she betrayed me, but being that I doubt I'll live to hear the answer, I won't bother asking. Instead, I wish for you to tell her that others will see though her empty chest and spineless back, maybe not this day, but eventually." She hissed in anger at herself for not seeing it sooner herself.</p><p>The white knight now roared with laughter, thunder echoing his boast, followed by the swift greeting of rain from the dark clouds above them.</p><p>"I would be more than happy to deliver that message. I don't think your theory will be seen in practice, but I admire your words more than your ability on the battlefield." He whispered, gripping the sword's hilt tightly with both hands, set to bury its point into the young woman's heart when his eyes lured him away from his target.</p><p>Ilosovic Stayne now approached the pair, coming up from behind Alice, who was now looking over her shoulder to see what had caught her attacker's attention. He stood beside her now, his sight not leaving the man before them.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't the little stain in the stalls. I see you've grown up into a full-fledged catastrophe." The White Knight mused with a playful grin, Styane however was not so cheerful at the reunion.</p><p>"I'm not the stable boy you once tortured, Winthrop." He said in reply, the rain now pouring from the heavens. "If you knew what is best, you'll lay down your sword and maybe I'll deliver death to you quickly."</p><p>"Oh Ilosovic, still as temperamental as ever," Winthrop said with a chuckle, eying Alice now as she shrank in Stayne's presence. "I've never been one for matchmaking, but you two would have certainly made quite the pair."</p><p>"A better match than your drunken self with my mother, I'm sure." Stayne replied without hesitation, receiving shocked expressions from both Alice and the White Knight.</p><p>"Let the record show that I was only cruel to her because she had spawned you." The White Knight spoke softly now. "When I invaded these lands all those years ago, your mother told me she was but a simple maid for the king and queen, not their lady in waiting." The confession made him chuckle once more. "Why, had I known she was a mistress for your father, I would have done the justified thing! Ravaged her on the night of our victory and killed her in the morning, but instead, she lied of her actual detail and bewitched me to marry her. Then you came along, ruining everything."</p><p>Stayne clenched his jaw, silent as he began to place himself between Alice and the knight, not once taking his eye off of the man.</p><p>"Stayne- " Alice began, her voice wavering now where she had once been so bold.</p><p>"Silence, Alice." Stayne retorted not wanting to show weakness before their rival. "Stay back until I handle our uninvited guest." He snarled unsheathing his own sword, causing the knight to laugh at the display.</p><p>"Oh good, and here I thought I would receive no challenge, but certainly, Time is in my favor. Allowing me to not only complete my task, but let me slay you. Quite the treat this is!" He said before rushing to Stayne, set to go for a killing blow, but was deflected by the King without as much as a sign of wavering.</p><p>"As I have said before, I am no longer a stable boy, and you are now an old man!" He taunted, luring the knight in for another attack, which he obliged, his face red with anger.</p><p>Alice watched as the tables had turned on her attacker. The knight who held the intent to kill her, who had sliced her without breaking a sweat was now attacking Stayne with what seemed like all his might. The knight moved to plunge his sword into the Black King only to earn himself a nick across his right cheek from Stayne's blade, the knight's blood rushing out to break free from the now open skin.</p><p>Stepping back to recover, Winthrop lifted a hand to feel the warmth of his own blood and scowled at the touch of it, his cold eyes pierced the man that his sword failed to do.</p><p>"You'll pay for that you worthless bastard!" He warned, rushing into the fray once more, their blades meeting each other strike after strike. Where the Knight was aggressive and heavy-footed, Stayne was graceful and fluid with his attacks. It was clear to see that Stayne had improved since his fight with Tarrant on the Frabjouous day.</p><p>The Vorpal sword was soon swept from the Knight's grasp, landing far out of the knights reach. The man, now defenseless backed away, surrendering with his hands up.</p><p>"Ilosovic, -"</p><p>"No, you do not get to beg for your life." He hissed, advancing on his opponent once more, the point of his blade under the knight's chin, pressuring him to distance himself as well as back himself closer to the edge of the cliff. The old man smiled fearfully.</p><p>"What would you have me do then?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder to see how many steps he had left before he would be driven off the solid ground and into the sea below. "Should I apologize or-"</p><p>"I don't want hear another word from you," Stayne growled drawing blood once for from his chin, the knight now seething in pain, quickening his step, gaining several feet from the king, but had only a foot from the drop. Stayne did not get any closer to the man now, but his blade was not lowered. "I only wish to hear the sound of your body colliding with the rocks below." Stayne essentially ordered, motioning his sword towards the sea once more.</p><p>The White Knight paused at this comment. His eyes roamed the terrain behind Stayne and locked onto Alice for a short while. Alice could not say she was sympathetic to the man's situation, he had nearly killed her himself, but she wasn't sure if she could stand behind the manner of execution. Rising to her feet once more she made her way for Stayne to urge him to reconsider, his back still to her.</p><p>Without warning, the knight dove off the cliff, stunning Alice, but Stayne only smirked at the success and turned back to Alice, his sword sheathed once more. His grin of victory was short-lived when he looked over the condition of Alice.</p><p>"Once again, Alice, you have disappointed me," stated the man, making her stop in her tracks. "Had you only stayed inside this would have been avoided! I'm beginning to believe you truly are a wildflower, blooming about in places you don't belong!" He continued pointing to Deces now. "I'm sure you had something to do with the assistance of your precious 'Hatter's' escape, and you'll be pleased to know that he did indeed escape, along with a good number of other prisoners."</p><p>Alice's heart began to pound. Tarrant. She had completely forgotten him. Was the queen good on her word for Tarrant, or would he be executed on sight? She couldn't say, but she didn't want to risk his life, not after her life was nearly taken by her supposed 'rescuer'.</p><p>Upon motioning to speak, Alice saw the Gryphon soar up from behind the cliffs, with the knight upon its back. The creature didn't make a sound at it flew, its wings using the wind from the storm to maneuver, making Stayne unaware of their presence, and all the more vulnerable to an attack, which was imminent, it's talons bared and aimed for the king.</p><p>Alice didn't hesitate. She rushed at Stayne, using all her force to barrel into the unsuspecting man, successfully knocking him to the ground, only escaping the deadly dagger-like claws by the skin of his teeth.</p><p>The pair watched as the Gryphon continued on, showing no indication of circling back, but did swoop down to the earth, only to pluck the Vorpal sword from the ground, then made its way back to the sky, both of them remaining grounded until the enemy was well out of sight, and it wasn't until that time that Stayne could piece together what had just happened.</p><p>She had saved his life, and not by accident or coincidence either. She had physically taken him out of harm's way. His gaze moved to look over to check on the girl to find her clinging to his chest, her eyes still on the sky, wary of another attack.</p><p>Speechless Stayne's hand moved to caress the now rain-soaked blond head of hair before him, releasing Alice from the trance, her eyes now on him, wide with fear and confusion from the battle no doubt, but she had never looked lovelier to him, not even in her days as 'Um'. His patience failed him now, unable to resist the temptation, he took her face into his hands and sat up locking his lips with hers.</p><p>The kiss was short-lived, Alice pulled herself away almost and rolled herself off his chest, getting to her feet quickly as she could. Stayne would say it was a disappointment, but she was not the cause of it this time but himself. Once again he had been too bold and driven her off, but Alice didn't run away as he expected, no, instead she gave him a rather venomous look. Her lips were as soft as petals, but her eyes were as sharp as thorns. She truly was a wildflower.</p><p>"He said Mirana sent him to kill me," Alice warned, making him snap out of his own diluted thoughts. "So you were right, Your Highness, Mirana, was never going to rescue me." She whispered, and even as the rain poured down, he could pick out her tears from the drops of rain on her face.</p><p>He wanted to embrace her, to shower her face with kisses and to console her with words of endearment and slander the witch, but he knew this would do nothing but drive her away once more. He sighed heavily as he got to his feet and watched her with concern.</p><p>"Alice-"</p><p>"You were right!" She spat bitterly her eyes now shifted to her feet. "You! You of all people were right! How could I have been so foolish, to think she would actually rescue me?" She asked as Stayne approached her once more.</p><p>"She has a way about that," confessed the man softly. "You are not the first to be fooled by her, and you won't be the last, I am sure."</p><p>"I was her Champion, and I thought, possibly even a friend," Alice whispered looking up to the man who should have been, in her mind, the villain in her situation now. "Why would she wish for me to die? I did not ask for any of this, I am innocent, am I not?"</p><p>"Alice, that woman is not someone who would be worthy of your friendship. She has always done things to work in her benefit, but worse still is that she does not show her true colors until it is too late." He said, now observing the blood from her coat. "Her reasons are her own, and why she does them, we may never know, but we do know now that she wants to end your life, and that is something that I will not tolerate."</p><p>"Then what do you propose?" She asked eying him as she did her best to compose herself once more. Something in between a smirk and scowl came across Stayne's lips. His eye seemed to be on her and yet staring into the distance all at once. The rain had died down, but they were still under a very black sky. The roars of thunder had moved on, as though going off to warn Marmoreal of the dangers to come.</p><p>"War, Alice. I will have us go to war."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tarrant sat on the floor before the White Throne, where Mirana stood. They were the least happy pair in the land at this time, for different yet similar reasons. The Knight had failed. For Mirana, it was hard for her to trust his competence as a champion. She had practically left his task to him upon a platter, but he had to make it more of a game, she would now have to find a new way to take Alice out of the picture, and soon, if Alice's word reached her people, she would have a revolt on her hands.</p><p>Tarrant's eyes were a dull lifeless gray. The official word was that Alice had been ensnared by Stayne just before the escape. Mirana tested out the lie to him first. After all, it was better to see the results on a mad man in case he doesn't take it.</p><p>"I would suspect by now, that Alice has had her mind poisoned by Stayne's black artists. Any number of potions could have been slipped to her by now…" She mused. "A truth-teller for her tongue, something with catfish whiskers to fool her mind, and maybe even for her heart." She said, eyeing the hatter for a reaction. Devastated was the only word that fit the man now.</p><p>"Is there nothing we can do for her?" He asked, his eyes watery from the thought of Alice, no longer being Alice, not even Almost Alice. The White Queen shook her head sadly.</p><p>"All we can do now is send a feathered friend to spy and see what damage has been done Tarrant, but my finest knight swears that he saw Alice forced to drink something." Tears now freed from his eyes. Mirana tried to console the man, but Tarrant could not stay in the room any longer. He fled for his workroom, where his friends waited for him.</p><p>Slamming the door behind him Thackery and Mally jumped at the display, but Chessur remained unphased.</p><p>"Me Alice, me poor Alice!" He wept while falling to his knees, his hands going to his hat to pull on the edges as though it was the hat that kept his mind from running off now. The March Hare and Door Mouse looked to the floor, sadness taking them, but the cat could only growl with impatience.</p><p>"Tarrant, stop that. Last time you were told that nothing could be done for her you ran off in pursuit of her!"</p><p>"An' dat set 'er up fer failure!" He snapped, his mix-matched eyes full of pain and confusion. "Te bloody knave, he poisoned her! Now Alice won't be right and proper ane'mor," Tarrant cried, heartbroken. The cat flicked his tail in discontent. None of this sat well with him. His eyes shifted to his less intelligent counterparts in frustration. They all lost the will to think otherwise it seemed.</p><p>"If that is the case, you know what is going to happen now," Chess started, floating for the window. "War is going to come again, and now you can have that revenge that you thirst for." He hissed which caught The Hatter's attention, but he did not reply to the statement. Without another exchange of words, the cat leaped from the window, floating off to who knew where. The three remained silent for some time until the dormouse found her voice once more.</p><p>"Maybe Alice won't be affected by the poison, after all, she isn't from around here!" She said hopeful but Tarrant shook his head. The Upelkuchens and other altering properties of Under had their effects on her. Why wouldn't the wicked things Stayne forced upon Alice take hold?</p><p>"It will. My sweet Alice, she won't know up from down," whispered The Hatter as he was getting to his feet. Moving to his desk his hands reaching for a strip of ribbon that had belonged to Alice's dress on her last visit. "Why is a raven like a writing-desk?" He asked sadly, but none of his friends could produce an answer for the hatter.</p>
<hr/><p>Alice awoke suddenly to check her surroundings. She had hoped it was a nightmare, but the bandages on her form proved otherwise. Mirana wished her gone, and the preferred method was death. She didn't even take the life of her cruel sister, nor Ilosovic, even when he begged for death! Yet Mirana fooled her in believing that she would be rescued. Tears of rage and self-pity began to burn her eyes, but she refused to release them. Instead, she put herself on the balcony, hoping the wind from the sea would help dry her eyes.</p><p>Her predicament went from horrid to worse in hardly anytime. She was nearly murdered by Mirana, proving that she was only seen as a pawn to the Queen, her friend Tarrant managed to escape along with Chess but she hadn't a clue of what Mirana would do with them. Were they imprisoned, or killed? Did Mirana tell them that she was dead or that she had chosen to remain with Stayne? Then there was the matter of her betrothed. After the battle at the cliffs, Stayne had given the word to not postpone the wedding, but to bump the date. They were to be married today. Her train of thought was interrupted by the door creaking open, revealing Az dressed in a charcoal gray dress.</p><p>"Alice, it's time." She said simply. Her eyes giving some sympathy. Though Az believed this was the best thing for Alice, as well as the kingdom, but the maiden still pitied the queen-to-be. She had endured betrayal from the kingdom she spoke so strongly of. Alice nodded, no longer having the will to fight against the current.</p><p>"Let us get this over with the," Alice sighed back. Breaking away from the balcony and went with Az to prepare for the ceremony.</p>
<hr/><p>Stayne stood still as his armor was tended to, polished to perfection, eyeing the clock nervously which caught the attention of the squire who had volunteered for the honor to help prepare his King for the day.</p><p>"Your Highness, if I may ask, why do you seem as though you are going to war rather than marry?" The question made the man scoff.</p><p>"War would be far more calming than this, idiot." He muttered, irritated that the young man was grinning now.</p><p>"Nonsense!" He shouted gleefully. "This is a joyous thing indeed! How on earth can you shake with fear?" Stayne glared at the unsuspecting squire who had his back turned to fetch the cape to be clasped on. Beautiful black silk with silver stitching, the inside of the garment a light gray. "Why, when I got married to my Elaine, I could hardly sit still. T'was Happiest day of my life."</p><p>"Well, your 'Elaine' never slayed a Jabberwocky," Stayne growled which much to Stayne's discomfort made the man laugh full-heartedly.</p><p>"Aye, you're right about that, though with the temper she has I wouldn't put it past her," said the squire who was making his way back to clasp on the cape. "But, my King, you are marrying Alice! The Alice! Why, I would imagine nearly any man to be gloating this to all of the realms and back again." The comment made Stayne shift nervously. It was true that Alice was a bit of a prized spouse. He knew he should not worry about anyone attempting to court her now, but the woman still had not taken a liking to him.</p><p>He wouldn't confess the fact, even though a lowly squire could see his fear perfectly, but he was frightened. It was what he wanted, but it was not even achieved to its full entirety. This was Alice of legend, and even though their fates had been intertwined, she was still rebelling.</p><p>"She hates me," He muttered more so to himself, but perfectly audible to the squire.</p><p>"I don't know about that M'lord. She is a very interesting woman… When I asked my wife to marry me, she turned me down three times!" He said with a grin, now dusting the shoulder plates the best he could. "Why, I thought she would never have me until I told her the truth."</p><p>"The truth that you were incapable of acknowledging her refusal?" Stayne asked hopefully but was shut down with a simple shake of his head.</p><p>"No, no, no! It wasn't that at all! I knew that she was not interested, but it was because I didn't express my true interest!" He said with a chuckle. "I had been so concerned with getting her to say yes that I never stopped to tell her why I wanted to marry her." Stayne waited patiently to hear the answer, refusing to give in to ask what the reason was.</p><p>"It was because I loved her. Why... The moment I saw her, I loved her. The good and the bad bits too!" He confessed. "And that's what you need to do M'lord, you need to confess your-"</p><p>"Who said I loved her? I'm a King, and she is a Champion. It's a logical union and-"</p><p>"M'lord, if I may be so bold. It is obvious you have feelings for Alice." He began, catching a look from Stayne that was a mix of anger and shock, but he did not threaten to have his head, so the man continued.</p><p>"The Knight which I normally tend to told me how you went out to meet the White soldier who had come to slay Alice. He described how in battle you were composed, but something told him in the way you went out there was fear within you, but clearly not for your own well-being." He whispered now, Stayne's eye still on him and he sighed lightly.</p><p>"You can deny it all you like M'lord, but it's plain to see. You may just need to see about expressing it in the right manner."</p><p>"I don't have to do such a thing as express such a... Trivial speech to her." Stayne argued. "We're already commencing with the union." He muttered bitterly.</p><p>"Yes, M'lord." He said giving a bow to make his leave.</p><p>"Wait." Stayne snapped as the Squire placed his hand upon the handle, stopping the young man in his tracks. "What is your name?"</p><p>"Gareth, M'lord. Gareth Acker." He replied, now thinking that speaking his mind may not have been the best choice, but was relieved with a simple nod, and he left without saying another word.</p><p>Stayne pondered briefly on the words given by the squire. He wasn't sure which was more irritating; that a squire had offered better advice than all the advisors he had ever come into contact with, or that he was seriously considering said squires advice.</p><p>He didn't expect Alice to ever take a liking to him, but maybe she didn't hate him. She had saved his life after all, but that may have been her way of repaying her debt to him. He couldn't say and he didn't dare to ask. Her wit was a most frustrating yet admirable trait.</p><p>She could make even the brightest and boldest knights sound like a bubbling idiot at times. She would twist his words, or worse, see his confession as a weakness, after all, she was crafty. She managed to become one of Iracebeth's favorites, even if just for a day. Could have been longer had he not tried to have his way with Um then throw her to the wolves once he was found out.</p><p>His thoughts went over to the prophecy, its words only spoke of the Queen's, making no mention of him or his fate. For all he knew, Alice could still reign over all of Under and beyond without him in the picture, and though he would agree that Alice could be a great ruler, he would prefer to be alive and well. There was one skill that no one could deny, and it was that he was a survivor, and he had more than enough scars to prove it.</p><p>His gaze went back to the clock. The ceremony was to begin soon, and Time help him, he was a nervous wreck. He considered have a bit of liquid courage to help ease his nerves, but Alice was surely already repulsed by him, having the scent of any such alcohol on today of all days would only increase her disdain for him. Or did she even care for such spirits at all? He cursed his lack of knowledge. Master at military tactics and battle and he couldn't even get the girl to lower her walls! She was an 'easier' target now, after last night's event, Alice lost much of her muchness, but he knew she would bounce back.</p><p>He only prayed that it would not erupt during the ceremony.</p>
<hr/><p>Alice stared at her reflection in the mirror once she was finished being prodded and poked. Tarrant's clothing did not need any adjustments, but the handmaidens had insisted on a few last minute alterations, and they did not go unnoticed. Nor unfelt. Alice dislike the bodice more than any other garment her mother had forced her to wear.</p><p>Her gown was an obsidian lace black on the bottom met by a slick midnight black for the top. It was a ball gown, but not overly puffed out, giving it more of a princess style appearance. All along the dress, diamonds had been stitched in, which reminded Alice of the night sky, pitch black with the lights twinkling far off in the distance. The sleeves were a lighter tone of black, a bit of mesh sort of sheer material and they were formed to make simple butterfly sleeves which was one of Alice's favorite qualities of the dress, giving her the freedom to move her arms freely.</p><p>The bust of the gown was probably her least favorite, but it was very flattering. The neckline was cut into a Queen Anne style, and with the help of the added corset, it gave the illusion of fuller breasts. The back of the gown, much to Alice's displeasure, was open revealing nearly her whole spine, the material missing from the back however was made up for in the train that would be pulled behind her as she walked down the aisle. The maids agreed that for the purposes of the wedding, it was a little to revealing, so they had added a veil which dropped just before the floor.</p><p>Her hair had been done partially up with a waterfall braid to keep the said veil in place, the comb kept in with a pure silver pick comb. The strands the remained free of the braids were allowed to remain in their loose curls. Her makeup had been done, but it was kept simple. Stayne's words about Alice's face being her most redeemable trait had reached many of the servants, and no one wished to alter her appearance too much, only a light foundation of powder and an odd tasting balm for her lips. When Alice asked what it was, the maids explained it was a secretion from a local plant that was often used by ladies seeking to seduce their men, and Alice lost her curiosity, not wanting to know anything more about it.</p><p>Her hazel brown eyes looked over her form in misery. When she had tried it on before with Tarrant, it had meant something else. She had agreed with Tarrant that it was a beautiful dress, she could not say it was his best work, but he claimed it was. It was a cruel joke, when he had made it and as she wore it now. For Tarrant, he meant for it to mock Stayne in the loss of his prize, but now it mocked Alice, being wed to a man as unforgiving as the night, and cast away from the light which was Mirana.</p><p>"Alice, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, " Az whispered looking her over. Black was far too dark for her complexion, but it gave her an enhanced exotic beauty. "I would not be surprised if our king took you at the altar."</p><p>The comment made Alice's eyes go wide. Stayne had promised to wait until she had given the alright to advance, but he had already proved to be unable to contain himself. Twice. Alice's legs felt as though they would give out at the thought alone and she suddenly felt very sick with fear. She would have nothing to control him now, not with words of Mirana to aid her or of Tarrant to shield her temporarily.</p><p>Alice didn't even take notice when Az had placed a diamond tiara upon her head. Alice looked to Az without a word. She knew it was time.</p><p>…..</p><p>All eyes were on Alice as the doors to the throne was opened and the sound of a violin began to play a tune that Alice was unfamiliar with. Her eyes met everything as she slowly made her way down the carpeted aisle, a bouquet of black roses in hand. She was shocked to see the number of individuals who had come to see the wedding, both humans and animals alike.</p><p>Her gaze finally made its way to Stayne as she neared the end. He looked as though he was geared for war, not for a marriage. She was intimidated by the display of onyx and silver armor, and little did she know, that his intentions were just that. He however did not expect her to look as devastatingly beautiful as she did now. Even angels would envy her beauty.</p><p>The pair stood, sizing one another up, just as they had done on the stage when they met each other again, only now the audience was not bidding for her. Their eyes never met, because Alice couldn't bear to look him there, Stayne took it out of a sign of defiance, but Alice did it out of knowledge that she would break if she did.</p><p>The man, or in their case, the black crane who would form the union began to read from a scroll, but the words never made it into either of their heads. His voice, as annoying as it was, couldn't tear the pair from their thoughts. Stayne was admiring the corset's work when he nearly missed his cue to give Alice her ring. Clearing his throat, Stayne held up the ring and displayed it to the honored guest before them, Alice also studied it, even though it would be stuck with her shortly.</p><p>It's material was some sort of black element that was meshed with gold that looked like cracks in the band but it reminded her of a pottery piece that had been in Lord Ascot's office, a vase that had cracks in it but had been fixed by the process of Kintsugi. He had promised Alice he would take her to Japan after their success in China, but that was clearly not going to happen now. On top of it laid a rather large stone. A black gem of some sort.</p><p>"With this ring, I take Alice Kingsleigh as my wife, my Queen and as my eternal love." He began before turning Alice and gently took her hand to place the ring upon her finger, slipping on every so gently. Alice now was staring at Stayne with confusion. She had never given her family name to him, or at least, not to her knowledge.</p><p>Her eyes quickly went to the ring to observe it closer before returning her gaze to meet Stayne's eye which made her question why he looked so fearful. She quickly turned her gaze to the Crane who nodded to the ring before her. It was like her ring but it lacked the gem her own ring had. Hesitant, she carefully took the ring and presented it to the crowd, just as Stayne had done before her, swallowing hard she tried to form words in her dry mouth.</p><p>"With-with this ring I… take Ilosovic Stayne as my husband, my King… and my e- eternal love." She mumbled, hardly audible, but it was good enough to commence the union. The crane gave a nod before looking to Stayne once more.</p><p>"I present The Queen and King of Deces. Long live the Queen! Long live the King!"</p><p>"Long live the Queen! Long live the King!" The witnesses called back without missing a beat.</p><p>Alice shifted a glance to Stayne, waiting for the kiss to be initiated, but no order to do so came from the Crane's beak. Instead, Ilosovic took her by hand and walked her down the aisle, and the music rang through her once more.</p><p>She felt sick, terribly sick as he led her down at a rather quick pace. It had happened so suddenly, she recalled her sister's wedding having felt like an eternity compared to this. She blamed it on her nerves, the very nerves that made her stomach churn now as Stayne led her out of the throne room. His pace quickened once in the halls, free from the prying eyes.</p><p>Alice knew where he was leading her, and for the life in her she couldn't muster up her muchness now. She was not at all herself. No, she was no longer Alice Kingsleigh, but Alice Stayne, and she had not the slightest clue of who that was, or what she was like, which made her current state worse. Alice saw as they neared the Royal Chambers hall but was taken aback when he didn't make the turn but continued on just past the hall and entered a room that Alice had not investigated yet.</p><p>It was a study, one which reminded Alice of her Father's, books littered all about and she could almost hear her mother threaten him now that the books were what filled his head with nonsense. He released her hand just as he shut the door and locked in behind them, triggering the fear once more until she noticed that Stayne did not seem to take attention to her whatsoever at the moment. He made his way to the desk and began to write furiously, all Alice could do was just watch in confusion and hope that he would not release the same amount of force on her as he did on that quill, the feather snapping between his fingers.</p><p>Finding Alice's silence more frustrating than relieving, he cast her a heated stare, but sighed in hopes to calm himself, not wanting to make it seem as though he was upset with her. How in Under could he? She was ravishing, and she was far more enticing when she was nervous. He felt like a proper predator, but he would keep to his word, not acting on his accord but hers.</p><p>"I am writing to Mirana," Stayne muttered as he placed the broken quill aside and pulled out a new one from a wide-mouthed stout vase on the desk.</p><p>"What for? 'Terribly sorry you could not attend the wedding, but you did almost kill my wife'," Alice snapped, now finding her feet and joined Stayne beside his desk to look over his work. Stayne released a chuckle. She bounced back quickly, given the right set of words that was.</p><p>"Something along those lines… Yes." He purred, satisfied she no longer saw the white witch as her ally and friend. "I did not tell you the benefits of our marriage, Alice, but now that you are Queen, no one can attack you without proper arrangements." He said setting back to his letter.</p><p>"As a Champion, one could come in to slay you any time the pleased, but as a Queen, a date must be arranged so that you or the other party can gather the forces necessary for a…. 'proper' fight." Alice thought over the words carefully. It had explained why he had bumped up the wedding day without thinking of letting her heal fully first.</p><p>"So are you calling her to war now?"</p><p>"Not just yet." He replied looking her way. "I'm waiting for a certain… advantage to come our way before I wish to request a date for our war to begin. Would you like to add anything else to this letter, Alice?" He asked.</p><p>Alice thought of saying something to warn Mirana to not bring harm to Tarrant, but she imagined that this would only hurt Tarrant in the end. She shook her head and Stayne nodded, rolling the parchment up and securing a string around it to keep it rolled up nice and tight.</p><p>His eye lingered back now to Alice who was propped up against his desk, the promise he had made to her gnawed at him painfully now, but he would prefer to consummate their marriage in a place worthy of such a conquer. Clearing his mind for the time being he went back for the door. He would have to find a crow or a raven to take the letter. As he went to unlock the door, he was interrupted.</p><p>"My last name." Alice whispered. "You knew my last name. How?" Stayne paused at the question turning back to her, just as puzzled as she was now.</p><p>"You told it to me." He answered back. "When you first arrived here."</p><p>Alice nodded, though she never recalled doing such a thing. She hardly remembered him her first trip down, only that it plagued her mind at night, but by morning she had lost half of it. Her eyes moved the books, in search of something else to occupy her mind, but nothing would suffice now.</p><p>"Can you tell me? Of when we first met?" She asked, looking back to him now, surprised to see that he no longer looked stern, but almost in distress. She nervously turned her gaze to the floor once more. "Nevermind- you do-"</p><p>"You don't remember?" He asked in a whisper.</p><p>"Remember what?" His face now directed to the floor. A mixture of sadness and joy upon his face. A smile to his lips in remembrance of that fated and nearly fatal moment, but his eye held such regret that she did not recall the time herself.</p><p>"Alice. That was the first time you had saved my life."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The Red court was filled to full capacity for the trial against the Knave, having been accused of stealing the Queen's tarts, and so far with all the evidence that had been brought in, things were not in the Knave's favor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knelt before the King and Queen, bound, shackled and somewhat bloodied by a beating he had received for resisting arrest. Anyone who knew him would have known that he did not care for tarts, and especially ones baked by the Queen, she was as lousy of a chef as she was a Queen. Whoever had framed him for such a petty yet serious crime would pay dearly, if he managed to get off without a beheading that was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tarrant Hightopp had just gotten off the stand, he was a horrible excuse for a witness, though what seemed like stage freight to the crowd was clearly the Hatter's way of confusing the jury, singing songs and speaking of tea. From the corner of his eye he could see the jury all shifting anxiously. It was nearly tea time and it would be a terrible shame to not take their time at that time. Tarrant had successfully persuaded his peers to want a swift and unfair trial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A cook was next, but he did not even make it to the stand, having no evidence to prove whatsoever. Stayne began to exit the crowded room and bury himself in his thoughts. He was a dead man, and though he did not fear Death and knew fully well he deserved to meet his end he did not want to die over some stupid tarts. He tried to come to terms with his end when a voice broke him from his trance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here!" cried a young girl from behind him, and she made her way over past the jury box, knocking it over as she did. Now the entire court was in chaos over the size of this girl, fearing she was far too large to be a witness, but the case continued. She knew nothing of the business but that was very intriguing to the king. They moved to a letter, which had been found within the cell he was kept in before the trial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was unopened, not marked on the outside, and once opened by the White Rabbit, it was revealed that it was not a letter, but a set of verses. It was also unsigned, and the writing was not of the prisoner's. The King declared that the Knave must have forged someone else's handwriting, another offense worthy of a severe whipping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please your Majesty," said the Knave, and he went on to claim that he did not write it, nor could they prove such a thing, being that it was not signed. The King also never liked Stayne, always had it in for him since he was courting Iracebeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you didn't sign it, that only makes matters worse!" The Red King shouted. "Clearly you were up to mischief, or else you would have signed it like an honest man!" A round of cheers and applaud went around the court at the king's wit. Stayne could already feel the ax at the back of his neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That only proves his guilt, of course," Iracebeth said promptly, eyeing Stayne with disgust. " Off with-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It doesn't prove anything of the sort! Why you don't even know what they're about!" cried Alice, who was proving to be the only ally he had in the room. Without question, the king ordered the rabbit to read the verses to further commence with the trial.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"They told me you had been to her,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And mentioned me to him:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She gave me a good character,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But said I could not swim.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He sent them word I had not gone</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(We know it to be true):</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>If she should push the matter on,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What would become of you?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I gave her one, they gave him two,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You gave us three or more;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They all returned from him to you,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Though they were mine before.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>If I or she should chance to be</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Involved in this affair,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He trusts to you to set them free,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Exactly as we were.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>My notion was that you had been</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Before she had this fit)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>An obstacle that came between</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Him, and ourselves, and it.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don't let him know she liked them best,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>For this must ever be</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A secret, kept from all the rest,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Between yourself and me."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The verses did not make a drop of sense to Stayne, but the king felt as though it were the most important thing to have ever graced his ears. Once again Alice interjected, and once again she was on his side. She also continued to grow in size.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't believe there's an atom of meaning in it." Alice said triumphantly, which caused a great deal of controversy in the jury, but the king had to prove Stayne's guilt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't swim, can you?" He asked, with a wry grin. It was common knowledge that the knave was not only able to swim but feared any body of water deeper than a fountain. The King continued, winning the jury over once more, that was until Alice had pointed out that the supposedly stolen tarts, had been in the courtroom this whole time. Right under their bloody noses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stayne could only laugh at it all. He had been accused of a crime that had never happened, and the one to save him from losing his head was a little girl who was three times his size. He turned to look to the girl, he knew he must have looked a sight because she gave him the most frightening look he had seen in some time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Young girl, what is your name? I should have the right to know the name of the person I owe my life to…"He whispered softly in her direction. She offered a smile, still showing fear on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alice Kingsleigh." She whispered back before chatter from the queen began again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately for him however, the pair loved their beheadings and torture, he knew mainly because normally he was the one to carry out the torture. The Queen motioned to have the sentence carried out before hearing the verdict, but Alice, his angel of mercy, had not only defended him yet again, but had insulted the Queen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The whole court went into a fit, but Alice had suddenly vanished before she could be apprehended by the royal guards. How a girl her size could vanish without a trace was beyond him, but all he could do in this moment was laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alice Kingsleigh." He whispered to himself, a grin that could not only compete, but trump the Cheshires smile, was on his bloodied lips. His eye rose up to meet the Red King and Queen, both of whom looked less than displeased.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can we chop of his head now, my dear?" The King asked leaning over, and Iracebeth shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, dear husband, we can't! He'll die happy, and I couldn't bear to see that. We'll torture him for a bit. When he loses that smile for good, then we'll rid of him." She said simply. With that Stayne was hauled off back to the dungeon, laughing the entire trip down.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Alice stood in silence once Stayne had finished telling Alice of the missing memory, she only really recalled the end however, calling the court nothing more than a pack of cards. She smiled gently at her childish behavior before looking back to Stayne who still looked very taken aback.</p><p>"I wanted you the moment I saw you as Um," Stayne confessed. "Because you reminded me of the girl who save my life, the girl who I could never have because of her crimes against the crown. That and of course she was a child," He whispered, searching for his place. "Alice, I need to confess something to you." Alice lost her smile now, unsure if she was prepared to hear whatever Stayne wished to tell her.</p><p>"Stayne, I-"</p><p>"I owe you everything I have, Alice," he muttered as he stood before her, "And even though you hold not an ounce of affection for me, I will make you safe. No one, creature or queen, will harm you. Not again." He vowed, turning his back to leave. "Now that you are Queen of the Black, you hold more power than I, more influence, more riches and I hope far more joy. I know this means little to you, and maybe you wish you could have gone back to allow my beheading, but I will somehow make it up to you, Alice."</p><p>"You wish to come out of your debt to me?" Alice asked, her voice carried stronger now, making the king turn to face her once more. He could only nod to the question. "If you truly wish to repay me, you will teach me how to properly fight." Stayne's eye widened at the command, now wishing he could take back those words.</p><p>"Alice, you don't need to worry about yourself.. I will protect you. You are far too precious to be placed on the battlefield."</p><p>"Be that as it may, I should still know how to fight properly." She retorted moving closer to him now, her muchness returning. "Had you not come to my aid last night, I would be dead. Now either teach me how to fight, or I shall go to the armory and order your- no, our men to teach me." Alice warned.</p><p>Stayne sighed in defeat. The girl was stubborn, but it was one of her greatest assets. Without any further objections, Stayne nodded. Not even a day into their union and she was already working him over, proving how well of a Queen she was going to be.</p><p>"Very well, Alice. If you wish for me to train you, I will. But it won't be enjoyable, I assure you."</p><p>"Very well then." She replied, turning her chin up in victory and moved to walk past him, only to be caught by her arm. She gave him a questioning look and was caught off guard when he placed a kiss on her lips.</p><p>"To seal our deal, of course," Stayne whispered as he pulled away with a grin making Alice frown.</p><p>"Our marriage, or for your agreement to train me? She asked which made the king's grin widen.</p><p>"Are kisses normal in the wedding ceremony where you hail from, Alice?"</p><p>"Well, a kiss to seal a business agreement certainly isn't." She muttered folding her arms, less than pleased with how giddy Stayne appeared in this moment.</p><p>"I think I should like to visit this place you come from." He said with thought but gave a shrug. "That of course is very unlikely, but it would be nice to see where you came from. Meet the family." Alice went slack at the mention of her family. Time was so odd here, she wasn't sure if The Wonder had made it to London yet. If it did, her family would think she was dead.</p><p>Her mother would be devastated, as would her sister, the thought tore though Alice like the very storm that had swept her away in the first place, she felt light-headed and rather faint. Stayne caught on immediately that something was amiss.</p><p>Alice moved to the desk to better steady herself, shaking violently until Stayne wrapped his arms around her in hopes that she would remain still, he began to fear the worst. Perhaps Winthrop had poisoned his blade, or if she had poisoned herself in hopes of dying, finding death more suiting than his company or-"</p><p>"My family, my friends, they all think I'm dead!" Alice shouted, how could she have not thought of them. Too consumed by her own troubles to even take note of those she left behind. Her loved ones may never get the image of Alice sinking to the bottom of the ocean from their minds, yet here she was, just made a Queen! She glanced up at Ilosovic who looked upon her with genuine worry.</p><p>"I came back here though a whirlpool while at sea. Everyone I know must surely think I am swimming with the fishes, so to speak." She whispered as she gently removed herself from Stayne's hold. "I imagine they will hold a funeral for me. Only no body to mourn over, but knowing my mother she'll still have an empty casket." Stayne watched as Alice seated herself in his chair.</p><p>"How have you come to Under before?" He asked kneeling down to get closer to her current level.</p><p>"Both by rabbit holes. I very much doubt I can get back and inform them all that I am not dead, but a Queen. Oh, no one would take me seriously then. Lock me away for sure if I came back from the dead, ranting on that I married a King." She said with a sad sort of smile before looking to Stayne.</p><p>"… I'm sorry Alice, I wish I had means for you to get home, but I don't." He whispered wishing he could present her with at least means of getting word to her family. His eye darted to the scroll in hand once more and sighed. "Alice, I'm must deliver this now, will you be alright?" Alice nodded in response, and he left swiftly, with intentions to return once the task was complete.</p>
<hr/><p>Grail silently walked through the white halls of Marmoreal dressed in fine royal clothes that he had taken from the sheep in the wood, paranoid beyond belief, but a sense of relief was in him now. Word of Alice's 'failed rescue' spread fast, giving the wolf a newfound hope that he would not return to Stayne with fear of losing his tail, so long as he could bring the king what he asked for that was.</p><p>He stayed clear of areas that produced large gatherings as he searched for the scroll. It was said that the Oraculum was normally found beside the thrown, but with the current events, Grail feared the Queen took it wherever she went, for the times that he had checked the throne room, the scroll was missing, as was the Vorpal sword.</p><p>His eyes scowered the all too bright and clean palace, but he couldn't even locate the queen, let alone any of her advisors. He had nearly given up on the search when a rabbit had collided with him, turning the corner of a hall.</p><p>"Oh heavens! I do apologize for that, terribly, terribly sorry s- Oh, what, my word, I did not know we held a wolf in our council!" Nevins stuttered as he fought to recollect himself as well as the items in hand which he had dropped. Grail now began to panic.</p><p>"Yes! Well, you see the- the Queen thought it wise to hire a less.. 'noble' creature for these less than noble times.." He lied, helping the rabbit collect the items from the floor. All of them scrolls.</p><p>"Oh! Yes, of course. I'm upset that she would not hold a council to such a decision, but I cannot say that she didn't have the right idea in mind!" He replied, snatching each of the scrolls before the wolf had a chance to lay a paw on them. "What position were you hired for?" The rabbit asked, mainly out of curtesy more than anything else.</p><p>"Ah, well I'm to be- to be her, uh to be her-" The rabbit was eyeing him suspiciously now.</p><p>"You were hired yet don't even know what you were hired for?" He asked disgruntled now, how could the Queen take on extra help that was not even qualified to remember what they were?! "Well, judging by your robes, you are in the legislation committee, I happen to be going there myself now, I've been tasked to recite out Time's plan, and your and your colleagues will write it down for historic purposes."</p><p>"Oh, yea, that's real fascinating stuff." He said looking over all the scrolls in his paws now. "So it's The Oraculum, right? That's how Time tells us what's going to happen?"</p><p>"Precisely!" Nevins beamed setting all the scrolls but one opening it up to show the wolf in sheep's clothing the fated scroll and how it worked. "See here! This is how Time communicates with us, now mind you it's not always the same picture when opened, but of either what is happening now, what is about to happen, or end up like a calendar! Oh it's happening now! The picture is forming! Now, look there! See? Oh, actually this is odd indeed, why am I asleep on the floor, very odd indeed."</p><p>Looking at the scrolls picture of the rabbit knocked out cold with his likeness making his escape, the wolf needed no other motivation. Clocking the Rabbit on top of his head, sending the poor thing crumpling to the floor, the wolf took the scroll and made his predicted escape, already spending the gold he would make in his head.</p>
<hr/><p>Winthrop stood before his queen with his head held high, even in shame one of nobility had to keep appearances. Mirana's eyes were dark, far darker than usual, the rings which surrounded her eyes had grown in size and deepened in color. True, she did not need sleep, but he mind was truly restless now. Everything which she had set up to win over Time's will was falling apart. She held the letter which Stayne had written in hand. Stayne spared no expense in hiring the fastest pair of wings in all of under to get this to her.</p><p>Alice was a Queen now. A Queen that had a kingdom, and with it a militia that was no doubt trained under the watchful and cruel eye which belonged to Stayne. Alice was a Queen, with an army, and she knew that she was wanted dead. Through all of this, she still managed to smile as though nothing was wrong at all, but her eyes said it all.</p><p>"You failed me, Winthrop. I was really counting on you." She cooed from her throne.</p><p>"I'll take whatever punishment you see fit with dignity, my lady." He responded without hesitation, but she shook her head.</p><p>"I wish I could, you certainly deserve something for disobeying me, but I can't afford to lose you now." She whispered rolling her head to the side in self-pity. "You still are one of my greatest assets, you managed to wound my opponent rather severely, did you not?"</p><p>"She'll be needing stitches, to say the least." The knight replied, now wishing he had just off'd her as he was told. Seeing Stayne fight the way he did made it clear that Alice meant a great deal to him. Had Alice been killed, he would have imagined that the stain would have thrown himself over the cliffs to reunite with the girl.</p><p>Suddenly the doors were thrown open, startling the pair, the conversation that they had was not for anyone's ears but their own, but relief came to Mirana when it was only a nervous Niven's scurrying down the hall.</p><p>"Your highness! The Oraculum!" He shrieked in terror.</p><p>"What of it?! Does it display war?"</p><p>"No, well maybe, but it has been stolen!"</p><p>"Stolen, by whom?"</p><p>"A wolf! A wolf who claimed to have been hired by you!" Niven's shouted looking to the knight expectantly who eyed the queen now, awaiting orders.</p><p>"Shall I retrieve the scroll and the mongrel?"</p><p>Mirana was silent, thinking cautiously over the current predicament. She did not have to guess who may have been behind that order of this theft, but it could work to her benefit.</p><p>"No." She said simply getting to her feet, which shocked the pair before her.</p><p>"No?!" the two inquired in unison.</p><p>"If Stayne wishes to know of Time's will, then I shall grant him the burden," Mirana said with a sadistic smile, knowing fully well that though Time may have a soft spot for Alice, but Stayne was only a pawn to him in this. Less than that. "The knowledge of the Oraculum sent my sister mad with fear, perhaps it shall do the same for Stayne."</p><p>"But your highness-!" Niven's began, fearful himself. "How are we to know of what is to come? Will there be war, and if so when, and who shall start it? And whatever shall become of Alice?!"</p><p>"She has been poisoned, Niven's." Mirana spoke with a tone that could only be seen as sorrow. "Her mind, that is. She has married Stayne to an extent of her own will. She is no longer our Champion, but our enemy." Niven's looked to the White Queen in horror before bowing his head.</p><p>"I must inform the rest of the kingdom…" Niven's said clutching at his vest. "Is there nothing we can do for her?" Mirana shook her head in response.</p><p>"I fear not, my friend. My powers can only remedy so much. Black sorcery is nearly impossible to undo, Nivens. Please break the news to Tarrant gently. His mind is already broken, it's such a pity his heart will be too."</p>
<hr/><p>Alice managed to calm down a great deal, her breathing no longer hitched but steady. She jumped in her seat when the door opened once more. Stayne returned, just as he intended, only he had a servant with a cart to add.</p><p>"Dinner for the newlywed bride?" He asked, continuing on before she could respond. "We've both missed out on our own party. Personally I'm not one for such things, and I take it you aren't fond of large gatherings either?" Alice smirked.</p><p>"What horrible leaders we make. Not able to stand in a room full of people who are here for us," she mused looking to the tray as it was placed upon the desk before her, her stomach growling painfully. She had not eaten since before her attempted escape.</p><p>"On the contrary. I think you make an extraordinary leader because of that," Stayne replied at the Servant exited the room, leaving Stayne to serve the meal to his Queen. "Unlike Iracebeth and Mirana, the pair of them craved the attention. Iracebeth more so... Mirana was just naturally sought after by nearly everyone." He whispered as he lifted her tray to reveal plenty of fresh vegetables, steamed and roasted. Turning back to the cart he pulled out a bottle of not wine, but champagne.</p><p>"Do you drink?"</p><p>"I do, but not often. Not terribly fond of it, but I suppose the occasion calls for it, and I could use with something to lessen my aches." Alice confessed as he poured her a glass. "Iracebeth and Mirana… how long have you known them?"</p><p>"Since I was a child myself." Stayne recalled pouring his own glass now. "I worked in their kingdom's stable," he said preparing to take a sip before he became aware of Alice holding up her glass. A gesture of a toast. " uh, here is to us, and-"</p><p>"To us and to those who miss us," Alice whispered clanging her glass with his and took her sip first, shaking as she took it down. Setting the glass down to settle herself she looked back to Stayne, still very curious. "So you have worked from them your whole life?"</p><p>"Well unfortunately I was unaware that I was in a position to be King in my youth," Stayne snarled looking away at the thought of the bitter memories of his childhood, "but yes. I worked for their family for nearly my whole life." He muttered, his finger trailing around the ring of his glass.</p><p>"I'll take it that the experience was less than pleasurable."</p><p>"Quiet, yes." He responded looking her over, still in that dress that was far too tempting. He had to hand it to Tarrant. He may be a mad man, but he knew how to dress a woman. But that may be as close as it came for Tarrant and the opposite sex. Dressing them up for other men to undress.</p><p>"What did it consist of? Working for them?" Alice asked. Stayne, noticing that she still had not touched her plate, decided he had to get the girl to eat. He could not have her wither away, or worse, drink until she became sick.</p><p>"Tell you what, Alice. For every bit you eat, I will answer a question of yours. Deal?"</p><p>"Do we have to kiss on it?"</p><p>"Take a bite and I will answer it." He jived. Frowning, Alice took a fork to a piece of broccoli and ate it.</p><p>"No, we do not have to kiss. Take another bite and I'll answer that last question of yours," She replied by taking a bite out of a steamed carrot.</p><p>"I worked primarily in the stables. Mucking them out, tending to the horses and the riders. It was grueling labor, but not without its perks. I was always within range of the knights and guards, hearing their tales of battle. I enjoyed my job at that time, it kept me occupied however it was my employers I did not care for. Not just the sisters, but nearly the whole kingdom."</p><p>"Why?" Alice asked with a green bean within her teeth, making Stayne raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Don't talk while you chew." He said sternly to which Alice gave a glare of her own in response. "I did not care for them, because they did not care for me. If you had not noticed, my dear Alice, I'm not like most others, given my form. My childhood was painful enough as it was, but my features made me an easy target."</p><p>"That doesn't seem fair at all. Being picked on for what you look like."</p><p>"Life isn't fair, Alice. You should know this."</p><p>"I do!" She shouted setting her fork down. "I do know how unfair life can be sometimes. I am only saying that it's not right."</p><p>Stayne sighed and nodded, taking in his full glass of champagne then set it down to refill it once more. His eye on the fizzing liquid.</p><p>"I'm sure your childhood was more delightful than mine, calling kingdoms no more than 'packs of cards' having tea parties with mad creatures, and falling down rabbit holes."</p><p>"It wasn't horrible." She whispered looking to the plate, already having devoured a quarter of it. "It was pleasant, normal I guess, except for being brought down here. My father praised me for what we both thought was my imagination, but my mother detested it."</p><p>"Your father sounds like he is an admirable man."</p><p>"Was." Alice corrected. "He- He passed several years ago." She whispered, making Stayne bite his tongue.</p><p>"I'm sorry Alice, I-"</p><p>"No, it's fine… Really. It is." She whispered giving off yet another sad smile. "He would have found this place absolutely fantastic. I mean sure it's normal to you and anyone else who lives here, but where I come from… It's so very dull. At least the people are." She whispered. "It seemed like my father was the only one who understood me, and he didn't have the slightest clue of what was wrong with me."</p><p>"Alice look at me." Stayne demanded, forcing Alice to look his way once more. "Nothing is wrong with you, do you understand?" Alice stared at Stayne in astonishment. "Whatever you see as flaws, they are not. They are what make you, Alice."</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Alice asked suddenly, her voice full of fear and doubt as she stood up from the desk, Stayne standing as well in confusion. "When I first came around you were much crueler! You were rough and cold and you threatened me! And now you're going on about wanting to protect me and make things up to me, and tell me that I'm not wrong? What would you know about that anyway?! You killed people!" Stayne winced at the verbal slap.</p><p>"Alice-"</p><p>"No, just… Stop." She pleaded moving past him only to be caught by her arm.</p><p>"Alice, please. I'm sorry." He whispered as Alice wrenched herself free from his grasp, but did not continue for the door.</p><p>"Why did you have the sudden change of heart?! Is it so I'll give in to your desires?" She asked. "You have already won my hand, must you pollute my mind and my heart as well?" She asked in tears. "I- I'm just so utterly lost now! Must you be like this? It was so much easier before!" She began again, the pent up emotions now finally catching up once more. She crumpled down to the floor, just as a child would in distress, as she had done many times in the past. "When you were cruel and Mirana was kind, and Tarrant so hopeful, so dreadfully hopeful." She cried wiping her eyes, unaware that Stayne had followed her to the ground, on both knees before her.</p><p>"Alice, I know how troubling this must be."</p><p>"Do you? It's a world of trouble! I feel as though I've completely bonkers! My friends are my enemies and my enemies are now my subjects, and you…" She whispered now looking him in the eye, and only now did she see its color for what it was. In the past, she had seen it dark, black at points, but now it was a blue, and so very light and pale, much like her favorite color, and this caught the poor emotional woman very off guard. "You-…"</p><p>"I know I'm not what you want Alice, but I-" But now Stayne cut himself off now. He knew that look in her eyes now, something close to hunger, but more so longing. He knew the look because he was giving it to her now, and now she was waiting on him. "Alice, I love you."</p><p>She did not know where it came from, but it came none the less. Alice soon found herself wrapping her arms around him as she pressed her lips against his, over and over again. The sweet balm mixed with champagne and tears set Stayne nearly over the edge, but he restrained himself as best as he could, he did not wish to rush her, and certainly not now.</p><p>His lips met hers with the same amount of need as hers, but he soon found that she had now placed herself upon his lap as best as she could, tears continuing to pour from her eyes as the kisses deepened. Stayne reposition himself so that his knees were no longer beneath him but at his side, and his hands were now burrowing themselves into her fine golden-yellow hair. By Time's hands, he did not forsee this happening, but he could not let this happen fully, not here at least, and it felt as though the girl's body agreed with his thinking. She was trembling now, and he did not wish for her to flee from him, even though she still advanced on the kisses.</p><p>It took nearly all the will he had now to stop and pull his lips away to break the kisses, Alice's weeping now coming into sound and it wasn't until now that he could place the name of the sweet balm. Biser oil, while delicious to taste, its effects often made its wearer eager to share the juices. He wasn't sure if he could claim the moment he had shared with Alice but he wouldn't necessarily mind it if she were to wear the balm more often.</p><p>"Shh shh shh… It's alright Alice... It's alright." He whispered gently as he stroked her hair, and out of instinct, the girl rested herself upon his chest, the cool steel against her almost feverish warm skin left her somewhat paralyzed. Her body heaving as it tried to calm itself down. She went silent, no longer weeping, but the last remaining tears began to make their exit from her, giving Stayne the opportunity to kiss each of them away, the act nearly killing Alice's tremors completely.</p><p>"Stayne, I- I don't"</p><p>"Alice, you're fine. Just rest... Rest." He pleaded gently as he tucked a few strands of curls behind her ear. "Rest.</p><p>Alice could only nod, her eyelids heavy from the water that she had shed. She allowed herself to drift into sleep as Stayne continued to hush her and cradle her until he eventually dozed off where he sat. The light from the moon rained down upon the married couple, setting up the perfect stage, all of which had been witnessed by a pair of cat eyes in the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wasting Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A young Mirana sat beside a lake within the gardens of Marmoreal, giggling softly as two of her personal guards, dunked a child beneath the murky waters once more, in punishment for an offense which had no proof of ever occurring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hold him under much longer this time!" came her sickenly sweet voice. Like molasses, it poured out from her lips and into the ears of her guards as they held the lad as he thrashed about. "I like it when he flails like a fish," Mirana giggled and the boy was let up to gulp in air once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ilosovic Stayne, the most disliked soul in all of Under. What he had done to earn the glares and tortures from his peers he would not know for years to come, but all he knew was that he hated them. Every last one of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This isn't funny you little witch!" shouted the boy, his own two eyes glaring into the soulless pits that Mirana called eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not a witch, you demon limbed freak!" Mirana spat back as Ilosovic managed to break free from one of the guard's grip. "I ought to tell my father, or better yet, your father. Maybe he'll beat you in the square for the whole kingdom to see again." She sneered and made the young knave-to-be growl in displeasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He isn't my father, my father was a great man!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yea? Then who was he?!" Mirana asked, and to this question he could not answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He asked his mother the same question nearly every night but she never gave him the answer. 'He was a great man Ilosovic, you look so much like him, if only he could see you now.' He knew only what little his mother told him, and that he had died before he was born.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He soon found himself submerged beneath the water once more before being released, setting him into a greater panic, for he could not swim, but to his relief, within his thrashing, he soon found that he could stand at this depth. Breaking the surface of the water once more, Ilosovic took in the air greedily, not caring to know the reasoning for his sudden freedom, but he saw Iracebeth standing before her sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was beautiful in her youth, far prettier than her younger sister, and many of the neighboring houses and kingdoms knew this. She had dukes, earls and merchants near and far asking for her hand when she came of age at all hours of the day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now sister, what have I told you about associating with the common folks?" Iracebeth inquired, raising an eyebrow as she asked. Mirana sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you talk to commoners, you'll only be a commoner," Mirana groaned looking back to her sister with a pout. "But Iracey, I was only punishing him for what he is!" She said in defense, her chin held high. "A freak."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come, come sister. That isn't a good enough reason to waste your precious youth with him." Iracebeth called as she turned to make her leave. "Why if I didn't know any better, I would say you had a crush on the odd thing. Always harassing him and all." At this statement, Mirana went pink in the face as Ilosovic clambered upon the solid ground once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me? Like him?! That's madness!" The girl shouted, getting to her feet in huff, making her older sister smirk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I only tease Mirana! Now come along, or else we shall be late for our naming ceremony!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reluctantly the young princess followed without question, casting back a glare as well as a tongue to the lad heaving for air on the lawn then ran off after her older sister with her personal guards following close behind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hated them. All of them. From the servants to the King himself, and he would not hesitate to strike them all down if given the chance. Drenched, cold and humiliated, the boy found it hard to find the motivation to get to his feet. He was already late for his stable duties, and he was sure to receive a good whooping from the stable master for it. The beating would be the same if he was off by a few moments or by an hour anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Managing to muster the will and strength to get on his feet once more, Ilosovic made his way towards the stables. With his mind still on his ill thoughts of his peers, his eyes did not see well for him, and he collided into a man dressed in silver and gold. Ilosovic, built like a weed was sent to the cobblestone laid ground, while the man he had the unfortunate bump with stood, furiously hissing with displeasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ugh! I'm soaking wet! By the seasons boy! Did you just crawl out of a well?!" The voice boomed, but the lad neither had the courage nor will to reply until he was hauled to his feet, the man's white gloved hands clenching his cotton shirt. He was now face to face with Time, only he did not know it. He only knew that by the way the man was dressed was that he was someone very, VERY important. The fear of drowning entered him once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, yes, I know! You didn't see me!" Time spat shoving the lad away with contempt and moved to dust himself off. "You're running late, so run along, boy." He warned, to which Ilosovic nodded quickly and was about to run off before the gloved hands were on him once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait. Boy… Give me your name." Ilosovic's eyes grew wide at the command.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My- My name?" He asked, worried now that he would be reported to the King, or worse, his Step-Father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, boy, your name! Give it here, or should I ask one of these lovely knights approaching us now to wretch it from you?!" Not given much of a choice, the boy gave in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's Ilosovic," He whispered, "Ilosovic Stayne."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see, well, Ilosovic Stayne, you should be more wary of your surroundings." He hissed. "You have two perfectly good eyes. It's a shame to waste them. Now off you pop." He spat, and the boy retreated as quickly as he could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time scoffed watching the young Stygian boy run off. He knew the bloodline lived, and he was shocked that the boy managed to live underneath the Crims and Marmoreal royals. Not that it mattered to him, yet at least. The boy would be his pawn in time, but before the brat could be of use he may as well make him suffer for muddying up his favorite dress attire. For the moment being, he was here for strictly business. Today, he was to name the Princess's fates.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The grand hall of Marmoreal was filled to its maximum capacity, all for the events of this day. The royal family sat comfortably in their thrones, all but Mirana that was, who couldn't wait to be rid of the stuffy room. Iracebeth on the other hand was very prim and very proper, basking in the glory of her subjects' attention. The true makings of a Queen to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once before the royal family, Time offered a bow, to gesture goodwill, although it should have been their place to bow to him. After all, he was the one who was really in charge around here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eyeing the family he grinned seeing that they were all on the edges of their seats. All except for Mirana that was, of course, which intrigued him further. Right up to the point where he had to address the girl before the kingdom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Princess Mirana, how is it that in my presence, you insist on being so impatient?" He asked, just loud enough for those in the back of the hall to guess the words that he spoke. The girl frowned at the question and glared up at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I tire of waiting on your word," The girl confessed with her arms now crossed over her chest, the comment luring jaws to go slack, as well as releasing some gasps from the crowd. "Why must I wait for questions I don't care about?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because, my dear, that is how it is done." Time purred, trying to win over the young girl but she only shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I still don't see why we should wait for you, you should be waiting on us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mirana!" Iracebeth hissed under breath looking her way but Mirana only continued her crusade against Time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well I don't like waiting! It's boring, I could be doing other things! Like having tea, or riding my horse, or going out to the sea to throw rocks at Mock Turtles."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All Time could do was laugh. This child was one of the boldest creatures he had yet to come in contact with, but he knew it was only because of her age, but it still amused him. And yet gave him ideas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well my dear, what would you prefer then?" Time asked the child who now neared the edge of her seat as she began to ponder what method she would prefer to know of what was to come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pictures." She said simply, not looking the man in the eye, but rather at her own feet, still thinking over her thoughts. "I would like to have pictures of your will be given rather than speeches and ceremonies." She said simply. "They are such a waste of a perfectly good days."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That it is," Time concurred with a smirk as he looked to the royal advisor, a fox who looked rather cunning. "You there, yes, you, fetch me a scroll!" He ordered, and with a bow, the fox retreated quickly to do as was bided of him, and returned with an ordinary scroll, handing it off to Time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time looked over the parchment to ensure that it was not yet tainted with ink or held any tears, and once he confirmed that it was to his expectations he peeled off his gloves and took out his dagger, which alarmed a few of the knights, but with a simple gesture from the king they held their ground, still wary of the man all considered as a deity. He pricked his finger, drawing blood and squeezed out three drops upon the open scroll.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The birth of The Oraculum. A scroll that was bound to Time by blood would now project what was, what is and what will be to anyone in possession of it. His eyes scanned over his creation with pride, but he could not claim the credit completely. He had indeed thought of this beforehand, but could only go with the plan if it was suggested by royalty. Kneeling before Mirana he presented the scroll to her, and she snatched it up without the proper curtsy. She would be scolded for that later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A gift," Time whispered gently as he got back to his feet to face the witnesses in the hall, "a gift, for the next Queen of Under!" Cheers began, but were silenced by an explosion of fury from the elder sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?!" Screamed a very shocked and dissatisfied Iracebeth. "How could you choose her?! She is not the eldest, I am! I am to have the crown!" A wry grin now came to Time's lips and he approached the young woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that how it is then?" He asked softly, however his voice seemed to hint at his quiet rage, but he continued to smile at the young princess whose face was nearly as red as her hair. "Why would I want the oldest one to take reign? They might have less time on the throne, doesn't sound like a sound investment, does it?" He asked looking back to Mirana who continued to stare at the scroll with amazement, forgetting everything else which was taking place now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes! Those are the rules! I am the oldest, so I am first!" She said, stomping her feet before the whole kingdom, her parents could only look away in peril as their first child disgraced them before all of their subjects and Time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Careful Iracebeth.. If you don't control yourself, all that power you long for may just go to your head one day." He warned making his way back to the Queen to be and offered her a bow. "I look forward to seeing you grow, Mirana." With that he left, as did Iracebeth, as furious as ever.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Ilosovic Stayne sighed as he mucked the stalls, a fresh welt on his left cheek. The penance for being tardy to his chores. Though he hated all of Marmoreal, this was the one place where he felt some comfort and belonging. The stallions and mares did not mock his features, but applauded him for his long legs. 'Perfect for running' they claimed, and his gaunt and bony figure, giving him a noble look, they assured. It wasn't exactly home, but it was the best that he had.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finishing the last of the stalls, Ilosovic turned to fetch water from the well when he saw Princess Iracebeth storm in. Her eyes were red, clearly from crying, as she was still allowing tears to fall freely. He did not dare ask her what was the matter, only awaited for her orders to mount her horse a brindle mare by the name of Terra, however Iracebeth had a nasty habit of calling her Tart, no matter how many times she was corrected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Servant Boy, ready my horse!" She demanded, and he set forth right away. "I'm running away from this miserable place! How dare he make my sister Queen?! I wonder if mother and father had anything to do with this!" She shouted, venting to the silent audience.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once 'Tart' was prepared for riding Illosovic walked the mare out to her and assisted her on the mare's back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're majesty, running away may not be the best course right now. It's nearly night, and the forest is full of merciless creatures at night. Bandersnatches, Snarks, Jubjub birds and Ja-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up! What do you know, idiot?! You've never been outside of these walls!" She hissed before kicking her heels into the sides of the poor Terra who galloped out of the stables, knocking its attendant to the floor. Wincing as he felt his knees and palms graze against the cobblestoned floors, Ilosovic watched as the Princess veered off, making way for the gates.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Getting back to his feet, the lad went to tidy up Terra's stall when the royal guards rushed in, led by none other than Winthrop. Ilosovic involuntarily flinched as his stepfather approached.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Boy, where is Princess Iracebeth? She was seen coming this way!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She just rode off, she said she was-" He soon felt the knight's gauntlet across is right cheek, backhanded with enough force to send him to the floor once more, and the knight followed him down, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, ready to throttle the lad to an inch of his life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You just let her go?! Without any protection?! You-! You good for nothing!-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sir, I tried to stop her I swear!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The famed White Knight growled in anger, shoving him back to the floor before looking to the rest of the men in his squad, two red and two white.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mount your horses, all of you, we need to catch her and quickly. It's Bandersnatch mating season. Those beasts won't hesitate to tear the princess to bits if she enters their territory." He warned, going to his own white stallion and saddled him up, his men following in suit. As they all rode out, Winthorp was the last to leave the stall, but not before exchanging words with his burden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Should I return without the Princess, you'll be held responsible."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I didn't-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Silence! Worthless worm, you'll most likely be hung for your stupidity, but I'd prefer other methods." He hissed before galloping off, to catch up with his men. Ilosovic waited until they were out of sight before he went to mount his favorite horse, Cloppin, a young black stallion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on Clop, we are leaving." He hissed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leaving?! Illosovic, we cannot leave, where will we go?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't care. Anywhere, somewhere that you can be run freely and I can just be free from this madness!" The boy muttered and raised up a horse bit. "If you don't cooperate, I'll have no choice but to give you this." The horse threw out his tongue in disgust and nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine! We shall ride off, but where?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To the Outlands for all I care, anywhere is better than this wretched place. Now come on!" He shouted hopping on and the horse whinnied before peeling out of the stables and for freedom.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Iracebeth's tears had subsided but her emotions were still through the roof. Tart had suggested staying along the trails, to retreat to Crim's, her mother's kingdom, but Iracebeth only shook her head in anger. If Mirana was to be Queen, then she would be the Queen of all of Under, which included Crims. They went off onto a beaten path, though the boding wood, Tart's speed still as a full gallop, dodging the trees and brush which had grown into the once clear trail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unbeknownst to the pair, they had a search party looking for them, only they had concluded that the girl would be smart enough to go to Crims, and not venture into the woods, not with night nearly on them, however the stable boy, Ilosovic and his stead, by chance, happened to be on their tail. Still unsure where they were headed, the pair agreed that they should conserve their energy for now, in case someone were to come after them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hear that the Hightopps are friendly enough, maybe we could take refuge with them?" The young horse suggested as he trotted along the trail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, don't be stupid, the Hightopps are one of the White Kingdom's greatest allies. They would report me to Winthrop the instant they found out who I am."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was only a suggestion, no need to be cruel, Ilosovic," Cloppin replied, his ears pressed back, hurt by the words spoken, triggering guilt to flood the boy's heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He whispered looking to his friend once more, stroking the side of his neck. "I just don't want to ever return to them. There isn't a single thing worth staying for. Not anymore." He whispered thinking briefly of his mother when a scream broke his thinking process.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Princess!" Cloppin whinnied, now in full sprint in the direction of the cry, nearly throwing the boy off his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ilosovic held on for his life as the horse expertly maneuvered around the foliage, jumping over fallen trees and dodging the boulders in the trail, before coming to a complete halt. Iracebeth was upon the ground, disheveled from being thrown off from her mare which was nowhere in sight. Jumping down from Cloppin's back, the stable boy approached the princess, a cut formed upon her left brow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Princess Iracebeth?" He asked as he checked if the girl was dead as he knelt beside her form. She was breathing, but she took such a nasty fall that she had knocked herself out. Glancing up to Cloppin in question, he saw the fear in his eyes. Following Cloppin's gaze, Illosovic's eyes turned to see something hunched over in the distance. It sounded as though it were breaking twigs beneath its form, still unclear to the Stable boy, he stood up in hopes of getting a better view.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ilosovic, we should leave." Cloppin whispered slowly approaching the boy and the sleeping girl on the ground. "Put her on my back and we'll make way back to the kingdom."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cloppin, what is that thing?" He asked, a sense of curiosity overcoming him as he bent over the Princess and lifted her up with ease.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not sure, but it isn't good." He whispered. This was the farthest into the wood that the horse had been, and the farthest from kingdom Ilosovic had ever been.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We should try to find Terra before we head back," Illosovic whispered as he positioned the unconscious Iracebeth on the back of Cloppin who shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We leave, now." The horse neighed softly, which made the boy growl in anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You won't be thrashed if we show up without Terra, but I will!" Ilosovic reminded when a snap was heard behind him. Directing their attention to the source of the sound, the once hunched over unknown creature made its appearance known.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An adolescent Jabberwocky, its scaly skin the color of the clouds before a storm with yellow eyes that flashed like lightning in the dark. Blood caked its mouth, forcing Ilosovic to look to where it had been crouched before, seeing the remains of Terra in the pale moonlight. Sucking in his breath, shock began to hit him as his eyes went back to the beast which did not attempt to get any closer. It was still, waiting for its ruined opportunity to present itself once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ilosovic, get on now." Cloppin insisted, but the boy couldn't pry himself free from the Jabberwocky's gaze. "Ilosovic, please!" He said with a stamp, triggering a primal growl from the massive predator before them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll never make it," He said with a broken voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ilosovi-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Run!" The stable boy cried before he bolted for the tree line, Giving way for the chase the Jabberwocky responded with a roar and charged after him, giving Cloppin the opportunity to escape back to the kingdom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slipping between two thin spruces, Ilosovic narrowly evaded the jaws of the beast, which snapped the trees into splintered bits, flying all around him. He made way for the denser-looking parts of the wood, in hopes that he could lose the Jabberwocky with putting an uncrossable distance between him and it. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the monster spit a bit of wood before resuming the hunt, looking as determined as ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart raced as he himself raced. For the first time in his life he was thankful for his shape and size. Had he not had the long legs he had, he may have been eaten already. He continued to zigzag through the tree lines, hoping to throw the Jabberwocky off, but it still managed to stay on his trail. However as he got deeper into the wood Ilosovic managed to put a more reasonable distance until he came out to a small clearing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned to see if he could enter the wood again but turned to see the Jabberwocky triumphantly emerging from the tree line, baring its fangs, still red with the mare's blood. Stalking over to the lad, the creature's shoulders moved up and down much like a cats before it struck its prey. Ilosovic felt his belt line and found his dagger, a tool which was barely capable of cutting rope. He swallowed hard and prepared to go down with a fight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The creature produced another growl, only it came off as a throaty chuckle, and it was. Its tail whipped from side to side as it continued to approach Ilosovic until they were only feet apart. Ilosovic shook with fear as he raised his blade to meet the beast which would surely take his life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the flick of its tail, the Jabberwocky not only managed to disarm the stable boy, but dislocated the arm from the socket as well, a cry of agony erupting from him. Moving to cradle the damaged limb, Ilosovic failed to evade the blow to come, looking up just in time to see the Jabberwocky rise onto its hind legs and bring one of its claws upon him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything went red.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Stayne woke slowly. The night's rest had been less than pleasing, but he wouldn't dare complain. He woke expecting to find Alice either gone or threatening him with his own sword however she slept still and soundless at that. Her head resting in his lap. He hesitated on breathing, not wanting to cause anything that might make her wake. It wasn't long before Alice came to, but as suspected, when she awoke she felt no need to remain in his presence. She pulled herself up to her feet and out of his reach.</p><p>"Good morning, Alice." Stayne chimed, a hint of mockery in his voice. "You look as though you slept well."</p><p>"I've had better nights when I could not sleep." Alice replied and moved to the window. Still defying him, but he managed a breakthrough last night, surely he could manage to get closer to her still. He watched as she made her way over to the window that overlooked the garden, noting her expression of shock.</p><p>"It snowed!" She exclaimed, her hands upon the window sill. "How is that possible?! It was summer weather just the other day!"</p><p>"The seasons come and go as they please," Stayne sighed gently as he rose to his feet to join her at the window. "They obey no laws, give no notice, nor consider the inconvenience of their presence." He continued with a shrug, noting the considerable amount of snow.</p><p>"So are the seasons people, like Time?" She asked, which startled Stayne.</p><p>"What do you know about Time?" He asked sharply, Alice turning to face him, wide eyed at the suddenness and tone of his voice.</p><p>"Nothing really, only what I've heard. Which is very little," she confessed eyeing him with that childlike curiosity. "Do you know Time?" Stayne hardened his gaze at the mention of Time once more.</p><p>"We're acquainted with one another, yes." He answered, his arms crossed over his chest now. "Not well mind you, and I don't find him to be all that pleasurable in company. Time is very unforgiving and quick to deliver his punishments."</p><p>"How so?" Alice asked facing him once more, seating herself against the window.</p><p>"I pray you never find out, Alice. So far he has favored you, and if that were to cease, I imagine your demise would be rather dreadful," Stayne warned and Alice nodded thoughtfully as he made his way to leave the room.</p><p>"So is that where The Oraculum's pictures come from? From Time?" She asked, stopping Stayne in his tracks.</p><p>"Yes," Ilosovic said, turning to face her again. "Anything that Time says will come to be, will."</p><p>"Well that can't be entirely true, can it? How could Time control everything like that? Why, if I were to go get Tarrant from Marmoreal, what then?" She asked, not noticing the name of her beloved friend, made him clench his jaw. "I'm told of things that are, that must be and that I have to do, but I'll make my own path if I must."</p><p>"Famous last words, Alice," Stayne chastised but frowned seeing her glare. "You were told about our wedding, and went against it, and here we are married."</p><p>"I could have rejected you," Alice said firmly, looking back out the window.</p><p>"Then why didn't you?" Stayne prodded.</p><p>"Because, it's no longer about me," Alice stated in a whisper. "If Mirana is truly this treacherous, then I can't bear the thought of Mirana ruling." Her eyes now on Stayne as she moved away from the window and for the door his body blocked. "Not when Hatter doesn't have a clue of what is transpiring here, along with the rest of my friends."</p><p>Stayne stood where he was, her words both inspiring him and paralyzing him. She was a Champion at heart, carried herself like a Queen, but she was still a wildflower. She had surprised him last night, with her kisses. He swore he felt something from her, but now she acted as though they were just acquainted. A more fresh start perhaps?</p><p>"Alice," Stayne called out as she retreated, she paused briefly looking over to him once more. "Last night, we-"</p><p>"It was a mistake," Alice interjected quickly, those four words like a thousand daggers at him. "I'm not sure what came over me." Stayne however knew perfectly well what caused the desire to kiss. That damn Biser oil. It had loosened her up only for her to shut tight again. "You have what you want, my hand, your crown... I only want the wellbeing of those I care for."</p><p>With that she brushed past him and left, taking Stayne's hopes with her. He went to the chair before his desk, practically collapsing into it. He ran his gloved hands through his hair and tried to get his thoughts in order, but he could only feel the bitterness of Alice's words. 'It was a mistake.' He took hold of the first thing he could reach, a glass orb, which was intended for a paperweight, but its purpose died once it met the opposing wall, shattering into a thousand pieces.</p><p>He had considered giving the squire a promotion, but now with this humiliation, he had half the mind to hang him, but he wasn't sure if he could find the motivation to even leave the seat he threw himself into. His Queen held nothing for him, save for discontent. He buried his face into his hands in thought as to how he could pursue her further. He had her. She caved at his confession, but love was not enough it seemed for his wife.</p><p>'Maybe it was, but maybe Alice was in love with someone else,' Stayne thought bitterly.</p><p>"Tarrant," He hissed under his breath, longing for nothing more but to duel him to the death. Win or lose, he would gain comfort. In victory, he'd have the satisfaction of killing the last of the barbarian clan, in death, he'd be free from Alice's torment. He'd lose Alice regardless, but it seemed she really never was his to begin with as she told him on their long-awaited reunion.</p><p>He raised his head free at the sound of a knock at the door. He rose to his feet abandoning the chair, but regretted the choice once the door was opened. In walked Grail, his head held low, tail between his legs.</p><p>"Sire?"</p><p>"You had better bring good news, you mange ridden-" and his voice died once his eye took in the sight of the scroll. He swallowed hard as the wolf made his way to his desk, placing The Oraculum before him. "Leave me. You shall be rewarded later." He whispered softly, and the wolf, knowing his place, gave a bow, quietly making his way out of the study.</p><p>Once alone with the scroll, Stayne pounced upon it, his gloved hands showing no mercy to the ribbon which kept it secure, tearing it and discarding the remains to the floor.</p><p>It was blank, waiting for a question, or the touch of skin to show significance to the holder. Where did he begin? With Alice? With the Witch? Himself? He peeled off his gloves and placed his shaking hands at the sides of the scroll, the blank parchment exploding with images now. Ink swelling up in the pores of the paper to form a picture, one which crushed the man.</p><p>The Cliffs of Bain. Just off from the battlefield where Alice had slain the last Jabberwocky, was the sight depicted before him. Beneath the cliffs was the sea. This place was well known. It was once a popular execution site. Criminals that were tried and found guilty would be chained and bound, either forced off the cliff, or slain beforehand, their bodies tossed to the wind and sea. His fears were confirmed when a new image made way. His own image sinking in the deep, cold ink waters. He did not have chains to help him sink, he did not need them to sink, but he was bound, hands tied behind his back.</p><p>Stayne's eye welled up with panic, he could feel the water in his lungs now. All was lost then, wasn't it?</p><p>"What of Alice?" He asked. If his fate was sealed, he would have taken comfort in knowing that she would survive, that she would reign victorious, be the Ruler of Under, end the White, but those hopes were diminished as the picture changed. She stood upon the cliff beside Tarrant and Mirana, her face shadowed by her locks. She was not bound, but the mad man had her by her arm, and Mirana was handing her a vial. Jabberwocky blood no doubt.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Ilosovic woke with a start, screams tearing through the infirmary signaling the handmaidens to aid the young lad, but not even their coos could kill the boy's cries of panic. He thrashed in the bed, questioning why he could not see, but no one there had the heart to tell him. No one but the king. The White King was alerted once the stable boy was awake and cleared all other plans and notions of the day to make time for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once the king made it into the infirmary, all but his royal guards and Winthrop were left in the room to speak to the lad. It was a rare thing indeed to survive a Jabberwocky attack, rarer still for the beast to only wound its prey and not to finish the job and eat the remains of a defenseless creature. Winthrop suggested it was because the boy was only bones, and even though he had laughed at the statement, the king denied the reasoning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This boy has a great purpose. You wait and see Winthrop," stated the White King as they walked the halls and made their way to welcome the boy back to the kingdom and the world of the living.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your Highness, it is plain for anyone to see what he is!" Winthrop whispered, anger boiling low within him. "I tell you he may be our demise! He is a Stygian and-! "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He is," the king agreed. Only a small circle of living creatures knew this information. Winthrop had dragged his betrothed prize to the king once she gave birth to the welp in attempts to rid himself of the woman and to properly dispose of the black blooded mutt, but in his attempts to rid him of his troubles he had sheltered them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When you first brought the screaming babe to the throne room, I thought that the lad was the end of me, but I feared what would become of me if I killed the defenseless child of our dead enemy. It is clear to me now that I had made the right decision. Had I tossed the boy into the sea, my daughter surely would be dead now." He reminded, making the knight silent, knowing that this was a mark against him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once in the room with the Ilosovic, the king made himself known to the boy, sitting at his bedside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My boy, your king is here." He beamed, his cheeks rosy as he smiled to the heroic lad before him. "Do you know why I am here?" He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y-your highness?" the stable boy swallowed in fear. "I'm sorry! I swear had I-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My dear boy! You have nothing to apologize for! Why, I've come here to thank you!" He cheered, setting his hands upon the injured boy's hand. "You are by far the bravest and most selfless creature I know! Chasing after my daughter to bring her back home safely. If it were not for you, Iracebeth would be in the belly of a Jabberwocky now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My King?" Ilosovic asked, confused. "My stepfather, he-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is in the room," Winthrop warned, not wanting the King's new favorite to ruin him through words of fear. Ilosovic moved to a new topic, one which was far more pressing now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My King, the maidens won't tell me why I have these bandages on and they won't remove them. I just wish to leave and return to the stalls to work."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, Ilosovic, I promise you, after this day, you will never be a stall boy again, no, why I shall have you be made a squire immediately for your deeds!" The White King insisted before checking his tone. "But my boy, I wish I could pay you for your sacrifice, but nothing I fear can be enough for what you have given. Your life was spared, but I fear your sight was not."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" Ilosovic asked in confusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Jabberwock took one of your eyes, boy. Only one, but from what I understand they wish to keep you in bed for a while longer. The bandages will be removed once it's healed over enough."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young boy's head and heart sank at the news. He would admit his body throbbed with pain, but he did not think there was actual damage caused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't be so down, you are a hero! Why, once you are off of bed rest we shall have a feast in your honor! I cannot thank you enough, and I am sure my daughter will wish to thank you as well. I'm sure your mother would be very proud of you." The King spoke as he rose once more, casting a glance to Winthrop before dismissing himself from the boy's presence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's going to do great things for this kingdom, just you wait, Winthrop! Ilosovic Stayne, the last of the Black line may very well replace you someday. Ha, imagine that, Ilosovic Stygian, last of the Black and defender of Under!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Winthrop stopped at the comment, casting a glare to his blinded stepson, wanting nothing more than to pluck his other eye from his head now. Knowing this would not fair well currently, the White Knight decided that task would have to wait for the day that the boy was no longer seen in such high favor.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Stayne returned to his room, The Oraculum kept under lock and key in his chest at the foot of his bed. He could not bear to hold onto the scroll for another moment out of fear the Time should decide to tell him of other misfortunes to come.</p><p>He was so sure that he and Alice would rule, never in his mind did he think that The Oraculum would show him otherwise. They were fated to be together, and yet they were both doomed it seemed.</p><p>He began to pry the armor from his body, discarding the pieces left and right. In his fit of rage and sorrow along with the clangs of his armor, he never heard Alice enter his chamber. By this time he had removed everything save for his leggings, Alice was well into the room. The rest of his body on display for the young woman, and a display it was.</p><p>Scars littered the man's body but his back carried the worst of them. She couldn't say if there was an inch of skin upon his back that had not been tainted from injury, her curious eyes unable to turn away until he turned to face her, both in a state of shock.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll go," Alice muttered, flustered. She made for the door once more, but was caught by her wrist before she could turn the knob.</p><p>"Stay. Please?" Stayne asked, hopeful that Alice could distract him, even if for a little while.</p><p>"It's nothing, really, I should go, and you aren't decent." She insisted, trying her best to pry free from his grip.</p><p>"We are married, you aren't imposing or unwelcomed when I'm in this state," Stayne said light-heartedly before releasing her from his grasp. "And if it was nothing, then I very much doubt you would have made the trip over. I'm sure you have been told that you have the best room in all of the Outlands. You can tell me, Alice," Stayne assured as he backed away to throw on his previously discarded shirt to make his presence a little easier for her to bear. Alice sighed heavily, her body going slack in defeat.</p><p>"I wanted to apologize, but now is not the time." She started, but she had already begun, so she may as well finish. "It was cruel of me to kiss you last night and to tell you I regret it this morning. I do not wish to inflict you with pain."</p><p>"What are your intentions then, Alice?" He asked softly as he approached her once again but stopped when the Queen fled, not out of the room but deeper into it then paced back to his position</p><p>"I do not know," Alice confessed looking to the floor. "I wish only to aid my friends, but I do not know if I can accomplish that now." Stayne would agree with her on that notion having had a glimpse of the future. "Tarrant won't believe me over Mirana."</p><p>"He will," Stayne replied, his voice boding, triggering a frightened gaze from Alice. "Tarrent would eat up anything you fed him. He's infatuated with you, and it's obvious that you pine for his affections as well."</p><p>"What?" Alice asked in a bewildered tone.</p><p>"You love him," Stayne moaned bitterly as he moved to the edge of his bed and seated himself. "You don't have to deny it. I don't know how I could have made myself believe I could have ever made you consider-"</p><p>"Ilosovic, I don't believe this is the issue at hand right now," Alice said cutting him off. "I do not wish to discuss affections at all right now. If I have affections for him or not, that doesn't matter, what matters is that Mirana lied to me, so in turn she must be lying about other things, and I intend to find out what." She spoke, her tone sharper than a knife. "If only there was a way to find out now…"</p><p>Stayne sighed heavily at the comment. Right on cue he reached down for the chest and retrieved the scroll. Alice recognized it immediately.</p><p>"How did you-?"</p><p>"I sent Grail to retrieve if, he only came back with it today," Stayne confessed as he handed her the scroll.</p><p>Carefully taking it in hand, Alice opened the parchment to look upon the calendar of sorts. The time line appeared, showing yesterday as an important date, though there was nothing significant about tonight, but tomorrow looked promising.</p><p>She continued to inspect The Oraculum when she spotted Tarrant and Mirana sitting down for tea, why this was crucial she could not say, but she didn't like the looks of it anyway.</p><p>"I can't see a thing of use in this." She muttered, moving to return it to Stayne once more, who took it without question. "Maybe you'll have better luck?" She suggested.</p><p>Stayne paused. He didn't wish to see his fate again, he wished he never saw it all. There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends. But he would look again, only for her. Taking in a deep breath, he unrolled it partially to take in whatever the scroll offered him.</p><p>Relief passed over his face seeing that it did not show the cliffs nor the image of him sinking in the sea, but of Alice. She was dressed in a nightgown, but what took his interest was not that she was dressed for bed, but rather the bed she was displayed in. His gaze shifted over his shoulder to compare the pillows in the drawing and those that were on his own bed. She was laying in his bed in this telling of the future.</p><p>"What is it?" Came Alice's voice, breaking him from his thoughts. Catching himself he rolled up the scroll once more and looked to Alice, trying to keep face.</p><p>"Nothing, the same imagery you received," He lied. Alice gave a nod moving over the discarded bits of armor.</p><p>"Perhaps Mirana hasn't thought of a plan yet then, this may be an advantage, maybe we can make the first move," Stayne's mind was already planning his moves as Alice made her way for the door. Stayne took note that Alice was not in the nightgown the scroll depicted and that he would have to wait until she wore the right nightdress to try again for her affections.</p><p>"Stayne?" Alice called from the doorway, bringing the man back again.</p><p>"Yes Alice?"</p><p>"Tomorrow, can we begin training, for sparring that is?" She asked with hope in her voice. A smirk came to his lips and he could only nod in response, triggering a half-smile from her before she disappeared behind the now closed door. Stayne chuckled softly moving to the chest to discard the scroll indefinitely.</p><p>"Time, you son of a-"</p><p>"Son of a what, Ilosovic?" Time questioned from behind him on the other side of his bed, making the king turn, nearly falling to the floor but Stayne managed to keep on his feet.</p><p>"Time-?"</p><p>"How is it, even when you are a man yourself, I still only see you as that wet sewer rat when we first met," Time asked circling around the bed and in front of him, plucking The Oraculum from his hands. "Did you enjoy that? My personal favorite is seeing you plunge into the ocean and sink like a stone," He teased, the Black King rather paralyzed for the moment. "I know it's not the way you would prefer to leave, but it's been on Mirana's mind for quite some time."</p><p>"Change it," Stayne growled, but pathetically, like a kitten warning off a wolf.</p><p>"That is not in the cards, Ilosovic," Time chided. "Mirana intends to see you drown. The least you can do is thank me for offering Alice to you before you die. I'm sure you'll enjoy her company far more now. I'll even spare you the time to corrupt her fully before your execution. How about that?"</p><p>"What will become of Alice?"</p><p>"Oh! When did you gain a heart?!" Time laughed.</p><p>"What will become of her?" Stayne asked again, far more insistent now, making Time smile.</p><p>"I'm not sure myself. See, she's what you would call a 'wildcard'. Well, you call her wildflower," Time taunted. "But it is the same I suppose. She doesn't really play by my rules. If it were up to me, I'd have her run off with that Hightopp fellow. What a splendid couple they would make, just imagine the head of hair on their babies' heads!" Time teased, earning a deeper glare from Stayne, making him chuckle. "But no, the best way for me to get her to do what I want, is having those around her influence the behavior I wish."</p><p>"What does Mirana want of her then?"</p><p>"Oh, well I told Mirana that if she wants to keep the crown and my favor, she has to kill Alice, of course," He said with a grin as he freely walked around Stayne's quarters. "I imagine that Mirana would prefer to avoid bloodshed, so she'll probably opt for sending Alice home, so she can drown, just like you. But then there is Tarrant. See, he doesn't want to lose Alice, not again. He really does love her, even if she's married to you. Poor fool, he'll try to convince Mirana that Alice belongs here… I don't think it'll work."</p><p>"Make it work." Stayne demanded, making Time stop in his tracks and turn back to face the Black King.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Make Mirana see the errors of her ways with my death, or have the madman win her over," Stayne urged. "I don't bloody well care how you do it, but don't let Alice die."</p><p>"When did you grow the spine to defy my will?" Time inquired making his way back to Stayne's place.</p><p>"When I stopped fearing Death" He growled back, triggering another laugh from Time.</p><p>"How amusing. Was that not fear on your face when you saw yourself drowning?" He asked as he shoved the scroll into Stayne's chest. "Don't try to outdo me, Ilosovic, when has that ever done you any good?" He asked with a smirk before he vanished in thin air.</p><p>Stayne crumpled to the floor, exhausted, a heated debate with Time was enough to tire anyone. He was just glad that he could manage to stay on his own two feet while for the whole encounter.</p><p>He was living on borrowed time, that much was confirmed, but Alice, she still had a chance. More than a chance, the cards were in her favor, even if the house wasn't. If Alice has the will power Time claimed, Alice could very well rule Under in the end of all this, he just had to find a way to keep her from not doing anything foolish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirana's furious pants softened as Time made his way from beneath the covers, greeting her lips with his own.</p><p>"You, my dear, might be my favorite afternoon treat," purred Time, leaving a trail of kisses upon her neck now, but the Queen, now satisfied, moved to get out of bed.</p><p>"When do I get to remind Stayne of his place?" Time sighed heavily at the question.</p><p>"Mirana, it's very impolite to speak of past loves after bedding one." He muttered as he sat up. Mirana, now slipping on a silver and white robe glared at him from over her shoulder.</p><p>"He was never a love of mine," her words like venom. Time couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"Had it been up to you, you would have married him." He stated in matter of fact tone and with a shrug to match. "Sounds enough like a lover to me, even if he never shared your affections."</p><p>Mirana moved for her balcony, the normally graceful woman now stormed across the floor. Where her sister was a young volcano, constantly erupting with rage, Mirana was a hurricane. Giving warning to her rampage and forgiving after her devastations with gentle rains and warmness. With her back to the railing, she glared at Time with fury.</p><p>"We shall not talk of this anymore. What's done is done."</p><p>"If it was done, why are you still so worked up by it?" Time challenged as he moved to meet her, not bothering to cover himself. "There is no shame in it, Mirana, he had spurned your sister as well. At least he let you off clean."</p><p>"He humiliated me," She hissed bitterly, recalling the moment of the event they now spoke of. She laid out her feelings and heart for him to take and he may as well have stabbed her where her heart was kept. It would have been less embarrassing at the very least. "I offered him my life, and he treated it like I was giving him a stale cup of tea."</p><p>"You've already had your revenge then Mirana. The man was asking for mercy, and you sentenced him to what was a never ending death sentence," He said standing before her, her eyes shot up to meet him once more.</p><p>"Had I known that he would have prospered out there I would have never-"</p><p>"What would you have done, hmm? Kill him on the spot? Have Tarrant go at him once more, or would you have taken him prisoner?" Time asked, narrowing his eyes. "You have no use for the living, and while you speak of being able to deliver death I'm not sure I believe you are capable of going through with such a task.</p><p>"I would have sent him into the sea to drown," Mirana said with some hesitation as she eyed Time. "Which is what I will do now, along with Alice if I must."</p><p>Time smiled at the response. The sand within Stayne's hourglass was nearing its end. It would be such a pity to see Alice go, but Mirana was making out to be a wonderful substitute, and it didn't hurt that he could come and go from her chambers as he pleased now. He knew after she had been refused by Ilosovic that she stopped all thoughts of marriage, or any union for that matter, but she longed for a child. Normally he was not fond of giving new life, there was already so much to keep track of, but a child to White was far more appealing than an heir for the Black.</p><p>"If the threat of the Black Crown is no more, I will reward you with a child," Time said softly.</p><p>Mirana's eyes shot though Time, her dark eyes normally like stone now lit up like the night sky they were beneath now.</p><p>"A daughter?" She asked softly, frightened that if she pried too hard her prize would be taken away.</p><p>"If you wish for a girl, then a girl I will give." He whispered, a gentle hand caressing her cheek before she knelt before him.</p>
<hr/><p>Alice cursed silently as she was disarmed by Stayne for the Umpteenth time. However was she to learn how to properly fight if he never gave her a chance?</p><p>"Pick it up and try again, Alice." Stayne muttered as he relaxed his guard.</p><p>His disposition was nothing like it had been the days beforehand. His tenderness had all but withered now, and it wasn't just on the training ground either. It had been two days since their discussion in his chambers. She was sure that he was displeased with her choices, but she could not prove it, and if she were to ask, surely he would deny it.</p><p>Alice gingerly reached for the sword once more which was when Stayne tipped her over with a swift shove from his boot.</p><p>"Too slow Alice, you have to be quicker." He warned, and Alice couldn't tell if he was taking pleasure in the abuse he delivered. Mostly he just seemed irritated or bored of the trials.</p><p>"How do you expect me to learn a thing when all you do is-"</p><p>"I cannot coddle you, Alice!" He interrupted, the tension in his voice making her wince. "How you managed to slay a Jabberwocky, I will never know!"</p><p>"Well I did it!" Alice replied sharply as she got to her feet once more, sword in hand. "He wasn't nearly as difficult as you are though."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment," Stayne said as he turned his back to her and gave Alice some distance. "Mirana might not allow carelessness the next time you have to face one of her subjects. Regardless of who your opponent might be, you have to be swift and thorough in your movements. There is no room for errors now, and you can't simply aim to win. You must have the intention to kill."</p><p>Alice glared at Stayne as he moved to a fighting stance once more. He was equipped with a short sword, only for her benefit. His normal blade was far too much to take on knowing his current blade now was a handicap that should be in her favor.</p><p>Without warning, Alice charged, the attack easily blocked before he moved to strike her armor, slapping the metal with the flat side of the weapon.</p><p>"You're dead, try again."</p><p>"Stayne! I cannot learn like this! I asked for instructions, not for beatings!" Alice shouted as she threw her blade to the ground, a twitch began in his eye.</p><p>"Alice, this is the best way to-"</p><p>"Perhaps for you! I can't be expected to know how to block or strike when I don't even have the sword in hand for a single minute, can I?"</p><p>Stayne paused, his jaw clenched once more, no matter how ridiculous the girl was she always had a point to it. Caving, he sheathed his own blade and approached her once more.</p><p>"We'll have you begin on some burlap bags. How's that?"</p><p>"Better than this I suppose." She muttered, following him out of the training ring.</p><p>Alice felt to her knees exasperated. She had thought that by training with stationary objects would have been easier, but it seemed that Stayne was against the very idea of making things easy. Her heart pounded as she struggled to get to her feet once more.</p><p>To make up for the challenge of a physical fight, Stayne had attached weights to her for conditioning purposes. She would swear that her arms would detach themselves from her at any given moment and flee. She would say the same for her legs, but she could hardly move them herself.</p><p>"Had enough, Alice?" Came the mocking tone of her mentor, husband and this point in time, the most irritating person in Under, Out and Above.</p><p>"What's the use in saying yes? If I do you'll give me a new training method that is worse than this," She muttered, sending him a glare which he returned with his own.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but if I recall, it was you who had asked for me to train you. Did you think I was going to serve you tea while you clumsily swing your sword about, hmm?" The glare from Alice intensified, but she knew he was right. The only battle underneath her belt was when she fought the Jabberwocky, and winning against may have not been entirely her after all. If this Time fellow was really insistent of having his way than maybe luck wasn't even a part of that deal either.</p><p>Alice managed to get to her feet once more before she started to free herself from the weights, all the while still glaring at him, as well as observing him. He smiled now with his mouth, but there was no indication in his eye that he was happy or even snide, not in the least.</p><p>"Something troubling you, Alice?" Stayne asked, receiving a shake of her head.</p><p>"No, I need water. That's all."</p><p>"Fine, take a moment to rest, get some water in you," Stayne allowed as he seated himself on a stack of hay. "When you come back we will go for a run."</p><p>"Whatever for? I need to learn how to fight in a battle, not run from one."</p><p>"You need discipline, Alice." Stayne warned, he was not going to negotiate with her now, or at any point it seemed to her. "We'll need you to work on your stamina. If you tire in battle you can't just step aside and wait until you are well again, can you?" He asked. Treating it as a rhetorical question, Alice stormed off in search of water, so long as it was from him.</p><p>Making her way for the garden, she was nearly there when she collided with the Carpenter, sending his tools to the ground and Alice down as well, thankfully in a nice soft patch of snow that had yet to melt in today's crisp autumn air..</p><p>"Oh my, terribly sorry Miss, oh! Oh it is you Alice!" The poor man shouted, shackles jingling as he hurried to help her to her feet.</p><p>"That's Queen Alice now, fool," bellowed The Walrus in tote. Unlike his human counterpart, he was not adorned with shackles, his shear size was enough of a binding force for the creature.</p><p>"Oh! Yer' Majesty! Terribly sorry, I am!" The man said in a panic, moving to dust the snow from Alice, who backed away from the pair swiftly.</p><p>"It's fine, really. And it's just Alice, thank you." She muttered eyeing the pair with suspicion. "What are you doing out here anyway?" The Carpenter greeted the question with a smile as he began to collect his tools once more.</p><p>"The King has tasked me to repair what I can from the damage caused in that jailbreak! I'm no good with stone, but I've nearly fixed all the doors, though a few I had to replace altogether." He noted, proud of his work. Alice was slightly shocked that the Stayne would allow the two to roam about the kingdom, let alone live. The only thing that surprised her more was how pleased the man seemed.</p><p>"The King also promised that our sentence would be shortened when finished," called The Walrus who was now inspecting a bush for berries.</p><p>"How long is your sentence?"</p><p>"Oh indefinitely!" The Carpenter replied with a curt nod. "But it'll be a good deal shorter with my hands at work. It was lovely to see you again, Alice, but I better be off now, the doors won't fix themselves, ya' know." He stated before giving her a bow and went off in search of other things to repair, the aquatic mammal trailing behind him.</p><p>Alice watched the curious pair until they were no longer in sight before she continued on to the garden. She could have sworn she heard someone shivering, maybe it was her imagination, or perhaps it was the flowers, buried beneath the snow. She considered brushing away what she could, but recalling how flowers had a natural disposition to her as it was, she decided against it.</p><p>She made her way to the gazebo when a familiar face showed itself, but lacked the rest of his body.</p><p>"Hello, Alice," The feline purred, however his tone was not at all pleasing. More of a growl, making Alice hesitate before approaching closer.</p><p>"Chess? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing, however that might be silly, especially if you were under the influence of something…" He purred, eyeing her with suspicion as the rest of him came into view.</p><p>"Under the influence? Whatever do you mean? Are you suggesting that I am-?"</p><p>"I'm not suggesting anything, Alice. However, Mirana is claiming that you are no longer yourself, due to something that the Knave gave you." Chessur replied, remaining still. Alice scoffed as she folded her arms. Mirana, she was fooling everyone after all.</p><p>"And I suppose you're here to try to 'purify' my illness?" She asked as the cat rolled upon his back in midair.</p><p>"At first, yes, however it is rather clear to me that you are quiet in control of yourself, at least for the time being. You were a little off your mark on your wedding night," the cat said in gibe, making the young woman blush.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about," Alice muttered, feeling no need to explain herself. "What are you here for now then?"</p><p>"I only got involved in this for Tarrant from the start, he is madder than ever, and not in his normal madness either." Chess explained, flicking his tail about. "Not angry or neurotic but… broken. The man looks like someone had gone and smashed his favorite tea set." Alice frowned at the words.</p><p>Tarrant. If anyone had hopes for her, she would have thought that her favorite hatter would see through the lie, but he was so very loyal to the White Queen. Alice's eyes fell to the floor at a loss with news of her friend.</p><p>"Convince him, Chess. You have to tell him I'm very much me!"</p><p>"I'm quite afraid to do that, Alice."</p><p>"Why?! Don't you see that-"</p><p>"Tarrant is fragile to begin with, Alice," hissed the talking cat. "He has been informed that you had agreed to wed Stayne due to a poisoning of your mind. How do you think he will react when he finds out that not only are you yourself but that you married Stayne by your own will?"</p><p>"What does that matter?!" Alice shouted, throwing her hands in the hair. "It's all very trivial when compared to the fact that Mirana lied! Who knows what else she is up to?"</p><p>"I agree Alice, but if you knew Tarrant as well as I do, he is better off thinking that you are lost to him."</p><p>"But I'm not! I'm right here and-"</p><p>"And married to Stayne. The man who led the attack which killed his entire family," Chess growled. "Tarrant not only adores you, Alice, but he loves you. Far more than I think you can imagine." Alice was dumbfounded by the statement. "To learn you chose to marry him, without proper coercion, it would be devastating. I don't believe in lies, but I'm not so fond of telling the truth in this case." He whispered, now perching himself upon a railing.</p><p>"So that's it then, is it? Mirana has already won then. If I cannot speak with my friends, how am I ever to hope to pull them away from Mirana's lies?!" She shouted, flustered by it all.</p><p>"This is why I don't get involved in politics." He spoke, inspecting his dagger-like claws. Alice longed to scream with rage, but she held her tongue.</p><p>"If I can't speak with Tarrant, so be it." She muttered. "I will just arrange a meeting with Mirana then."</p><p>"What?!" The cat asked, perking his ears up, his eyes only slits. "Alice, I don't think that is very wise. Or do you not remember the last arrangement she had made with you?"</p><p>"Do it for me Chess. Tell her I wish for a parley. Upon the Chess Field. Alone. No Champion's, no friends or guards. Just the two of us. Can you do that for me?"</p><p>The cat sighed heavily, his entire body going slack at the request, but nodded in response.</p><p>"This is a terrible idea, Alice," Chessur warned.</p><p>"Well it's a terrible situation I'm in, isn't it?" Alice retorted as she turned to leave, Stayne would no doubt begin to wonder where she had run off to by now. "Set it for mid-morning, if she is going to ruin my life, I may as well spoil her morning tea," she muttered as she marched away, leaving the cat to ponder all the terrible things that were to come of this.</p><p>Stayne was just about to search for Alice when she stormed into the training ring once more. A smirk trickled across his face upon her expression of discontent.</p><p>"Was the water not to your liking, Alice?" He asked as she drew up her sword from where it lay on the ground. Unaware of the fire which was raging inside of her, he continued to mock her. "I'm sure it'll be enough to sustain you on our run don't you-" His tongue stopped once he felt the tip of her blade as his throat.</p><p>"Draw your sword," She hissed, making him chuckle. What had gotten into the woman while she was away he could not say, but it was just what she needed. He swept the sword away and evaded back to draw his own sword, narrowly dodging a swing of her blade once more, then after another slice at the air, their blades clanked at one another.</p><p>"My, my,... was that water, or wine you drank, Alice? You've grown bold in such a short time." He teased pulling away and she advanced upon him once more, nearly knicking him with her blade. He smirked before disarming her once more.</p><p>In his victory he did not expect Alice to continue to attack, successfully landing a fist to his jaw.</p><p>Staggering back, Stayne brought his hand to his mouth, he tasted blood. Felt it upon his lip. His gaze returned to meet Alice, still full of rage and vigor, but she had stopped now. Perhaps she had what she wanted. A winning strike. And what a strike it was. As cunning as he was, he would have never suspected such a move from her. He motioned to congratulate her, but she was already exiting the ring.</p><p>"Alice?" He called out, sheathing his sword and made his way after her, once on her heel he took a hold of her arm, and her response was swift. A slap to the area which she just hit. When he did not release her she went to assault him once more, but now he was prepared, catching her hand in mid-strike.</p><p>"Release me!" She warned, struggling to break free.</p><p>"Alice, what has come over you?!" He asked, searching for the answer upon her face, but she was not a book to be read, not now at least. Her face was as cold as stone, a statue with eyes that burnt like torches. "Alice?"</p><p>"I'm not feeling well, Stayne. Let me go. I wish to go to bed." She muttered pulling away again, this time released from his grasp. Stayne watched in confusion as she stormed off.</p>
<hr/><p>Tarrant toiled away at his fabrics that was all he now, in order to keep his mind at ease. He hadn't eaten a bite or slept a wink since the news of the wedding. He only had tea and work to fill him.</p><p>His friends sat in the room, watching silently for quite some time. The dormouse speaking up every so often in hopes of lifting Hatter's spirits.</p><p>"Rumor has it that the queen may replace the White Knight as her champion," Mally mumbled glancing towards Tarrant who paid her no mind. "Maybe I'll go in for a run at it?" She spoke, drawing her needle of a sword, swinging it at invisible opponents. "Show the White Queen what a real Champion looks like! I'll give that knave a run for his crown yet!" She laughed, but still had not won her friend's attention, making her frown.</p><p>"Hey! Atter, maybe you could be the next Champion?" Mally shouted to him. "You are such a grand fighter, nearly did the knave in the last fight you two had. Maybe you could even rescue Alice?!"</p><p>Tarrant slammed his palms down upon his work desk making the dormouse and Thackery jump.</p><p>"Ye not know de techery o' Ilosovic Stayne, mouse." The Hatter stated bitterly, "De Alice we know an' love is no longer with us. Only a shell of who she was..." He continued, wishing he had slain the knave when he had the chance. His yellow eyes with flecks of orange glared across the room, piecing his rodent friend until the door swung open. Winthrop entering without introduction.</p><p>"Tarrant, my dear boy! It's been ages!" His voice boomed, startling the hare and sent the door mouse into a defensive position. She hoped his hearing was just as bad as his skills as a champion. Making his way over to Tarrant, the white knight surveyed over the craftsman's work with interest.</p><p>"Wut do ye want, Knight?" Tarrant spat as he turned his back to the Champion.</p><p>"This isn't about what I want, Tarrant, but what the Queen wants." He replied eyeing him, the hatter scoffed.</p><p>"I shan't be tak'n any requests." Tarrant spat as he began to rifle through his fabrics.</p><p>"Not even to see Alice?" The older man purred, making the madman freeze. "It would seem that Alice has requested an audience with Mirana on the Chess Field." He cooed inspecting an odd feathered hat with scrutiny. "I've been told if anyone can pull Alice together, it would be you."</p><p>Tarrant's heart ached at the news.</p><p>"What is the meeting for?" He asked.</p><p>"We believe that it may be an ambush," Winthrop spoke, his chin held high. "Alice requested only the Queen's presence, but we cannot allow that. I'm setting up a small brigade to help oversee the perimeter of the battlefield, in case Stayne tries something."</p><p>"And Alice... What of her? Will we-"</p><p>"We'll do all that we can for the lass, you'll see." He replied gently placing a hand upon the mad man's shoulder. Tarrant shuddered at the contact but nodded steadily.</p><p>"No harm will come to her?"</p><p>"So long as she is not a threat," The knight noted, removing his hand. "If possible, we'd like to offer her sanctuary by sending her back to her realm," Winthrop continued making Tarrant's heart stop.</p><p>"Alice can't leave!" He shouted, turning on his heel to face the man now. "Why she's only just come back, and she's in no condition to be going back to to – to wherever and-!" His eyes were bright green with panic, but Winthrop could only smile.</p><p>"Tarrant, that's where you come in…" He whispered softly. "You can go with her. You can go with Alice."</p>
<hr/><p>Alice made her way up into the tower, where she was once held captive. She had not returned to that place since being freed from its door, but something had been left there, something that would serve a great purpose.</p><p>The shackles which were placed on her at the auction house laid upon the bed. She hovered over the chains that once binded her, thinking over her plans. Would this be the right choice? She gave herself very good advice, but she knew this was not the best choice, but nonetheless, she felt she had to go through with it.</p><p>Snatching the manacles, Alice bounded down the staircase once more to prepare for her plans.</p>
<hr/><p>Stayne cursed himself endlessly as he concluded his search for Alice. He had looked everywhere on the grounds for her. Her room, the garden, and the kitchen. He searched the dungeon up to the room in which Tarrant had fitted her gown, but to no avail, she was still missing.</p><p>Was it possible she ran away? Of course, it was, but he would not send out his men on a search just yet. So far he was the only one to be aware of Alice's disappearance. Entering his room exhausted, he did not expect to meet the sight before him now.</p><p>Alice laid nestled before the pillows of his bed, her golden yellow hair cascading down freely, and her eyes looked darker than normal, but her lips. Oh her lips looked ripe and sweet. And it was because of those lips that smiled at him in such a manner that could only make him question her intentions.</p><p>She had smiled only a handful of times at him, but this was different. This was unforeseen, and yet it was told to him earlier.</p><p>She was wearing a light blue nightgown, but the color wasn't what drew him but rather the familiar pattern of the cloth. He swallowed hard at the sight of her in his bed as she sat up to greet him.</p><p>"Ilosovic," She called gently as she rose up and crawled off the bed to meet him. He could hardly move even as she advanced upon him.</p><p>"I searched everywhere for you," He murmured in shock, the smile on her lips grew to the point where she revealed her teeth briefly.</p><p>"Clearly not everywhere," She whispered back, her eyes shooting down to the floor, but slowly returned up to meet his gaze. "I wanted to apologize. My behavior earlier was uncalled for. My mind hasn't been right today, and you didn't deserve the brunt of my anger."</p><p>Stayne felt relief wash over him now. He had been sure that he had been the cause of her displeasure. He knew that his training methods were not the best when it came to emotions. He lacked understanding others due to his own experiences. His childhood, his career as the Red Queen's guard dog did not improve his empathy skills either. He knew guilt however. He did not wish for Alice to know the weight of guilt.</p><p>Gently he placed a gloved hand upon her cheek, his thumb brushing over her skin.</p><p>"You have nothing to apologize for, Alice. You know I just want you safe. You were right to fight me on the training. There might come a point where you'll have to fight alone," he said softly.</p><p>Alice nodded quickly. How true that was.</p><p>She raised her hand to take a hold of his, feeling his whole body tense at the motion. He was nervous. It was plain to see, but she could scarcely believe it herself. This man, who was a king, who had battled with such power and grace, who had even killed mercilessly, was nervous now. She smiled gently and stepped back, leading him to the bed.</p><p>He laid upon the mattress in awe as Alice took the reins. It was better this way, he told himself, that she should make the pace. He swore he had self-control, but when it came to her, he felt torn at times. Wanting so much to love her, praise her and worship her very soul, and yet this possessiveness of his would flair. That she was his and his alone, and that even she could not tell him otherwise.</p><p>Her hands were placed in his now, her fingers lacing with his, but only just making the cut. He went to chuckle at the gesture, but could not once he felt her lips pressed against his. This was not like their wedding night. This was different, but yet she had still made the first move.</p><p>She had more control now, he felt it. Her heart and her mind were made up it seemed, and yet he was just as hopeless as that night. Time help him, he wanted this so much. He returned her kiss with his own, more forceful, hungry even, and she responded in kind intensifying the speed and force.</p><p>Alice, still locking her hands with his, motioned to place his hands over his head, to which he allowed with little resistance. He wanted his hands free so that he could hold her, caress her skin, entangle his fingers within her lovely locks of hair, but those ideas came to a halt when he heard the unmistakable click of shackles being locked into place.</p><p>He moved to pull his hands free but was instantly met with defeat. The chains ran through the head board's railing, not only binding his hand but locking him to the bed. He tried to assess the situation, still in shock at it all.</p><p>"Alice, what have you done?" He whispered unsure of her intentions as she still remained on top of him, her eyes looked distant, they were on him, but she was already so far away from him.</p><p>"I'm going to see Mirana and you must not interfere, Stayne." She whispered. Panic set in now for the Black King.</p><p>"Alice, I'm telling you that if you go you'll die!" He warned trying his hardest to sit up, but could only succeed in lifting himself an inch from the bedding. "Release me, Alice, I beg of you, just don't go I-"</p><p>She kissed him again, and he knew why the kiss was different before. It was not a kiss of passion or lust. It was one of farewell. Breaking the kiss she removed herself from him, now standing over the bed.</p><p>"I informed Az that I would consummate our marriage tonight," She said, her eyes darting to the floor once more to avoid the pain that was expressed on his face. "So I requested to not have anyone within the wing until morning. I also requested that breakfast be served in your bed so you will be found in the morning. Please don't be upset with her. If all goes well I will be back by mid-day."</p><p>"And if it's not?" Stayne asked bitterly. He was like a wounded animal, caught in this unbearable trap. "Alice, I beg you to reconsider, Mirana will not allow you to leave alive! She'll kill you or worse!" He warned tugging at the chains once more.</p><p>"Which is why I intend to kill her first." She said, shocking Stayne to his very core. The innocent girl that had saved his life all those years ago was now speaking of taking a life as though she had done it for a living.</p><p>"Can you kill her? Tell me, Alice, would you kill?" the man asked, giving a tug at the shackles again.</p><p>"To save the lives of others, yes, I would." She whispered, unable to meet his eye. It didn't create any confidence for Stayne.</p><p>"Don't go, Alice. This game is not to be won, not like this." He warned.</p><p>"If I don't return, I ask only that you don't bring harm to Hatter, if it can be helped. If I do return… " She paused now, hesitation made the room thick, a cloud overcoming the man in the bed. "I wish I knew you better. I think I would have liked to have known you better. Fairfarren, Ilosovic." She whispered, and retreated, leaving Stayne to call after her and struggle with the chains as well as his thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bad Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter gets a little graphic with blood, and a rape attempt made later in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Stayne tore at the chains still, he couldn't say how long he was at the task of attempting to break the headboard or the links of the shackles that locked him to the bed but it might as well be an eternity if he was racing against Time. Alice left him to rot as she went into the fray, alone, and against one of the most despicable people he had ever met. His skin around his wrists were past the point of being raw. The constant friction and pulling began to show, as blood began to break from his skin, but that was only it.</p><p>He needed more blood to act as a lubricant to help slide the cuffs off, but he was more fearful of losing the night hours than his own blood. His eyes looked to the balcony to see that the black sky was beginning to lighten. At the rate he was going, he'd be lucky to escape the bondages in time for the help to bring him breakfast.</p><p>"That stupid girl!" He seethed giving another rattle of the manacles, his tender flesh searing with pain, but he saw past it. This was not his first time being imprisoned, and he wished he could say it was his first time being chained in bed, but that would have been a lie.</p><p>He grew impatient now, Alice could already be dead by now, or worse.</p><p>What could be worse than death for his wildflower? His mind came up with a thousand and one possibilities. Some of those possibilities had been delivered to him. Tortures of various levels of physical and mental abuse. His heart pounded at the thought of it.</p><p>'Work faster you fool!' Stayne thought bitterly, he could not waste the time nor energy on such thoughts. Not now.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>It was the night of Iracebeth's wedding to the Duke of Hearts, and the banquet was in full swing. The royal blooded and noble born from all of Under were there to congratulate the pair upon the union. There was no real romance to this union however, it was plain to see. Mutual perhaps, but by no means was it endearing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For who could actually love Iracebeth of Crims? Her head was at least three times larger than a proper head, she could have been very beautiful indeed, but her sheer size made everything else secondary. Aside from that, the once prim and proper princess had now grown into a short-tempered tyrant. She had not been the same since the Naming from Time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The White King walked about the courtyard, thanking the guests for attending, a white knight on his tail. The Queen had passed some years before, taken by sickness. Much of the joy had been taken with her from the kingdom once she passed. The White King sighed heavily casting a glance to the knight who trailed behind him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me, Ilosovic, are you courting anyone at the time?" He asked in curiosity. Ilosovic didn't even gesture shock at the personal question. He had been trained well to keep face, no matter the situation at hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I… have not been courting anyone regularly, no, My King." Ilosovic replied, his eye carefully surveying the crowded garden, the ever diligent sentinel. The king nodded slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see. Have you no want or need to settle down?" He asked, somewhat concerned. "I don't mean to pry my boy, but I'm very fond of you, and it would be a pity to see you go without the joys of having a family of your own."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To be fair, My King, family is not something I know much about," the young knight whispered. He was still so young to the world, naive even at points, but his experiences beyond the social realm exceeded most. "I suppose I should like to marry… someday, but only to the right woman."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hope you'll forgive me, Ilosovic, but I think of you in a way of being like a son to me. I have fathered two beautiful and yet very different girls, and I love them dearly, but since the day you saved my Iracebeth I-" He paused to shake his head. "No, it's not my place to say such things. I'm sorry Ilosovic. Truly."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ilosovic did not respond now. Father's had always been a touchy subject for him. His step father, now under imprisonment, had nearly ruined him as a child, and his father was nothing more than a ghost, memories of brief conversations with his mother. To have the King as a father might have been grand, but he had no need for a father figure. Not anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The king spoke once more to break the silence. His bright eyes upon the crowd, searching his subjects. "Mirana has grown fond of you." He said out loud, Stayne felt a twinge of disgust, but managed to keep it under. The king may have failed to see past his daughter's flaws, but one did not need two eyes to see that Mirana was sinister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since the day of the Naming, she had grown colder. The heartless childish behavior had turned into something darker. She lost interest in the living all together. Haunting the graveyard in her spare time, not to mourn the dead, but to dig them up. A phase was what the doctors claimed, due to their mother's sudden death, but Stayne felt it in his bones. The girl was not right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She is of royal blood, your daughter. She should go to someone whose blood would better suit her," Stayne said simply, counting his blessings that he was not within that class, but something struck the King now. Inquisitive on the expression that was on the White King's face, Ilosovic raised an eyebrow. "You're majesty?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's nothing, Ilosovic. Nothing in the least," lied the king. "I suppose you may be right, however I don't think those tame and noble men can keep my Mira's interests occupied." He said, not knowing the silent loathing his Champion held for his daughter. He gave a sigh and a shake of his head. "Alas, my Mirana will do as she pleases, and I shall do as I please. It's late, I should rest."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ilosovic nodded, and motioned to follow him but the king held his hand up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No no, you enjoy the festivities my boy. Will you escort my daughter and her husband to Crims for me in the morning."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ilosovic nodded firmly, a smug smile crossed his lips briefly but died once the King's back was turned. Ilosovic surveyed the party goers now. Even though he was accepted by the kingdom, adored by the king, and even sought after by women, he still held distaste for it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He went to mingle with the crowd, in search of a maiden who could maybe warm his bed for the night but most were either taken or far too intoxicated for him to enjoy. He made his way around but grew tired of searching and figured it would be best to call it a night. He had a fair journey ahead of him still. He could have better luck in Crims, most of the women in Marmoreal were far too concerned with looking perfect to dare ruin their image in bed. Not that the people of Crims weren't vain, but at least they had passion beyond what they saw in the mirror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turning on his heel, he stopped to see that Mirana was before him, her eyes wide, doll like. That's what she always reminded him of. A beautiful doll, perfectly crafted with the finest features but regardless of the object's beauty it was still dead inside. Soulless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Sir Stayne." She cooed, sauntering towards him, a drink in hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her dress was low cut, the silk a shimmering silver, her hair cascading down in gentle waves. Her lips were full, glossy from some seduction based balm and her cheeks rosy from the drink, but even with all these highly enticing traits, he could not move his staring eye from hers. They truly were the most darkest pair of eyes he had ever seen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your Majesty," Ilosovic murmured giving a bow, trying his best to not mock her now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You aren't going to retire now, are you?" She asked with a pout. "The party has only just begun!" Her hand with the glass thrown out to the public, the liquid flying from the glass but did not assault any of the surrounding party goers. The knight could not help but chuckle at the princess. She was not one to drink, and it showed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am. I do, after all, have to see your sister off tomorrow," he said more than pleased to share the information that he would not be around for an extended period of time. Mirana scoffed at the news and set the empty glass on the ground. He was almost impressed that she did not throw it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anyone could escort my sister.. Not everyone can dance with me." She said extending her hand out expectantly, waiting for the knight to ask for the dance. "Well? Aren't you going to ask?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ask what?" Ilosovic asked, growing tired not only in spirit, but in mental capacity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ask me to dance? Or shall I order you to dance with me?" She spoke sternly, her eyes narrowing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grinding his teeth, Ilosovic took her by the hand and led her to the floor. The pair sifting through the already full dance floor. Acting the part of the gentleman, Ilosovic led as the two became one in the dance. Mirana smiled in victory, relishing the whole idea of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Most men would kill to be in your position, Ilosovic." The Princess spoke, her voice sultry, increasing the knights desire to flee her presence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well killing is often a requirement to be a Champion," Ilosovic muttered, feigning ignorance to the statement, but was met with a glare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not for your job!... With me. Here." She cooed, releasing a hand to feel his chest, the chainmail meant to keep him from being penetrated by weapons did nothing to keep the woman's hands at bay. "I shudder to think what men would do if I offered myself to their beds."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ilosovic bit back his tongue. She was not pure. He didn't necessarily care if she was or not, after all, he was no better, but what irritated him was how she carried herself like a virgin in public, when she was far more experienced than even the most popular chamber maiden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would not know what anyone would do to have you." He said simply as her hand wandered to his belt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Would you kill to have me in your bed, Ilosovic?" She asked softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He eyed her with suspicion, but his gaze went to the dancers around them. They all slowed their pace to watch them it seemed. Whispers and points. It seemed that all of Under wanted this union to take place. Everyone but him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wouldn't do a thing to have you," Stayne admitted but to his surprise, that only increased the woman's groping hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're the only person I have ever met to deny me, and that only makes me long for you more, knight or not, I lust for you, Stayne." She hissed softly. "Tell me, Demon Limbs, what is your nether region like? Does it match the rest of you?" Her hand managed to slip into the band, but he pulled himself away swiftly, causing the woman to fall to the floor, gasps erupting all around them, the music died instantly, as did the innocent doe eyed act from Mirana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hope you bear me no ill will, Sir Stayne," Mirana started, her voice almost challenging him. "After all, I am the next in line for the throne. Surely as a Champion, you would not wish to harm your queen-to-be, would you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ilosovic was silent, a part of him regretted the action, but a larger part basked in it now. He had always been seen in poor light, but Mirana? No this was foreign to her. She was practically wounded, having put on some display for him only to be rejected. A grin trickling across his lips now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, no your highness." He began coolly closing the gap between them now. "I do not wish you any grievance or harm." He whispered, the furious expression on Mirana's face now softening. "This woman, the Queen to be, was appointed by Time… Look at her. She's beautiful." He mocked, however the rest of the crowd took it as a compliment. "Such a pretty little thing, isn't she?" A round of applause came from the subjects in agreement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here she is, wanting to bed me-" Stayne said sharply</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did not state my intentions clearly enough, Sir." Mirana spoke, near tears from embarrassment as she got back to her feet. "Ilosovic, I wish for you to be my king!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another round of applause came from the crowd where Stayne felt a familiar disbelief, like the day he awoke to find that he would never see the world with a pair of eyes. He was shocked at the statement the princess delivered. Not that she wished for it, but that she had the nerve to even think about it. After the torments she had put him through... Unless-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see clearly now, Mirana. You weren't intending on torturing me…" He rasped, the princess's face flushed. "You were testing me. Weren't you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An honest smile came to her face now. Even her eyes gave hint to some light and she nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At first... They were just games, silly childish games, but as we grew, I knew the games had to evolve," She admitted gently. "I couldn't think of anyone more worthy of being my husband than you, Ilosovic. You saved my sister's life, fought gallantly for our kingdom countless times, and even more impressive, manage to keep my interests." Mirana whispered. "Ilosovic, I think I very well may love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cheers erupted from the crowd now around them, no one aware of Iracebeth's horror that her little sister was stealing her day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A gentle caress of her cheek came from Ilosovic's hand. His head tilted, and a candid smile to go with it. He moved in, his face only inches from hers now, Mirana's eyes fluttered closed, and her lips parted. All was still.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was beautiful." He whispered into the mere particles that separated their lips. "However, I owe you no kindness. Goodnight, Mirana," and he retreated from the dance floor, leaving Mirana where she stood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowd was mortified that such a noble knight could do such an dreadful thing. That any man could treat the Princess in such a way. Mirana's expression went blank. No sorrow, fear or anger could be traced. Only her tears gave way to her true nature now. However, no one saw the joy upon Iracebeth's face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had a new favorite.</em>
</p><hr/><p>A howl of pain erupted from Stayne now. The blood moistened his skin but it was not enough to slip his hands though the cuffs. He was left with two choices now. He could either give in and wait patiently for morning and be released by the poor soul that had the displeasure of walking in with breakfast, or he could break his thumb.</p><p>Rolling to his side, he pressed his face into the pillow, his teeth bearing down into it with all his might. Taking his left thumb into his right hand, he gritted his teeth. Clenching his eyes tight, he snapped his thumb at the knuckle. Like most of the things in his life, it was painful, but fought through it as he did with nearly everything.</p><p>Sliding the cuff off, he winced at the tenderness of his skin, scraping the iron before being free. He desperately wanted to tend to the wrist, but he still had the other to free, and then there was the matter of finding Alice. There was not a moment to spare. He was through the worst of it at least. Reaching down to his boot, he removed the dagger that was strapped upon his calf and made quick work of the lock, breaking it entirely, releasing his other hand. Once more, there was no time to bask in his victory, he was far from it.</p><p>Rushing from the room, he sought out for anyone who may have come in passing with her, but he came to the conclusion that there were only three places in which Alice would meet with Mirana. At Marmoreal, at the Hatter's cottage, or upon the battlefield.</p><p>'The Checkered Field by the Cliffs of Bane.' His voice warned.</p><p>He was past the point of worrying for his own safety. Time had already shown him his fate, there was no use in fighting the thing now, but for Alice, she could very well be spared still. He raced to the stables, surprised to see that the occupants, mares and stallions alike, were all very much awake at this hour. Meaning that Alice must have taken a horse and fairly recently as well.</p><p>And indeed she did.</p><p>"My King! We did not expect you to be up for a night ride as well!" Whinnied a mare in the back. "The Queen had left not more than an hour ago!"</p><p>Only an hour? He was surely fussing with his chains longer than that, at least by another hour, but could she have done with that extra time? No matter, it could very well work in his favor. He could still catch her before she even reached her destination.</p><p>"Tell me, did she say where she was going?!" Stayne demanded, the horse nodding in reply.</p><p>"Yes! She wanted to visit the grounds where she slayed the Jabberwocky! She said it would help with her getting her muchness back," came another voice, a stallion this time.</p><p>Of course she would believe such a thing. She would try to kill Mirana on the very field she became the Champion of Under. He quickly mounted the first stallion he saw who he believed to be the most alert and awake, and he prayed that was also the quickest.</p><p>"We must be quick. I cannot let her reach that field. If at all possible, we could intercept her,"</p><p>"Forgive me, my King, but your mating ritual is most invigorating. Chasing down your betrothed on a night such as this with the moon full." Stayne ignored the comment, he was not sure what made the horse think this was a game, but so long as he knew there was something important on the line he would not argue.</p><p>Without a saddle on, the stallion fled from the stables like a shooting star, Stayne gripping onto his mane, and lay close to his spine to not give way to resistance from the wind. If mating was the point to this insane chase, they could not have picked a better night. A full harvest moon was upon them, the entire land plain to see as day, but Alice was nowhere in sight.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The road to Crims was a silent one. Many of those that were traveling had more to drink than they had previously anticipated. The silence wasn't just for those who could not bear the sounds of day, but also for the presence of Ilosovic Stayne. He was surely the talk of the land, denying and insulting the princess Mirana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Speculations flew around the moment he left the party. He would lose his title of Champion, surely. The White King would not stand for such a thing, he had locked away Winthrop for less than that! Would he be executed? Or would the union be forced? Maybe Mirana would find a potion to make him love her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was all just gibberish to the dishonored knight. He didn't care in the slightest for his fate now. He could die happy knowing he had struck Mirana's pride. As far as he was concerned, the witch did not have a heart to break.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not sure if you are the most admirable, or the most idiotic man I have ever met." Iracebeth chimed from her horse back, trailing behind Ilosovic. "You insulted my sister, that hasn't been done since-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Naming, I know. " Ilosovic interrupted, his eye scouting ahead not wanting to entertain the conversation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She really did have a fondness for you though. Not love however, don't be silly. No, maybe more like how one might adore a new pet, or their favorite dress," mused the newly wed woman. "She wished to possess you, own you, mark you." Stayne could only scoff at the statement as though Iracebeth was any better. The royals were all the same in his opinion. If it existed in their realm it was meant to be owned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know, I don't think it is safe for you to return to Marmoreal. " Iracebeth said, concerned in her voice, but not in her eyes as she gazed up at him. "Where will you go?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't have many options." He said with a shrug, stroking Cloppin's mane with care. "Perhaps I should just banish myself to the Outlands, save them the trouble." The young queen looked to the man in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Outlands? No, that is a silly idea Ilosovic. Absolutely stupid if you ask me," She informed with her nose in the air. "You shall be the head of my husband's Battalion. They need a man of your background. They are after all only cards," she said as they both looked over their shoulders to inspect the poorly built warriors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't believe that I could hold a title now, let alone my head."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nonsense!" Iracebeth scolded. "My father won't refuse my request to keep you, even if Mirana wishes for your return or death. I should very much like to keep you." Iracbeth said, fully away of the hypocrisy she held having just insulted her sister for wanting to keep the current Champion to herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And if I refuse?" Ilosovic asked looking back to see if the Duke was awake to hear his wife, or if the man had slipped off his horse again. The simple man was awake and still on top of the gentle mare he rode but where his mind was at Stayne couldn't say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well maybe I should just hand you over to Mirana, on a silver platter," teased the large headed royal, though she very well meant it. Ilosovic knew what little choice he had now and truth be told he wasn't sure if he was coming out of the frying pan, or going into it now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Very well, your highness, you've persuaded me. I will lead your men."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good. It's settled then. Ilosovic Stayne, The Knight of Hearts." She mused. "It has a ring to it, does it not?" She asked, looking back to the Flush behind them. A 2, 4, 5, 7 and a 10. "You there! Number Seven! Go back to Marmoreal and inform my father that Ilosovic has agreed to be my Knight!" She ordered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes Ma'am!" Came the baritone voice, and turned back around, the 4 card joining him as well to deliver the news, neither one of them expecting that it would be their last task to complete.</em>
</p><hr/><p>They passed the point that divided the Outlands from Underland. The Checkered Field was within view but upon the grounds no one was in sight, nor was there an indication of anyone being there recently. Stayne cursed, had Alice led them off course, or was she taken hostage by Mirana? He prepared to tell the stallion to make way for Marmoreal when something caught his eye. A glint of metal the shined like a star even in the light of the rising sun.</p><p>In the tower, the one which Alice had retreated upon to defeat the last Jabberwocky, was where the source of the second light was. His heart nearly stopped when he saw that it was Alice in her armor. His heels dug into the side of the hoofed creature, beckoning him to increase his pace.</p><p>Pulling alongside of the crumbling town, Stayne felt panic take him seeing that Alice was strung up.</p><p>"Alice!" He cried out as he flung himself from the back of the stallion and bounded up the partially destroyed staircase. Making his way to the top, his inside churned at the sight. Alice was suspended from the ground, only by a few inches, a rotted beam serving as the makeshift pulley. What was particularly cruel was how she was strung up. Her arms were the point at which the rope suspended her, and they were not raised over her head but instead stretched behind her back. Such a position with the weight of the chainmail armor could do terrible damage to the limbs.</p><p>He drew his sword and sliced the rope once beside her, his other hand securely wrapped around her. She wilted into him, her body limp and unresponsive to the sudden relief. Dropping his sword he fell to his knees and cradled her close to him, quickly undoing her bondages and once her hands were free he surveyed her condition carefully.</p><p>She was alive, her chest steadily rising and falling. Her hands were swollen from the rope, cutting off the proper flow of blood. He did not think her arm sockets had been damaged severely, but that would have to be seen when she woke.</p><p>Once again however someone had bashed her pretty little head in.</p><p>Blood stained her right temple, her hair matted with blood. A nasty gash had been delivered to her, blunt force he suspected. More so he was mortified to see bruising forming around her neck. 'Was she going to be hung?' he wondered before he could make out the faint outlines of finger marks. Someone attempted to strangle her.</p><p>Blood ran down her lip and a fair amount as well, but he did not believe it to be her own blood. A gentle gloved hand moved to caress her hair from her face.</p><p>"Alice?" He asked, his voice fragile, as though he could cause more damage just though his tone. She did not respond but her body did begin to stir. Relief overcame him until he felt the cold touch of a blade to his throat.</p><p>Of course. An ambush. How could he have been so foolish? How could he not rush to Alice's aid? His gaze pried away from Alice and to the man holding the blade.</p><p>"Winthrop" Stayne growled. "Of course. Only a man as vile as you could cause harm to such a precious thing." The White Knight chuckled at Stayne's statement.</p><p>"I wish I could say that this was my doing, but it's not my place to take credit," said Winthrop as he nodded to his left. "I think I can appreciate this craftsman's work fully now."</p><p>Stayne turned his head to follow the gesture to see a shaking and seething Tarrant. His eyes the same as the morning sky, orange, yellow and pinks, truly the color his eyes, no matter the shade, were the colors of madness. The only thing that drew his eye away from Tarrant's was the bloody lip the man sported, along with other scrapes on his face.</p><p>Rage overcame Stayne now, a soft mewl of pain erupting from Alice, drawing his attention back to her.</p><hr/><p>Alice had arrived at the battlefield as the morning light began to chase the night away. Dismounting the mare as the edge of the field, she requested a favor of the creature and it was off, as was Alice who took her time to reach the center of the site.</p><p>Mirana sat in the center of the chess board, a quaint table set up for two with tea and sweets. It irritated Alice that she intended to disrupt her routine and yet the Queen incorporated it into their meeting.</p><p>"Alice, please, have a seat." Mirana insisted, pouring a cup of tea for her.</p><p>Unable to find the will to say no from sheer disgust, Alice abided, a malicious look in her eyes.</p><p>"Sugar?" Mirana asked with her doe eyes. She looked so utterly innocent and it made Alice sick to know what she really was, and that Alice once thought her pure and innocent. She seized the cup instead and placed it before her. She had no intentions of drinking it. For all she knew it could be poisoned.</p><p>"So, Alice," The White Queen began, flattening her dress in her lap. "Tell me. What is it like to be a Queen? Do you enjoy it? And how is your husband?" Her gaze turned to her own cup of tea as she stirred it carelessly. "Is he a vigorous lover?"</p><p>"I did not address this meeting to gossip, Mirana," Alice said sternly, "but rather to give you a chance. No more lies! No more game or twisted ideas. Just confess your faults and perhaps we can make a truce," Alice spoke frantically, flustered still by it all.</p><p>"You know, I should very much like to think that your husband is a beast in the sheets," Mirana commented, ignoring all that Alice had sought from her. "After all, he has killed people, he must be utterly ruthless at night."</p><p>"I would not know Mirana, we have not been intimate." Alice confessed, puzzled as to why Mirana was obsessing over her and Stayne's marriage.</p><p>"Oh." Mirana said, slightly dumbfounded. "Well. That is a pity." She whispered. "Though I'm sure Tarrant will be thrilled." She uttered before taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>"Mirana, I wish for this nonsense to end!" Alice pleaded, making the woman in white peer from her tea cup. "Why, why must you lie to everyone as to what's happened, Underland is surely big enough for the both of us to share in peace!"</p><p>Mirana gently placed her tea cup down now.</p><p>"No, Alice. It is not." Alice was in shock at the bluntness.</p><p>"Very well then, Mirana, if that is your answer, then we shall have to settle this like men. Draw your weapon." She ordered as she rose to her feet, unsheathing her sword.</p><p>Mirana abided by producing a purple vial from under the table and placed it onto the table. Confused, Alice looked to Mirana now for an answer.</p><p>"It is the last pure form of Jabberwocky blood. Your way back home Alice. There is enough for two."</p><p>"Mirana, I do not wish to leave and I am sure Ilosovic would not wish to flee his home either," Alice responded, insulted that Mirana tried to buy her victory with the blood of the beast she killed herself.</p><p>"Oh, the other half isn't for your husband. It's for Tarrant!" Mirana said sitting up a little straighter. "He misses you terribly. He thinks that you are under the influence of some poison. Obviously you are not, but he believes it nonetheless."</p><p>"Yes, because you told him!"</p><p>"I did," Mirana confessed with a bright smile. "He also believes that you would be cured of this illness once you returned home." Alice eyed the queen now, annoyed past the point of forgiveness.</p><p>"As I have said, I do not wish to return home," her blade extended out to meet the queen once more. "If you do not have a better deal to discuss, or an actual weapon to produce, I will be forced to slay you here and now."</p><p>"You would kill me like some helpless creature, out here?" Mirana asked, slightly impressed.</p><p>"You would not be the first beast for me to vanquish," Alice retorted, a gust of wind blowing back her hair looking like a true champion indeed.</p><p>"Very well. Tarrant! Tarrant, it's safe for you to come out now!" Shock gripped Alice as she saw the fiery haired man emerge from the tower's wreckage. Joy was plain to see on his face as he raced out to meet them.</p><p>"Alice?! Oh Alice, you'll do it then?! You go to your land with me?!" He asked, his eyes the bright green that she has associated with happiness. "Why, I've never been away from home, but I'm sure with ye by me side, I won't have to worry!" He spoke but upon taking in the sword into account he frowned deeply. "Alice, put that thing away!"</p><p>"Tarrant, please listen to me-" Alice started but Mirana interjected as she rose to her feet.</p><p>"Alice has expressed that she does not wish to go back to her home with you. It seems that I may have been wrong to think that this… Poison could have been suppressed briefly." Alice's sword now at Mirana's chin.</p><p>"Silence yourself! Tarrant I-"</p><p>But Tarrant had snatched the vial in hand at Mirana's explanation and tried offering it up to Alice.</p><p>"Take it Alice. Drink it and I'll drink after you, and we can be together!" The hatter said, his eyes tearing up. Alice felt as though her heart would break at the sight.</p><p>"Tarrant, I can't go back home. Not after this, not with what she has done! Oh Hatter, if you only knew what-" But he wasn't listening.</p><p>"It's that knave's fault. He's corrupted your mind, and it's all me fault. I should 'ave never left you!" The green eyes turning to yellow in panic. "Please Alice just-."</p><p>"Tarrant! Ilosovic has not corrupted me! It is Mirana who corrupts! She's been lying to you, to everyone! I am not poisoned, or corrupted. I'm perfectly myself!" She insisted.</p><p>"Oh Lass, just drink up, and we can be happy!" He pressured, putting the glass to her lips, but in fury Alice pushed it away, the vial slipping from his hands and crashed to the ground. The precious liquid from the beast dried up almost immediately.</p><p>Tarrant fell after the bottle, in hopes of being able to collect the juice, but it was too late. The blood was lost. His hopes of running away with Alice were lost.</p><p>Mirana smiled eyeing Alice who had returned the sword's blade to her chin.</p><p>"Now that that's done, maybe you could start telling the truth, Mirana. That you sent your knight to kill me and-"</p><p>"Lost," moaned the Hatter, catching both the women's attention. "It's all lost."</p><p>Alice swallowed hard, her blade lowered to the ground, sympathetic to her friend's plight. Her steely gaze shot though Mirana as a warning not to flee, but the queen insisted with a graceful wave of her hands to tend to their mutual friend. Kneeling beside Tarrant, Alice placed her left hand onto his shoulder.</p><p>"Tarrant. I'm sorry. But my place was not to go back there… Not now, not yet. Not when I have so much I need to do here." She whispered, the man quivering beneath her touch.</p><p>"Why is it, you are always never able to be where I want you to be," he whispered gently. Wounded, Alice sighed but before she could offer a reason his hand seized her left hand, inspecting her features with his bright red eyes. It scared Alice, seeing him in this state. But she knew she caused this rage.</p><p>"Tarrant please, listen to me!" He would not. Tarrant was distant now as he inspected her ring. She wore a band of black and gold on her ring finger. She was married to Stayne then, but she did sound herself, feel herself. But this was not the Alice he loved. How could it be?</p><p>"So ye would rather lay wit that slythy gutless knave, would ye, dear Alice?" His voice hissing, making Alice wish to pull away, but she was still ensnared by his hand, which tightened now.</p><p>"Tarrant, stop it, you are hurting me!" She pleaded trying to pull free still.</p><p>"Ye Alice would prefer to be de Queen of filth and slime 'den be wit me!?" He rumbled, his nails digging into her, she was thankful only one nail was left unbandage on this hand, but it still hurt an awful lot.</p><p>"Hatter!" Alice shouted in hopes of reaching him, but he was too far into his rage. And she was the cause. When he did not release her she was left with little choice. Releasing her grip on the sword she delivered a blow to his cheek. He never saw it coming, even as he stared at her with vicious eyes. He fell to the checkered floor and at last Alice was free.</p><p>"I'm sorry Tarrant, you wouldn't let go! You wouldn't listen!" She spoke tending to her tender wrist.</p><p>The man was silent, Alice suspected he felt like a fool, but that was a foolish thought. When their eyes met again, Alice's heart quickened. His Red eyes remained, speckled with yellow and the outer rim of his Iris a deep orange.</p><p>"Tarrant-" She whispered, but there was no getting through to him now. His gaze went to Mirana.</p><p>"Yer majesty, I wish to be yer weapon."</p><p>Mirana smiled. Oh this was far more delicious than she could have planned. She accepted with a simple nod and Tarrant was on Alice like a rabid dog, his hands wrapped around her throat.</p><p>Alice kicked frantically beneath him in hopes of escape, her fingers clawing at his hands for release. Her face grew red, unable to breath. She felt as though her eyes would pop right out of her own bloody head. She tried to speak, to beg, cry out to her beloved hatter, but no sound could be produced. Even if she could speak, it was likely he would not obey.</p><p>Her right hand abandoned the hands at her throat, searching desperately for her blade through touch. Tarrant seemed to be bearing all his weight on her now. Her legs had died down their frantic kicks to pathetic squirms, hope had all but run out once her fingers felt the hilt of the sword.</p><p>With her finger wrapping around the clutch of her weapon and applying what might she had left, Alice put her entire force into raising up the weapon and driving the hilt to the side of the mad man's head. She was successful in not only knocking him off her, but his hat from his head as well.</p><p>Alice gasped for air, taking in the oxygen with greed before going into a fit of coughs. Sitting up her eyes moved to take in the sight of Tarrant, blood rushing from the side of his head, and his eyes a dull brown. She hoped that the knock had knocked him out of this fit, but it only subsided the more violent portion for the time being.</p><p>"Tarrant," Alice rasped, her left hand still on her neck. "Tarrant I don't wish to fight you." She called while struggling to get to her feet. "My battle is not with you, but with Mirana."</p><p>Tarrant's eyes glanced to Alice briefly before falling to the ground.</p><p>"Hatter!" Alice shouted to ensure he had heard her.</p><p>"Tarrant, Alice is still pure." Mirana cooed, drawing the attention of both Tarrant and Alice now. "Stayne has yet to claim her innocence." Something flashed in Tarrant's eyes at the news. His gaze going back to Alice.</p><p>"Is it true Alice? You have not given yourself to the knave?" He asked hopeful. Alice shook her head, unclear why any of this mattered. A naive girl to the intentions of men.</p><p>"No. No I haven't."</p><p>A smile broke out across Tarrant's face now, his eyes shifting from the brown to a gold. The news made him glad indeed.</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't give yerself up without a fight! The marriage isn't complete then!" Tarrant said getting to his feet and rushed over to her happily, as though nothing had transpired moments ago.</p><p>"We can end this Alice. You are not yet the queen, and the knave without a queen is nothing!" Tarrant chattered happily as his hands moved to remove the ring from Alice's finger, but the woman drew away. Confusion took them both now. "Alice- I- I would very much like to have you."</p><p>Alice felt stupid now. She did not know what she was missing here and now. She also felt anger, anger towards Tarrant. He had just attacked her, she was not sure if he would have gone through with killing her, but he nearly did. Now here he was wishing to 'have' her.</p><p>"Tarrant. I'm not an object to be had," Alice said firmly as she pulled away, but still he advanced.</p><p>"I know Alice, but Stayne, he should not have you at all! He's already ruined your mind so much! If we both took each other then maybe we can undo what he's done?!" His hands motioning to her waist, but Alice retreated back once more, offending Tarrant.</p><p>"Hatter!" Alice shouted in warning. "This is not the time nor place to be thinking of such things!" She hissed, frustrated by his constant attempts to hold her.</p><p>"But Alice-"</p><p>"No Tarrant!" Alice hissed. "I'm not going to agree to this! This is madness!" Tarrant's heart sank. His madness was both a flaw and a blessing for him.</p><p>"You- You said that all the best people were mad, Alice." The hatter whispered, injured. "You said-"</p><p>"Tarrant, I mean it. I might not have consummated my marriage to Stayne, and maybe I never will, but I'm not going to betray my vows to him. I owe him that much." Alice muttered before sheathing her sword. Her gaze was back on Mirana whose face was placid, unmoving or caring. Alice had hoped to achieve something this day, but she could not with Tarrant here.</p><p>"We'll have to rearrange for another day to discuss our terms, Mirana. Maybe you'll be proper enough to not use my friends against me. She said turning her back to the pair and made her way off the field. She had barely taken a step when she felt a pair of hands seize her by her hair, yanking her head back painfully.</p><p>Tarrant yanked harder with one hand at the other and went to draw her blade, tossing it far from them. Satisfied with disarming her, Tarrant shoved her back towards Mirana's direction. Hitting the ground with a grunt, Alice did not remain on the floor for long and fled for the tower, not daring to look back.</p><p>Tarrant grinned wickedly. He was not in the right state of mind. Torn between his admiration for Alice, his hatred for the knave and general madness, he chased after her.</p><p>Alice ran up the steps of the ruins, stumbling upon the stair case when Tarrant seized her by her hair once more. Pulling her by her curls, he led her up the steps and shoved her to the floor once at the top. Sauntering over her his eyes took in as she still attempted to escape him, crawling upon the jagged floor.</p><p>He crouched above her and flipped her over onto her back, pinning her to the floor. He enjoyed and loathed the feeling as she writhed beneath him. Kicking and squirming. Suddenly a harsh slap struck his cheek as Alice managed to free one of her hands. The Hatter hesitated briefly, making Alice hopeful that she had broken the madness, but instead his hands seized her face and he began kissing her forcefully.</p><p>Alice's eyes widened with panic as his lips assaulted hers. She shoved him off but it was only a temporary solution. With one hand, the hatter seized both of hers and forced them over her head, pinning them to the floor, and once again, his lips were on her, his other hand making way for his pants.</p><p>"I'll make ye' mine Alice. The knave shan't have ye." He growled into her lips, the maddening kiss growing deeper as did her panic. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth, but what the madman saw as an invitation, Alice saw as her opportunity.</p><p>She bit down on his lip, drawing blood immediately, as well as a howl of pain from Tarrant, his hands releasing her to tend to the wound, giving Alice the opportunity to buck off the man and ran off, putting distance between her and the madman.</p><p>Tears forced their way from Alice's eyes. Never had she felt so freighted. Sick even. Trying her best to steady her nerves, Alice hid behind a wall, her breaths short and shallow. She was unsure how she was to escape this. There was no use in talking to Tarrant, not in this state.</p><p>She moved to survey the spot where she had left the injured Tarrant but he was nowhere in sight. She slowly made her way from her hiding place to seek out the location of The Hatter. One would be able to spot him from a mile away, but yet he was able to hide here, just as she did.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Alice made for the stairs once more, if she could reach her blade, she could keep him at bay. She was at the top of the staircase when she was sideswiped by the madman, the pair crashing to the floor in a flurry of kicks and squirms.</p><p>Tarrant, with the thickest thread he carried on his person, began to bind Alice's wrists behind her back. The cries from Alice went unnoticed. Once a sufficient knot was in place, Tarrant pulled the woman up to her feet and dragged her to the edge of the tower, Alice sobbed quietly now.</p><p>"Tarrant-"</p><p>"Black tart," hissed the man as he threw the tail end of the bindings over a rotting beam. A final sob came from the once beloved Champion, but her expression was not filled with panic any longer. She knew she was no longer in a position to escape. Her eyes met Tarrant's briefly. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for an apology or plea once more, but he did not expect the blow she would land.</p><p>"I prefer the Knave's lips," Alice muttered softly but it was said with defiance. Anger coursing through the madman tenfold, he reached down and picked up a nearby broken brick and hit her on the side of her head, knocking her out cold.</p><hr/><p>Alice's eyes slowly cracked open to see Stayne, confusion and relief came to her expression. For a moment, she believed she was safe.</p><p>"Stayne, I-" She stopped herself upon seeing the blade hovering above her. "I'm so sorry, Ilosovic I- I didn't think-" Tears forming in her eyes, making the king clutch her closer as though he could simply hide her from the enemy.</p><p>"That may be the most thoughtful statement I've heard all day. Truly a jubjub would have had a better idea to avoid this fate than you, my dear." Winthrop insisted, "However I should very much like to thank you. This makes it oh so much sweeter. That the stain of my life, his demise, should come from you. Good show, Alice."</p><p>Stayne's eye locked with Winthrop's until Mirana came into view. A sickly sweet smile on her lips. "Mirana," hissed the Black King, a giggle erupting from the woman.</p><p>"Hello Ilosovic, are you ready to meet your fate?" She asked, her head tilted ever so much. Conceited as ever. A growl coming from Stayne.</p><p>"No harm will come to Alice." It wasn't a question but a demand.</p><p>"Alice is not my concern at this very moment, Time may come for her yet," Mirana mused before glancing to The Hatter "However, I think I may leave that choice to Tarrant, though I'm not sure if he is in the forgiving mood currently." She murmured, making Stayne wish he had arrived sooner. "What do you think Tarrant? Should we have Alice sent over the cliffs as well, or do you think she can be salvaged yet?"</p><p>Tarrant eyed the blonde that shook in Stayne's arms. Guilt was all he felt now. He had caused her that fear, those cuts, her pain. He did not wish to take it so far, but she had driven him to it.</p><p>"We'll take her... Take her back to Marmoreal." The man said feebly. "Maybe after the filthy knave's death she can recover," Tarrant suggested. A curt nod came from the Queen.</p><p>"If that is what you think should be done, then by all means, it shall be done." She said in response. Her cool gaze going back to the pair before her. "Seize them both. We'll make way for the Cliffs of Bane now.</p><p>Suddenly an onslaught of white knights emerged from behind the ruined walls, prying the Black King and Alice apart and tied Stayne's hands behind his back with a simple rope but a firm knot. Though Alice had presented herself as a threat, she was spared from bindings for the time being, only to be escorted by a knight on each arm which was sore from the suspension.</p><p>As Alice was dragged past Tarrant, he motioned to touch her in a reassuring manner, but she had flinched away from his hand. It infuriated him, but more so saddened him. He was sure he could mend the damage he had caused, once the true villain was taken care of.</p><p>Stayne.</p><p>Tarrant's eyes shifted to taken in the once Knave now, and even though he was defenseless at this point, Tarrant could not help but feel intimidated by the look he received from the Red Queen's former henchman. It was truly in his favor that the man would die this day and relief came over him once more.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Stayne knelt in the Crims dungeons, battered and bloodied, a shackle on each wrist. Normally the victims would be forced to stand, however his height allowed him to rest without putting his shoulders through the burden of holding all his weight. Pain was all he knew at this point. Sweet suffering and its release in his sleep, which for him usually only came when his body was pushed past its limits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door to his cell slammed open, but he did not bother to look to see his guest. It was the same no matter who it was. A torturer, a servant to feed or clean him, a doctor to tend to his wounds so that he could endure longer. They were all methods of madness, keeping him alive when he wished for death's company days ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wondered if Death was a person, like Time or the Seasons, and if so, why had he, or she, had not come for him yet? Maybe Death was a masochist as well. Enjoying the spectacle Stayne knew as his life. The constant fall of sinking lower and lower, in morals, misery, into suffering and loneliness. If he still had a heart, he was sure gray was its color, for it had nothing to truly live for. Not even revenge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only when the guest stood over him did Stayne look up to see who had graced him with their presence. A mix of confusion and relief filled him now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My Queen," He rasped, his throat so very sore from the screams he released in his whippings, and other tortures. "What- praytell, brings you to see me today?" He asked, even on his deathbed, he would hope to maintain a snarky tone to his opponents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly the Red Queen embraced him, he felt the urge to lurch back, as the hug only made his broken ribs cry out in agony, but he suppressed the pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I need that stupid stable boy to save me again, Ilosovic," Iracebeth whispered. With Stayne here on his knees, they were nearly the same height, only Iracebeth stood taller by about an average head. "My stupid Sister has done it again. She has taken everything from me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stayne's eye surveyed her as best as he could in this position. He swore she still wore her crown. He spoke to interject when the Queen began to wail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She has taken my Husband! In my Chambers! That little witch gets away with everything, and still the people love her more than me! I don't understand!" Ilosovic did his best not to smile at the situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They are ignorant, my Queen," Stayne spoke with honesty. "They do not know her as well as we do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iracebeth nodded quickly, a pair of three's entering the room to release Stayne, helping him to his feet. His wrist greeted the air with stings of pain, but it felt magnificent. Iracebeth wiped the tears from her eyes, no longer holding her subject.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want all of Under to know how indecent she is. To do that, we should take those that love her and bring them here to work for me. Then they will see how good I am. They will have jobs to take care of me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The idea was one that came from an idiot, but if it kept him from this dungeon, he would pluck birds from their nests and frogs from their pad just for them to serve her tea. Walking from the dungeon Iracebeth kept her nose high up as they passed the king who was being dragged into the very same cell Stayne had just escaped from.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He'll be executed in the morning, which is when you'll return to your post." The Red Queen said simply, not caring to let the man recover, but once more he didn't care. He would have the chance to recover, as well as other things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your highness," Stayne started. He had to be careful now, he had only just been released after all, and he had no intentions of being back in that position ever again. "Tell me, has there been any developments on that girl from the courtroom...? Alice I believe her name was."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That dreadful creature?! No… Vanished without a trace, but we'll find her!" Iracebeth said, eyeing him with suspicion. "Why do you ask?" Stayne swallowed hard, trying to find his voice..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I… I think I would like to lead the search… That girl is a … menace, and should be stopped." He whispered, earning a smile from the woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Very well, my Knave… I will grant you that. I'll give you the task of finding this Alice!" She called, as their ways were split, Stayne being escorted to his quarters again and Iracebeth most likely to engorge herself on some tarts in her royal chambers in self pity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crashing down into the sheets, Stayne gasped in pain, but he knew from experience the worst was yet to come. Recovery was sometimes a more painful process, but only because how slow it came on, but it was a necessary pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rolling onto his back, his eye searched the ceiling for answers, but he grew tired of asking questions, he had the rest of his life to do that now. Even as he let a natural sleep take him, his mind kept spinning over two questions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who was that Alice girl, and what would he do to repay her kindness...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Drown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They marched to the cliffs, only the sound of the wind in the air and their feet upon the ground broke their silence. They walked in pairs, The White Queen with Winthrope, Tarrant with a single knight, behind them, Stayne and Alice were permitted to walk alongside each other, and the remaining knights trailed behind them.</p><p>Tarrant would cast a glance over his shoulder in an attempt to catch Alice's gaze, but her eyes never met his. They were drawn to one of two places. The ground that they tread, or up to Stayne. Tarrant could hardly stand the sight of that. Her lovely eyes on him with such an expression. One that she had given him one time or another. Things that began with the letter 'C' came with that gaze.</p><p>
  <em>Care, concern, certainty…. Craving.</em>
</p><p>Tarrant turned his gaze ahead once more. Other words that began with C.</p><p>
  <em>Cliffs, crash, crush, crackle, craze, crimple, choke, constrict, closing, consume, conk, clobber, conquer, clash, cut, chop, chip, clip, clop, curtail, compress, contain, contaminate, and corrupt.</em>
</p><p>Stayne's eye was always looking ahead, his mind racing, coming to terms with his end as he had done so many times before. Death was inevitable, unavoidable for all, and not something he should fear, but still he could not stop his heart from tremoring. Death was not what caused his fears. He cast his gaze to Alice for the first time since they left the Checkered Field and was somewhat surprised to see that she was returning her own eyes on him now. She stared at him with such an expression it left him weak. He offered her a pitiful smile and received one in return, along with some tears.</p><p>"I'm such a fool, Ilosovic." She whimpered, wiping her tears away. "I thought that I could end this all, I thought-"</p><p>Stayne felt for Alice's plight. Truly. Her intentions had been pure, but nothing could ever go according to plan, not so long as Time had a say. He wished dreadfully that he could offer his hands to hold and sooth her, so he began to play at the restraints.</p><p>"Alice, listen to me," Stayne said under his breath, "you are by far the most intelligent and fair individual I have ever known. Why, who else could find stolen tarts within plain sight?" He asked, winning a small laugh from the young woman which caught the hatter's attention, but neither of them paid him any mind. He only began to pity himself now, his eye shining like glass. It would be a cruel joke from Time to finally win Alice over as he was nearing the end of his story.</p><p>Alice began to tear up again, unable to move but there was no more need to. They had arrived at the base of the hill which began the cliff's edge. Stayne eyed the hill with discomfort. The sun was now cast behind the clouds, which were dark and thick, heavy with rain that had yet to be released. The clouds over the sea began to rumble, as one's stomach might from hunger. The ocean was truly wanting to swallow Ilosovic Stayne this day.</p><p>Stayne opened his mouth to say his final goodbye to Alice but was kept silent as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a feat not normally possible but on the hill she had the high ground. What was more surprising for the king however was the sensation of Alice pressing her lips to his with greed and fury. The kiss was like an explosion, strong but short lived as the pair was torn apart by the knights behind them.</p><p>Alice fought against them, but Stayne went without a struggle as he was led to the hill, Mirana and Winthrop leading the way while Tarrant remained behind, close to Alice as she crumpled to the ground. Stayne was placed at the cliff's edge and he did not dare to look down at the watery grave that awaited him.</p><p>"Mirana, if you have a shred of mercy left within you, let Alice go free. Don't let that barbarian near her again," Stayne asked, ready to beg. A smile came to her lips at the request.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I can do that, Ilosovic, after all, I very well can't let her out of sight as a Queen, but maybe as Tarrant's wife I could see her off." She teased but he gave her a glare that could even shake a Bandersnatch.</p><p>"Mirana," He swore. "Your sister held more mercy in a single finger than you do in your whole body. She at least allowed others' suffering to end." He spat looking out to the horizon once more. The subject sparked curiosity within the White Queen.</p><p>"How did Iracie die?" she asked. Mirana very well could have asked Time, but she was so sure of herself that Ilosovic managed to find a way to off her.</p><p>Stayne paused at the question. He felt no regret for the dead woman now but even as he stood at Death's door he knew he would have a much easier time of making the trip.</p><p>"If you thought the Jabberwocky was a fearsome beast, I do not know how to describe this monster. I doubt anyone other than Time or Death would believe me here," Stayne said in a hushed tone making Mirana draw closer. "A monster blended from multiple parents it seems. Wings of a Jabberwocky, a body built of muscle and fur with three heads- a lion, a goat, and what I would speculate to be a distant relative of a Jabberwocky again, it also had a living snake as a tail," the man recalled in horror, widening Mirana's and Winthrop's eyes. "The beast came out of nowhere in the dead of night while we were resting in the deserted Outlands," Stayne stated looking to the sky half expecting that great beast to steal him away for uttering it into existence again. "You cursed us so that we could not harm one another, so as I laid beneath the claw of that beast, playing dead like I had been caught by a Bandersnatch, I could not end Iracebeth's suffering as the beast tore her-</p><p>I see," Mirana interrupted swiftly drawing a handkerchief to her mouth, not wishing to hear another word on the matter. Turning around she dabbed her eyes quickly and recomposed herself. Clearing her throat she turned to the audience composed of her men, Alice and Tarrant.</p><p>"Today we condemn Ilosovic Stayne to the Cliffs of Bane for his crimes against Under!" She called out. "His work for Iracebeth of Crims,... my sister," she said lowly before remembering the task at hand. "He has caused the loss of countless lives. He has tortured, slain and mutilated the innocent, and corrupted the innocent and heroic Alice!"</p><p>"You lie!" Alice cried out, receiving the attention of the gathering. "He has not corrupted me, but you have done that of everyone else!"</p><p>"Alice-!" Tarrant hissed with yellow eyes. "Be still."</p><p>"I will not be still!" Alice spat back, making the man shrink back with her muchness now. "Ilosovic Stayne may have killed, but he did not do it under his own free will! At least, I hope not..." She muttered unsure, the look that he was giving her did not convince her but she pressed on. "He did it under the Red Queen's thumb. And more so, he hasn't corrupted me. In fact, he's been almost a perfect gentleman!" She snapped, catching Stayne's inquisitive gaze. "Almost."</p><p>Mirana looked to her Champion in distress to stop the girl's words before they spun out of control. Nodding he moved forward to meet Alice half way.</p><p>"See here, you stupid girl," The knight spat, annoyed that she wished to spoil the moment he had been waiting for since the Stain's birth. "We cannot believe you, because you are corrupted by this man, so it's pointless for you to prattle on about his good will and nature because he has none!" He said, receiving nods from his knights. "How do you expect us to believe you?" he asked, positive that he had stumped her now.</p><p>"Because I believe in impossible things. As many as six before breakfast," Alice replied while looking to Stayne and Mirana's position. "And I believe that it may be possible that I have grown fond of him." Tarrant looked at Alice incredulously. Such a statement about the knave was surely impossible.</p><p>"Alice, please. Do not make such remarks!" Tarrant pleaded but was met with a cold glare before she pressed to approach the hill, but the act forced Winthrop to draw his sword. If necessary, he would slay the Alice of Legend to ensure Stayne's death with or without Mirana's permission</p><p>"Remain where you are girl! Or I shall cut you down!" He warned but Alice moved past him and met Ilosovic who stared at her with wonder.</p><p>"Alice-" Stayne paused as her hand gently caressed his cheek. By Time's right hand he could die in this moment.</p><p>"I am the right and proper Alice!" Her voice rang out. "The one who slayed the Jabberwocky upon the Frabjous Day, who called the Red Court nothing more than a pack of cards and fell down the Rabbit Hole." She announced as Winthrop trudged towards the two. Alice's gaze went to the sea and smiled gently, her eyes going back to Stayne's face, her other hand undoing the knot, and the rope was lost to the breeze.</p><p>Her hair swayed with the winds from the sea and the rain clouds above them broke, releasing soft cold drops of water upon the land. There was water in her soul, and soon there would be water in his lungs. Looking up to see that Winthrop had his blade held up with intent on slaying Alice, Stayne didn't hesitate to shove Alice to the ground allowing himself to be clipped by the White Knight's sword, stumbling back and off the cliffs.</p><p>The whole gaggle now rushed to the edge to witness the spectacle of the Knave's death. He dropped into the restless waters, missing the jagged rocks below, making Mirana smile with pleasure. He would drown. Alice's eyes filled with terror as she waited for him to come up for air, but soon it came to her mind. The letter, the trial, his refusal to look to the sea.</p><p>"He can't swim. He can't swim." She stuttered, earning a chuckle from Winthrop.</p><p>"Of course he can't! Why else would we give him this end?!" He asked as Alice backed from the edge, and to everyone's surprise, she began to abandon her armor.</p><p>Casting the iron aside, Alice left herself in the simple white cloth tunic and leggings, earning confused stares from all, except from Tarrant, who eyed her with want once more. Holding her head up, she took in a deep breath.</p><p>"He can't swim." She repeated once more. "But I can." The statement confused the men before her, but Mirana caught on now.</p><p>"Restrain her, restrain Alice now!" The White Queen shrieked, but it was too late. Alice had the running start she needed and dove off the cliff. Crashing into the ocean, she was lucky enough to avoid the jagged rocks as well.</p><p>The survivors above watched now. There wasn't a proper shore to land on for miles around. If the pair were not submerged from the fierce waves, they would surely meet their end by being crushed against the cliff or be dragged down by exhaustion alone.</p><p>Alice opened her eyes as she sunk in the watery depths. She was almost surprised herself that she had survived the fall. Her eyes searched the waters in search of Stayne, above her and below her. Just as she was to break to the surface for air she spotted the man who was dragged down. Swimming for him, Alice hooked his arm and swam for the surface.</p><p>Alice drew breath once above sea level, and she swore that she heard cheers above her. And indeed she did. All of the white knights applauded the heroic efforts of their former champion, earning glares from Mirana and their current Champion.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, they will both drown now," Winthrop assured the queen. They had no hope of Alice being able to drag both of them to shore. The White Queen nodded in agreement before a knight pointed out into the distance.</p><p>"Look! Out there! I see a boat!"</p><p>"That's not a boat, it's a bottle!" Insisted another one of the soldiers, but Tarrant, in a mad state growled.</p><p>"Nay, ye bumbling buzzards. It be both." And sure enough it was. A simple fishing vessel, manned by the Carpenter and Walrus.</p><p>Alice doing her best to keep Stayne's head above water as well her own slowly made her way for the boat, its navigators frantically waving them over.</p><p>Coming up to the port hole, she offered up the unresponsive Ilosovic first, then once he was safely aboard did she clamber in, threatening to capsize the poor bottled boat made for two, now burdened with four. The Carpenter looked to Alice with worry.</p><p>"Alice, he ain't breathing!" He croaked as Alice crawled over to Stayne. Her head rested on his chest briefly, listening intently. Before she was allowed to depart for China, the Captain had shown her how to care for those who may have gone overboard.</p><p>Not sensing any signs of life, Alice went to action, following the protocols she was taught. A palm flat upon his chest, the other hand on top, lacing her fingers together she began to slam all her weight into his chest, several times before moving her nimble hands to his face. She lifted his chin and put her mouth over his, a pair of fingers pinching his nose then blew the air from her lungs into his and went back to repeat the process.</p><p>Each repeat of the attempt to revive the Black King grew more and more aggressive, making the shipmates fear the worst, but it was not until the ninth go around that Alice drew the response she had been looking for.</p><p>Water sputtered from Stayne's lips and he went into a short fit of coughs and gasps for air. Pain penetrated his chest but he could scarcely believe he could feel pain. His eye searched frantically for reason when he was met with Alice's beautiful face. He did not believe in life after death, but seeing her now he nearly doubted his theory. His hand extended to meet her face and she took a hold of it, pressing it to her cheek.</p><p>Again came the cheers from the White knights, too dull to think that their excitement over the spectacle was seen as treason to Mirana and Winthrop. Mirana eyed the boat with superior eyes, not daring to show a sign of being impressed by the impossible feat, where Winthrop threw a fit, releasing his anger upon Alice's discarded armor. Tarrant looked to the display of affection going on in the bottle with confusion and heartbreak. Sinking to the ground he crossed his legs and pulled off his hat to place it into his lap, going over the day's events. So much pain came from it, and it wasn't even noon yet.</p><p>Ilosovic's breath became regular once more but death was a tiring process. He couldn't help but question how his body wished to rest when he had Alice at his side. Who was still holding his hand, her thumb caressing over the material of his glove. Now knowing they were safe, Alice allowed herself to rest, laying down beside Stayne, her hands moving to inspect the cuffs of his wrists, guilt trickling in to see the bloodied gashes, no doubt from the shackles she had locked him in.</p><p>She pressed her lips to the wound, kissing it with care, making him wince, but he smiled all the same, recalling that he had done the same move to her not so long ago. His eye moved to the cliff as the white knights began to recede from the edge, and only Mirana and Tarrant remained their over watch as they made their escape.</p><hr/><p>The Walrus and Carpenter rowed with ease, passing whispers to one another but their words didn't pass into Stayne's or Alice's head, far to developed in the sensation of being safely embraced by one another. Stayne could not shake the feeling of drowsiness but he still forced himself to keep his eye open.</p><p>"How did you know to have them out here?" Stayne finally managed to ask, looking at her. Alice's head rolled up to meet his gaze and shrugged.</p><p>"I did not know, but I guessed. If things went south, I figured I might need to go into the ocean to escape. In case it was a trap." She whispered softly, closing her eyes as she nestled closer to him. Stayne nodded at the answer, watching as the rain struck the glass above them.</p><p>The rains were gentle, soothing even, and he soon found himself drifting off to sleep, where Alice already was out, quietly asleep with her head upon his chest. Alice of Legend. The girl who fell down the rabbit hole, the slayer of the last Jabberwock, rider of Bandersnatch's and insulter of anyone who had a title worth spitting at. She was a creature all her own, and she had managed to not only help him cheat Death again, but to defy Time's will.</p><p>His thoughts played over the sight of her strung up now, as well as trying to imagine what transpired between her and the Madman. His rage fueled his mind to try to stay awake, but every muscle in his body urged him rest...</p><p>He could not say how long he slept, nor at what point he fell asleep, only that it must have been a fair amount of time because when he woke they had just docked at the port below Deces. Sitting up, he brought Alice with up with him as well, stirring her from her slumber.</p><p>She felt a twinge of panic for the sudden movement, but was comforted by the sight of Deces. It was a curious thing, to view the place in the light that she did now, but of course, so much had changed for her as it was. The places, the people, and even herself.</p><p>Clambering from the boat, the two were greeted by the doctor along with some servants to tend to them. Alice explained to Stayne that she had sent the mare she traveled on to return home with instructions, once again a precaution. Ilosovic was impressed at her thinking, however he wished that she had not run off in the first place.</p><p>"Good Heavens!" The doctor shouted as he approached the pair, already thinking over the stitches needed. "You two look worse for wear! Quickly, let us be off to the infirmary and-"</p><p>"I shan't need anything, thank you Dr. Trait," Stayne began as he strode passed the greeting party only to turn around to give a look at Alice, one that was not filled with compassion, but an essence of fury. "As for Alice, once she has been cared for and stitched up she's to be locked away in the tower again."</p><p>"I'm to be what?!" Alice asked, pushing her way to him, glaring at him in rage and confusion. "After all of this, you seek to lock me away?!"</p><p>"Yes." Stayne muttered simply eyeing her. "That is what I called for, or did I stutter?" the king asked making the woman scoff.</p><p>"I saved your life!" Alice exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "Had I not thrown myself off of a cliff you would be feeding fish for weeks!"</p><p>"You did." Stayne admitted. "But my life was only endangered because I went after you. You who went off alone in attempts to kill yourself."</p><p>"I did no such thing! I-"</p><p>"You did, Alice. That stunt you pulled? That was nothing short of a suicide mission! I don't care what your intentions were, all that matters now is that we are safe and sound and I intend for you to stay that way," Stayne growled, his gloved finger pointing to her face. His gaze then went to the small group gathered around them as he lowered his arm and gave a nod to the cluster of guards.</p><p>"Take her away," ordered the king turning his back to them just as two of the guards took to her side.</p><p>"Ilosovic!" Alice shouted but her cries went unnoticed by the Stayne as he stalked off alone to the castle.</p><p>Alice was escorted back to the tower once her wounds were tended to, the doctor at the guard's heels as they climbed the staircase.</p><p>"I really don't think the Queen should be alone up there!" He chided. "After all, she did try to bring harm to herself." The comment earned him a glare from Alice.</p><p>"I did not!"</p><p>"Well- Maybe not intentionally..." Trait corrected himself before continuing. "But aside from the wounds that were inflicted she may be suffering from some mental trauma as well, in fact, I think being alone in the tower may be the worst thing for her now!"</p><p>"She won't be alone," came a soft voice at the top of the staircase. As the group turned the final half circle they were greeted with the sight of Az. "Our king asked me to stay at Alice's side at all times." She informed the group while lifting her chin. "And should Alice wish to walk the grounds,'' a pair of shackles were produced from behind her back, "we'll be attached."</p><p>"Oh, splendid!" The doctor cheered as he clasped his hands together.</p><p>"Yes, splendid," Alice muttered as she entered the familiar room once more.</p><hr/><p>Tarrant stood upon a balcony in Marmoreal, alone, or so her thought, until his feline friend appeared upon the railing, eyeing him with concern.</p><p>"How are you holding up, chap?" Chessur asked, not receiving so much as a glance from The Hatter. The cat sighed heavily before trying again. "Tarrant-"</p><p>"Enough," Tarrant hissed, his voice rough, thick with his roguish accent. The cat tisked.</p><p>"Tarrant, you may be able to fool your friends, but you can't get past me," Chessur continued. "Tell me what troubles you."</p><p>Tarrant now faced the cat, his eyes a soft blue gray, on the verge of producing tears.</p><p>"Chess, I've done something terrible." He whispered. "I, I hurt Alice, I- I couldn't stop meself." His voice quivered. "I nearly-" but he could not bring himself to continue. Had that White Knight not stepped in, he may have very well ended his dear Alice's life.</p><p>Only she wasn't his, she belonged to Stayne.</p><p>He buried his face into his hands and wept. Alice had affections for that slurvish worm, had jumped off of a cliff after him. She may not have completed the marriage ritual with the man, but she was certainly taken by him in some form or another.</p><p>"Tell me Chess, is Alice herself? Was she poisoned by the knave?" He asked. A silent shake the cat's head sent the hatter down into a pit of sadness, madness and desperation.</p><p>Alice was truly lost to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Trade Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice awoke with a start, a cold sweat breaking out over her forehead. A nightmare. A bad dream. That's all it was, she reminded herself, but a voice in her head told her that she once thought that Underland was all in her head. And here she was.</p><p>It had been more of a reliving of Tarrant's assault on her rather than a dream. It replayed over and over, his raging gaze, venomous words and harsh hands. With each time she slept, the retelling only became more vivid. More real.</p><p>Her eyes searched the room, the only source of light given was that from the waning moon. She spotted Az, sound asleep across from her in the cot that had been brought up for Az. They did nearly everything together, an easy task given that they were locked together, sometimes even physically, but getting along was another matter. Even when they were out for their daily walk in the garden Az refused to make conversation, but Alice admitted she wasn't initiating anything either.</p><p>It had been five days since her confrontation with Mirana. Five days after Tarrant's attack, and that Stayne had nearly drowned. It had also been five days since she had seen Ilosovic. She was positively furious with him, but she also felt guilt for going off, nearly sealing his fate to Time. She was half convinced that the Black King wanted no part with her anymore, that she was to remain the rest of her days locked in this tower so that he could live a little easier from here on out.</p><p>But that wasn't the case, and she knew it.</p><p>Alice quietly slipped out of her bed and made way for the balcony, checking over her shoulder to ensure that she had not disturbed Az from her slumber. Once assured that Az would not wake, Alice stepped out into the night to survey the kingdom. Even though she was locked away from the world, it did not cease its activities. Far from it.</p><p>Since their return from the cliffs, Stayne had launched a full campaign for war. Man and beast alike drilled at all hours of the day for battle. Marching, fencing, hand to hand combat and stamina drills. She felt more emotions than she could handle at the thought of the war to come. She now had those she cared for on each side, and it was clear that this would not end as swiftly as the battle upon the Frabjous Day had. This battle would not be won by a champion, but by who shed more blood. Stayne had the training, but Mirana was sure to have the numbers, as well as a Bandersnatch or two, which would prove more than devastating for Stayne's forces.</p><p>Alice's mind began to recall the actions that transpired at the Chess Field. A chill ran through her once more. Hadn't her mind had enough of playing that scene? Was it normal for people to constantly relive the past or was it just her? She tried to focus her mind on more pleasant periods but she still saw the rage.</p><p>Tarrant. How was he now? Did he still hold that madness against her, or had he directed it upon himself? She knew it would be too much to hope that he could have taken it out upon the Queen or even her latest Champion, that dastardly old man.</p><p>Alice did her best to force these thoughts away and made for her bed again, in hopes getting rest. For years she had the dream of falling down the rabbit hole, she just prayed that this nightmare did not plague her mind as well.</p><hr/><p>Mirana paced her room in a manic frenzy. She was not one to put her true feelings on display to anyone, but Time had a certain affect upon her. His eyes followed her as she swayed from side to side like a pendulum.</p><p>"I told you, did I not?" Time chided. "Had you killed Alice when given the chance, you would not be in this mess. Stayne would be at the bottom of the sea, Alice eliminated from the game, and you could rest easily with a child on the way," he continued as Mirana shot a warning glance to the man but closed her eyes and began to compose herself as best as she could.</p><p>"How is it that Alice can defy your will so easily?"</p><p>"Because she is not from this realm. I had no part in her beginning, so I cannot claim part to her ending," the man said bitterly, he both admired and hated the girl for this fact. To have such an unpredictable individual running around thrilled him to no end, but it also worried him. She was one that could not be easily won. She questioned everything, and accepted only what she wished. If she were to produce children, and then they grew to produce more children, how long would it be before he no longer mattered? That existence would continue whether he willed it or not.</p><p>"Who will win now?" Came the queen, breaking him from his thoughts.</p><p>"Oh, that is still hazy, I'm still trying to figure out how you managed to allow both Alice and Ilosovic to live," Time muttered getting to his feet. "Alice handed herself to you on a silver platter, and instead of sticking a knife in her you just watched your servant bat her around." He said as he around her. "Perhaps I took the wrong side to favor." He mused now glancing at a portrait of Mirana.</p><p>"Time," Mirana began softly knowing that it never went well to be on his bad side. He could give and take when he pleased. "Is there no way I could fix the wrong I had done? I know I should have done it swiftly, but I thought that this fate suited Alice far more than death." She whispered, catching Time's attention. "Granted, I would have done away with her. Eventually, but you did not see the most delicious expression upon Stayne, why he-" Suddenly Mirana felt Time's hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing tight.</p><p>"My Queen, I cannot express this enough. Words, cannot comprehend my disappointment in you. Your ways are not only jeopardizing your rule, and the fate of these lands, but my wellbeing." Time seethed as he raised her up slightly, Mirana's feet searching for solid ground. "I requested Alice's demise, and with her fall, Stayne's end will come soon after. If I don't see Alice's end, I will have no choice but to interfere myself, which I'm not at all fond of, I hope we understand each other."</p><p>Mirana nodded, her face flushed red and she was released. Crumpling to the floor she began to go into a fit of coughs and gasps. Time moved to the fireplace mantel and retrieved a glass of wine from its shelf.</p><p>"How you do it, I don't care. Poisoning, strangling, stabing or handing her to that idiotic hatter, so long as she ceases to exist I will reward you."</p><p>Mirana nodded once more, her hands tending to her throat now. She didn't dare to ask why, or to question why Alice had to die, only that it was his will. And that her death would bring her a child.</p><p>"Consider it done." She whispered, which triggered a laugh from the man.</p><p>"I'll consider it done when I see her corpse." He hissed, throwing back the remaining wine in his glass, he left the WhiteQueen to plot once more.</p><hr/><p>Alice awoke mid-day to find that Az was not in her bed, nor in the tower with her. In confusion she made her way to the door and was shocked to find that the door was unlocked. Unable to resist, Alice ventured outside of the room and down the stairwell, still in nightgown, she quietly padded down the steps. She was nearly halfway down the staircase when she heard the voice of Az.</p><p>"Has the King requested to see Alice?" her voice asked, a sigh came from the doctor.</p><p>"No, I'm afraid not. Honestly I may have advised the wrong person to be under supervision," uttered Dr. Trait. "The King has not been well. He's irritable, more so than usual. I don't think the man has slept since they returned."</p><p>"Goodness. Whatever is the matter with him?" Az asked out loud, though she did not expect an answer, nor did she receive one.</p><p>"Has Alice,… confessed anything to you in the time that you've been together? I tried to speak with the king, but he won't say a thing as to what happened. I'm a little shocked I haven't been sent to the dungeons for asking yet."</p><p>"No. She's been rather silent. Except for at night. She's rather restless as well. Terrible dreams, I suspect."</p><p>"I see." The doctor whispered. "Perhaps I should see her and-"</p><p>"Nonsense, let the girl sleep. At least one of them can get some shut eye," Az whispered, sounds of her footsteps echoed, the two began to descend the staircase. "If it's alright by you, I think I would like to fix myself a cup of tea. I love the dear, but it would be nice to get away for a few moments."</p><p>"Ah yes, by all means! It's important for you to be in the best spirits as well, for both your sakes. " The doctor responded.</p><p>Alice stood as still as a statue until she was assured that they would not return up the steps, and then, silently, she continued down and into the castle halls, proceeding towards the royal chambers. She spotted a few guards and servants along the short journey, but none of their eyes ever managed to catch her.</p><p>Arriving outside of Stayne's door Alice felt like an utter fool. Standing outside of his room with only her sleeping attire, but there was no sense in turning back now. She had managed to make it without being caught, and there was no guarantee that she could make it back again. With hesitance she wrapped her knuckles against the door and waited for an answer but none came. She knocked again, and pressed her ear to the wooden barrier, hearing that someone was indeed inside. Not wanting to waste another moment out in the hall, Alice let herself in, closing the door shut behind her.</p><p>Her eyes scanned the room. It was a mess. It looked as though a Bandersnatch had resided here, furniture flipped over, broken glass along the floor, things torn and discarded. Alice truly regretted not changing into proper day clothes. She would have at least had shoes. Watching where she stepped, Alice slowly began to search the large chamber. She could have sworn she heard someone within the room.</p><p>"Hello?" She called softly moving closer towards the bed when she heard a shifting in the chair beside the fireplace. Moving to inspect the sound, Alice took a step upon fragments of mirror shards, releasing a yelp, grabbing the attention of the figure in the chair.</p><p>Turning his head in confusion, Stayne's blood shot eye came upon the sight of Alice, he wasn't sure why he felt such rage at this moment in seeing her, but he was furious. Getting to his feet, he stumbled and cursed himself. He had too much to drink in the night, but he was still sober enough to be aware of himself.</p><p>"Alice, what in the bloody hell is the matter with you?" The man hissed as he approached her, the glass crunching beneath his boots. Alice shot a glare up at him, but her expression was one of pain.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing," she quickly snapped back as she tried to return the way she came, but was not keen on actually moving, in fear of sending the glass shard deeper, or worse, adding more to her collection. "Do you hold training in your chambers now?" She inquired, wincing as she moved to tend to her fresh wound.</p><p>"What are you doing here? By Time's right hand, I could string up Az. Letting you out like this. Not even decent, nor did you knock-"Stayne muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. While his mind was fuzzy he had clear thoughts of reprimanding everyone within the walls he ruled over.</p><p>"She doesn't know I'm here, and I did knock!" Alice shouted in frustration. "Twice!" A grumble came from the man as he moved closer to Alice and picked her up, carrying her to his bed. Alice squirmed in his arms and demanded to be placed down, but Stayne did not comply.</p><p>"Be still," he warned as he set her down upon his bed and knelt on one knee to inspect her foot. Alice nearly kicked Stayne as he plucked the shard from her foot.</p><p>"That hurt!" Alice whined, triggering the first smile that Stayne had in days.</p><p>"If you so wish, I can put it back where I found it," Stayne mocked, releasing Alice's foot and returned back to the lit fireplace, tossing the bloodied shard into the flames. "Now, you should scurry on back to the tower before anyone notices you've gone. The last thing I need is for the whole castle to break down my door to tell me you've escaped. Again." Stayne growled as he returned to his seat. Alice could only frown before throwing herself from the bed and approached him once more, more cautious of the floor's condition.</p><p>Standing before him, Alice could see what the doctor and Az spoke of. Aside from the blood shot eye, and the bag which accompanied it, Stayne looked a mess, ragged even. Stubble grew upon his chin, his long hair in tangles and he looked a great deal paler than she recalled, which she did not think was possible.</p><p>"Stayne," Alice began before kneeling before him. "Stayne, what is the matter with you?" His gaze didn't not meet hers, it was kept upon the embers within the fireplace. "Stayne!?" She shouted, grasping his hand.</p><p>He turned his head to look at where his hand ended and Alice's began. Trailing up her sleeve to her collar bone, then to her neck, he looked upon her chin, to her lips. His gaze lingered over her flushed cheeks, to her eyes. Her lovely, intoxicating brown eyes that reminded him of the amount of dark alcohol he consumed to try to forget her.</p><p>"If you stay here, you'll die," He whispered softly.</p><p>"What?" Alice asked confused at the statement as Stayne moved to get to his feet and moved amongst the rubble of his room and seized The Oraculum from the floor. Unraveling it, he glanced over his shoulder to Alice, who still knelt before the chair, watching him with those damn inquisitive eyes of hers. Slowly he made his way back to her and handed her the scroll. Alice blinked, but took to scroll to observe the etching. Within it she saw herself sprawled out upon the ground, a dagger to her chest. Wide eyed Alice stared at the scroll before looking to Stayne. He offered no reassurance, only misery.</p><p>"Leave Alice," the Black King whispered, his hand reaching for a glass vial of liquor. "Find a way back to your home, forget about rabbits in waistcoats, of cakes that make you grow and drinks that make you shrink," he continued as he uncorked the bottle and held it to his lips. "Forget of the White Queen and the Red, just get out before your dead," Stayne finished and motioned to take a swing but was stopped at Alice snatching the bottle and set it out of reach. "Alice-" Stayne muttered moving to retrieve the drink once more but was forced back into his seat by a forceful Alice, sobering him better than even the strongest elixir the Outlands had to offer.</p><p>"No, it's too late to send me away," Alice stated firmly, still clutching the fated scroll. "I will not have anyone, or anything tell me how my story ends." She said turning to face the fireplace and threw the fated scroll into the flames, making Stayne jump from his seat to go after it, but the parchment was already ablaze. His gloved hands motioned to touch the flames but the attempt was thwarted by Alice once more.</p><p>"Alice! But, The Oraculum! It's-"</p><p>"It's nothing, Stayne!" Alice said sternly. "Why does everyone look to that bloody thing in the first place?" She cursed, throwing up her hands in rage.</p><p>"Because it- it's Time's calendar, of what was, what is, and what will be." He whispered from his knees watching as the papers flames died down and crumbled to ash.</p><p>"And Time dictates what will be, does he not?" Alice asked, her tone softer now.</p><p>"... Time wishes you dead, Alice, as he wishes me dead. It'll happen Alice. It'll-" Stayne's words coming to a halt as he felt Alice's hands upon his stubbled cheeks. He turned his head up to her form unsure if sleep or drink had taken him after all, but there she stood as clear as day.</p><p>"I do not care what Time wants. Nor of what anyone else wishes to come of me." She whispered looking over his features once more. "Why, if I were to do everything everyone told me to do, I would accomplish nothing, would I?" She asked with a soft smile before her eyes looked around the room once more.</p><p>"If I am a Queen, and you are a King, we should not be a slave to anything. Not even to Time." She scolded playfully in attempts to cheer him up from his sad state.</p><p>"Don't stay, please. I can't-" He swallowed his tears and misery. "Alice, I can't bear the thought of losing you, so let me give you up!" Stayne pleaded. It was not too late to annul the marriage, to get her far out of Time's grasp. He could take care of Mirana, or at least stall her to let Alice escape.</p><p>Alice blinked at the words he spoke, one of her hands continued to caress his cheek as the other began to run though his hair. His heavy eyelid closed as he felt the tension in his body being ebbed away by the simple sensations Alice was providing him, only now realizing how touch starved he was.</p><p>"Ilosovic," His eye locked with hers once more as she called his name. Not the broken surname he had been given as a means to degrade his worth as a child, nor the title knave that he was able to bury. No, Alice spoke the name that his mother had given him, the meaning of the name lost to Time, but when Alice said it, he felt a piece of himself become whole again.</p><p>"You have no need to worry about me, because I will never leave your side again." She whispered. "Never." She repeated. The words made Ilosovic close his eye again. It was a comfort and a curse to hear her speak such promises, but those thoughts vanished as he felt her lips brush against his.</p><p>She kissed him gently, awaiting a response from him. She kissed him twice, three times, and upon her fourth kiss he took her arms in hand and returned her affections, pulling her into his lap, deepening her light and quick desperate kisses into ones of passion.</p><p>Alice gasped as his lips abandoned hers and moved to her neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive and tender flesh.</p><p>She whimpered his name as her hands gripped at his shoulders and threw her head back, giving Stayne full access. A man who had been on the edge of depression and misery was now pulsing with pleasure and wanting to repay that satisfaction. He motioned his hands to seize her thighs and he rose to his feet, bringing her up with him, not allowing for her feet to touch the ground as his lips rarely left her skin.</p><p>He carried her to his bed and laid her down upon the sheets. Seeing her now, Stayne nearly hesitated to continue, but Alice's lips were upon him once more, as ravenous as ever but he managed to resist and pull away in an attempt to speak some sense.</p><p>"Alice- if we do this-" He rasped, but was silenced at the touch of one of her fingers to his lips.</p><p>"Ilosovic, " She began, her voice shaken, he was positive this was the end of the dance, but he was mistaken. "Make me your Queen." Whether it was a request or a demand from the woman he could not say, but he would never carry out an order with more joy for the rest of his days.</p><p>His lips locked with hers again as their hands began to roam each other's form. Alice's hands found their way to Stayne's mane, her fingers lacing themselves within his dark raven locks, her hold keeping Stayne's head locked in place, but his hands continued to travel across her body.</p><p>Still wearing his gloves, his hands began to trace the contours of her body until they fell upon her hips. He tightened his hold before breaking off the kiss and gazed upon her face once more. Her cheeks were flushed, rosey even, but her eyes gave her away. He went to speak, to console her of any fears or doubts she may have, but was thrown off when she swiftly pushed him off to climb on top of him. He laughed at her muchness, and she laughed in kind before the pair began to tear at one another once more. Stayne motioned to unlace the front of her nightgown when her hand caught his. Figuring he had been too bold too quickly, he began to retract only to stay put, her hand refusing to release his.</p><p>"Pray tell, dear Alice, are you going to release me, or shall I continue?" He asked, tilting his head with a curious look which made her smile all the more.</p><p>"I shall release you, once I see fit." She taunted before bringing her attention upon his gloved hand once more.</p><p>She had not known Stayne for long, and though it did not bother her how quickly they had bonded as of late, she was bothered that she knew so little about him- they were married so there was no crime to their closeness at the current moment but she didn't like knowing so little.</p><p>"Why do you cover yourself so much?" She asked as politely as she could, both hands now grasping his.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Your clothes…" She whispered looking over the glove with a fine tooth comb. "You have more layers of clothing than anyone I have ever met." She continued as she began to pull the leather glove off with one hand as the other remained locked around his wrist and their gaze locked as well. "Are you hiding something?" Alice asked. Ilosovic watched her thoughtfully now as she set the glove aside.</p><p>"When I was a young lad. I was told that I was an abomination," he confessed, not a drop of emotion in his voice. "My stepfather taught me to conceal my flaws beneath threads, for a monster does not look hideous when they are well dressed," Stayne recited, making Alice frown at him but she did not comment on the matter, instead her fingers began to trace the outlines of his. "I guess the habit stuck with me."</p><p>"Well, I don't think you are a monster. At least, not too much of a monster." She chided, making him chuckle.</p><p>"Well that's a relief, I-" He stopped at the feeling of her kissing his finger. Unfamiliar with sensory to the fingertips, he felt a surge of pleasure rush through his entire body. He quivered as though he was the virgin! Alice felt it and smiled, kissing them again and again.</p><p>Purring with satisfaction Ilosovic sat up to demand a cease fire when the little minx wrapped her lips around his pointer finger and he was at a loss in this battle of pleasure. Throwing his head back a groan escaped his throat. By the seasons, this girl had hardly touched him and he was caving already!</p><p>He felt her release him from the ensnarement of those lips, only to be buried behind them once more, now her tongue swiveled around, his mind began to pound of all the other things she could do with that mouth of hers.</p><p>"Alice," he moaned softly, "stop."</p><p>The two made eye contact, he could already hear the challenge Alice was going to propose, his entire body ready to pounce at a moment's notice when the doors to his room burst open with a frantic Az rushing in.</p><p>"Your highness, please I beg you to forgive me! Alice has escaped!" Her tears and cries stopped immediately upon seeing the sight of Alice upon her king and she went red. Az motioned to apologize, but Alice was already rushing past her, leaving Ilosovic high and dry, so to speak.</p><p>"Your highness, I'm sorry, had I known-"</p><p>"Leave me. Now." He growled, unable to look at the maiden without the urge to lop something off. He only relaxed at the sound of the doors slamming shut. Collapsing back upon the mattress, he groaned in frustration and covered his face with his hands. One gloved, the other free.</p><p>His hands only left his face so that he could glare at the ceiling. The woman maddened him to no end. He wanted her gone forever, and yet to never leave his sight. He wished she would flee back to where she hailed from, but dreamed of the moment she would call this world her own.</p><p>She was so very bold on her own, but too fragile to be left alone.</p><p>"Whatever am I to do with you, my wildflower?" He asked softly.</p><hr/><p>In Marmoreal, a small assembly of creatures gathered in the garden, all whispers and hushes. The gaggle included Chessur, Mally, Thackery, Bayard and his wife with pups, Uilleam the Dodo and leading the group was none other than Nivens McTwisp.</p><p>"What are we to do?!" Cried the dormouse. "'Atter's gone mad!" A nervous laugh erupted from her counterpart, the March Hare.</p><p>"He's always been mad, darling, he's just madder than usual," Chess growled gently, he was sore on all accounts. For Alice confessing such notions to Tarrant, for Tarrant being a bloody fool, to the former knave for living, Mirana for taking part in such an awful game and most of all to Time. He was the greatest Wa-</p><p>"Silence your thoughts, everyone!" The White Rabbit shouted. "One can hardly think properly like this… Now. We know what is going on between Alice and the Queen is all very wrong now."</p><p>Upon failure of executing Stayne, Mirana had publicly announced that they were at war with the Black Kingdom, for Alice had betrayed the kingdom's trust with an ambush when she sought to seek a treaty. The men that accompanied Tarrant, Winthrop and herself were all slaughtered by Stayne's forces.</p><p>This small group, were the only ones to not believe a word she said.</p><p>"It's just not like Alice, why, it's not even almost Alice!" Mally shouted, the Dodo nodding in agreement.</p><p>"Quite right, but what can we do?" The feathered fellow asked. "Should we flee to the Outlands or-"</p><p>"We would never make it across the border," Bayard spoke. "No one gets in or out without a white knight escort, and they will not permit anyone unless it's official business."</p><p>"That's not entirely true…" Chess purred, grabbing everyone's attention.</p><p>"Pfft. You bein' able to vanish yerself is hardly helpful to the rest of us Chess!" Mally spat, making the cat grin.</p><p>"Oddly enough… I was not thinking about my skills, but of Nivens," replied the cat. All eyes went to the rabbit in the waist coat who stared at the Cheshire cat, wide eyed.</p><p>"No. No, no, no! Absolutely not!" He shouted.</p><p>"Nivens, if anyone can get word to Alice, it's you! But more importantly, you can get her out of Under, and all of this will cease." The Dormouse announced.</p><p>"And what of the Knave, hmm?" Nivens asked.</p><p>"What of him?" The cat asked with a snarl. No matter what Alice thought of the man, he held a deep disliking for the soul named Ilosovic Stayne.</p><p>"What of him?! What- What of him when he discovers that I am there to send his bride away?!"</p><p>"He will allow it," chimed a new voice, startling the lot of them. Turning in the direction of the voice, they saw a wolf in a red ringmaster's uniform approach them, making Nivens shake furiously. Bayard began to growl.</p><p>"It's you! You're the one who-" Nivens's voice trembled</p><p>"Yea, yea." The wolf shrugged. "I clocked you out, save it. I come bearing a message from my king, and aren't I a lucky duck to walk in on this lovely little rebellion?"</p><p>"It's not a rebellion!" Mally's voice boomed. "It's a republic, and we want what's best for everyone!"</p><p>"Precisely!" Nivens said with a nod before looking back to address the canine visitor. "Now, what does your 'king' wish to say? Hmm?</p><p>"King Stayne proposed just what the cat said. He'd like you to escort Alice back to her home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Demon Limbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This is a smut chapter. No major details for the story are here so you can refrain from reading it if you wish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running into her room across the hall, Alice closed the door behind her, absolutely flustered at the situation. She had lowered her guard, so much more than she had intended, and though she felt a slight sense of relief that she had not gone further with Ilosovic, but she also felt a hollowness. A void that cried to be filled.</p><p>Moving to the deck which overlooked the sea, she placed her hands upon the stone railing. Her eyes were set on the deep blue ocean, and her skin tingled at the cool sea breeze, but all she saw was Stayne's figure, and she only felt the kisses he delivered. Frustration overcame her once more and she turned her back to the sea to march back to Stayne's quarters, but the door to her room opened, Stayne standing in the opening.</p><p>The two stared at one another for what Alice could swear was an eternity before he spoke.</p><p>"You said you'd never leave my side again." His voice stern, bitter even. Alice's gaze moved to the floor, somewhat ashamed for her cowardness. Flinching as he slammed the door.</p><p>Unable to find the right apology she turned her back to him to think, but in three strides, Stayne was upon her, his gloved hand wrapping around her waist, anchoring her back into him and his ungloved hand taking her chin, forcing her to look upon him once more. There was something in the way he looked at her, cross, but amused all at once. Still speechless, she prepared to break free from his hold when he spoke once more.</p><p>"After the countless nights I have spent searching for you, did you really think you could get away so easily?" He rasped before closing his mouth over her, the intensity of the kiss leaving Alice somewhat weakened. The hand at her waist scaled down her nightgown, and once the edge of the garment came the hand rose up once more, bringing up the hem of the gown up to reveal her.</p><p>Alice broke the kiss with a gasp, but Ilosovic initiated it once more, his gloved fingers now taking to her undergarment, nestling within her folds, already moist, and she moaned softly, their lips not parting. His leathered fingers continued to tease the delicate flesh, driving Alice mad, her entire body responding as she bucked against his frame.</p><p>His hand retreated from her moistness but only to strip her of the clothing that offended him now. Peeling the undergarments down to her knees, letting them fall the remainder of the way on their own accord. He then turned his attention to her nightgown but paused briefly, surveying her face.</p><p>To say she was terrified wasn't wrong, she was still innocent after all, and by the seasons she had initiated this dance of theirs, and he did not wish to scare her off now, but more so, he did not wish to scare her at all. What had transpired between her and the Hatter was left to speculation for him, but with the marks he had left her with told their own story.</p><p>He stepped back, then removed the black tunic from over his head, revealing his pale and scarred skin. His eye caught hers as they dilated with shock. While Alice had witnessed them before, the encounter was brief. Alice stood still as she surveyed the marks that told a part of the man's history, not knowing how Stayne felt about them. As a boy, he wore the scars he had received from Winthrop like an anchor, weighing him down with his failures, but now they served him as a reminder. That he had survived. Survived his stepfather's wrath, the jaws of a Jabberwocky, the rage of Iracebeth and all the other conflicts between.</p><p>Alice drew close once more, her look of fear and desire was replaced with confusion. Her hand stretched out to trace over the scars upon his ribcage, the light touches of her fingers trailing up to his chest, to his collar bone and throat. She was standing on the tip of her toes to reach the bottom of the scar that had been caused by his encounter with a Jabberwocky. Not wishing to be so far, nor to make Alice strain herself, Stayne bent his knees and their gaze met again. Their lips reunited once more and their limbs were tangled around each other as Stayne lifted her up and carried her to the mattress. Cradling her close as he positioned them both upon the bed, which Stayne considered to be too soft to sleep upon, but of course, he could not think of these thoughts now. The exchange of kisses and touching ensued, slowing only to relieve Alice from her nightgown, which she pulled off herself</p><p>She covered herself now with her hands, making Ilosovic smile gently as the purely innocent act. He cupped her face into his hands and kissed her tenderly once more.</p><p>"Do not hide yourself from me, wildflower." He pleaded softly with his eye closed and rested his forehead against hers. She was shaking like a leaf in the win, which made him grow concerned until he felt her hands place themselves over his. He looked to her face once more than to the sight that she offered him now.</p><p>None of the seasons could compete with her beauty. Winter would envy her porcelain skin, Summer could never compete with her fine golden hair. Autumn would wish for her eyes, which could display warmth and chills all at once, and then there was Spring. Spring was said to have the body which captured all the essence of beauty, youth and innocence.</p><p>Spring was nothing more than a wilted weed compared to his Alice.</p><p>His hands slowly traveled down her sides, his ungloved hand, pausing over her left breast. Supple and soft, Ilosovic began to caress her skin once more, winning a gasp from Alice here and there, as his gloved hand ventured to the patch of blond fur between her legs.</p><p>She jerked at the reintroduction of his fingers to her aroused fleshed, and he silenced her mewls with his lips once more.</p><p>"Ilosovic- this feels.. Strange," Alice confessed in a mangled yet sultry voice as he nuzzled against her neck.</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, silently thanking his ability to restrain himself but she shook her head and continued the motions. "It'll pass, Alice," he whispered into her ear as she released another mewl and writhed her body, remaining within his grasp as he continued to play with the delicate flesh until slipping one of his leather bound fingers into her, achieving a moan from those perfect lips of hers.</p><p>The act was tantalizing for him, drawing the single digit in and out repeatedly, slowly and gently, but he relished every sound and move she made at the simple act. Her eyes shut tight, with her mouth open, watering even, her hands clutching the sheets beneath her tightly as he continued with the rhythm, until slipping in his middle finger into play, triggering a sudden yelp from the young woman.</p><p>With his hand still upon her breast, his fingers began to toy at the ripened rosebud nipple, alternating between pinching and caressing the region, making Alice ever more vocal, and though he wanted to swallow her cries of pleasure. Instead, his mouth attended to the other breast which had not been graced with his touch yet.</p><p>The sensation of his mouth upon her nipple, Alice began to melt and erupt all at once, all the stimulation to parts of her body she had never thought of were now on fire, though it felt as though waves were coming over her now. And then he stopped.</p><p>Shaken, she sat up, convinced that the deed was done when she was greeted by the sudden sense of Ilosovic's mouth upon her once more, but now upon the flesh between her legs.</p><p>She could not help but squirm at the feeling, making the man growl huskily, cementing her legs still by placing each hand upon a knee to keep her from closing her legs. As he began to suckle and lick at her pink petals once more, Alice began to cry and moan all at once, each time his tongue flicked against the tender area it brought her closer and closer to the edge, driving the man not only beyond himself but to work more diligently at his bride's quim until her release came.</p><p>She gasped and moaned in intervals as her body seemed to quake, warmth overcame her nether region, and with Ilosovic continuing to lap at her flesh, the relief was short-lived, she was unaware that her needs had been satisfied because she felt the need for more.</p><p>"Ilosovic, wait-" She begged gently, just before he nipped the inside of her thigh making her buck once more.</p><p>"What is it my wildflower?" Stayne asked, giving her another lick. Her face blushed from embarrassment at the situation she was in. She had been denying any touch from him since she arrived and now she was going to have the gall to request something from him? He would surely ignore the request but she had to say it regardless.</p><p>"I, I preferred your fingers-" Alice started but was unable to finish the sentence when he penetrated her once more with the slick leathered fingers once more.</p><p>"Like this, Alice?" Ilosovic asked, she was soaked to the very core now, but he was impressed that she was not forfeiting as he had expected. On the contrary. She wanted more. When she did not return a proper response to him he removed his fingers all together making her look to him as one might after having been wronged.</p><p>"Why did you-"</p><p>"Alice, if you like something, I would expect a response indicating you enjoy it, just as I would expect something you didn't like to be brought up on," Stayne said in a serious tone. "I meant every word I told you in the garden. I want you to enjoy all that I give you, and while there are pains that can be pleasurable I don't seek to make you experience things that you don't want. Do you understand?"</p><p>Alice bit her lip and nodded at the statement and the pleasure resumed, making her throw her head back in ecstasy.</p><p>"Is this, what you enjoy, Alice?" He asked again, a devilish grin across his lips as she responded with a soft moan.</p><p>"Yes," Alice gasped. Ilosovic grinned but continued to tease her.</p><p>"I can't hear you." He mocked as he temporarily slowed his pace, dragging his fingers out almost completely, frustrating Alice which was the king's goal.</p><p>"YES!" She shouted, and she wasn't sure why she screamed the way she did, she didn't know any of the feelings she felt, only that she enjoyed the sensations. Ilosovic's finger drove back in, not gently about its reintroduction but the leather glove served as a layer of padding. He continued to work her with vigor as he positioned his lips against hers once more, biting at her bottom lip tenderly.</p><p>"Alice, I wish to have you. Now," He growled gently as his kisses now moved to her fully exposed and slender throat.</p><p>"Ilosovic, you- oh. You literally have me within your hand!" She moaned, earning an honest laugh from the man. Alice realized that it was the first time she heard him laugh this way and not to mock her. She decided that she enjoyed this laugh over all the others.</p><p>"I know, but I wish to fully have you," Ilosovic said with a smile as he removed his gloved hand from her and rested his back upon his heels as he knelt on the bed, "Do you trust me?" The king asked his queen.</p><p>Alice paused at the question, only a moment to consider this query. Trust had been a hard thing for her as of late. She had trusted Mirana to come to her aid, or at the very least to be open with her but that was no longer feasible. She had trusted for her friends to guide her along the right path, but she suspected that they hardly knew what was right, hence the faith in that stupid scroll. Above all she thought she could trust Tarrant, but- it hurt to think about that now. Looking back up to Ilosovic who waited patiently for her answer Alice realized that she did trust him. He had been rather honest from the start. Harsh about the truths but nonetheless honest. She trusted him possibly more than anyone she had ever known. Alice sat up to meet him.</p><p>"I do." She whispered softly and nodded to confirm the statement. "I do."</p><p>Ilosovic initiated a kiss once more, leading her to lie upon her back once more before his hands maneuvered to his belt, unfastening it, then proceeded to remove his leather trousers, all the while continuing to caress her lips with his own until he shed the garment completely.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, Alice's gaze moved to look upon Ilosovic's sex. She tried to recall her sister, Margaret, and her conversation with her on the night of her wedding to Lowell. The words painful and selfish was all she could recall, and while Ilosovic did as he pleased as often as he could to say he was selfish would be a lie currently. All that they had done so far had been mostly for her own pleasure, but looking at the size of him, Alice felt concerned with the pain aspect.</p><p>Moving to speak, she was kept silent as Ilosovic took her face within his hands and kissed her once more.</p><p>"It may hurt" He warned, her body tensing upon the statement but he kissed her once more. "But we've prepared for this," Ilosovic continued as he placed his bare hand upon her cheek. "You're body is ready to take on more than you know."</p><p>Alice raised her hand to take hold of the one that held her face and nodded again. Ilosovic smiled gently as he raised his gloved hand to face and removed the leather glove by biting down at the tips and pulled his hand away, savoring the taste of her juices once more and discarded the article of clothing to the floor. Shifting forward, Ilosovic pressed his newly freed fingers to her opening once more.</p><p>She stifled a gasp as his fingers now within her began to massage and stretch at the walls, to better prepare her for his organ. She was still very moist, but he knew that despite all the precautions he had taken for her, pain would still present itself. In his youth, he would strive to bed women who were more familiar with the practice. Not that his size was pleasing for all who came to embrace it- but this was Alice's first time, and he knew that it would not be an easy trial.</p><p>"If it's too much for you to bear, tell me," Ilosovic said as he removed his fingers from her and wrapped them around his girth, pressing the head to her opening, lubricating himself with her moistness. Making eye contact with Alice, he pressed into her.</p><p>Alice cried out and it was muffled as Ilosovic kissed her deeply, pushing himself deeper within her and remained still as could be, both relishing the warmth and pressure of her womanhood and pitying that he could not go further with her. Once he felt Alice ease beneath him, he proceeded to pull out before gliding back in. Each repetition of this signaled a sound from Alice, pain mixed with pleasure.</p><p>Alice, almost instinctively, wrapped her limbs around him, save for the hand that still claimed his own hand. Alice's free hand had made its home upon his chest, her fingernails scraping against his skin, leaving red stripes which he would bear far more pridefully than the scars upon him. Alice released his hand to cover her mouth in attempts to stifle her own cries, but the man didn't wish to miss a single note of the symphony she composed. Taking the hand back Stayne raised her head above her head, lacing his fingers with hers as he continued to rock his frame against her. His free hand gripping her at the hip to better keep the rhythm between them, his pace increasing. Yelps and moans emitted from his wife upon each thrust he made, fueling him to continue but had to remind himself to not get lost in the throes of pleasure. This was their first time, and there would be, hopefully, many more nights of passion to come.</p><p>Without removing himself from within her, Ilosovic sat up, bringing Alice upon his lap, continuing his motions, but now with this new position, he could provide pleasure to the parts of Alice he had neglected.</p><p>His hands began to fondle her breasts, caressing the smooth skin, and every now and then pinching her nipples, making the pink buds fully erect as his lips took to her jaw, neck and her own lips. With a yelp, Alice rested her head upon his shoulder, biting down on his skin, in any other case he would not tolerate biting, but this made him release his own groan, and he returned a far more gentle love bite upon her neck.</p><p>Just as Alice became adjusted, Ilosovic maneuvered them once more, to where he was upon his back, and she was mounted upon him. Both of his hands upon her hips, he guided her body to carry the motions. Rocking back and forth, Alice felt herself coming to a peak again, her cries becoming more elevated in volume. Ilosovic was nearing his climax as well, conflicted with the need to satisfy himself as well as give Alice the most pleasurable experience he could.</p><p>"I'm nearly at my end, Alice," Ilosovic rasped. Alice didn't know what he meant but didn't stop to ask either, her normally curious mind too entrenched in the tension that the two created. Releasing a cry that exceeded the rest of the sounds she had made that night, an exhausted Alice crumpled upon the man beneath her. Holding his wife close to him, Ilosovic continuously pumped himself into her, his pace far more urgent until his own release came, spilling his seed into Alice. It was bliss.</p><p>Every muscle in the king's body relaxed, he might as well have been made of pudding. His arms were draped across Alice's back. Stayne did not want to move, but remaining within Alice's walls wasn't an option. Tightening his hold, he dragged Alice's form further up his own body allowing his member to be released from Alice's womanhood. The pair remained silent for some time, exhausted, satisfied, and somewhat nervous over the experience, but Ilosovic enjoyed the silence, for now, her hands coiled against his chest as he began to caress her blond curls. His thoughts void of concern for the time being.</p><p>"That wasn't at all what I was expecting," Alice said suddenly and almost breathlessly. The comment made Stayne freeze.</p><p>"Was- was it not to your liking?" He questioned but to his relief, she began to shake her head and turned her face towards his.</p><p>"No, it was, at least, I think it was," Alice said. It was all so very different still, but it wasn't a terrible feeling. There had been some pleasantness to the act at the very least. "It's just that from my sister's accounts on her husband's bedside matters- I suppose I was expecting this to be terribly painful. Maybe even dreadful," Alice confessed putting the man's fears at ease.</p><p>"I suspect then, that your sister's husband didn't have a clue as to what he was doing, or worse still, knew the dance but wasn't concerned for your sister's enjoyment," He said shaking his head. It was the first time that Alice had mentioned a sibling to him. He wondered if there were more but he didn't want to discuss family in bed, though he did wish to carry the conversation.</p><p>"No, I suppose he doesn't," She whispered. As Margaret said, Lowell was a selfish lover. She didn't care for her brother-in-law, but now having experienced sex she believed she might have pitied her sister.</p><p>"Alice?" Ilosovic started, bringing Alice away from her thoughts. "Should I find a way to get you home, would you show me it's lands?" He asked though he could hardly believe himself for asking her such a question. Upon her arrival, Stayne's initial solution to win Alice over was to lock her in a tower until she voiced that she wanted out. His thoughts clearly hadn't been in Alice's mind as she propped herself up onto her forearms to get a better view of his face.</p><p>"I am home," Alice whispered, his only reply being a simple kiss. It lacked energy, but it was sincere enough. Within minutes after the kiss, Alice had passed out, Leaving Ilosovic awake to his thoughts as he continued to pet her hair.</p><p>Even with her muchness and might, Stayne was still hesitant on keeping her where Mirana, Tarrant or Time could get a hold of her. While he did not enjoy the thought of her going to a place he might not be able to follow, the reality was that it might be best to accept defeat and retreat than to fight to the death. His legacy be damned, after all he owed Alice far more than the crown he barely wore.</p><p>His thoughts began to die down as he inhaled Alice's lovely scent. By the seasons, this girl was ruining him, and she wasn't even awake for it now. He reminded himself that the woman had only just lost her innocence. No, not lost, but gave it up. She had given it up to him.</p><p>A part of him now believed that this was all just another one of his dreams, that he was still sitting before his fireplace and that she was still locked away in the tower. If it was a dream he hoped that it would never end but struggling to stay awake, Ilosovic closed his eye and sleep had crept in at long last for the troubled king.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Beautiful Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ilosovic awoke, it was just as he feared. Alice was no longer beside him, or in the same room for that matter. He was thankful however that she had left him unbound. Tearing the covers away, he proceeded to find his discarded garments upon the floor.</p><p>He would cherish last night, regardless if it was the only time he would get to be so close to his wildflower, but to wake alone left him with a miserable taste in his mouth. He reached for his tunic when he paused seeing that Alice had not completely abandoned him after all. She stood upon the balcony overlooking the sea, which had clouds casted over it, threatening to break with a storm. Stayne placed the clothes down and made his way out to meet her, not making an attempt to be quiet about his presence either.</p><p>"I didn't want to wake you." Alice confessed, her back still to him. "I overheard from Az and the doctor that you had not slept in days."</p><p>Ilosovic nodded in response as he came closer. He could tell that she wore nothing beneath her robe, and he felt himself becoming aroused once more, but he forced it down. As gentle as he tried to be, she should be given some time to rest.</p><p>She turned to face him now, gripping the robe closer around her, her eyes darting quickly back to the ocean when she realized he had yet to dress himself. Ilosovic couldn't help but smirk. She still maintained some of her innocence after all.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" He asked coming closer still, her eyes had yet to reach him.</p><p>"Alright I suppose. Although-… I'm rather sore," she whispered. "And I'm afraid I may have ruined the sheets. "She whispered embarrassed. Ilosovic gave a shrug placing his hands upon the railing and looked over the sea.</p><p>"You have nothing to fret over, Alice. That's all quite normal." He assured eyeing her now. "But how are you feeling?"</p><p>Alice paused at the question. She couldn't say. She felt the same, and yet she knew there was a change. By terms of her sister, she had officially become a woman, their marriage had been consummated, she was truly a Queen now and yet… she felt the same. She still felt like plain old Alice.</p><p>No, not exactly like that, there was something different. But it wasn't so much her, but her feelings on Stayne, and of Tarrant. If there was hope of reaching out to Tarrant again she more likely than not killed it upon last night's events.</p><p>"Ilosovic? When- when we engage in war with Mirana, I ask only one thing. Spare Tarrant." She swore she could feel the man cringe at the request but she continued. "I know you despise him, and I am not asking you to forgive him, or for either of you to put your differences behind, but for me… please. The man has been through enough." Stayne turned away from Alice and grasped the railings of the balcony. He should haven't been so critical. In many regards, the race for Alice's affection was in his favor but the fact that she still clung to something with that lunatic was a thorn he longed to remove. More importantly, however, Tarrant had proven that he is perfectly capable of bringing harm to Alice.</p><p>"He is a crazed beast, Alice. If anything at all he should be put out of his rabid misery," Stayne hissed bitterly. He bit at his tongue seeing Alice flinch at the comment. A heavy silence fell upon them both, but it was not long before Ilosovic gave in.</p><p>"If I can help it… I will spare your madman from my blade." He muttered, his hands releasing the railing, one of them to running through his hair as he inhaled the salt air. "However should he prove to be too much on the battlefield, or even when this is over, I will end his life."</p><p>"All I am asking for is a chance," Alice replied softly, moving away from him once more. "The hatter I know is still there. Mirana can't keep his mind occupied forever."</p><p>"What if Mirana isn't truly the cause of his rage?" Ilosovic asked, turning to face her again, Alice made eye contact now, giving a confused expression. "Alice, it is painfully obvious that the man doesn't want to be your friend. He wants you as his mate or spouse, or whatever the Hightopp clan called their lovers. And Alice, I am not sure if he will hold the same longing for you when you reveal that you have indeed made our marriage complete."</p><p>Alice stared at Stayne, wary of the words he spoke. Tarrant was less than pleased when they last met, but surely it was because of Mirana? A potion of some sort maybe? She shook her head and made for the chambers once more to dress for the day.</p><p>"He may be out of his mind at times, but he is still my friend," She called as she moved to the wardrobe, pulling out a riding outfit As Ilosovic began to throw on his own clothes from the night before. "He'll come to terms on the matter, just as you will," Alice warned, making the man scoff.</p><p>"I agreed to spare him if I can only for your sake, I made no indication that I would see him as anything less than a mad man who I would take immense joy in pushing into an oubliette," the Black King said as he pulled on his tunic and made for his boots when Alice approached him, only in her own white tunic.</p><p>"Give him a chance. Just as I have given you one." She pleaded, her russet eyes doing unspeakable things to his mind. Without warning he hooked her in and brought her close, his mouth ensnaring her briefly, but with an intensity that could sum up last night's encounter. When he broke the kiss, he grinned seeing that he had caught his bride off guard.</p><p>"Anything for you, my wildflower. " He whispered before releasing her and stalked out with boots in hand.</p><p>Stayne threw the boots at the opposing wall once he closed the door to his room. That bloody hatter. That idiotic, mindless, twit. He sides with Mirana, beats Alice, nearly forces himself on her and yet she still wishes for his safety?! He longed to break something, but he had already thrashed everything in his room.</p><p>He moved to the mantle, his hands ready to rip off his own scalp as he ran his bare fingers through his hair, his eye glared at the ceiling before turning to look at the fireplace once more and he felt a sickness creep into him. Alice had thrown The Oraculum into the flames last month, and there it laid, fully intact, nestled in the ashes.</p><p>He hesitated, but gave in as he reached to take out the fated scroll. Pulling it from its place he brought it up to the light to see what Time devised now. He tried to remind himself of Alice's words or defiance of the tyrant known as Time, but he threw her reason aside upon seeing the sight of her crumpled body once more, and with Tarrant standing over her with longsword in hand and raised over his head. He crumpled the scroll and tossed it back into the ashes once more. He would change her fate, just as she had changed his. Alice would not be lost to the Hightopp's lunacy.</p><p>Quickly getting himself dressed in simple garbs, he raced off to the armory. He would commence training again, and get Alice back into the rhythm of fighting as well. War was to come, this he was certain. And if he played his cards right, Tarrant would die on the field.</p><hr/><p>Mirana walked alongside Winthorp as he showed off the troops. They were nearly ready for war now. If only she had focused more of her men to combat at sea, but alas, she had not. Ground combat would have to do, and it would. Her eyes went to her scribe, Nivens, and she waved him over. As nervous as ever, he quickly approached her.</p><p>"Nivens. How many soldiers do we have?"</p><p>"Just over a thousand, My Queen." She nodded.</p><p>"And did you find how many it took to take Deces when there were three crowns?"</p><p>"Well, it was about two thousand.. One thousand from the White, eight hundred of the Red and the remaining warriors were that of the Hightopp Clan." He whispered, now looking to Tarrant who stood at the end of the line with his head held high, clutching his long sword before him. Mirana smiled.</p><p>"Well, Stayne hasn't had the means to prepare for war, has he?" She asked and she gracefully moved to meet Tarrant. In spite of his quirks and madness, he did make for the perfect soldier now.</p><p>"Tarrant, are you sure you wish to go through with this?" The White Queen asked, her voice laced with sugary concern.</p><p>"Aye. I mus, my Queen." He growled, his gaze not on her but through her.</p><p>"And.. Should you see Alice on the field?"</p><p>"I will ask her but once. Will she abandon the black and return to er' proper self."</p><p>"And if she says no?" Mirana asked, hardly able to breath, his rage keeping her on a most delicious edge. His eyes now a fiery orange.</p><p>"I will end her life. Alice will be no more." He whispered. Mirana smiled, just as Winthrop did, and if Nivens was able to become whiter, he was now.</p><p>Slowly backing away from the group, Nivens made a break for it once he reached a fair enough distance. He scurried though the gardens until he came upon the meeting place, only Chess, Bayard and Grail the wolf were at the secret meeting location.</p><p>"The Queen intends on attacking soon, I don't know the specifics but I will keep you posted as best as I can," the white rabbit whispered looking over his shoulder, in fear of being followed. Grail nodded.</p><p>"Have you found a hole to bring Alice up through?" The wolf asked and the white rabbit nodded.</p><p>"Yes. The hole in which she first fell though is still open. I will take her, but only if she is willing to go."</p><p>"Willing to leave Underland?" Bayard asked.</p><p>"Precisely," Nivens responded. "Otherwise it's useless."</p><p>The group fell silent, unsure of how to take such news. Alice was by far the most stubborn soul in all of the realms.</p><p>"What if.. What if she were asleep?" Grail asked. "A sleeping girl could have no real quarrel with where she is going if she doesn't know she is going!"</p><p>Everyone began to bicker on the statement, all but Chessur who glared at them all with disappointment.</p><p>"We don't exactly have the luxury to debate these 'what if' scenarios now, lads," Chess purred as he crossed his arms in midair. "The wolf may be right on that, and honestly, it is our best shot." He continued before looking to Grail. "And your king won't cut us up into tiny pieces for taking her away?" Grail shook his head.</p><p>"Not unless he changes his mind altogether," muttered the wolf as he scratched at the back of his ear.</p><p>"Then it's settled. Niven's go scrounge up what you can from the castle, Wolf, go back and alert your King of this plan and Bayard. Well honestly I don't really have anything for you." The cat confessed. The dog shrugged.</p><p>"I will lead the Queen and her champion off course while you smuggle Alice out," the hound suggested, making the cats eyes flash.</p><p>"I could not have planned it better myself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Time is Running Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stayne disarmed the blade from Alice's hand for the fifth time in a row. If this training was not so serious, he would relish the frustration on his wife's face. It seemed impossible that someone so terrible with a sword was able to slay the last Jabberwocky, but he once thought it to be impossible to get her to even smile at him.</p><p>"Again," Stayne said, void of emotion as he pointed to the weapon on the ground with his own. Alice huffed making her way to the blade and knelt down to pick it up.</p><p>"Is this really how you were taught?" She questioned, finding it hard to believe that anyone could actually learn how to fight like this.</p><p>"Yes, but with the exception of a few things," Stayne said, eyeing her while he kept his distance. After she had caught him with a fist, he didn't put anything past her, even if it was just training, she was very unpredictable when frustrated.</p><p>"Like what?" she asked, the pair began to circle around each other.</p><p>"Well, for one, most of my sparring partners aimed to wound me, not to help me." Stayne said before he moved in to strike, which Alice successfully deflected. "Good."</p><p>Alice pushed herself back and tried to land a strike not, but paused when Stayne brought his sword to her throat. Now Stayne sighed in frustration.</p><p>"Alice, focus."</p><p>"I am! Or at least I think I am.." She muttered, her muchness nearly depleted now.</p><p>Stayne closed his eye as he sheathed his blade and approached her now. Taking the weapon from her he tossed the weapon off to a nervous squire. Stayne nodded his head for the armory, a silent order delivered to which the squire answered with a bow and retreated out of sight.</p><p>"I'm beginning to think your skills are more improvised than anything… instinct rather than knowledge…" He pondered his hand finding his way to hers. Without warning, he began to lead her in a simple dance. Confusion showed in Alice's eyes, but as expected, she followed in suit without too much of a thought.</p><p>"Ilosovic? What are you doing?"</p><p>"Alice, has anyone ever told you that you think too much?" Stayne questioned and he spun her around, Alice's body obeyed the rhythm with grace, but more so, it was fluid.</p><p>Alice simply nodded. It would take some time to tally up the times her family had scolded her on her overactive imagination. But in recent years her mind was much more flooded with what-ifs. What if she could establish a trade route at every port in the eastern hemisphere? What if she could start her own trading company? What if she could get Tarrant to come to his senses?</p><p>What if she was starting to feel something for Stayne?</p><p>Bringing her body to his, Stayne continued to lead their dance. A part of him wished that he could cancel the lessons and treat Alice like the queen she was and throw her a ball, where he could show her off to all of their kingdom and under, but this was to prove a point.</p><p>"Just let go, Alice," Stayne whispered looking down at her. "Treat a battle like you would a dance.."</p><p>"I think the two are very different," Alice retorted, still unsure how she felt about their lesson turning into a dance. Stayne chuckled softly, spinning her again and again, and Alice had yet to falter in her movements.</p><p>"In a dance… you have a lead, and in battle, your opponent will always want to be the lead." He said pulling her in close again, now anchoring her frame to his. "Let them lead."</p><p>Alice stared up at Stayne, still doubtful about his new direction of the lesson, but nodded again. "So, I will just follow their movements?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes. And whatever you do, avoid getting hit." He said, stealing a quick kiss from her, turning Alice's cheeks red as the squire returned with two wooden swords to test out this new method.</p><hr/><p>Time sat in his library, his eyes were closed but he saw all that he needed to see.</p><p>"She's improving." He said out loud to himself. He hated to admit it, but it seemed that Stayne and Alice made quite the pair. They complemented one another and yet were perfect contradictions. Opening his eyes, Time got to his feet and made his way for the door that led him to Marmoreal. He stepped into Mirana's room.</p><p>Mirana sat alone at her parlor, basking in her image when she caught the face of Time in the mirror. He wasn't pleased it seemed but Time was rather short these days.</p><p>"Are you aware that your subjects are planning on smuggling Alice out of Under?" He asked.</p><p>Mirana shot Time the most incredulous look she could muster. She opened her mouth to respond but Time raised his hand. "Let them."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"I said, let them," Time repeated looking over the royal with disappointment. "... They can't be defeated, not when they are together." Time confessed.</p><p>Mirana resisted the urge to huff. Vocal outbursts big and small were Iracebeth's thing after all. Mirana would suffer in silence. For the moment anyway. "How am I to rule over Under if Alice lives?" the White Queen asked gently. "It doesn't seem right anyway, sparing one and killing the other. I hear that a wounded heart is near impossible to recover from. Shouldn't they both be able to greet Death together?"</p><p>"My brother would be pleased to have Ilosovic, that is certain," Time replied as he drew near, which was when Mirana noticed a few gray hairs that had not always been there. She was polite and remained silent, allowing Time to continue. "Unfortunately I'm not sure if Death could handle Alice himself, and I'm unable to undo the damage she is inflicting-" He said drawing an inquisitive glance from Mirana through the mirror's reflection. "But you can erase memories... Can't you?"</p><p>Mirana frowned at the request. Rising to her feet the White Queen spun on her heel to face Time. "Do you have any idea how many buttered fingers I would need to make a batch large enough to satisfy all of Under?" She asked, throwing her hands up. "That is what you are proposing is it not? Make everyone forget about Alice? I would have to dig up every corpse from her to the Putty sea to do that!"</p><p>"You do not need to make everyone forget… enough for ten, at most." Time said with a shrug. "One for Tarrant and the gang of traitors should be cleansed as well, namely that white rabbit. Stayne can die or he can have her memory purged from his mind. It's all the same to me as long as those who need to know her, don't."</p><p>Mirana smiled wickedly at that idea. Taking the one thing Ilosovic cared for from him. It was such a delicious thought, but then an even more splendid idea came to her mind. She motioned to speak but paused. Surely if it was a bad idea Time would warn her of the consequences. After all, he did see all, or at least what could be.</p><p>"I have to ask, dearest Timeothy, why is it so important for others not to know about Alice? What powers does she possess that you don't… Or. does she stop you from happening?" Mirana asked innocently.</p><p>Time slammed his fist against the marble wall, cracking the stone which startled the woman.</p><p>"That is none of your concern," Time started. This was about ensuring his own survival. Alice was proving to sway Ilosovic that his will could be denied. If others caught on to that simple fact, his hold on Under would weaken. Moreover, Alice didn't need permission from him to create life- and now that she had lain with the Black King, it was entirely possible that Alice could produce another heathen. "Postpone the battle. Create that potion. And do not disappoint me again... This must be done properly." He hissed approaching her.</p><p>"Should I find myself tangled in this mess once more, you shall reap the consequences..." He growled. "Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>Mirana nodded, and without a word made her way out of her own chambers to seek Winthorp, all the while questioning what Time was hiding as well as what she could hide from him.</p><p>Once alone, Time nearly collapsed, resting himself against the wall and placed a hand over his ticker. He could feel himself slipping, all because of that blasted girl. He dreaded the thought of what could be if she and the Stygian blooded man could do should they take rule over Under now that they were actively defying his will.</p><p>Should they produce an heir… It would be the death of him.</p><p>An outside source of life drained his powers, but to have a life created not on his watch would break his hold on this realm, and may even disrupt the rest of Underland.</p><p>What would happen? Not even Time could tell….</p><hr/><p>Back in Deces, Alice and Stayne continued to train rigorously. They made a pact that they wouldn't stop until they could no longer move, or until Alice had won a match. She wasn't pleased about this deal, but she reminded herself that she was the one who asked to be trained.</p><p>Alice brought her wooden sword across with all the force she could muster. The sound of wood slapping together echoed off of the walls of the castle. Knocking the weapon from Stayne's hold, the wooden weapon clattered against the ground out of his reach. Both stopped in shock at the successful blow. Their eyes met and smiles were exchanged.</p><p>"Alice, that was-"</p><p>Ilosovic was cut off by those perfect lips smothering his own. If he could make a request of Death he could see no better way to leave this world than by being snuffed out by such perfection. He wrapped his limbs around her frame and held her close as he deepened the kiss.</p><p>"Alice," he beckoned, wishing they were not in the open but behind a locked door.</p><p>Breaking the kiss completely, Alice stared up at Stayne with a bright smile, smug with victory.</p><p>"I won..". She teased. Stayne could only chuckle.</p><p>"Yes, yes you did.." He whispered, kissing her forehead, resting his hand on the back of her head. They may have a chance after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stayne growled huskily with pleasure, his hands firmly cemented to her hips as she rose and fell on his manhood. He was tempted all too much to close his eye from the pleasure, but he was mesmerized by the sight before him.</p><p>With her hands upon his chest, Alice moaned at each movement she made. The expressions she made of pleasure with slight discomfort made Stayne throb even more. Without warning he bucked underneath her, hitting a new peak for both of them, but the sudden movement made Alice lose her standing, her entire body pressed against him now.</p><p>His hands moved from her hips to her arms, binding her in the current position. Here, she didn't have any control. He thrusted into her, receiving a glorious moan from his wife, on the second thrust and moan his mouth took hers, savoring the scene at play. He continued to thrust into her wildly, and every thrust brought out a higher pitch from his sweet Alice. A few tears escaped her eyes and he kissed each one of them away.</p><p>"You are perfect my wildflower, perfect," he whispered into her skin, thrusting again and again as Alice rested her head over his chest. A thrust came that hit a point where there was more pain than pleasure, forcing a yelp from her.</p><p>"Ilosovic, wait- it hurts," she gasped her eyes threatening actual tears, making the man stop his actions.</p><p>"Have you had enough? Do you want to stop, Alice?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice as a hand was placed beneath her chin, lifting it ever so slightly.</p><p>Alice thought for a moment and gave a hesitant nod. Stayne suppressed a sigh but complied with his queen's wish, kissing her forehead as he unsheathed himself from her, a shiver coming from Alice at the sensation. He expected her to retreat from the bed, which would afford him the opportunity to finish himself but she remained still, her fingers tracing over a scar that crossed from the top of his right shoulder that led down to the center of his sternum.</p><p>"How did you get this one?" Alice asked softly. Ilosovic blinked at the question. He had earned many scars over his lifetime, but most of them were delivered to him in his childhood, or after upsetting Iracebeth.</p><p>"I'm fairly certain that it came from a whip in the Crims prison. Shortly after I met you-" Stayne stated as he rested his head back against the pillow behind his head, enjoying the sensations of Alice's fingers gracefully tracing the pale raised line. And then she did another unexpected thing. She kissed the scar.</p><p>Gazing down at Alice behind a half-closed lid Stayne remained silent as her fingers found their way to puncture at his ribcage, ignoring the imperfections along the way. She looked up expectantly for an answer even though she did not ask.</p><p>Inhaling deeply, Stayne closed his eye in thought, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth. "That one, I believe was from the first time I trained with Winthorp," he mumbled recalling how brutal his stepfather had been with him in the ring.</p><p>Alice sat up slightly with an open mouth but closed it quickly. She wanted to be surprised, but her own encounter with the White Knight did leave a mark as well. Her eyes were on Ilosovic's relaxed face when she spotted a pale fleck underneath his chin. Ilosovic's eye shot open when Alice suddenly jabbed the spot with a pointed finger. "And this?" She asked, her eyes locked upon his face, as he offered a half-smile.</p><p>"That was from my second greatest victory to date," Ilosovic whispered as he recalled the memory, taking hold of the hand that Alice had on the old wound and placed it back upon his chest and kept his folded over hers to keep her from exploring further. "I had become the Champion of Under thanks to this scar."</p><p>Alice tore her hand away quickly as she sat up again, her expression one of disbelief. "You? You were a Champion?!" Ilosovic returned a smug grin at his wife's shock.</p><p>"Oh yes, and I was favored for a while at that post too," the Black King said, removing his hold on Alice's hand and placed his hands behind his head enjoying both the view his wife was giving him as well as the shock. "I had usurped Winthrop all without lifting a sword myself. I had collected evidence against Winthrop that he had been smuggling muiriled serum into the realm and was an avid user of it." Seeing Alice's blank expression Stayne sighed, trying to find the right words to explain the drug to his wife. "It's rather toxic stuff. Makes the mind unhinged, you see. Those who indulge in it believe in a great deal of nonsense for a period of time. Those who use it habitually are rather mad, err- madder than normal," Stayne mused and Alice nodded in understanding.</p><p>"The stuff has been outlawed for as long as Time could recall, but there are still those who seek out the pleasures and misery it brings," he continued, never taking part in the lucid drug himself knowing that it's effect would have left him vulnerable to a great deal of things. "When I revealed to the king at the time about this, Winthrop attempted to take my life but was subdued before he could get the pleasure of doing so. The white rulers, usually, have a preference on banishment rather than death- I don't know where they stored Winthrop but I wish that he would have been kept there till the end of Time."</p><p>On that thought, his eye caught the marks Winthorpe had left her. The wounds had healed as best as they could in the short period of time that they had, but he suspected that the attacks would forever remain etched in her skin. He freed one of his hands to feel over the pink and tender line that ran just above Alice's belly button. Losing himself in thought, he failed to catch Alice's hand reaching out to his left cheek, her thumb stroking over the deep indent. She didn't have to ask, but he was reluctant to give her the answer.</p><p>"You, were far better at handling Jabberwocky's than I," he muttered as he closed his eye again. "... And mine was far younger than yours, but to be fair, I wasn't armed," Stayne said with a shrug as Alice leaned down and kissed his cheek, and then diverted to place another kiss on his lips.</p><p>"If taking Winthorp's role was the second greatest victory for you, what was the first?" She asked Stayne. A grin grew on his face.</p><p>"That battle is still in progress, but I'm confident I'm nearing its completion," he said opening his blue eye to her once more and ran his fingers through her curls. "Has anyone ever told you that you are terrifying?" He asked absentmindedly, triggering a laugh from the woman on top of him.</p><p>"Do I scare the big Black King?" Alice teased leaning in close making the man chuckle but he gave a nod all the same.</p><p>"No, no you don't, although you do have a particular look that makes me think twice about even looking at you," Stayne jived in reply, making Alice frown and narrowed her eyes. "Yes, that look!" He said grinning but the smile soon faded. "... But that's not it."</p><p>"Then what is it?"</p><p>"I-, I'm scared that I might lose you." He confessed as his fingers continued to play with his wife's hair.</p><p>"Ilosovic," Alice started, forcing his gaze back to her face with a firm yet gentle hand. "I'm not going to leave. You do not need to fear that." Alice whispered, kissing his lips gently.</p><p>"Please Alice, don't promise things that are out of your control," Stayne pleaded in between their kisses.</p><p>"I promise you, Ilosovic Stayne, that you won't be rid of me so easily," Alice whispered defiantly, initiating another round of passion within the chamber.</p><hr/><p>Tarrant Hightopp laid upon the floor of his workroom, fabric and furniture torn to pieces and thrown to the proverbial wind. His eyes a sullen gray as he stared at the ceiling.</p><p>Mirana entered the room without knocking and paused at the sight. It looked as though a flock of jubjub birds had flown through the place. "Tarrant?"</p><p>"It's pointless my Queen," bemoaned the hatter from what he would have made his grave. "I thought I could do it, but I cannot! I cannot kill Alice..." He said as he placed his hands over his eyes. "I don't even know if I can face her on the field again, not after I- I just can't do it!"</p><p>Mirana rolled her eyes. She was well aware that he could indeed kill Alice. After all, he nearly succeeded where Winthrop failed out of sheer madness, but his heart was not in it at the moment. Moving to his side she knelt down.</p><p>"I know Tarrant, that's why I have called off the assault." She assured, making the man sit up.</p><p>"Really? You mean.. We won't be attacking Stayne or.. Alice?" The Hatter asked, his eyes gaining some color, but the gray still overpowered the pallet of his eyes. Mirana nodded in response.</p><p>"No Tarrant, we won't strike the Black kingdom, not for now at least.." She whispered, looking up as a Dodo walked in with a tray of tea and cakes, motioning the bird to set the tray onto a footstool, the only piece of furniture to survive the wrath of Tarrant.</p><p>Moving to the tray, Mirana poured the pair some tea, and with her back to him, she poured an extra ingredient into the hatter's cup.</p><p>"Come, have some tea and sweets," urged the White Queen, smiling wickedly, but Tarrant only saw the good in her. Taking a hold of his cup, Tarrant took a sip then made a face.</p><p>"Ugh! It's bitter! Needs more sugar." He said, taking a heaping spoonful of sugar and dumped it into his cup and tried it once more. "Much better! Now, whatever were we talking about?"</p><p>"I've postponed the battle with our old friends, Ilosovic Stayne and Alice," Mirana said before taking a sip from her own teacup as Tarrant paused in mid-sip. Confusion in his eyes. Lowering his cup he tilted his head to the side.</p><p>"Who is Alice?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. White Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lord Ascot rode in the carriage from the port of Dover the man struggled to find the words he would tell Helen Kingsleigh. While Alice had rejected his son's betrothal, she had become more than a business partner to him. Not that he dared dreamed to take Charles' place as a patriarchal figure to the young woman- but by God, he cherished the girl.</p><p>Her wit, her spunk and most importantly, her imagination. Nothing was impossible for her, save for the word impossible it seemed. It was Alice's daring choices that exceeded the projections in profits from the trip to China. Then there was also leading the United Kingdom in the Great Tea Race, and then some.</p><p>But all the Sovereigns in the world couldn't bring her back. That was indeed impossible.</p><p>Lord Ascot placed a hand upon his temple, guilt racking his mind. Arguably, he had taken the best years of Charles' life away from Helen and now he had robbed the woman of a daughter as well. The crew of the Wonder was a suspicious bunch, and he had heard the whispers. It was as though once the sea had Alice the waters were soothed and the man had to admit, had Alice remained on board for another few minutes she would have seen the rainbow greeting The Wonder to the English Channel.</p><p>As the carriage arrived at his estate he knew that Alice's family would be inside waiting to hear of her adventures, but he could not face them yet. He still had to find the words for their loss. Simply saying 'I wish it were me instead,' wouldn't suffice. And that's when Charles' ever resplendent voice rang out.</p><p>"<em>When troubled, walk along a forgotten but familiar path to find your way through.</em>"</p><p>Halting the carriage, the tycoon stepped out and took in a deep breath before letting out a sigh and asked for the driver to stay put. His home was well within view, but he hoped that none of the help would notice his chariot. Looking to the beaten path that led to his wife's hedge maze, Lord Ascot took his first step forward. Then his second, followed by his third.</p><p>Walking farther and farther from the carriage, Lord Ascot was still no closer to finding the words he needed. The sailor's tales would bring no comfort and explaining the chaos on the water but just didn't seem fair given that he, the rest of the crew and all of the cargo survived. He would have dumped ever barrel of tea into the sea if it could bring Alice back.</p><p>Tears burned in his eyes and he grabbed at his handkerchief to stamp them out when something caught his eye. A large white rabbit. If the pest started digging holes in his wife's labyrinth he would never hear the end of it, he would have to try to scare the creature off and convince it to never return.</p><p>Rounding each corner of the maze, Lord Ascot had only been able to keep up with the creature's foot or tail, but seeing those parts alone told him that this may in fact be the largest hare he had ever come across, and while he wasn't one for the sport of hunting, he couldn't help but think of what a great stew that rabbit would make. Before he knew it he was out of the hedges and facing towards the forest that bordered his estate. The vermin was nowhere in sight which should have satisfied the man but he wanted to see the entirety of this unusually large fauna.</p><p>Venturing out further towards the forest he heard something quite large stirring from behind a rotted tree. The rabbit's den no doubt, he just had to double-check to ensure that this could be the spot where he could come with one of the dogs to snuff out the large rabbit.</p><p>Stepping over the gnarly roots of the tree, Lord Ascot came to a full stop at a sight he could not comprehend. Laid out by the edge of the massive burrow was none other than Alice. She should have been at the bottom of the ocean, and she most certainly would be in her current outfit. A full suit of armor that was the shade of the boding storm clouds that pulled her away.</p><p>"Impossible," the Lord whispered as he neared closer to the unconscious woman. Surely he must be mad, China was well known for their potent opium, perhaps some had slipped into his personal tea supply?</p><p>Observing what could only be a horrid hallucination, Lord Ascot motioned to touch the woman's shoulder. Upon the contact, the woman's eyes shot open and she sat up drawing for a weapon that the Lord was thankful she didn't have. The two stared at one another in silence before Alice turned around to view the hole and to the man's further surprise, she tried to throw herself down into the ground.</p><p>"Good Lord, Alice! What are you doing?!" Lord Ascot shouted as he tried to pull the woman back. What he believed to be a ghost was proving herself to either be real or a very convincing hallucination.</p><p>"I have to go back!" Alice cried out, her hands digging at the pit, pulling up roots and rocks. "He needs me! I promised him I wouldn't leave, I swore I that I would be at his side!"</p><p>Lord Ascot pulled the woman back with all his might and succeeded to remove her from the rabbit hole. "Who? Who did you promise- and bloody hell Alice, how did you get here?! How are you here?!" Lord Ascot asked as he held her back, trying his best to put distance between them and the tree. "The Wonder, you went overboard a week ago! How in the hell did you end up here, and what are you wearing?"</p><p>Alice managed to pull herself away and went right back into the hole but stopped seeing that the way was shut off to her. She was closed off from Underland. Closed off from Ilosovic, and the battlefield she was just on and she had no idea how to get back. Why did these doors open only when they wanted to open and not when she needed them to open.</p><p>"Alice!" Came Lord Ascot's voice again. Turning her head over her shoulder she stared at the concerned man and furrowed her brow.</p><p>"It's only been a week?" She asked softly and Lord Ascot was still questioning his own sanity. As he nodded in response Alice sat back and stared deep into the forest. What had been only days for her home had been months in Under. From the auction to the wedding, the betrayal, the training- and then the battle. How had it gone so wrong? This wasn't how it was supposed to end. <em>It couldn't be</em>.</p><p>"I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alice stated plainly making the Lord snort in response.</p><p>"That's the first thing you've said that makes sense," he replied as he inched closer to her on the ground. "However, I need to hear it from you. Where have you been, Alice? How did you survive the maelstrom?"</p><p>Bringing her knees closer to her chest, Alice took in a deep breath and looked to her friend and business partner. "It wasn't the first time I fell down a hole…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Black Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After figuring out that Alice was far more of a reactionary swordsman rather than the traditionalist, Stayne required Alice to keep her blade on her at all times. The only way to get better was with practice and being that their enemy would provide no kindness, he would not provide any mercy to her training. At any given moment, Stayne would cease his royal duties and attack his wife with the wooden sparring sword, regardless of whatever events the two were engaged in.</p><p>Initially, and naturally, Alice detested this behavior.</p><p>Once they were in the middle of a meal when Stayne had flipped the tea table over to engage in combat, spoiling the meal, her appetite and her mood as well. This behavior carried on for weeks on end, and most days tallied more points for Stayne than for Alice, but as the weeks carried on Alice began to overtake Stayne in the impromptu battles. A few of which she initiated herself. The only place the two could claim sanctuary were their bedrooms and this was for two reasons; in every proper battle there was a base camp to tend to wounds and plan for the next strike, and more importantly, having a sword strapped around the waist made coupling very difficult.</p><p>When the two weren't sparring or within the bedroom, hours were spent preparing for the coming war. Gathering the necessary troops and tools for the battles ahead, stockpiling what supplies they could for every scenario they believed could come about, and this was the arena that truly made Alice shine as a leader to The Black King. Having worked underneath the quick-tempered Iracebeth, Stayne thought himself to be a decent diplomat but compared to Alice he was little more than a petty peddler. Alice had a wealth of knowledge and experience in the art of negotiation and persuasion, tactics that Stayne could have used as well but he was far more comfortable with tricks and threats, which Alice scolded him for.</p><p>"Choose honey over vinegar, Ilosovic," Alice advised after the successful deal with the farmers' union of the Outlands, something that Stayne did not even know existed until Alice brought about the potential contract. Thanks to her silver tongue, Alice managed to have the farmers, yield what crops the couldn't sell on the market for a fraction of the cost, convince the steel smiths to take payments over a series of installments rather than the full price upfront at the completion of their labor and much to his astonishment, she took part in shifting the Black Market.</p><p>Shortly after their union, Alice tried to convince her husband to outlaw the selling of beings while they were at work, cooling down from the third sparring match of the day but he declined to take part in enacting any measures.</p><p>"Why not?" Alice asked, both hurt and enraged at the refusal. She was raised to be proper, but everything in her body told her to throw something at the man's head. To wound him or at least shake him a little to get him to see what this meant to her.</p><p>Without looking up from his desk, Ilosovic dipped his quill into the vial of ink and replied, "Alice, you are a queen now. You have the same authority as me." The bluntness of the statement made Alice pause but her husband continued, his eye still focused on the document before him. "And I would imagine that you would have far more success than I would trying to make that change anyhow," he mused, sheathing the pen into the ink vial and gave her his undivided attention. "You slayed a Jabberwocky, no, the</p><p>Jabberwocky and if memory serves me right, you told me you hardly wanted any part in that battle. I shudder to think about what you are capable of when you have half a mind to do something, let alone your full mind."</p><p>Alice stared at Stayne confused about the situation altogether but mostly overwhelmed with the newfound authority. While working abroad with Lord Ascot, Alice certainly had the ideas and the words to sway others to see things her way, but she lacked the know-how to set her schemes into action.</p><p>"Can you show me how to incite this change?" She asked which brought a gentle grin to his face.</p><p>"I can and I will," Stayne replied, pulling a clean parchment paper aside for Alice's first official decree. Some fuss came from the public over this order, now what were they to sell on the market? Most of the beings that were sold anyway we're those unfortunate enough to be trying to trade their tea at the border.</p><p>"Isn't there a tea shortage in these parts?" Alice asked when a concerned citizen of the Outlands mentioned this. "Why not make those trades and sell the tea instead?"</p><p>Someone quipped that it was the principal of the matter, but many agreed that it had been ages since a decent cup of tea was brewed and the market began to transform, offering things that were not as easily found in the Outlands but now in good supply and the influx of goods had brought on not only a rise in trade but the quality of life as well. It did remind Alice of her London home, seeing industry spark, but it was better in her mind because the currency was more of a bartering system as opposed to the currency up above.</p><p>"You mean to tell me that where you come from, people exchange things for little pieces of metal with their faces etched in?" Stayne asked while they laid together, his fingers tracing over the faded scars she received from the Bandersnatch.</p><p>"Well it's not just any face," Alice started looking up from his bare chest. "Only royalty make it onto these coins," and that made Ilosovic's eye brighten.</p><p>"I think I would enjoy seeing my face on one of these coins," he marveled making Alice furrow her brow at him but that only made his smile widen. "And I could trade little pieces of you for some tarts!" The comment earned him a gentle smack on his chest which made him laugh.</p><p>The two had begun to share a great deal of things with each other. Each trading part of their own history, their thoughts and feelings as well.</p><p>Stayne reveled in her Alice's failed engagement party. Not only did she deny to take the hand of a young Lord, but to add insult to the injury she immediately went into business with the man's father following the public denials. If that didn't exemplify her muchness he wasn't sure what could.</p><p>When it came to Stayne sharing his memories there was much less laughter, but Ilosovic's behavior became so much more clear to Alice, not that his actions were forgivable, but they were at least understandable.</p><p>"Had you taken Mirana's offer, who knows what sort of world I would have fallen into," Alice pondered. Would the Red Queen still have made off with the crown, would it have been Stayne's responsibility to fight the Jabberwocky? Maybe Alice never would have ended up seeing Rabbits in waistcoats. Stayne couldn't say for sure, and he doubted that Time held an answer for such questions but it mattered little to him. Being stuck with either sister Queen had him preferring a union with Death instead.</p><p>It would be a lie to say however that the two shared everything. Alice was more or less an open book, but Ilosovic still had his plans to keep. Like the potential of sending Alice back to her world.</p><hr/><p>When Grail first returned from his mission to convince Nivens to get Alice through one of his burrows he was ordered to seek the rabbit out again to hold off on the original course of action. Grail's entire body slumped with disbelief but he wouldn't refuse the command and on account of the moves that the White Queen was making within her court, the decision to go back was a good call of action.</p><p>The region of Marmoreal was off to say the least. Truthfully, ignorance was bliss, but the kingdom had gone from hardly mentioning the name Alice to having her likeness plastered along trees on parchment, slogans such as 'Down with Deadly Black Queen's and 'Harbinger of Darkness' scrawled onto the posters.</p><p>When the wolf managed to find the rabbit, all had been made clear, or at least as clear as things could be made.</p><p>"My queen has made a memory potion that appears to make people forget," Nivens whispered from a hollowed-out log in the woods</p><p>"Sounds more like a forgetting potion to me," Grail replied, flustering the rabbit.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes but nevermind the name! What truly matters is the outcome and it's just dreadful," Nivens said in a hushed tone as he peeked his head out from his hiding spot, his ears twitching to pick up any sound that might mean unexpected visitors. "Nearly everyone from the last meeting has gone and forgotten about Alice!" The wolf had to admit, the news was troubling. When asked how Nivens didn't befall the same fate the White Rabbit shook his head, also puzzled by how he managed to escape for so long. He just couldn't say.</p><p>"Come to Deces with me," suggested the wolf as he crouched to get on the rabbit's level. "Sure, the Outlands ain't no place like Under but ya wouldn't have to go creeping about either." Nivens shook his head furiously at the offer.</p><p>"No, my place is here. Maybe if I can get my paws on the Queen's recipe I could figure out ingredients to reverse the effect," Nivens said as he sat up a little higher, forgetting he was under the cover of a log having been lost in thought. "What would really help me here would be The Oraculum! If you could return that to me I could-"</p><p>"No can do," Grail said as he rose back to his full height. "Queen Alice has banned Time himself from the Outlands but he doesn't seem to be taking the hint because every now and then The Oraculum shows up again in Deces and the King or Queen is throwing it into wells, flames, or whatever else that can damage that bloody roll," the wolf chuckled recalling a time when he witnessed Alice slice The Oraculum in half as Styane held it out. Nivens was mortified at this revelation.</p><p>"They must be seeking out Time's wrath with behavior like that!" Nivens exclaimed before retreating further into the log, once again forgetting his place. Once the rabbit was sure that he had not alerted anyone of their whereabouts he came to the edge again, crawling on his belly no longer worried for the state of his waistcoat.</p><p>"Maybe they are, but if I'm going to be honest, Time has been rather off lately," Grail said with a shrug as he prepared to leave. "As of now, The Black King only desires your service if things look lost for our side," Grail stated, though he would not be entirely shocked if Stayne changed course again. "So don't lose your memory of Alice on us now."</p><p>Shaking his head quickly, Nivens turned away and bounded off and out of sight from the wolf who also retreated from the woods. Upon arrival to Deces, Grail reported the updates to Stayne as Alice was conducting business of her own. While Stayne was pleased that he would not have to worry about competing with the mad man again for Alice's affection, the news still worried him. Alice being THE Champion of Under was a grand asset- may have even prevented some of the White soldiers and company from attacking directly. Worse still, he knew Alice well enough that even with her training she would not attack her friends. Would she at least defend herself against them?</p><p>"We don't tell Alice about this," Stayne ordered from his desk. With any luck, Mirana would just pollute the minds in her Kingdom and leave them unfit. Stayne found an opening to take Marmoreal in a single strike, but knowing the White Queen, she was setting up her pieces to make an attack of her own.</p><p>Leaning back in his chair, Stayne considered how long it had been since Alice had gone on her foolish attempt of a mission. Time and the seasons liked to play their games, but the moon never lied. It had been three lunar cycles since the incident on the Cliffs of Bane.</p><p>And about two lunar cycles since Alice last bled.</p><p>The king shook his head. He couldn't allow himself to get ahead of himself, she had been through so much- her body just making but be reserving its strength. Upon waking up the next morning to the sound of sickness from Alice, Stayne's hopes had grown, but a newfound fear arose as well. Alice would be more vulnerable now. He was more vulnerable now.</p><p>Moving from the bed to meet Alice she turned her head from the balcony and in his direction. She was paler than normal yet as radiant as ever. Stayne may have been biased given the context, but she had never looked as lovely as she did now with her hair a mess and weariness within her eyes.</p><p>"Sorry," Alice apologized as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I don't think last night's dinner sat that well with me…" She said looking rather miserable. Turning away from the balcony she offered him a brief smile before she turned back to the balcony retching once more.</p><p>"You should eat something," Stayne stated softly as he walked away from her to find a servant to prepare her some breakfast when the door to their room shot open. Grail already making his way into the room, Stayne could have strangled the canine had he not been so preoccupied with tending to Alice but before the king could tell the wolf off screams were echoing in the distance.</p><p>"Your Highness, the White Army approaches! We just got word that they've descended upon the city. Citizens are coming by the droves to seek shelter." The words took Stayne off guard but Alice was already going through the motions of what they had been preparing for all this time. War. Stayne ushered Grail out and closed the doors watching as his wife began to gear up for battle. She truly didn't know, did she?</p><p>"Alice, stop," Stayne started, to which Alice paid no mind to the suggestion. Throwing off her nightgown and sliding into her leggings she cast him a frustrated glance.</p><p>"Stayne, we are under attack. You can't expect me to stop or eat at this moment!" His Queen scolded. "I would expect you to dress for battle as well however," Alice muttered as she began to strap on the armor she could place on by herself.</p><p>"I forbid you to fight!" Stayne said approaching her. "You are unwell, I can't allow you to fight given your condition." At this demand Alice gave him her full attention, her gaze narrowed with a more than displeased expression on her face.</p><p>"I'll be fine Ilosovic, my stomach may not agree with me but I'm fit for battle," she said, irritated at the thought of her time training with him to be wasted by sitting on the sidelines of battle. "I'll be damned if I wait for the outcome if all the bruises and welts I've earned up until now have been just to wait for you to return or for the castle to crumble around me," she said looking back to Stayne who. He looked more pained than angry which wasn't normally how their arguments normally started. "Ilosovic?"</p><p>Hearing his name again, Stayne moved to Alice and dropped down to his knees and rested himself against his wife's core, his hands wrapped at her waist as his head went to look up at her, giving them both a somewhat unfamiliar way to look at one another. It was still too early to tell, but he couldn't ignore the signs.</p><p>"Alice, I suspect you are with child…" Stayne whispered gently as his eye searched her seemingly placid face but she was still processing so much in this moment. The White Queen was essentially on their doorstep, the people of Deces were in danger and now Stayne was attempting to get her to stay behind. She didn't necessarily believe that her husband was lying to her, but Alice failed to see why the potential pregnancy would be a reason to have her off the battlefield.</p><p>"You don't know that I am," Alice stated though she was growing less confident herself on the issue. Had she married Hamish she suspected she would have been fed all the information she needed to know of looming motherhood, but she really hadn't wanted a part of it then, and it certainly didn't suit her now. "And we don't have time for this now. Even if I am, the child won't come for some months."</p><p>Stayne sighed. It was always a fight with her. Evidence needed to sate her curiosity and to sway her mind. It was an endearing and noble quality to be had for sure, but just for once, he wished she would listen without an argument.</p><p>"Maybe so, but should something happen to you out there-"</p><p>"What if something happens to me here?" Alice asked, taking hold of his face. "We have been training side by side nearly every day. To separate now on a whim would be foolish and besides, it would rouse that much more suspicion if I were not in battle wouldn't it?"</p><p>Stayne's shoulders slumped as Alice was winning the battle he didn't want to have in the first place. Should the former Champion of Under not show face in battle questions would surely fly and Mirana certainly had forces to spare to launch an assault on the castle. Staying together was, strategically, the most sound plan. He still didn't like it but there was still the ace in the hole, or in his case the rabbit and his burrow.</p><p>"Very well, Alice. We shall ride into battle together, but I urge you to stay within sight and for all our sakes, don't lose your head or anything else out there."</p><hr/><p>As the Black Brigade arrived in the Outland city Stayne was met with a familiar memory, entire buildings up in flames or reduced to rubble. The survivors that were still in the city were either attempting to salvage what they could or they were grieving their losses. Civilians were usually the first casualty of war. He knew this well enough.</p><p>"I can't believe she would do this," Alice whispered from the back of the mare she rode. Her brown eyes taking in the violent embers in disbelief.</p><p>"Mirana may not have made the order but she certainly allowed it," Stayne replied as they waited for the scouts to report where the enemy had gone off to. "No, I suspect that this was Winthrop's work," Stayne continued as he dismounted from the stallion he rode and inspected the earth for tracks, his mind turning. If he was on the attack, what would his next move be? He raised his head to look over the city limits again, his eye locking onto a row of buildings that were virtually untouched and they stood perfectly perpendicular to their location and the forest that was now at their backs. Cursing under his breath he swiftly moved to Alice's side.</p><p>"We're about to be attacked, dismount," Stayne ordered and before Alice could fight him on the matter an arrow struck a knight who rode beside Alice, which gave Stayne all the more reason to pull Alice from the horse and to his side as he gave the defensive orders as their horses sought to find the scouts they were previously waiting on.</p><p>A majority of the White Army began to make their way out from the forest where the remaining forces made their way out from the unharmed infrastructure. That would be their goal, retake the city lines and oppose the forces that advanced from the wood.</p><p>Unsheathing their blades, Alice, Stayne and the first line of the brigade fought against the pawns and rooks that came against them, managing to put a significant dent in their forces and break through the line and siphon the defensive line back to the buildings. As a result of the failed pincer attack, The White Queen and her leadership made their way to the forefront of the urban battlefield.</p><p>Mirana, Winthrop and a tall gentleman who Alice was not familiar with rode up on horseback to greet the Black King and Queen. All Alice could stand to do was glare at Mirana who smiled pleasantly in return.</p><p>"Alice, Ilsovoic, you are both looking well," The White Queen called sweetly, making Alice's blood boil but Ilosovic's hand upon her shoulder grounded her in place. How he could remain so calm bewildered her but she reminded herself that he had known Miriana longer and was far more familiar with her insincere ways.</p><p>"Mirana, there isn't a need for us to continue this battle. Let us end this by reasonable means," Stayne called stepping forward. "I will fight a Champion of your choosing. Should I win-"</p><p>"I want my two favorite Champions to fight," Mirana interrupted, lifting her chin up. "That is my counter offer."</p><p>Stayne's jaw tightened at the demand. At the numbers that they stood at, The White would surely take them, not to mention the fact that they literally had Time on their side. Opening his mouth to reject the offer and continue on with the battle, Alice had advanced a few steps forward.</p><p>"I accept that challenge and will meet Winthorp in battle!" Alice shouted as Stayne caught her by the wrist.</p><p>"Alice, do you not recall me specifically telling you not to lose your head?" Ilosovic asked in a hushed voice as he eyed the opposing force but Alice broke free from the grasp with a maneuver he had taught her.</p><p>"Ilosovic, I believe I can believe in impossible things, but right now I need you to believe in me," Alice replied, making Ilosovic stop in his place. His gaze moved from Alice's eyes to the trio above them. Giving nod Ilosovic allowed Alice to press forward.</p><p>Mirana smiled at the display and looked to the side Winthorp sat on. "You heard her, obliged our Alice with your sword." Miriana quipped, making the White Knight grin as he dismounted from the horse and revealed the vorpal sword for battle, spinning it in hand as he descended the small hill.</p><p>"I wish you had informed me how eager you were to die last time we fought, Alice," Winthrop taunted as he rolled his shoulders. "However, I do like having an audience to pay witness to this historic moment!"</p><p>Alice desperately wanted to tell the older man to stop boasting but Stayne had taught her well enough that if they are talking it could be an indicator of two key things; that the opponent is confident and more importantly, they are not fully paying attention. The pair circled around clockwise as they sized each other up. Stayne had prepared her for this after all and Winthorp was still underestimating her.</p><p>"I'll make quick work of you, and my only regret is that I can't have you stay and watch Stayne's execution although I do believe that him having to watch your demise is far sweeter of a nectar..." the white-haired man drawled. Alice was silent as they made the first full circle though the woman wanted nothing more than to tell the old man to silence himself but she kept her mouth shut and her eyes locked on the White Knight.</p><p>Seemingly without notice, the White Knight rushed forward but Alice was prepared for the onslaught. Stepping to the side her shield was raised to protect herself as she sliced at Winthrop, the metal making contact with his armor. While it did no damage, Winthrop was greatly wounded in terms of pride. The enemy took the first point of contact, but he wouldn't allow her to have the last.</p><p>Stayne watched the two dance around one another. Had the stakes not been so high and the threat so real he would have found the duel amusing. When it came to Winthrop, Alice didn't have to be better nor stronger, she just had to be quicker.</p><p>Winthrop managed to knock Alice's sword from her hand, several gasped erupting from the brigade, but Stayne was silent with his heart nearly in his throat.</p><p>Alice brought her shield to her center and checked the knight in his exposed chest, effectively knocking the man down to the ground and on his back. Without her sword, Alice was upon the White Knight kicking the sword from his hand and placed her full weight upon his chest with her shield at his exposed throat. Winthrop was enraged at the move but yielded all the same, lifting his hands up in defeat. Alice smirked looking back to Stayne briefly before focusing her eyes on Mirana who seemed unphased by the end of the match.</p><p>"I've won Mirana, may we now discuss the terms of your surrender?" Alice asked as she remained on top of The White Knight, her shield applying a tad of pressure to Winthrop's throat.</p><p>Mirana's eyes were upon Alice's unmoving. Silence fell over the makeshift battlefield as they all awaited for the White Queen to respond. Alice expected to wait, she might have even expected the Queen to not recognize the victory, but the reaction that Mirana gave was unforeseen.</p><p>Her smile matched that of Chessur's, wide like a predator's mouth as she flashed the perfect pearly white teeth of hers and she began to laugh. Laughing to the point of tears. The man who rode beside her also joined with the laughter and much to Alice's displeasure even Winthrop began to laugh beneath her as well.</p><p>"What is so funny?" Alice asked as she glared at the White Queen who was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.</p><p>"Oh Alice, that was quite impressive and I thank you for the show, but Winthrop is hardly my favorite Champion of the three of you," Mirana toyed from the horse's back making Alice sit up a little straighter with a puzzled expression on her face. Alice noticed that the opposing Queen's gaze was no longer on her but behind her. Turning her head over her shoulder Alice searched the brigade but found nothing of concern, and then she looked up.</p><p>Upon one of the rooftops that were once occupied with White soldiers stood Tarrant, his longsword staked beside him. His face was shadowed, but she could see his luminous green eyes bearing into her. Alice could only stare in disbelief as she watched Tarrant leap from the building, clearing the brigade and landing several meters from her.</p><p>"Mirana, this is foul play and you know it!" Stayne shouted as he unsheathed his sword once more and stepped forward as Alice removed herself from the White Knight and rose to meet Tarrant with only her shield in hand. "Alice, come back!" The Black King ordered but the command went unheard.</p><p>"Tarrant, I truly don't wish to fight you," Alice pleaded as she lowered her guard to her childhood friend. "I'm sorry for any damage I have done but know that I value you, I value what we had, what we can still have," Alice urged, reaching out to touch his shoulder but the man stepped back and gave Alice a look of disgust.</p><p>"I don't no ye'," Tarrant muttered, "nor would I like to keep company with the filthy Black Queen." Alice flinched at the comment but shook it off as best as she could.</p><p>"Tarrant, you truly don't mean that! Think back to when we defeated the Red Queen when I slayed the Jabberwocky and you danced the Futterwacken," Alice said frantically as she closed the distance between them again. "You told me I could have stayed, I wish I had done that but I am here now and I'm asking you to walk from this battle with me." Alice pleaded holding out her hand to him.</p><p>Tarrant frowned at the extended hand as his eyes shifted quickly in his head trying to make sense of the nonsense that was happening.</p><p>"But, I slew Jabberwocky," Tarrant said with an abundance of confidence as his gaze met Alice's again, his expression darkening and his eyes turning a muddled orange as he lifted the longsword over his head. "And I will slay the Black Queen."</p><p>Stayne called out to Alice to retreat again but there she was frozen with shock but she managed to lift her shield up to defend herself from the series of bludgeons that Tarrant delivered. Stayne couldn't standby any longer.</p><p>Quickly advancing forward, he swept up Alice's sword as he made his way toward Tarrant and Alice, knowing in his mind that he would have to face the wrath of Alice for what he was going to do to Tarrant but he couldn't allow this madness to continue.</p><p>Alice let out a yelp as Tarrant brought down the sword again, the force enough to make her knees buckle and she fell to the ground, exposing nearly her entire form to Tarrant who was ready to bring his sword down upon her when Ilosovic stepped in to block the strike with both swords in his hand then kicked Tarrant back several feet.</p><p>With his arms still up, Stayne looked back at Alice with relief before a cry was emitted from both of their mouths. In Stayne's haste to protect Alice, he had forgotten about Winthrop who had attacked from his blind side, successfully driving his blade through the gap of his armor and into his armpit.</p><p>Stayne dropped both of the swords in his hand and staggered back, Winthrop dragging his sword out as the king began to crumble. Before the White Knight could finish the job Alice was back on her feet and reclaimed her sword which she used against Winthrop without hesitation. She couldn't say if she intended to kill the man in that moment, but her sword sliced Winthrop's face, and the man howled out in pain having been blinded in both eyes.</p><p>As the scene played out, members on both sides of the battlefield swarmed in and chaos erupted. Alice threw down her weapon and went to recover Stayne who was already being tended to by Grail.</p><p>"Let's get him inside," the wolf said, nodding in the direction of the untouched buildings and the two supported Stayne until he could no longer walk and by this point they were already at the doorway dragging him in and propped him against the back wall.</p><p>Alice motioned to get a better look at the wound but Stayne's gloved hand caught her wrist. The grasp would have been easy to escape from but Alice wasn't going to fight him. Instead, her eyes went to his face. He was fading quickly and Alice brought the hand that held her up to her face, placing a kiss to his knuckles.</p><p>"This is all my fault," Alice started as Grail backed away from the two to secure the door, unsure how long they would have until the White Army would be breaking their way in. "If only I had stayed in Deces, or I hadn't called out Winthrop like an utter fool-" Alice said bitterly as a few tears broke free.</p><p>Stayne smiled sadly at his wife and the hand that was in her possession was now cupping her face, his thumb brushing off what tears he could.</p><p>"No what-if's necessary my little wildflower," Stayne whispered while watching her with his eye half-lidded. "You performed perfectly against Winthrop, and I'm positive if you were given a fair shot against the Hightopp you would have bested him as well. None of that matters now however. What is important is that we get you to safety." Stayne said, drawing her face closer to his.</p><p>Alice was shaking her head violently as she straddled him and took his face with the both of her hands. "I'm not leaving you!" Alice said, a hand brushing the hair that fell over his face. "There must be a way out of this, a way to fix you." She cried out before Ilosovic locked his lips with hers and Alice returned the desperate kiss with vigor, tears freely streaming down her face.</p><p>"It's going to be okay, Alice. You are going to be okay." Stayne whispered gently after breaking the kiss.</p><p>Before Alice could fight or question the claim she felt a painful sensation to the back of her head and everything faded to black.</p><hr/><p>Alice's eyes were on the Ascot manor but she was looking much further than that when she had finished her tale, from the first rabbit hole she fell down up to now. Wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands, Alice looked back to Lord Ascot and sighed. "I haven't the slightest clue how I got back here, but I know I can't stay," Alice said rising to her feet as her business partner caught her hand.</p><p>"... I am sorry to say that I don't believe you, Alice," Lord Ascot began as he rose to his feet as well, still holding her hand. "But I know what I saw. You went overboard and were sucked up by that nasty weather we had. There is no denying that," he said observing the wedding band that was on her finger. "I could deny you of your story but.. Perhaps there is some truth to it." He said, releasing her hand and clasped his hands behind his back and walking past her a little.</p><p>"Not an hour ago I was wondering how on earth I was going to tell your mother that we had lost you at sea, but now that seems like a much simpler task- How on earth am I to explain events that I wasn't there for?" He asked turning back to Alice. "You are married, with the potential of having a child, and you expect everyone to believe that this courtship was to a king of some sort?" Lord Ascot asked.</p><p>"I don't expect anything of anyone, Henry," Alice replied quickly, making Lord Ascot to stiffen at the way she said his given name. This was very unlike the Alice he knew. She turned back to the hole that she had been digging in before but was inspecting it now for a sign of some path back. "As I said, I can't stay, Ilosovic needs me and-"</p><p>"A wound of that nature is not one to recover from," Lord Ascot said, simply stopping Alice in her tracks. "While I am not exposed to war I have seen a fair amount of deals go bad over the years. I watched a man bleed out within minutes from a knife to that region, let alone a sword," Lord Ascot said crouching beside the silent Alice. "Whoever this mystery man is of yours, you would do well to forget that he had ever existed and I pray that he did not place a child within you for your sake. If you thought it was difficult to have men respect your thoughts before, bearing a child out outside of a viable marriage will not only reduce you to a laughing stock, but no proper businessman would ever wish to engage in commerce with a harlot," Lord Ascot said forcefully.</p><p>"Now we need to meet in the middle Alice, our families will be expecting us to walk in any moment now and neither one of our truths will suit them so we must get our story straight. Do you understand, Alice?"</p><p>But the woman remained silent as she struggled to come to terms with the information she was present and the current reality she was experiencing. "... Ilosovic can't be dead," said Alice in a whisper but her eyes welled us once more. The blood, the way he could barely carry himself, how frail he seemed to be on the floor of the emptied out shop. Alice covered her mouth to prevent a scream from coming out but did nothing to hold her tears back.</p><p>The driver of the carriage gave Lord Ascot a perplexing glance as he reemerged from the labyrinth with a younger woman dressed in armor. To say that he saw it all was clearly an understatement now but he kept his mouth shut. In this line of work, he was paid to drive, not to ask questions, and for that Lord Ascot was most thankful. The Lord was also thankful that he did not abandon Alice's luggage with the imports to be collected another day.</p><p>Alice changed into more appropriate clothing and she and Lord Ascot discarded the armor into an unkempt bush and the pair went back into the carriage to be driven the rest of the way to his home.</p><p>"Alice, I know you've been through a great deal, even if I don't quite understand it all, but I think we need to be on the same page from here on out. If either of us tells our own truths we are surely going to end up white coats for a considerable amount of time," Henry said leaning forward, his voice lowering in tone. "On the chance that you are indeed pregnant… You see there are procedures and herbs that could help remedy this problem."</p><p>Alice shot a glare at the man she had been proud to work alongside, who had taught her so much. Was he always this discourteous towards her or was this his first offense towards her. While she did not know if she could even raise a child she knew one thing, Stayne wanted one dearly. Enough to send her away from battle.</p><p>"I won't do that," Alice said sharply, turning her attention to the window again and Lord Ascot sighed heavily.</p><p>"Very well, but there is still the matter of who we are to say who the father is should you experience a quickening- or any other signs of motherhood. "As lovely as it would be to announce to everyone that you've gone on and married a king, or any other figure of wealth questions will be had." Alice noticed that Lord Ascot was shifting in his seat again, a tick he had whenever he was negotiating beyond his known limits. "My suggestion would be, given the timeline and circumstances, we tell everyone that you were attacked by a member of the crew. No monetary compensation would be expected and we can say that this imaginary figure has been shipped out to the continent of Australia to work off his sentence."</p><p>Alice felt cold at the advice and recalled Stayne's words to her in the gazebo. He was far from a good man, she would not defend his honor in most civil arenas but when it came to matters of intimacy it was one of the few places that he had respected her and her boundaries. He kept his word that he wouldn't force himself upon her and to say that the child she may have was a product of force would be ill to his memory. It might be a lie to soothe the feelings of others but that lie would be the first thing her family would think when it came to the child that might not be.</p><p>"Please do not make me go forward with such a lie," Alice responded, putting her gaze back upon her employer- although the way that things were looking it may very well be her former employer. Looking down briefly, Alice sought a compromise. "We stopped briefly to resupply in South Africa and against your wishes I eloped with a Dutch diamond trader." Alice stiffield. Showing off her black and gold wedding band with its unusual but magnificent black diamond. "We will say that he intends to join me but… He never shows." Alice whispered as the carriage stopped.</p><p>"If we go with this story Alice, you will have to be on your own," Lord Ascot reminded. "After all, I did not approve of the union as you said."</p><p>"I believe it will be much easier to keep track of the lies if only one of us is telling them," Alice confirmed as the doors swung open from Lord Ascot's footmen. Lord Ascot nodded simply and left the carriage. "I expect you to do all the talking then Alice, I will place leverage where I can but I would still like you to reconsider your options. I can only help so much," He called back as he moved up the steps leaving Alice behind.</p><p>Alice sat in the carriage trying to build the courage to take the next step. A hand was offered to help her down and Alice briefly believed that the black glove belonged to her husband but upon taking it she found a pair of brown eyes rather than the lone blue one she had grown to admire. Stepping down from the carriage step Alice eyed the Ascot manor with dread. Suddenly talking cats and slaying a Jabberwocky did not seem so impossible. Not compared to living without Ilosovic now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. So Fast So Far (Ocean Eyes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice stood at the window of Lord Ascot's office as he and his associates spoke of business matters. While physically present for all of Lord Ascot's meetings she had become very much detached from the trading industry, both from her own will and from the power of men.</p><p>"Really Henry, I understand your dedication to Charles Kingsleigh's memory… but is this appropriate?" Ask Mr. Price in a hushed but completely audible voice. Alice did her best to maintain her temper with the man but since she returned from Under she had started to sympathize with Iracebeth and why she was she so quick to execute those who did not abide by her rules. Not that Alice was in any place to discipline the arrogance, at least not here.</p><p>"I assure you, gentlemen, Alice has been nothing but an asset to our ventures," Lord Ascot said from his desk. "Her recommendation to secure the account of Frank Cooper's Marmalade has only increased our profits and presence in the industry! Why, just last week we gained three more accounts at the recommendation of Mr. Cooper," Lord Ascot said, clasping his hands together and rested them on the desk but Alice did not have to see the faces of the three other men to know that they disagreed.</p><p>"If it's alright by you Lord Ascot, I think I could do well with a walk," Alice said as she turned to the man, a hand protectively over her heavily pregnant abdomen. The men all rose to their feet as Alice took her leave, though she knew it was out of memorization of the custom rather than actual respect.</p><p>Making her way down the stairs, Alice thought it might be a proper time to see the rabbit hole again in hopes it would open for her again when she heard the quickening footsteps behind her. A pair of heels. Alice stopped and bit her tongue as she met the face of a very displeased Lady Ascot. Alice attempted to perform a curtsy but the woman turned up her nose.</p><p>"You shouldn't be here," spat the older woman. "Between your condition and the engagement of my son to another you truly are bringing dishonor to yourself." Alice was unphased by the remark. This wasn't the first time Catherine has brought this conversation to her.</p><p>"I'm sorry that you feel that way," Alice said, turning away from the woman but was forced to face the vengeful eyes of Lady Ascot once more as her arm was seized.</p><p>"You ungrateful little thing, though you are far from small these days. Do you think your presence does my husband any favors? Do you know how much it pains my Hamish that he had nearly married a wagtail such as yourself?" Catherine asked, leading her down the rest of the staircase and towards the front door. The lady of the house would have far preferred to have Alice exit the servant's entrance but the front door was much faster.</p><p>Alice did not struggle though she would have left of her own accord had she been given the opportunity. They were but several steps away from the door when the pair stopped at the sound of a faint pop and Alice nearly tripped over her own feet but remained steady thanks to Lady Ascot's hold. The older woman eyed the young woman before her eyes went to the floor.</p><p>"Mother of Mary, you are doing this on purpose-" groaned Catherine as she released Alice's arm and backed away but Alice stood still confused as she felt warmth drip down her legs. "Why couldn't you just stay at home like a proper woman? Or keep your legs closed for that matter..."</p><p>"Is everything alright, mother?" Alice heard Hamish call from down the hall as she cast a venomous glare at Lady Ascot. Lifting her gaze she saw that he was not alone, his fiance Alexandria on his arm. She was a gorgeous creature by many standards. Dark honey-blond hair, olive skin and a dazzling pair of green eyes. However, Alice's experience with the woman were rather dull. She was a nice enough girl but not one for conversation which was perfect for Hamish.</p><p>Hamish stopped short seeing Alice and before he could scowl at her Alexandria was clapping ferociously.</p><p>"The baby is here!" Cheered the woman making Alice tense. Hamish drew his handkerchief and placed it over his mouth at the statement as the men from Lord Ascot's study all came out to inspect the commotion. "Oh this is so wonderful! We'll get to see the baby, isn't that nice Hamish?" Alexandria asked as she went to Alice's side and led her towards the guest rooms before anyone could tell the woman no. "Someone should fetch a doctor and let her family know of the arrival of the little one."</p><p>Alice was silently taking back all the unjust thoughts and presumptions she had assigned to Hamish's finance as she watched the woman strip the bed for her. The woman prattled on about babies and her experience with delivering them. She was apparently the youngest of six girls and had been present for all of her sister's deliveries. Alice's sister, Margaret, had yet to have a child with Lowell, though the two were reportedly trying now. The looks Margaret gave her ever since the pregnancy was confirmed had been a mix of jealousy and pain, contempt even.</p><p>"All set, Alice," beamed the woman who was already leading her into the bed. It was happening all so suddenly and yet it was not going fast enough. "Once the doctor arrives I'll fetch us some rags," Alexandria said sitting beside the dumbstruck Alice. "You'll do just fine. Have you considered any names for the baby?"</p><p>"I- I haven't," admitted the woman as she sat up a little wishing the pillows behind her back were more firm. Alexandria nodded and eyed the ring on Alice's hand and inspected it more closely as she took hold of Alice's hand.</p><p>"I know most don't approve of this, but I think it's all quite romantic," Alexandria whispered. "Meeting a man while you sailed the world- oh what a marvelous adventure that must have been, I thought such passion was only found in novels," the woman said in wonder before remembering her place and set Alice's hand down. "I know that Hamish asked for your hand long before I came into the picture, but this man must have been a real charmer to win your heart so suddenly."</p><p>Alice eyed Alexandria truly wishing that their paths had crossed more before this moment without the presence of the Ascot's. She was far more pleasant than she had initially believed and much too good for Hamish it seemed. Alice's eyes then went down to the ring and nodded.</p><p>"I wouldn't say it was love at first sight, but he grew on me," Alice said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I only wish that I could have stayed by his side."</p><p>"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Alexandria asked, shifting closer to the expecting woman. "Maybe when Lord Ascot goes out on his next venture the men can ask around at the ports but Alice was shaking her head.</p><p>"It's a nice gesture but… if he is out there I think I would have been given notice of some sort by now," Alice said. How many nights had she called out in the dark for him? All the walks she made to the rabbit hole only to trudge back to the manor defeated. Not a single hint from Underland since she returned. She knew Time went at his own pace down there but given all that had happened, Stayne's fate was more likely than not already sealed. Not that she would stop following every rabbit she saw or peering into every hole she could squeeze into.</p><p>"Well, I hope that you are wrong," Alexandria said, standing up. "I think you'll see your prince charming again, and when you do I hope we can meet the man brave enough to wed you."</p><p>Alice smiled at the comment as the doctor entered the room along with Catherine and a servant with a bucket of water and rags. "You're a good friend Alexandria," Alice whispered and it dawned on her that the woman reminded her of another woman with a name starting with the letter A, Az. Alice did wonder what became of her and the others at Deces. Were they spared or did they suffer the wrath of the White? If they were lucky at all they would have escaped all together like she had, though she would have given nearly anything to remain.</p><p>Alexandria gave a courteous curtsy before backing off to allow the doctor to do his work and judging by the expression he gave her, Catherine had already informed him that she was without a husband.</p><p>…</p><p>The labor was a trial to be had. The jaws of a Jabberwocky nor the claws of a Bandersnatch couldn't compete with the pain that was presented with the arrival of her child, but when the cries of the newborn babe Alice felt nothing but relief.</p><p>Her mother, Catherine and Alexandria were all in the room when the delivery was complete and for all the trouble Lady Ascot had given Alice about her presence she was the first to hold the child. 'House Rules' Alice could only think as the woman who had been accusing her of being a harlot cooed over the child.</p><p>"I can hardly believe you were able to carry such a large thing inside of you-" Catherine said with surprise. Alice barely had the strength to fight the woman let alone sit up to get a look at the child. It wasn't until this moment that Alice felt concern for the child's features. Did it take their father's long and thin limbs? Thankfully Alice did not have to wonder for long as her mother had taken the bundled baby into her arms and brought it over for Alice to hold.</p><p>"He's beautiful," Helen Kingsleigh said softly, passing the child and placing a kiss upon Alice's forehead. Alice blinked at the statement before looking down to observe her son and she wanted to cry at the sight. The baby was large indeed, longer than most the doctor said later but by no means unnatural. A healthy baby boy with a full head of black hair. Like Stayne's. The baby opened his eyes and peered up at his mother making Alice weak at the sight of the brilliant blue eyes.</p><p>"You look just like your father," Alice whispered softly admiring her son. "Welcome to the world my little prince."</p><p>Catherine had drawn close again to admire the newborn boy and looked to Alice with some contempt. "He is very beautiful," the woman admitted reluctantly. "Not as beautiful as my Hamish looked the day he was born, but a beautiful child still," Catherine admitted. "Will you name the boy after his father?" Lady Ascot asked, making Alice pause.</p><p>She had not mentioned the true name of her husband to anyone other than Lord Ascot. The name was far too exotic to go unnoticed and so the name of her husband had been changed to Jan Smit, as Lord Ascot recommended being that the name was very popular and nearly untraceable to a single soul. Alice shook her hand as her fingers gently brushed the dark hair of her son.</p><p>"I'll name him Charles, after my father," Alice said knowing the name would carry better in the country than Jan. "Charles Ilosovic."</p><p>"What kind of name is Ilosovic?" sneered Catherine and before Alice could respond Alexandria was already at the defense.</p><p>"I think it sounds very noble," chimed the young woman looking over the newborn from the other side of the bed. "Is it Dutch?"</p><p>"I believe so," Alice lied.</p><p>"Well, what does it mean?" asked Alice's mother and Alice thought for a moment.</p><p>"I think it means 'Thanks'," Alice whispered, not truly sure herself but all names surely had a meaning of some sort, and she could only thank the little one in her arms for giving her a reason to continue. Not just her own life, but in finding his father as well.</p><p>…</p><p>It was six years to the day that Alice had awoken beside the rabbit hole with Lord Ascot beside her, and just about half that time since he had passed. The man went peacefully into the night in his own bed, and as suspected, once Henry was no longer involved in the company, or any company, Alice had lost all influence. Worse still, Hamish had taken over the business and in recent months he had to make some cuts. Only her position in the company was placed on the chopping block, and it was no coincidence.</p><p>"I really think you ought to reconsider Hamish's proposal," Margaret suggested at the table in the Ascot's yard. Their mother, Catherine, and the Chattaway twins, one of them seated where Alexandria used to sit. "With Alexandria gone, rest her soul, and you without means to provide for yourself, I think you two would be good for one another."</p><p>"I would have means of providing for my family if he hadn't released me from employment," Alice said while she stared at the seat where Faith Chattaway sat, wishing desperately that she would blink and that Alexandria would reappear. Since the birth of Charles, the two became better friends than anyone might have believed, herself included.</p><p>How often did they exchange nonsense ideas to give to Hamish separately? Alice was certainly never fond of the man, but Alexandria assured her that Hamish could have his pleasant points, something she could never believe but so long as he treated her alright and her friend was happy Alice would be satisfied. The woman had passed away two months ago, taken by Cholera, and no sooner had she been laid to rest was Catherine insisting on Alice being wed to her only son.</p><p>"Alexandria passed without giving my son an heir, but you have a perfect record of being able to produce beautiful children," Lady Ascot had added on cue from behind her teacup. "Wherever is Charles hiding now?"</p><p>Alice did her best not to make faces as her fingers played with the ring on her finger, seeing that Alice was in a foul mood Margaret spoke up for Alice. "I believe he is playing inside with my sweet Grace." Alice's niece was about a year younger than Charles and the two got along well enough. Better than their mothers interacted at the very least. "Charles has a wonderful imagination, just like his mother and grandfather," Margaret said as she picked a cucumber sandwich from the tier of plates in the center of the table.</p><p>Once again Alice found herself in the position of an arranged marriage against her will. Only this time she knew there was nothing she could grow to like about Hamish. He was a bore, disrespectful and while Stayne had cruelty within him, and used it quite often, he had proven to have the ability to hold compassion. It took a lot of guidance on her part but he had at least listened to her when they spoke.</p><p>Hamish on the other hand had come from a place of privilege and wealth, never having to know suffering himself yet he was cruel on an entirely separate level. He did not deal his pain with a blade but with his influence. He ran shops out of business because they would refuse his services, drive prices of their shipping so low that the company would cut the wages of the workers and their competitors could no longer compete within the industry and the executive board members all loved it, not seeing that they were hacking at the very foundations they were standing on. A strike would come soon, Alice could feel the tension whenever she was in the city or at the docks. The men grew weary of the treatment and while Alice was now living on her own savings along with what wealth her father had preserved for the family she had invested into the Knights of Labor as an anonymous donor to help feed the families of those that would strike.</p><p>"I'm already married," Alice finally stated, casting a knowing glance to her sister. "I do not fear the life of a widower, but rather the possibility of being married to two men at once. It would be too much work," Alice said dryly making the Chattaway twins laugh uncontrollably while earning frowns from everyone else at the table. Alice was growing tired of this conversation and the company at the table. Had she not proven to them all that she was capable of making her own decisions? That she was more than able to succeed in areas that women were not normally welcome or at the very least too stubborn to hear their 'advice'. "If Hamish would grant me possession of The Wonder, or at the very least loan it out to me I could-"</p><p>"I'm afraid that The Wonder is no longer in the Ascot and Company fleet," Catherine stated as she took a stab at her cake. "Hamish sold it off last month for a considerable profit." She also failed to mention that the ship had to be sold to keep their empire afloat.</p><p>"Hamish sold my ship?" Alice asked, rising to her feet shocking everyone at the table, well, nearly everyone. The twins looked mighty pleased with her outburst. Alice had no doubt she would be the talk of their social circle again.</p><p>"Alice, please sit down and calm yourself," her mother pleaded but Alice was already to a boiling point. She opened her mouth to say more when a tug came from the hem of her dress. Looking down she became soothed to see a pair of soft blue eyes. Charles was tall by the standards of most children his age, the boy nearly a foot taller than his cousin who was now searching the table for something to eat. He passed as a fairly normal child, his proportions were not as dramatic as his fathers, though what was the use was being normal anyway? To be dull and content with boredom?</p><p>Kneeling down to her son's level, Alice began to fuss with Charles' hair. "What is it, my little weed?" Alice asked, the nickname both pointing out how quickly he grew and in recognition of the pet name his father had placed upon her.</p><p>"Momma, what's a bastard?" The boy asked bluntly, causing all the women at the table to gasp at the language. Even the Chattaways, but then they erupted into frivolous whispers.</p><p>"You let your child speak such foul words?" Catherine scolded as she eyed Alice in disgust. How the woman hated her so much yet wanted her to marry into the family would forever remain a mystery to Alice.</p><p>"You may have failed to notice, Catherine, but my son asked for the meaning of the word, which would imply that he has only just discovered its existence," Alice replied sharply as she sent her own look of displeasure back to Lady Ascot before focusing on her son again, her gaze and tone softening. "Charles, who taught you that word?"</p><p>Charles' gaze was looking up at his 'Auntie' Catherine before looking down at his shoes, as he scuffed the grass nervously. "Lord Ascot said that I wasn't allowed to be around him because I'm a bastard. Is it contagious momma? I don't want to get anyone else sick."</p><p>At the table, all eyes were on Catherine as she began to shrink in her seat, avoiding the gazes by looking over her shoulder as though she did not hear the child.</p><p>"You are no such thing, Charles Ilosovic," Alice whispered gently as she cupped her son's face and placed a kiss on each of his cheeks which were still plump with baby fat. "Now then, how about you stay with Grandmother and have some cake, and I'll go ask what Lord Ascot meant by that," Alice suggested nudging the boy to her own mother. Promptly rising to her feet Alice set her course and marched towards the other side of the estate.</p><p>All the women at the table looked at one another, unsure of what was going to transpire as Charles was reaching for a slice of cake. Only the children were unaware of the impending trouble Alice was going to stir.</p><p>"Where is her head?" Margaret asked softly.</p><p>"Maybe... one or two of us should go with Alice. Just to make sure she is alright," Fiona Chattaway suggested as she glanced to her sister who nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Oh yes, very true dear sister. It wouldn't be wise to leave Alice all by herself in this troubling moment. Who knows what those men will say to her," Faith replied, knowing fully well that Alice did not require support. The twins rose from the table at the same time but none of the other women wished to miss the event either, each with their own concerns at hand. They all cleared from the table and followed after Alice but were unable to match or keep up with her speed.</p><p>Alice turned the corner of the manor to see Hamish and several of his associates gathered on the patio with fencing gear scattered around them. Hamish, center of the group, made a comment and the men around him all laughed. Their joyful cacophony was not genuine but Alice cared very little about that. The Red Queen had too surrounded herself with frauds and look where it landed her.</p><p>"Hamish!" Alice shouted, drawing the attention of all the men. "I challenge you to a duel!"</p><p>Now the men laughed honestly. Throwing their heads back and wiping their eyes of fresh tears. Alice recalled stories from fellow travelers comparing laughter of men to a pack of hyenas. She had yet to meet such a beast, but she believed that she would care more for the African Savannah dog than the likes of these men. To prove a point, Alice moved to the barrel that the swords had been abandoned in and drew one out moving to the stone and off the grass, swinging the sword as she moved, silencing everyone, save for her sister.</p><p>"Alice, please stop before you hurt yourself," hissed the eldest Kingsleigh sister. "Really, must you always be like this?" Furious at the comment, Alice turned to face her sister.</p><p>"If you think I will stand for anyone to disrespect my son then you are mistaken," Alice hissed, thankful that her mother and Charles were still out of earshot though they were well on their way to the patio, Grace in tow as well. "You lot can say all you like about me, but Charles is innocent and does not deserve such treatment."</p><p>"Come now Alice," came the high pitch and semi nasally voice of Hamish. "You don't really expect to duel me. I've been practicing for weeks now and you don't even know the rules of the sport. And even if you did, women aren't fit to duel."</p><p>The men chuckled at the truth Hamish laid out but Alice was more than happy to upset Hamish's plans.</p><p>"This in my hand is an épée blade, the heaviest of the three rapiers of the sport. There is no slashing with this sword, only thrusts are permitted," Alice called to the group of men who were stunned at the information the woman held on the sport. "Furthermore, with this particular blade, most of the rules of fencing are ignored. The entire body is a target and the right of way is dismissed."</p><p>Murmurs came from the group, all unsure how Alice could know such a thing which made Alice long to scream at the incompetence. "I can read you know," Alice shouted again. "Do you accept my duel, Hamish, or are you a coward?"</p><p>Hamish was taken aback at the question. It was easy to deny the woman's anger but to be called a coward before his associates, friends and even his mother was enough to wound his pride. Lifting his chin up, Hamish cocked an eyebrow and prepared his reply.</p><p>"I bear you no harm Alice, but I also see no benefit to this match either. Surely a proper duel would have something of worth on the table," stated the conniving man. "So how about this, if I win, I will apologize for calling your son a bastard, of which he is,"</p><p>"Hamish!" Catherine hissed making the man flinch slightly but he did not falter.</p><p>"And I will not call him such again for so long as I live. But what would I have to gain from this match?" Hamish asked. "You don't have much to your name as it is, and there is really only your name that you can offer."</p><p>"My name?" Alice asked, her once tense frame going slack at the insinuation. "You can't be serious. Do you really expect me to agree to a marriage proposal after you insulted my son?" Alice asked, now allowing Hamish to have a high and mighty moment before their audience.</p><p>"What's the matter, Alice? Scared about the possibility of being put into your place?" Hamish asked with a grin earning a few chuckles from the men at his side.</p><p>Alice glanced at the women behind her. This would serve as a beneficial tale to most of them if she were to lose this match. Catherine would have the original intended daughter-in-law to rule over, her mother and sister would cease to worry how she would hope to support herself. As for the twins it would make for very juicy gossip for years to come.</p><p>While Alice was normally fond of impossible things, this was not one that could ever come to be. Her eyes landed on Charles. If Hamish were to win, would history repeat for Ilosovic's son? A life filled with nothing but cruelty? She clenched the handle tighter before directing her attention back to Hamish.</p><p>"In addition to the apology, when I win our match you will also buy back my ship and turn it's bill of sale over to me," Alice called. "Do we have an agreement?"</p><p>Hamish gave a smug smirk and broke away from the gaggle of men to pluck his own sword from the bucket.</p><p>"I warn you, Alice, I'm playing to win," Hamish said cooly as he inspected the tip of his blade.</p><p>"Well that is a mistake, Hamish," Alice said as she posed for the beginning of the match. "When you have a blade in hand, you should aim to kill." She recalled the words from Ilosovic during their training sessions as the match was initiated with the drop of a handkerchief.</p><p>Before Hamish knew what had happened Alice was upon him with only the option to retreat and be on the defense, but the woman had already landed a successful hit upon his ribcage. The Chattaway twins squealed with excitement at the victorious hit as Alice backed off letting Hamish inspect the damage to his vest.</p><p>"How many times am I allowed to stab you, Hamish?" Alice asked. Never before had she enjoyed holding a blade in her hand, and Alice couldn't help but think how pleased Ilosovic would be with her muchness now. "Or would you prefer Time to limit our match?"</p><p>Hamish frowned at the woman's boldness. When he won this match he would certainly hold it against her for the rest of their union but he would not say such things out loud. Nodding to the men on the side to set the next match the handkerchief was dropped. Hamish made the rush forward this time to land a hit to Alice's shoulder but the woman ducked before he could make contact and she drove her point to the inside of his thigh, much too close for comfort to his liking.</p><p>"That's two points for Alice," called one of the associates, making Hamish growl as he retreated to his side of the field.</p><p>"I can count Edmund!" Hamish said pointedly as he rolled his shoulders, unable to believe that Alice managed to take the lead, and Alice maintained that untouched lead for seven more rounds, where Hamish was finally able to land a hit on Alice's chest, but not without receiving a hit to his own torso. Looking to the men at the side they were all shaking their heads at the sure loss. Alice only needed another six points to win, and she could allow Hamish to mark her each time she landed a hit.</p><p>Infuriated with the realistic possibility of losing, Hamish did what he only could do. Quit. Throwing his sword aside he raised his chin to Alice. "You may be able to joust and such but make no mistake Alice, in the real world you are unable to accomplish much else. Well, fling that sword around and produce bastards."</p><p>Alice's eyes went wide at the insult as Hamish turned to his male associates expecting them to cheer him on but they had fallen silent. All heads turned as the second clang of metal hitting stone, Hamish turning his head just in time to see Alice pull back her fist before driving it into his nose.</p><p>Hamish yowled in pain as he stumbled back to cover his damaged face. "My nose! She broke my nose!" Hamish cried out as Alice shook off her hand, positive she had popped something within her fist. Catherine screamed at the display of violence before scuttling to her son's aid trying to look over the damage but the man batted his mother away with his free hand, muttering for her to stop as he did so.</p><p>"You forfeited Hamish," Alice growled. "That means I am the winner of this duel, and should you ever so much as look at my son again, a broken nose may be the least of your worries." Alice's gaze then went to the men on the sideline brief before extending out an open hand. "Is this the leadership you crave? Someone who is only able to attack those weaker than him?" Alice asked, shaking her head and glared back at Hamish who was pulling out his handkerchief to soak up the blood that was flowing from his nose.</p><p>"Charles has a father, and he is of a legitimate union. A mere drop of his blood carries more nobility than your entire body could ever hope to possess" Alice stated, remembering how often Margaret had told her that marrying a Lord was the best she could hope for, yet she was wedded to a king in another realm. While she couldn't claim the title here, she felt within her right to display her muchness again. "I want my ship Hamish, I don't care how you get it back, but I want it," Alice warned as she turned her back on him and approached the collective of women, ignoring the mortified expressions she was receiving. She only had eyes for Charles as she held out her hand to him.</p><p>"I think it is time we go home," Alice suggested to which the boy only smiled and nodded as he took hold of her hand the two made their way for the courtyard, leaving the rest of the crowd to watch the two retreat, save for Helen Kingsleigh who was following the pair to return home with them as well.</p><p>…..</p><p>Tucking Charles into bed Alice was silent. She knew she had been a tad bit excessive at the Ascot estate, but she couldn't allow Hamish nor anyone else to believe they could treat her son in such a manner without consequence. It was growing less frequent of how Alice imagined Ilosovic would have handled the situations she faced, but she figured that had he been able to see the match he would not have changed a single thing, other than maybe killing Hamish. But murder was highly frowned upon in much of the world she lived in. If only that had been the same case in Under, then maybe he would-</p><p>"Momma?" Came Charles's voice bringing Alice back to the present.</p><p>"Yes, my little weed?" Alice asked, giving his sides another tuck but the boy resisted the snug prison his mother had made for him, sitting up a little more and set his hands on top of the sheets.</p><p>"What is the meaning of that word you struck Lord Ascot for saying?" He asked nervously unsure if his mother would take kindly to him using the word himself again but Alice only gave a sigh and shook her head.</p><p>"It's an awful word, one that is meant to harm you but there isn't any truth to the matter," Alice said and seeing that her son's curiosity was not sated she continued. "It can mean a few different things, but the way that Hamish used it was to deny your legitimacy, your birthright and personhood. Which is a silly thing altogether if you ask me," Alice mused, if anyone was the real bastard it would be Hamish in her opinion, but she continued. "It's often used for those who don't have married parents."</p><p>"Are you married, momma?" Charles asked Alice nodded quickly. She had made sure that she had informed Charles of everything she could about his father without concerning others. Even though the truth was the truth, people made a nasty habit of not trusting the words of children, and the society she lived in certainly didn't respect the truth of women either.</p><p>"Yes, to your father," Alice said with a smile. "And believe me, if you thought I was hard on Lord Ascot, he would have done far worse. Not that I condone the behavior you saw," Alice said eyeing her son. "Charles nodded quickly, wondering where his mother learned how to fight with a sword, but there was a more pressing question on his mind currently.</p><p>"We're not going to visit the Ascot's anymore, are we?" Charles asked with a pout making Alice give a frown of her own as she stroked his cheek.</p><p>"I'm afraid not Charles," Alice replied softly. "I promise we'll take more trips to the park, and maybe I'll even take you to the zoo," Alice said, not entirely thrilled with the concept. While animals didn't speak or wear waistcoats here it was plain to see that they did not enjoy the cages they lived in. This plan didn't seem to win over Charles either.</p><p>"I guess that means I can't play with Lily anymore," the boy said sadly making Alice pause at the unfamiliar name.</p><p>"Lily? Who is that? I wasn't aware that the Ascot's had any more pets." Alice said, recalling that Catherine had given up her hounds shortly after her husband's death, but Charles was shaking his head furiously.</p><p>"Lily isn't a pet!" Alice's son all but shouted as he tore up some of his covers. "She's my friend, a girl that lives in one of the Ascot's mirrors!"</p><p>Alice stated at Charles incredulously.</p><p>"A girl who lives in a mirror?" Alice repeated and the boy nodded.</p><p>"Yes! She's really pretty and is the same age as me. She has these dark black eyes and white hair, but not like grandmother's hair. It's like sugar white. Gracie doesn't believe me but you do, right momma?"</p><p>Alice could hardly believe what Charles was telling her, not because it was impossible but because after all these years of looking down rabbit holes and asking sailors about whirlpools the way back home might be as simple as walking through a mirror. Staring into the ocean eyes that Charles had been given from his father, Alice could only nod.</p><p>"I believe you Charles," Alice whispered her mind spinning at the realization that they had their way out. A way back to Under and Out. She only wondered who, if anyone, would be waiting for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As of this posting, this AO3 account is caught up to my fanfiction.net account and the updates will be made together. As for the next time I see a chapter coming up again? It could be a minute-</p><p>I started this story just over six years ago, fell off the bandwagon when the sequel was announced, and only picked it back up a few weeks ago. I don't plan on leaving it too long, but I didn't plan on abandoning it the first time either. And I don't want to be that person, but comments do motivate :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Smoke & Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Momma, why can't I go with you?" Asked Charles in the foyer as Alice pulled on a powder blue coat. The rain pattered outside gently, but was not deterred by the weather as it was a short distance from the steps to the carriage that waited for her outside. </p>
<p>"As I said Charles, it's not safe for you yet," Alice stated as she looked over herself in the mirror. She wasn't fond of having her hair pinched up together in a bun, but she was seeing Hamish for business matters- if only to investigate the mirror her son told her about, as well as reclaim The Wonder. Looking back down to her son, Alice knelt down to his level and ran her gloved fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>"If today goes well, we may be able to go together soon," Alice whispered, but Charles pouted in response. </p>
<p>"But I want to go with you now!" The boy shouted and stamped his foot on the floor, triggering Helen Kingsleigh to step in.</p>
<p>"Charles Ilosovic Kingsleigh," warned the elderly woman. "You won't be going anywhere with an attitude like that. Now get into the kitchen for your breakfast before it goes cold."</p>
<p>"Yes grandmother," Charles sighed before retreating down the hall. Both the women smiled after him, but Helen's expression turned grim once the child was out of sight. Looking at her daughter, the elderly woman shook her head. </p>
<p>"I wish you wouldn't insist on doing this on your own. Lowell would oversee this mishap if you just let him, or at the very least go with you," stated the worried mother and Alice shook her head in response.</p>
<p>"I know you won't believe me on this, but I can handle Hamish on my own. I bested him in fencing, a simple negotiation will be just as easy." Alice said, turning for the door as her mother caught her shoulder to fix the collar of her coat. </p>
<p>"I know you can handle yourself with Hamish, Alice," Helen muttered as she began to nitpick flyaway hairs and unwanted lint pieces from Alice's person. "But that stunt you pulled the other day did not win you any favors. If anything, I fear that Hamish may have it out for you more than ever."</p>
<p>Alice caught her mother's hand with her own and clasped them together while offering the best smile she could. </p>
<p>"It will be alright mother, you'll see. I will have my place in the company again after today and all will go back to normal, for the most part," Alice stated and released her hold before stepping out the door. Helen Kingsleigh eyed her daughter with suspicion but didn't stop her, she could only watch from the front entrance as the carriage pulled away. </p>
<hr/>
<p>As Alice stepped into the Ascot's home she denied the doorman's offer of taking her coat. She wouldn't stay long, not if she could help it. She only wanted to sign the papers that reinstated her position with the Ascot trading company once more as well as inspecting the mirror Charles told her about</p>
<p>Gold trim, in the drawing room next to a table with a green vase. She commended her son's attention to detail. She just hoped that the doorway would be visible to her as well. If she saw it, she could prepare for a lengthy trip, but there were so many questions running through her mind. </p>
<p>Was it possible that Underland would no longer welcome her? Could Marianna, Time, or another force keep her from returning? And if she could travel to that world again, would she be able to bring Ilosovic through the mirror? Or could she bring Charles there? Would it even be safe to bring either of them through? She was not much older than Charles on her first trip down the rabbit hole- but Underland had changed so much, and in the case of bringing Ilosovic up she knew that there would be a great deal of preparation that would have to be made. </p>
<p>If he was still alive, Alice coldly reminded herself.</p>
<p>Her thoughts shifted as she saw Katherine Ascot at the top of the staircase. Business would have to come first. Alice moved towards the staircase but a raise of the matriarch's hand stopped Alice in her tracks. </p>
<p>"My son is attending to business matters at the moment, Alice." Stated the mother bitterly. "We will send for you when he is ready."</p>
<p>Alice suppressed the urge to smirk and kept a straight face. He most likely had to work up the courage to face her again. Looking down the hall that led to the drawing room, Alice glanced quickly back to Katherine and smiled politely. </p>
<p>"When Hamish is ready to conduct our business, I can be found in the drawing room," Alice announced and walked away before Lady Ascot could deny her of the privilege to roam. </p>
<p>When Alice entered the room her eyes scoured the walls. The Ascot manor had a number of looking-glasses but only one could be found in the drawing room. Alice wasn't sure how she had never noticed the monstrous mirror before, as the thing was three times her size. </p>
<p>Alice hesitated on diving further into the room. She just stood in the mouth of the open space and stared at the reflective glass, hoping to see a white rabbit in a waistcoat, a blue butterfly, anything that would tempt her to believe it was a dream. But the mirror only showed what laid before it. Nothing more than that. </p>
<p>Alice wondered if there would be a signal for her to return as there had been her last two trips? Moreover, was there anyone left willing to grant her such a passage? Tarrant had forgotten about her, surely Mirana would have made her rounds to infect the rest of her friends with whatever potion or spell she used on Tarrant. </p>
<p>Alice turned away unable to bring herself to look at the mirror anymore and walked back towards the main entrance of the manor to wait for Hamish and Katherine to call upon her. She was nearly at the end of the hall when she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the stairs. </p>
<p>"And you said that she threatened your life Mr. Ascot?" </p>
<p>"Oh yes, I was certain that she was going to cut me to pieces," Hamish stated in his nasally voice. "Do you see the awful state that mad woman put my face in? She needs to be locked away for the good of society!" </p>
<p>Alice realized the awful predicament she was in now. Hamish and Katherine weren't offering her an olive branch. Their invitation here was not of their willingness to give up control of The Wonder was a rouse! Taking two steps back, Alice considered her options.</p>
<p>She could meet the problem head on and try to reason with the investigator, but the confrontation she held with Hamish had more enemies than friends in her case. There was no way she could flee the estate and expect to get away. Moreover, fleeing the scene would just make her look guilty. </p>
<p>What would become of her? It wasn't unheard of for women to end up in jail, but the most likely scenario would be an institution. Losing The Wonder was the least of her worries. If she was locked away for reasons of insanity, Charles would be taken away from her, and while she trusted that her mother or sister would take over as his guardian there was no depth too low for Katherine to take against her it seemed. He could end up in an orphanage, or worse, taken by the Ascots. </p>
<p>Alice turned back for the drawing room and entered the open space, positioning herself in front of the looking-glass. There was still no sign of hope, but Alice had not much else to lose. Clenching her fists tight, the woman stepped forward, extending an open hand out to the glass. It made contact, but the pressure from her hand caused a ripple effect, it was like touching the top of a placid pond. Alice pushed her hand a little harder, worried that she would crack the glass, but her hand went through and was no longer in sight. </p>
<p>She pulled her hand back out quickly to ensure it was still attached to her and she gave a heavy sigh, mixed with relief and terror. Hearing footsteps approaching, Alice knew she couldn't delay any further. It was truly now or never. </p>
<p>Stepping through her reflection, Alice met little resistance. Once she was fully through she turned around to see Hamish, Katherine and an inspector with a dark umber mustache enter the room. Alice froze, convinced that the trio would spot her through the mirror, but the Ascot's seemed lost in their own home. </p>
<p>"She came into this room, I swear it," Lady Ascot muttered, moving to check the windows. "Alice? Oh Alice?!" Coaxed the older woman, unaware of Alice's eyes. </p>
<p>"Mr. Ascot, I'm in no mood to play your games," noted the officer of law. Alice inspected Hamish's features, the blow she landed on him managed to give him a decent pair of purple rings around his eyes, which shifted to Lady Ascot's position.</p>
<p>"Mother, where is she?" the man seethed and Katherine could only look to the officer in confusion. </p>
<p>"She must be hiding somewhere, and she could not have gone too far," though even she didn't seem to believe that. </p>
<p>Alice smiled watching the flustered officer exit the drawing room with the mother and son chasing after him. Alice stepped back for the passageway but stopped herself before she touched the glass. </p>
<p>What if this was her only opportunity to stay? Alice was never sure of what the rules were to this traveling business, but Alice knew she couldn't risk the possibility of not being allowed back. She had to at least find Stayne. Whatever state he may be in. </p>
<p>Turning her gaze over her shoulder, Alice began to take in her surroundings and she recognized the area immediately. She was in Marmoreal's garden, truly the heart of the one place she shouldn't be found in, but there was no helping that now. If anything, maybe she could take advantage of this opportunity. Who would be expecting her after so many years? </p>
<p>… Time could be, but presently she was alone and would have to do what she could before she was found. </p>
<p>Alice marched towards the castle, defiance written on her face as she thought over what she would do when she came face to face with Mirana again. She could give the woman a proper beating, but that would do her little good- and while The White Queen had attempted murder with her, Alice had no intentions of killing Mirana. Even if she did deserve it. </p>
<p>It was easy enough to avoid other beings as she crossed the garden grounds, but as she approached the steps of one of the castle entrances Alice knew she would have to be quick about finding Mirana. Letting herself into the White Kingdom, Alice recalled the path for the Mirana's laboratory. It was the first place she would expect to find her, unless she had taken after Iracebeth and became a gloating tyrant. Regardless, Alice would have to cross the throne room to get to her target destination anyway. </p>
<p>Walking through an archway, Alice observed the empty throne room with hesitance. She wasn't far from the Mirana's favorite room now, but Alice feared the possibility of evading Hamish's trap only to fall into one placed by Mirana, or Time. Her worries didn't vanish, but some hope was restored when her eyes came upon the vorpal sword sitting on display. Surely if Time was expecting her, he wouldn't have left her weapon of choice in reach for her, would he? </p>
<p>Alice didn't question the issue further. She crossed the stage, taking the sword as she passed by the pillar and descended into the opposing hallway. She was close now, and she could hear something boiling. Along with a faint humming. It was Mirana. Alice tightened the grip on the sword and rounded the doorway to confront The White Queen.</p>
<p>Mirana’s back was to Alice. If she was aware of Alice’s presence she didn’t show any evidence of the knowledge. Alice silently approached with the vorpal sword raised and Alice only stopped once the tip of the blade poked the small of her back. </p>
<p>Mirana’s eyes widened. She had heard someone enter, but she had expected someone else. Slowly turning her head over her shoulder, the queen had to admit that Alice was the last person she expected to see. </p>
<p>“Alice, so good to see you again,” Mirana purred initially but a hiss came out when Alice placed more pressure on the fine point in her back. </p>
<p>“I should end things right here and now Mirana, but you should be thankful that I carry more mercy than you,” Alice said, taking the sword off of the queen, allowing her to turn to face her fully. “I need to know why you have tried to kill me, why you’ve betrayed my trust and those we care for, you could have left me be- and I don’t want to hear that nonsense about Time willing it. You could have opposed him! You could have-”</p>
<p>“You are right Alice,” Mirana interrupted as she raised her hands up in defeat accepting the faults that were delivered, throwing Alice off. “Had I known that Time wasn’t as all powerful as we believed, maybe life would have changed for everyone,” Mirana said as she shifted away from Alice to inspect the contents of a boiling pot. “But I was as blind as everyone else- well, all but you.” Mirana said with a smile as she picked up a vial filled with a brilliant purple liquid and poured it all into the pot. </p>
<p>Alice was dumbfounded to say the least, but Mirana was well versed in deception. Raising her sword again, Mirana smirked in response but continued to go about her work as though Alice was nothing more than a common house fly. </p>
<p>“Not to say that Time isn’t powerful, he does have particular abilities and can bend some things to his will, but it took you and Ilosovic to prove that to me,” Mirana said, rolling her eyes to Alice’s direction before focusing on her work again. “I received the message a little later than I would prefer but it is better to be late than never I suppose.”</p>
<p>“Where is he?” Alice asked sternly.</p>
<p>“Time? Oh we haven’t seen him in ages,” Mirana said with a laugh, her hands sifting through an assortment of ingredients on the workstation. “Now where did I put those Biser berries?” Mirana mused as the vorpal sword came beneath her chin and Mirana’s black eyes met Alice’s steady gaze once more.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t who I was asking about,” Alice said forcefully. “What happened to Ilosovic? Where is my husband?”</p>
<p>Mirana’s smile had yet to fade from her lips, instead it widened. Raising a hand she gently pushed the blade away from her throat and went to inspect the cabinets for additional ingredients. <br/>“Oh he’s around here somewhere,” Mirana called back to Alice who had lowered the sword once more. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen him, but it would be grand to see the two of you reunite, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Moving back to the table, Mirana carried the clear glass jar that she kept the buttered fingers in. Alice flinched in disgust at the putrid smell that wafted between them after the lid was lifted, but Mirana didn’t so much as bat an eye. Her hand dove into the jar and fished around briefly before she extracted a single digit. It was clearly longer than the average finger, but the most striking feature to this ingredient was the ring that was embedded in it. A black ring with gold veins. An identical match to her wedding ring.</p>
<p>“I’ve considered using it so many times, but I could never bring myself to do it. I always figured you might come back and I wanted to give you something to remember him by,” Mirana spoke in that sickly sweet voice of hers as she set the finger down in the space between them, her smile still present. “Apologies I can’t give you more of him, but at least you can take him with you wherever you go. Fits right in your pocket among other places as well I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Alice stared at the ring, frozen in place as Mirana taunted her. While she had been preparing for the worst, all these years she had been holding out an abundance of hope deep down. Denying the words that Lord Henry Ascot pushed upon her, denying her own fears that Ilosovic was unable to survive the battle in the Outland city but instead find him in a decent state. Was this what hope had to give her, not even a proper burial site for her visit ,or to take Charles to, but instead a lone finger that Mirana expected to just pocket and walk away?</p>
<p>“What have you done, Mirana,” Alice spoke lowly, though her voice was filled with rage. “Where is the rest of Ilosovic?” Alice asked, meeting the dark eyes of Mirana. “Did you keep his heart in a jar as well? Grind up his bones for your poisons?!”</p>
<p>Mirana gave a chuckle as a reply and stepped away from the counter, placing more distance between her and the widowed Queen of Black. </p>
<p>“I’ve used up most of him I believe, rest assured, sweet Alice, he has suffered a great deal, but I intend for you to suffer more,” said The White Queen flashing her teeth.</p>
<p>Alice roared in anger and vaulted herself over the counter, throwing out caution on the consequences of killing Mirana. The White Queen was not expecting the response but was still prepared for it as she took a hanging pan from it hook and was able to deflect the furious blows.</p>
<p>“This is really uncalled for!” Mirana shouted before Alice gave a kick to Mirana’s abdomen, sending the woman down to the floor, the makeshift shield no longer in her hand. Defenseless, Mirana raised her hands up to shield herself from the impending fall of the blade when a scream from a child caught both Mirana’s and Alice’s attention.</p>
<p>Staying her hand Alice’s head looked to the doorway to see what looked like a miniature Mirana. A child no older than her own son. The little girl quickly fled into the open arms of Mirana who eyed Alice like an injured street animal.</p>
<p>“Don’t hurt mother, please!” Cried the child as she buried her face into Mirana’s chest, disarming Alice completely. Dropping the sword, Alice watched the shaking girl in disbelief before focusing her gaze on Mirana again. </p>
<p>“... Who is the father?” Alice asked. The question made Mirana frown. </p>
<p>“Lily has no father, nor a need for one,” stated the White Queen. Alice was doubtful about the truth of the first part of the statement but did not argue. </p>
<p>Taking a step back from the pair Alice realized that while her rage demanded justice for Ilosovic she hardly had the heart to kill Mirana in front of a child, the woman’s daughter no less. And to make matters worse the girl was likely the very same Lily that her son had befriended. </p>
<p>Before she could make her mind up on what to do the doorway was occupied with two familiar bodies. Bayard the bloodhound and Winthrope who gave a look of surprise at her presence. Alice reached for the vorpal sword again but Mirana manages to take hold of the blade without disconnecting from her daughter.</p>
<p>“She tried to kill me, arrest her!” Mirana shouted, and the pair lunged towards her. </p>
<p>Without means to defend herself, Alice had to use her head to get out. Spotting the boiling pot Alice quickly shoved the pot over, sending the hot liquid to the floor which made Bayard stop in his tracks and retreat from encroaching liquid. Winthrope however was not deterred, but thankfully he was unarmed currently. Alice was far more concerned with escaping than fighting however. She quickly pocketed the buttered finger that Mirana had offered and ran to the windows opposite of the doorway and crashed through the glass. The room she had jumped from was on the second floor, but thankfully Alice had managed to land herself upon a branch of a blossom tree. Looking back over her shoulder Alice glanced to see if Winthrope would continue the chase, but only his eyes dared to follow her.</p>
<p>“You won’t escape us this time, Alice! You’ll enjoy the same fate as Stayne!”  Winthrope shouted from the broken windowpane as Alice quickly shimmed down the rest of the tree before reinforcements were called upon. As Alice ran for the cover of the forest she could still hear Winthrope call after her, offering threats of all sorts but Alice had no desire to listen to all the ways she would suffer. She only wanted to put as much distance as she could between herself and Marmoreal.</p>
<p>And to make Time answer for her suffering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was truly hoping to get farther with this story before school started up again. I'm hoping I can at least post something on a monthly basis, but that will be dictated by how the semester goes, how my job(s) schedule my time and of course general chaos of American politics and Covid-19 era stuff.</p>
<p>Comments are always appreciated, though I also accept frustrated sobs for this chapter as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. House on a Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Only when Alice felt that she had put a considerable distance between herself and Marmoreal she stopped running. Leaning against the trunk of a tree Alice took in a deep breath as she slid to the ground. And then came the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was frustrating to say the least, she had been mourning the man for six years on and off, but with evidence of his passing in her pocket, Alice found herself in a far more vulnerable state of mind. Digging her hand into her pocket she gripped onto the finger and pulled it out to view. Her gaze was locked onto the black wedding band recalling the day that she had placed the ring onto his hand. The marriage that she didn’t want had become something that she truly cherished, that she had longed to enjoy again, and had given her Charles, the most precious gift she had ever possessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prying the ring off of the mummified finger, Alice tried to fit the ring onto one of her fingers but they were all too small to fit. A solution came to Alice’s mind as she set the finger aside and removed the pearl necklace that she had been gifted from her mother on the day of the intended engagement to Hamish and dropped the ring onto the chain before placing the necklace back on again, wrapping her hand protectively over the token and set her gaze up to the forest canopy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice was not expecting the canopy to be staring back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chessur?” Alice spoke out, hesitant on rising to her weary feet so soon after her escape. “Cheesur, is that you?” The eyes closed and Alice groaned in frustration. “I suppose Mirana has convinced you to forget about me as well, hasn’t she?” Alice muttered bitterly as she pulled her knees to her chest. She might as well just leave her beloved ‘Wonderland’ if no one cared for her presence, but she couldn’t bear to leave without having Time answer for his crimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing down at the dried and severed finger, Alice sighed and began to dig a hole with her bare hands beneath the tree. This was no place to bury the remains of a king, nor anyone for that matter, but it was far too morbid for her to carry Ilosovic’s finger in her pocket as Mirana suggested. She gently placed the ring finger into the shallow hole and brushed the small pile of dirt over the grave and went to rub at her teary eyes only to find someone dabbing a handkerchief at the corners of her eyes first. Sitting back, Alice smiled sadly at the vision of Chess in full view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m terribly sorry for your loss, Alice,” Chessur said while shifting his slit eyes to the burial. “The Knave was far from my favorite person, but I heard of the battle in Mekhane. He prevented Tarrant from doing a most regrettable thing to you, and I applaud his noble finale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice nodded sadly at the comments and felt the ring around her neck once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how it happened? What became of him in his final moments?” Alice asked unsure if she wanted to know, but the cat shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only know that his life ended before they brought his body to Marmoreal. I assume that Mirana had made use of his body in a number of ways. Death isn’t often present in these parts, so the queen has to scavenge for ingredients she desires normally,” the cat said as he hovered only a few inches from the forest floor. “I assume that it was a mildly quick and hopefully painless end.” Alice gave a shake of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mirana said that he has suffered a great deal, but I suppose that she is known for her lies,” Alice muttered. She glanced around the forest, expecting white knights to fall upon them at a moment’s notice but for the time being, all was still. “I’m surprised that you remember me, more so that you are willing to offer such kindness. Bayard might have bitten me if I gave him the chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always preferred the side of no side, though I must say that the days have grown rather dull since you have left us again,” Chess admitted as he folded his paws beneath his chin. “I would venture to say that most of our fine friends have been forced to forget about you. I’m sure it’s reversible with the right ingredients, or better still the right hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I have any friends left other than you?” Alice asked without optimism but the cat nodded with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give me a moment to find the right mushroom,” Chess said before evaporating before her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone again, Alice got to her feet and tried to commit the tree to memory. Maybe when this nonsense was over she could come back for Ilosovics' remaining remains and give him a more proper burial, but it all looked the same to her. Alice supposed she would have to make the spot distinguishable herself and began to collect rocks and pebbles into her hand until it was full. Laying the small stones over the disturbed earth, Alice wondered how Stayne would have preferred his remains to be cared for. She doubted he would want them set to sea, but maybe he wanted to be cremated, or a grandiose funeral for all of the Outlands to attend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice wasn’t able to ponder the ritual for long. Chessur returned to her with mushroom in paw and held the fungus up to his ear, confusing Alice terribly. Before she could question what he was doing a white tuft of fur began to grow on the side of the cat’s head. It took only a few seconds for Alice to realize that the growth was not a what, but a who.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nivens took the smallest of nibbles as he was set down to the ground, having outgrown his friend’s head. When the White rabbit felt more or less the proper size he shook his body off and looked to Alice with his ears pressed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Alice,” Nivens said softly before the woman gathered the rabbit into his arms, surprising him. “Oh please let go! I’m not at all decent! I haven’t a stitch of clothing on me Alice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Nivens, it’s just so good to see you and to know I still have some friends,” Alice said as she blushed from embarrassment and quickly set the rabbit down. “Why were you hiding on Chess’s head?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he was the one that got you out of Under before Time could harm you,” Chess responded and the rabbit nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“According to many, I am indeed a traitor of The Crown,” Nivens said with guilt. “Thankfully, Chessur was kind enough to offer me refuge. I’m not sure if Mirana would give me that concoction she had created or cut off my feet but I’ll tell you I wasn’t willing to find out, so I drank what pishsalver I had left after we dragged you up to your world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice frowned and shook her head, not recalling Nivens presence on the battlefield but the rabbit was ready to fill in the gaps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grail had carried you off from Mekhana and brought you to me. He also managed to lead Winthrope and Time off my trail, so I owe him a great deal, but we aren’t sure what has become of our mangy friend, nor most of those that reside in the Outlands.” Alice nodded and looked down the beaten path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I intend to find out, if anyone knows anything about what has happened in the past, I suspect Time will have the answers we are seeking,” Alice said looking between the pair before her. “I can’t ask anything more from either of you, but I would appreciate your company before I find confront Time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We would be honored to join you, Alice,” Chessur said and Nivens agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite true, I’m terribly tired of having to hide in Chess’s mess of fur,” Nivens said as he hopped behind Alice, and the trio wandered along the path in search of Time’s keep.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels as though we have been walking in circles,” Alice griped and came to a stop to observe their surroundings. Nivens put his nose to the air in hopes of being able to whiff something but Chessur only waited for one of the two to call the next path to take as he hadn’t a clue where Time would hide and did not want the responsibility of leading anyone astray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s wonderful,” Nivens said with a heavenly sigh. “Thack is serving fresh blunderberry pie, and I do believe I smell fishy crumpets as well. Oh what I would give for some carrot cake but Chess never offers a crumb to me when he attends their tea parties!” Nivens scolded, making the cat roll his entire body in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice’s gaze shifted down to Nivens in surprise before looking up to find the post in the road that offered directions. Mad Hatter’s place was to the right, and the March Hare was on the left of the fork while continuing on straight would have taken them towards the abandoned Castle of Crims. Alice turned left making both her companions panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alice, it isn’t safe for you to go walking about in any direction you please!” Nivens shouted as he clung to Alice’s coat and dug his feet into the ground in hopes of at least slowing the woman, but Alice carried on unhindered by the resistance made by the rodent. Chessur gravitated in front of Alice’s face in hopes he would listen to his reasoning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alice, Tarrant has been more of himself since you’ve been away, should he happen to be with Thackery your visit here, among other things, may be cut short,” Chess said as Alice brushed him off as the March Hare’s cottage came into view. It was a chaotic mess as vines and bushes sought to grow over the home’s structure, but Alice could not see the lunatic living anywhere else. In front of the house a series of tables were laid out, enough to seat a village, but she could tell that there were at least three occupants at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Tarrant was one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Determined as ever, Alice trudged down towards the small clearing as her two companions desperately urged her to turn around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mad trio below were unaware of the uninvited guests as they sang happily, wishing each other very merry un-birthdays. As Tarrant lifted his teacup for the umpteenth time his cheerful grin was wiped clean as he witnessed Alice approach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Black Queen!” Tarrant roared, throwing his cup down and searched for an appropriate weapon to take down the woman, but all that laid before him was dishes, blunt cutlery, and sweets. Making do with what he had he began to fling all those things Alice’s way but Alice dodged all of the objects as Chess advanced to Tarrant’s side in hopes of calming him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nivens released Alice’s coat as Mallymkun made herself known and chased after him with her infamous glass-headed pin which she treated as a sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With both her companions occupied, all that Alice was left with was Thackery who was charging at with open arms screaming wildly as he did so. Alice wasn’t sure how to defend herself without harming the old hare, but all went still when Thackery wrapped his arms wrapped around her and he nestled his head resting comfortably against her torso, his screams now turned into soft laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alice! I missed ye’,” the March Hare declared confusing everyone there, Alice included, but she smiled brightly at the hare hugging her tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you as well Thackery,” Alice said with a laugh in her own voice as she rested a hand on top of the hare’s head and brushed his ears back. It was clear to Alice in this moment that Mirana had underestimated the March Hare’s mind. He was certainly mad, but he still remembered her. Whatever The White Queen had fed to her friends, Thackery had been spared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrant tried to shove Chess away but the cat evaporated and reappeared closer to Alice and Thackery to closer observe the situation. Nivens and Mally were tangled together, but their attentions were also on the pair hugging. Tarrant stepped out from behind the table and waved over to Thackery to get him to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thack, get away from that witch! She will smite ye given the first opportunity!” Tarrant bellowed gaining the eyes of everyone, Thackery included who glared back at The Hatter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alice is friend! Very good friend!” Thackery shouted before releasing Alice and hoped back to the table, his paws knocking everything around as he searched for an unused cup. Finding the cleanest teacup on the table, Thackery poured out a cup of tea and hurried back to Alice, the hot liquid spilling out as he ran, leaving only half a sip left in the cup that he offered to her. “Friends get tea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honored by the gesture, Alice accepted the teacup and took the sip in delight. It was a sweet berry tea that required no sugar though the few drops left her with wanting more, but she was given much more than she expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Thackery. That was delicious,” Alice commented to which the hare nodded in response and returned to his seat at the table as though nothing had happened, leaving the rest of the party to deal with an awkward silence. It was Chessur who broke the silence, a necessary obligation being the most neutral among them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not wish to disturb you, Tarrant. We were just on our way to find Time,” the cat insisted, making the mad man narrow his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do ye intend to do with Time? I ought to string you up by yer tail, ye no gud puss!” Tarrant grumbled approaching Alice and Chessur. “Consorting with the Black, hav’ ye no loyalty to The Crown?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chessur’s ears went flat against his head as he searched for the words necessary to explain the situation but Alice moved forward to meet Tarrant’s rage with her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to know what everyone can’t remember,” Alice started. It was partially true, but for the time being any admittance of wanting to end Time’s reign over the realm might set off Tarrant. “Isn’t there anything you can tell us where we can find him? Maybe Time can help you find something you have forgotten,” Alice suggested. Tarrant’s orange eyes dulled to a yellow at the question, seeming to actually contemplate the questions brought on by The Black Queen. There were a few missing spots in his mind that he would like to fill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I suppose I would like to recall the day I slew the Jabberwocky,” Tarrant uttered as a hand went into his thick and untamable hair. “The White Queen says it was the greatest day she had ever known and it is rather embarrassing that I cannot share the memory with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice held her breath as Tarrant considered the plan to see Time. Maybe he could mend the rift that had grown between them. He was still a threat to her, but at the end of it all Tarrant was also a victim to Mirana’s manipulation, wasn’t he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with us then,” Alice offered. “We could use the company, and I’m sure Nivens would very much appreciate it if you could spin up a vest before we go.” At the prospect of a commissioned piece, the skilled tailor’s eyes lit up to the lovely green that Alice had adored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, it has been ages since I could make something for the members of The White Queen’s court! Exiled or not, I do enjoy making things for those who can show off,” Tarrant stated as he looked over to Nivens and Mally who were separated and both dusting themselves off. “Should The White Queen decide to banish you I hope you will wear what I make on your journey! It would be nice to have a traveling reputation you know,” Tarrant said as he made his way towards Thackery’s cottage with the Dormouse right on his heel. While the hare had no spare materials for the craft Tarrant would make do with curtains, sheets, or whatever cloth he could find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio was silent as they watched Tarrant walk away, in complete disbelief that Tarrant hadn’t tried to butcher them with a cake server. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that went exceedingly better than I expected,” Nivens said as he moved closer to Alice and Chessur, eyeing Mally as she scurried into the house in case she should decide that she wasn’t finished poking him to death. Both Alice and Chess nodded in response and the rabbit gave a heavy sigh. “Now if only we knew how to find Time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HeheHehE- I took the queen to see Time,” Thackery said as he poured a mountain of sugar into a teacup. “Made me swear not to go in, so I didn’!” Alice, Chess and Nivens all stared at the back of the March Hare in shock before they crowded around him, setting the hare on edge but he continued to make a mess at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thackery,” Chessur purred gently. “Where is Time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Thackery responded as he threw a fork over his shoulder and Niven’s shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is hopeless,” muttered the White Rabbit. Alice furrowed her brow at the situation. He had taken Mirana to see Time so there was a place that they should be able to visit as well. It was a start, but they needed more. What they needed was a guide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thackery,” Alice started softly, as Thackery slapped at a custard pie with the back of a spoon, the sweet gel splattering onto Nivens who removed himself from the table to clean his face. “Could you take us to where Time was?” Alice asked as Thackery continued to slap the pie but he nodded quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. But I made a swear- Don’t follow the queen!” Thackery shouted before he handed the spoon to Nivens and Alice smiled. Time was nearly within her grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. In Transit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bayard’s nose was to the ground as Winthorp held onto the dog’s leash, his pale blue eyes glaring around the forest as his free hand traced a thin scar that lined across the bridge of his nose and extended out to each of his temples. Alice had indeed blinded him on the battlefield, but thankfully Time had gifted him with sight once more. It was far from perfect however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The White Knight’s vision was reduced to mostly shapes and shadows thanks to Alice’s handiwork. He loathed that he had to rely on the guidance of the Bloodhound, but Mirana promised to look into restoring his eyes to full capacity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he brought back Alice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The Knight had his doubts on the White Queen’s proposal, but truth be told he would capture her regardless of the reward. The real question was if he would bring her back alive as Mirana wanted. Time wanted her dead, and maybe if Alice was dead the clock master would be more present in Under again. Suddenly the hound stopped at the base of a tree and looked back to the man on the other side of the leash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The trail ends here,” Bayard announced and looked ahead. “The criminal known as Alice has been joined by someone with evaporation skills and I’m unable to pin her scent down.” Winthrop frowned at the statement, tightening his hold on the leash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, what about Stayne’s finger?” the Knight asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bayard brought his head down and pushed the stones burying the severed digit aside and nudged the earth until the finger was visible. Enclosing the finger in his mouth, Bayard turned back to Winthrope and butted his head against the man’s armored thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winthrop didn’t need to see to know what the dog was asking of him. Reaching down, the Knight took hold of the saliva covered finger and threw it into the forest, letting out an agitated roar as well. Bayard was startled by the reaction and went low to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can try to pick the scent up again,” Bayard suggested. “Or if we went back to Marmoreal my pups might be able to track the assassin better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winthrop shook his head and sighed heavily as he pulled out a handkerchief and padded down the sweat droplets that had formed on his widow’s peak. Returning back to the White Kingdom would be a sign of defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think that will be necessary, Bayard. If I think to know Alice half as well as I do, we may indeed be able to find her with that Hatter,” Winthrop stated. “Do you know the way to his home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a snort, Bayard nodded and dragged the White Knight forward, leading the way to Tarrant Hightopp’s home. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thackeray ticked and rambled as he led the band of individuals along the path to Time’s doorstep, swinging his pocket watch in from of his face as he trotted along. Behind him, the rest of the group was staggered with the Mad Hatter bringing up the rear of the convoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice would turn her head every now and then to see his eyes glaring at her. They were green at least, but he was by no means fond of sharing the road with her. She wasn’t sure if a smile would soften his gaze or make matters worse so she would turn her head back front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least he isn’t trying to kill me for the moment,” Alice stated. Nivens nodded in response as he hopped beside her, now wearing a butterscotch colored waistcoat that Tarrant had made out of a set of curtains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that is really all any of us can ask from Tarrant, although I do wish he would have reconsidered the color palette that he was working with,” said the White Rabbit. “Still, things are much better than I would have predicted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning her gaze back over her shoulder, it seemed that the Hatter was in conversation with Chess. Alice was tempted to hold back so she could hear what was being said, but a fine prick to the back of her heel from Mallmkun’s needle prevented her from staying in one place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep moving, tyrant,” barked the Dormouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannae believe ye, Chess,” muttered Tarrant, his gaze on the back of Alice’s head. “Consorting with the Black Queen. I thought ye were neutral and such.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More neutral than you know, my friend,” the Cheshire Cat spoke as he perched himself upon the Hatter’s top hat. “Neutrality hasn’t exactly won me any favors as of late. However, I doubt that knocking on Time’s door will elevate my status with anyone,” the cat continued as he kneaded the air, not daring to pluck a single stitch from the top hat. “But it will at the very least make for a good story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrant scoffed. Out of everyone here, Chessur was the only one with a true advantage. He was uncatchable. Should things go south or reach a point that no longer met the cat’s wants or needs he could just evaporate himself out of harm’s way and call it a day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you loss yer head,” Tarrant said with clenched fists. “The Black Queen- she-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did she do?” Chess asked, boredom evident in his voice. The question irritated the man, mostly because he didn’t have the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, obviously she cannot be good!” Tarrant nearly shouted, drawing the attention of Alice back to them. He very much disliked it when she looked at him. Her eyes made him feel funny. Like somehow he should apologize to her. When Alice’s gaze turned back forward Tarrant continued his baseless argument. “The White Queen said-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the White Queen said that hats were no longer to be worn on every fifth day on account of it being odd, would you listen?” The question stopped Tarrant in his track and he removed his hat to get a better look at the cat but the furred friend was hovering over Tarrant’s shoulder now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a preposterous thing to say,” Tarrant grumbled as he set his hat back on his head but didn’t move, allowing the rest of the group to distance themselves.  “Mirana would never say such a thing, but if she did there would be a good reason for the rule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Other than her marriage to the Knave, what crime has Alice committed? What good reason is there for the outrage against her?” Chessur asked. “What do you personally have against the woman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrant frowned as he stared at the back of the woman’s head, trying to pick out something that was worthy of dislike. The way her hair was unraveled? The shade of blue she wore? Maybe the sound of her voice? Alas, none of these were verdicts that should result in wanting to wage war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, Chess. But when I find it, I shall tell you,” Tarrant grumbled before moving again, his steps fast and heavy to catch up to the rest of the group, adjusting his pace only after he had passed Alice. Their eyes met briefly but neither acknowledged the contact, turning their gazes off the trail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrant folded his arms over his chest as Mallymkun climbed along his pant leg, ascending up to the man’s shoulder and nestled herself into the fiery hair that grazed his shoulder. Folding her own arms over her chest to mimic her friend, the mouse cast a glare Alice’s way and leaned closer to Tarrant’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t think we should trust her,” Mally muttered without fear of her volume. “You give the word ‘atter, and I’ll go over and pluck her eyes out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you,” Alice retorted to the threat without looking at the pair. Suddenly Tarrant let out a high pitch giggle which did catch the woman’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s rude to eavesdrop you know,” chided the Mad Hatter. The comment nearly made Alice go over the edge in frustration when the ramblings of Thackery increased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here! Tick-tock, tick, tick, tick-tock,” shouted the March Hare as he jumped in place pointing to a single gray door that stood in the open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were where all the landscapes met. The sea to the north, the desert to the west, the plains of the east and they were emerging from the forest to the south. Alice was the first to approach the lone door and circled it in confusion. Where in the world did it lead to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Curiouser and curiouser,” Alice whispered as all but Thackery drew closer to the door. Alice lifted her head and looked to the March Hare for guidance but it was clear he still took the order of not following Mirana very seriously as he plopped himself down onto the earth and continued ticking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s best if I go in alone,” Alice started. “I’m not sure what I will find in there, but I would be much more comfortable with risking my head and not all of yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is fine by me,” Nivens quickly replied, already backing away. “I will simply wait here with Thackery for your return. Best of luck to you, Alice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice nodded and turned her head to Chessur who gave a single shake of his head winning a smile from Alice. She then turned to Tarrant and Mally who both gave the woman hostile stares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You invited me on this journey,” the Mad Hatter reminded. Mally nodded as she got to her feet and placed her baled up paws onto her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I go where he goes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice did not fight either of them on the issue. Instead, she turned and opened the door, thankful that it wasn’t locked. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping inside, the group was welcomed to the enormous library that Time kept. Alice was unsure if any immortal could have the ability to read all these books, but given that they were intruding upon Time’s home, she believed that he not only found the hours to dedicate to the task, but could also make up extra moments just to sit and read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice led the way, though she had no idea where she was leading them to. Rows upon rows of bookshelves took up the seemingly endless building. Her eyes could not find a wall nor the ceiling that enclosed this palace of books and trinkets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had a map,” Alice said and as soon as the words came out of her mouth, maps and scrolls of all sorts began to fly off the shelves and collided with the uninvited guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now look at what you’ve done!” Tarrant shouted, bewildered by the assault. “You’ve upset the library!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chessur was unphased by the commotion, allowing the parchment to pass through him as his friends suffered the plight of being slapped and buried underneath the maps. Floating above the shelves, the cat observed how endless the library truly was, and all the maps that had yet to find their way to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alice, I don’t mean to alarm you, but you may be buried alive if you don’t do something quickly,” warned Chessur. The woman grunted in frustration as she pulled a map off of her face and looked up to the unscathed feline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to stop it!” Alice shouted, but no sooner had she spoke the papers all ceased to move in their direction and fell to the floor, ending the chaos. “... Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrant gave a sigh of relief. It would be a sad and sorry end to be buried alive. “That was closer than I would have liked,” remarked the hatter as he checked himself for papercuts. “Wouldn’t you agree Mally?” Tarrant asked but was met with silence. Looking to the shoulder where the Dormouse once sat, Tarrant only found the stitches of his jacket. “Oh taffy, Mally!? Where have you gone?!” Cried Tarrant digging through the papers at his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice and Chessur joined in the hunt as well, sifting through and calling out for Mally until Alice pulled out the white mouse from a stack of papers. Mally let out a dramatic gasp for air as she was pulled up above the sea of papers and went slack in Alice’s hand, exhausted from fighting through the parchment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that they hadn’t lost the smallest member of their band of travelers, Tarrant, Alice and Chessur all took in a breath of solace and released it at the same time. Without being prompted, Alice restored Mallymkun to Tarrant’s shoulder. Tarrant’s green eyes were not as harsh on the woman now and he tipped his hat ever so slightly at her. Alice smiled in response but quickly turned away again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then, I don’t suppose I can ask for directions can I?” Alice pondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever the case, I think whatever you ask should be as specific as possible,” Chess noted as he hovered over her head. “You were rather lucky you asked for something so light. If it were books instead I don’t think we would be having this conversation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice nodded in agreement as she and Tarrant trudged through the maps. She would have to choose the words she used here much more carefully. Once they cleared the worst of the pileup, Alice focused on what it was they were after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding Time, but she couldn’t just ask for Time. Who knew what that would send their way. Books on Time, how to tell time, anything that included the word or name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish,” Alice started, the rest of the group leaning in closer to her, anxiously waiting to hear what Alice had to ask. “I-, I wish,” she said much lower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I WISH TO KNOW WHO IS DISTURBING MY LIBRARY!” Boomed a voice from several floors above. When the voice finished its echos all of the trespassers were lifted from the floor and sent barreling up, all screaming at the forceful wind carrying them up and up and up until it dropped them like stones on a rug in front of a fireplace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrant was the first to sit up and meet Time’s face, which was twisted in contempt for the unwanted presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tarrant Hightopp! How dare a lowly fabric worker intrude upon my domain!” The man who was regarded as a deity scolded. “I ought to ensure you never accomplish another stitch again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice propped herself up and placed a hand to her head. Only in Under could she injure her crown so many times, but she was just thankful that she wasn’t knocked out for once. Looking over her shoulder Alice witnessed a terrified Tarrant and Mally cowering beneath a tall man, who had salt and pepper colored hair. The man looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t place where she saw his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Time, have mercy on me! Why, I only wished to remember some of the days you gave me!” Tarrant uttered as he removed the hat from his head. The man standing before him raised his finger and opened his mouth, prepared to say something that might seal the Mad Hatter’s face, but Alice spoke first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Time?” Alice asked as she got to her feet. Time’s eyes went from Tarrant's face to the woman’s and he paled in her presence and took a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alice?” The man whispered, shaking his head. “You shouldn’t be here! I order you to leave at once!” Time shouted. Instead, Alice turned towards the fireplace and seized a poker from the stand and advanced upon Time causing him to back up, tripping over Tarrant’s foot in the process and he fell to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me Time, why?!” Alice shouted as she stepped over Tarrant and met Time with the poker’s tip right on the man’s nose. “You’ve tried to kill me on more than one occasion, had all of Under wage a battle over who knows what, had Ilosovic murdered, and I want to know why! Why did you make my friends forget about me!” She recalled having seen his likeness at the battle in the Outland city, and she was furious to say the least that Time was truly on Mirana’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I cannot control you, Alice,” Time said honestly with his palms flat on the floor, accepting that he could not protect himself from the determined woman.” At first, I thought I would enjoy the chaos you bring to the land, keep me guessing, but then you started doing things I didn’t like, and convincing other people to defy me. I couldn’t have that so I needed you to go away,” he said looking down. “Truth be told since you’ve left I haven’t held as much control as I once did. I fear that I’m losing my touch, my powers don’t work like they used to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Tarrant, Chess and Mally all looked to Time with pity, Alice had a look of malice towards the rather pathetic looking man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our lives are not just some chess game for you to play!” Alice shouted, enraged that Time truly just saw them all as some silly pawns. “You can’t kill people just because they don’t do what you want them to do!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time stared at Alice with a blank face for a moment and then blinked. “Well, of course I can. That’s how I’ve always done things.” Time replied simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice pulled back the poker with the intention of inflicting harm upon the man but stopped as Time raised his hands in defense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait, please! Perhaps we can come to a deal or an agreement of sorts?” Time pleaded, making Alice narrow her gaze in suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you make my friends remember who I am?” Alice asked as she prodded the man forcefully and he shook his head. “Can you call off Mirana’s ill will towards me? How about Stayne? Can you bring him back?!” Alice shouted and Time continued to shake his head. Alice raised her arm again and Time inched back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t bring him back, but I know who can!” Time bawled, staying Alice’s hand once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Alice inquired as she relaxed her arm to listen to the man’s feeble attempt to save himself, watching Time as he carefully got to his feet again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the only person who can talk to those no longer with us,” Time responded. “Death.” Alice was taken aback by the answer as Tarrant rose to his feet and Chessur made himself visible again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Death? You know Death?” Alice asked in a whisper. Time scoffed at the question as he placed a hand on the railing behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Know him? Child, Death is my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alice truly wished she was holding the Vorpal sword and not an iron poker. However, as long as Time feared her she supposed even Mally's pin needle would be effective against the force that had been the cause for so much grief for herself and others. Seated in a velvet armchair, she watched as Time paced back and forth before the unlit hearth as they waited for Death to arrive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Assuming that Death would accept his invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He never arrives when I ask," Time stated nervously. "He collects either too early or too late, usually late, or fashionably late as he says, though he says that just to spite me I think." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would Death come quicker if you were dying?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side. Time stopped and set his eyes on the woman seated in his favorite chair, unsure if she was making a threat or a joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see that Ilosovic's temperament has rubbed off on you," Time started and looked at Tarrant, recalling that the man had been temporarily drafted as Mirana's Champion. "Surely you don't want the Knave to return, do you, Tarrant? Would you do nothing to stop this from happening?" Time asked in a last-ditch effort of turning the tables on Alice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tarrant's attention was on a pile of books settled around him. Books on birds of all sorts as well as books and manuals on woodworking. Upon hearing his name, the Mad Hatter looked up and considered the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not particularly, no," Tarrant replied as he closed the book in his hand and set it aside. "But I suppose it would be nice for me to have the chance to send the Knave back to his grave myself," Tarrant continued, the comment made Alice shift uneasily within her seat but Tarrant held no shame on the blunt response. “But enough of the worm, do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing-desk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time, frustrated with the Mad Hatter for not acting to his will, was left speechless at the question but an answer came from a deep baritone voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because they produce notes, though they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> flat," stated a man dressed in simple black clothes and a finely tailored white coat. Everyone rose to their feet and to attention to greet the sudden arrival of Death as he emerged from the fireplace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not at all as Alice would have imagined him to be. She thought he would be a skeleton or someone who looked closer to dying than living, but Death was rather attractive, strong, and youthful-looking as ageless as he was. He had a dark complexion, a neatly trimmed beard, and his coarse hair was cropped neatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is good to see you brother,” Death spoke as he stepped out into the open. “Tell me, why don't we see each other more often?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time rolled his eyes and his head along with the gesture. “Because Death, you make for poor company. All your doom and gloom and endings. You are necessary, but you aren’t the first person I would invite over for tea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Death wasn’t surprised by the warm welcome he received from Time. Though he was a little confused about why he was invited at all. Until he spotted Alice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so the legends are true!” Death said with a smile and neared Alice who extended out her hand out of reflex but Death held up his. “Oh, no, you wouldn’t want to do that. Unless of course, this meeting of ours is for you to cross over?” His face now expressing concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice frowned and quickly dropped her hand and shook her head. Death placed his hand over his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, and here I thought Time somehow convinced you to throw your life away for Iracebeth!” Death said with a chuckled and turned away to inspect a nearby bookshelf. Alice knitted her eyebrows together and set her eyes on Time who held up his hands in defense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is an option!” Time said as Death made his way towards a staircase to explore the rest of his brother’s home. “I mean, I know I just said that Death is not my favorite person, but his realm is not so bad. You would still get to reunite with your husband, and now that I think about it, it would be very beneficial for us. You would no longer have to deal with these ingrates while you spend out your afterlife with your beloved Knave and Iracebeth could help me restore some order around here.” Time said in a dreamlike voice. “Oh, what I would give for one of Iracie’s predictable tantrums.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice remembered the poem Stayne delivered to her upon her arrival in Deces. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Be sacrificed, to return the Red, Take plight, leave the land to White, Or become a Queen of Black’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The legend didn’t feel any less ridiculous from when she first heard it, although it did make far more sense today than it did yesterday. Alice moved away from Time and the rest of the group, following after Death as he descended deeper into Time’s library, calling out for books by exact titles and placed them under his arm as they answered his call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I envy my brother,” Death admitted out loud, not necessarily speaking to Alice, but it wasn't every day he would be able to converse with the girl turned legend or any living being for that matter. “He gets to experience everything that ever has or will happen while I watch from afar, only getting to be witness to things in most individual’s final moments. It’s unfortunate at times, not everyone is happy to go, but once Underlings, Outlanders and Overites cross over I tell them that it isn’t over, it’s just like starting a new book,” Death said as he handed a book to Alice, careful to not touch her himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice paused and surveyed the title of the book handed to her. “How to Come to Terms with Death”. Alice frowned and set the book on a railing before quickly stepping around Death and blocked him off from advancing any further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Death, if you would please hear me out for just a moment,” Alice insisted as Death turned around, knowing that there were more books to be had upstairs anyway. “I need to speak with you on a very important matter!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really do hope this isn’t about Iracebeth,” Death said as he set the books he collected down on an end table as they made it onto the landing of a floor. “I’m not necessarily fond of the woman myself, and ordinarily I would love to get her off my hands, but truthfully my job has been so much easier since her passing. I remember one day she had executed 5,672 tadpoles in a single sitting! It took me weeks to get them all to stop crying, the poor little things,” Death recalled before turning to face Alice again with three roses in hand. “Neither I nor my brother can sway your mind so if this is really what you want I cannot stop you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice’s eyes went from Death’s face to a few floors above where Time, Tarrant, Chess and Mall were watching them. Alice felt an uneasiness in this moment and turned her attention on the roses in Death’s hand, each of them a different color. Red, White and Black. Just like the crowns of Underland. Alice reached out and plucked the black petaled flower, earning a delightful cheer from Death and a groan from Time up above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s all I think I will be on my way then!” Death stared as the other two roses wilted in his hand and he discarded them over his should and moved to take the books he had collected but Alice slapped the top of the pile with the fire poker in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Death, please, I have an important request,” Alice pleaded softly. Death provided the woman with his undivided attention and Alice pulled the iron tool off the stack of books and set the poker against a bookcase and the black rose upon a shelf. “It concerns my husband,” Alice said nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Ilosovic Stayne. A terrible tragedy with that one,” Death said as he moved to a chair that had a stack of books placed on it and tilted the furniture piece so everything on top slid off and he took a seat. Alice approached Time and knelt before him with a sorrowful face. “Granted the man isn’t a saint, and maybe some justice has been restored, but I struggle to find who deserves such a fate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I need to talk to you,” Alice said placing her hands into her lap, careful to not reach out and touch Death. “I’m painfully aware that Ilosovic isn’t the purest of heart. He has done unforgivable things but there is some good in him and I don’t think he deserved what has been given to him either.” Alice’s gaze went to the floor, wanting to avoid the desire to shed tears. “I wish to bring him back you see. We- we have a son now, Charles is his name. He’ll be 6 years old soon and he has never known his father beyond what little I’ve been able to freely speak. He looks so much like Ilosovic but I assure you he is far kinder than him, truly he is the sweetest thing,” Alice said lifting her chin up and smiling brightly. Death returned her smile with his own sympathetic turn of lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For years I had been hoping that Stayne would find a way to me, or that I could have returned to save him before… before it was too late,” Alice whispered as she wiped at her eyes with the cuffs of her coat. “But I am here now to ask you for your help. Please, restore Ilosovic to me. And if not for me than for my son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Death sighed heavily and clasped his hands together. He kept his eyes on the woman and he shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have my deepest apologies, Alice. Truly, you do, but I am unable to provide what you ask for,” Death said, causing Alice’s expression to darken. “It is simply out of my hands,” Death continued as Alice rose to her feet, now standing taller than Death and stared at him, irked at the response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were willing to allow me to trade my life for the Red Queen’s, how would this be any different?! I can’t abandon Charles, so I’m unable to trade my life for anyone else’s but please sir, I beg of you to bring him back!” As Alice raised her voice she did not take notice to Death pulling a thick white ribbon from his pant pocket, nor that he began to wrap the material around his hand so that no portion of the skin of his hand was exposed. “If you require a life for a life just say that instead- but please at the very least let me say goodbye to him!” Alice cried as Death’s clothed hand cupped Alice’s with care, his dark eyes full of remorse for the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alice, believe me if it were within my limits to reunite you with Ilosovic I would. I know that the nature of my being may suggest otherwise but I appreciate life and all the treasures it holds. I suppose that’s why I collect souls, to keep and cherish them, no matter the damages that they have caused or suffered from,” Death said as he stared up at the former Champion of Under. “But I cannot give you that which I do not have,” Death said outright, making Alice tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Come again?” Alice asked, not noticing that Tarrant and the others had approached her side. Death released his hold on the woman and began to unlace the cloth from his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t give you Ilosovic Stayne for he is not with me,” Death rephrased in hopes of getting Alice to understand the situation. “That man has escaped my grasp more times than I care to count, and frankly I’ve grown tired of the rain checks for our official introduction. I feel as though he ends up on my calendar at least once a week but our appointments seem to always be canceled last minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice’s eyes searched Death’s face for a hint of a joke but he looked as honest as one could be. She then turned her attention to her friends and Time who all watched her in anticipation. Alice’s gaze focused on Time who seemed conflicted on the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains more than I thought,” Time said as he sat back on the end table that held the books Death collected. “I didn’t think Mirana was capable of lying, but that clever little minx is full of surprises.” Time muttered as he pulled out a black patch in the shape of a spade from his vest pocket and held it out to Alice who took the offering with caution. “It was my will, nay, my hope that Stayne would be delivered to Death-” Time said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “If we failed to catch you, which we did, I figured that if he wasn’t alive you wouldn’t have as much of a reason to come back and stay, but clearly I did not anticipate your attachment to old friends,” Time said casting a look to Tarrant who frowned, confused why Time grouped him into the Black Queen’s circle. “Mirana told me that the deed was carried out, but still, I grew weaker even with you gone from this world. I just assumed that the damage you had done was irreversible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Alice held the familiar relic in hand, everything began to come clear and at first, she smiled. Ilosovic was alive. But if his state of being was enough to garner the sympathy of Death, then this wasn’t a moment to be happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stayne is alive?” Alice asked in a whisper as she clutched the leather patch. Death nodded in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Painfully so,” stated Death. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WARNING: Welcome to the darkest chapter to date. It includes drug abuse, torture, heavily implied sexual abuse, and is just overall, rough.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you are a sadist, rejoice. This is super angsty.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you are uncomfortable with reading depictions of torture no matter how brief, please don't hesitate in messaging me and I'll provide you with a brief on this chapter along with the portions that happen outside of the roughness.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Being that I'm in school again I ask only that you give me 24 hours to respond.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Again, this may be triggering for some folks, so tread with caution.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Ilosovic laid in Alice's bed without so much as a stitch of clothing on him, only his wife's naked form covered him as the fingers of his right hand weaved through her blond curls and waves, the left hand comfortable positioned behind his head as he stared at the ceiling of their chambers. His eye was closed as he took comfort basking in the sunlight that filtered into the room as waves lapped against the cliffs outside. But even with Alice's weight upon him and the sun hitting his skin he felt as cold as stone.</p><p>"This isn't real," Ilosovic said out loud causing Alice to look up at him with those darling brown eyes of hers that ignited into brilliant golden rays when in sunlight. He wanted it to be real, so many times he had fallen for this dream contrivances. The dreams didn't always take place in this room. Sometimes they would be in the garden, or sparing in the yard. On a few occasions, he dreamt of a quaint cottage in the open fields where he and Alice would watch a boy and a girl chase each other. He liked to believe that these children were his own, but it mattered little when he remembered that this was only a figment of his imagination blended with the addicting and outlawed muiriled potion.</p><p>Not all the dreams caused by the elixir were pleasant either. The muiriled potion would sometimes cause nightmares. Of Alice dying in the battle of Mekhane, of Tarrant ravaging her. Some nightmares Mirana was ravaging him, though he knew that some of those were more than just a dream. The dream that he was currently trapped within was however his favorite. For a brief little while, he could enjoy the pleasure of Alice, even produce pleasure for the Almost Alice in bed. She would tell him that she loved him, and he would believe it for a bit- but his Alice never said those words to him, but he could settle for the fantasy.</p><p>Regardless of how the dream would start, nightmare or not, they would all end the same. With the sound of water encroaching upon him.</p><p>"It's as real as you want it to be, Ilosovic," came Almost Alice's voice as she sat up and cupped his face, the sound of the waves below growing louder outside of the room. "We could stay like this for one forever at a time." She whispered to him and for a brief moment, Ilosovic wondered if Alice ever dreamt of him.</p><p>Ilosovic inhaled deeply, knowing that air would become more precious to him than the comfort of this deep, drug-induced sleep. His left hand emerged from behind his head and it snaked up to his wife's hip, his right hand taking hold of the hand that was resting on his cheek. Water began filling the room that they were in, but neither of them paid mind to the flood. Almost Alice never reacted to the water, and he had grown used to the play.</p><p>"I have to go," Ilosovic murmured, as he rolled his thumb over her hip bone. "I miss you, Alice. Gods, I miss you so much," he rasped out as he sat up as the water level reached the top of the bed. Ilosovic pressed his lips to the illusion before him and she responded in kind. He always opted to end these dreams by her lips if the option was presented. If he was going to drown then he would drown in Alice's perfect embrace.</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you know yet…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How bad it can get?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you wake my head?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>Ilosovic's restrained body rattled against the restraints that bound him to a marble slab as a man clad in a white executioner's hood poured a stream of water over his cloth-covered face. The man was drowning and he could do nothing about it, his only option was to wait for the torture to end. Be it by the will of his attacker or for his own expiration.</p><p>"Enough," Mirana ordered from the corner of the room. "You may leave us, but don't be late for your shift tomorrow-" the queen said pointedly. The torturer gave a bow and exited the room. Once alone with her prisoner, The White Queen approached the fallen Black King and surveyed his state, a hand running over his white peasant shirt as the other removed the wet cloth that was draped over his face.</p><p>Ilosovic had lost whatever weight his body could afford to lose. His face alone could tell witnesses that he had been deprived of nutrition. His cheekbones had always been pronounced on his face, but the features were closer to gaunt than noble.</p><p>"White suits you well, Stayne. It's a shame you couldn't accept the color when I first offered it to you," Mirana mocked as her eyes rested over his left hand, admiring the empty space. She had removed the ring finger herself, it took a few whacks of a hammer on a chisel and spouted a little more blood than she would have liked but the area had healed rather nicely.</p><p>Ilosovic still sputtered water from his mouth and desperately sought to replenish the air to his lungs. Unable to respond to Miran's taunts as her hand moved back up to his chest as she walked around the marble table to stand over Ilosovic's face, the hand that had trailed along his body was now taking a fistful of his slick hair. "I'm sorry about not visiting you more often, I do hope our mutual friend has been taking care of you."</p><p>Ilosovic longed to sleep again. Fatigued from the constant supply of muiriled in his system, the silver chain around his throat that continuously rubbed his skin raw, the blinding white stone prison, illuminated by mirrors refracting light at all hours and most of all the wakeup calls he was given, awakening to the sensation, no, the reality of being drowned. Yes, he longed to sleep, though what he truly wanted was an end. If only Death would pay him a visit, but Mirana had taken special care to not let him go. He was the exception to Mirana's vow- but she argued that it wasn't cheating if everyone believed him to be dead.</p><p>"You will never guess who I saw this morning," Mirana whispered into his ear as her fingers traced along the scars on his face, the botched area exposed for the only two visitors he would ever receive. "But go on, guess," the woman insisted as kissed his temple.</p><p>Swallowing, Ilosovic closed his eye not wanting to play her games anymore. Right or wrong he would suffer a consequence of some form. A slap, a kiss, another round of water to drown from, a fucking if she was in the mood. He would resist that last one if he could, but Mirana managed to cook up some potion that made it difficult to resist.</p><p>"Time?" Ilosovic asked softly as Mirana played with his wet locks of hair. She hated how little Ilosovic spoke these days, he didn't even have the energy to beg. It was one of the reasons she stopped visiting him every night. She had grown bored of his quiet compliance, but now she had a reason to toy with him again.</p><p>"It was not. Would you like to try again?"</p><p>Ilosovic was exhausted. If it was Tarrant visiting then maybe his days were finally numbered. She had joked a few times of letting the Mad Hatter in on her secret to see how he would react, but if she was serious about letting him in, Ilosovic welcomed the end.</p><p>"It's the Hightopp," Ilosovic's blue-stained lips mumbled but Mirana sighed with disappointment and released his hair to pick up the silver pail at her feet and walked to the faucet that was installed in the room.</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't get it."</p><hr/><p>Alice drew the iron poker back up from where she had set it and motioned to attack Time, but was restrained by Tarrant and Chess before she could land a blow.</p><p>"This is all your fault!" Alice shouted enraged, struggling against the Hatter's hold more than the feline's grasp. "If you really hold such influence over the land then you would have seen all of this coming! You could stop this still!"</p><p>Time watched the woman with an ounce of pity for her and a gallon of it for himself.</p><p>"As I said before, Alice, my powers are not what they once were. I can only influence those I rule over and hope they continue on the path I set. By lying about Ilosovic for so long, Mirana has all but sapped any real power I have," Time responded as he stood up from the side table and placed his hands upon his temples and made small circles upon them. "It is rather peculiar that I haven't noticed Ilosovic's mind wandering… Not sure how Mirana got around that. Ugh, what a headache you queens are," Time muttered as Tarrant and Chess released Alice who was no longer fighting against their hold.</p><p>"How can we rescue him?" Alice asked and Tarrant let out a peal of long and hysterical laughter.</p><p>"Oh, sorry," Tarrant said while doubled over. "But I cannae seem to tell what part of the joke is funnier. The bit of including everyone else, or the idea of recusing that bloody sniveling git in the first place," spat the Hatter. Alice's gaze went to Chessur who looked more understanding of the situation, but the cat did not offer a rebuttal to Tarrant's argument. Suddenly, even surrounded by the familiar and once-friendly faces, Alice felt as alone as she had been in England.</p><p>Stepping away from the group, Alice considered her options. There was no way she could enter Marmoreal and rescue Stayne on her own. She had barely managed to escape the castle on his own. She looked back to the group and then focused on Time.</p><p>"I wish I had the Oraculum," Alice said with a raised hand and the impossible scroll landed in her hand. Marching back to the group she shoved the scroll into Tarrant's chest and the two exchanged heated glares.</p><p>"You want to know about the Frabjous day? Take a look for yourself Tarrant and then feel free to look at every other day you can't remember. I may not be your friend anymore, but you are not my enemy," Alice said before turning on her heel and approached Time. "I need some supplies if I am to face this alone. What can you provide?"</p><p>Now in a position of power with Alice, Time felt far more confident to tell her off.</p><p>"What would I receive from this transaction?" Time asked as the poker he had forgotten about prodded at his gut. "Ah, yes of course, what a brute you've become," Time muttered and gave a nod. "Very well, follow me. Let's see what we can find…"</p><p>As Time led the way, Alice cast a final glance over her shoulder at Tarrant who held the scroll to his chest and stared back at her.</p><p>...</p><p>Time opened a door and waved Alice in, regretting the decision to help her but the way he saw it things wouldn't go his way until one of the queens came out victorious. He was rather tired of being on the losing side of this dragged out chess game.</p><p>"Go on, don't be shy, help yourself," Time said, not sounding pleased about the offer and Alice could see why as she entered the room.</p><p>The room put the Deces armory to shame. Weapons and shields were mounted upon rows of racks and upon the walls, suits of armor placed upon busts throughout the room reflection styles of various cultures, not just those that resembled that of western style.</p><p>Alice was drawn to a set of armor that looked like it would fit perfectly into a Chinese tapestry. Alice touched the layered armor, admiring the colorful protective piece but she shook her head.</p><p>"This isn't quite what I had in mind," Alice sighed looking back to Time's face which was flustered at the disapproval.</p><p>"What are you expecting? A Jabberwocky?" Time shouted. Alice frowned at the statement and shook her head as she ran her fingers over a thin blade.</p><p>"I can't face the entire White Kingdom by myself, Time," Alice said as she picked up a sword with a gold hilt. "I need to be smarter, not stronger."</p><p>"Well I fail to see how you plan on breaking your husband out without fighting your way through," Time said as he folded his arms over his chest and lifted his chin as Alice continued to make her rounds around the room. Alice paused again as she saw a pin that looked like it would be too small for even MallymKun to hold and then the idea struck her.</p><p>"I don't have to fight my way in, I only need to sneak in and out," Alice said with a smile. "Do you have any pishsalver?" Time chuckled gently at the question, now seeing where Alice was going with this.</p><p>"Alas, I do not. However, I know how to make it."</p><hr/><p>Stayne rolled to his side once the straps that held him to the slanted slab of marble were undone. He wretched what water he could from his system while simultaneously gasping for air. Mirana smiled as she neared the man and bent at the waist to be at his eye level but he never looked her in the eye. He had lost the defiance in him long ago.</p><p>The White Queen's dark eyes surveyed the man with a sense of adoration. Iracebeth had her favorites change throughout her reign, but for Mirana, Ilosovic was the only one who could receive such exclusive attention. One of her hands cupped the man's miserable face, forcibly squeezing on his jaw.</p><p>"Would you like to know who it was that I saw this morning?" Mirana asked knowing that the man was not the least bit interested, he had no interest in the outside world these days and never asked where people were. But if he knew she was here, what would he do? That was what she wanted to know. Removing a small vial from her pocket, inside of it was the muiriled potion that both brought Ilosovic solace and suffering. "If you ask, and ask nicely, I'll leave you to your dreams," Mirana cooed.</p><p>Stayne's eye was on the bottle the moment she pulled it out. Licking his lips, he struggled to find the words necessary for the prize before him. When he had first entered this prison of sorts, the sweet substance had to be forced down his throat with the aid of Mirana's masked man, who Stayne knew to be Iracebeth's executioner, but the cowl remained to ensure that Mirana's face would be the only one he'd ever see. As the days led on, Stayne began to take the potion knowing it was a gamble between experiencing bliss or further torture, but eventually, he had fallen down the black hole of addiction.</p><p>"Please, my queen," Ilosovic whispered. "Tell me who you saw today."</p><p>Mirana smiled triumphantly at the question but rather than handing the glass bottle to Ilosovic she released her fingers and let the bottle drop to the floor. The vial shattered into a thousand pieces once it connected to the floor, the violent blue nectar pooling beneath them.</p><p>Without hesitation, Ilosovic slid from the marble altar and down to the floor to absorb the muiriled before the pores of the floor did. He pressed his lips to the cold tile, sucking up the liquid and glass, showing no signs of pain as the shards lacerated the inside of his mouth. When none of the liquid was left on the ground, Mirana gently nudged the Knave onto his back with her foot.</p><p>"You should have seen the look on her face when I gave her your finger," Mirana said as she looked over her prisoner's face. She was not fond of the color red for obvious reasons, but the blood on Stayne's thin lips stirred something wicked within her. "I half expected her to break just like that vial, but she has always been a little thick in the head, hasn't she?"</p><p>Ilosovic felt himself nearing the precipice of the drug-induced sleep, but Mirana insisted on keeping him awake with words that led him nowhere. He did not wish to entertain the woman any more than he already had, but he would have to play the game if he wished to rest.</p><p>"I may be mad, my queen," Ilosovic mumbled as he began to grind the remaining bits of glass with his molars, reducing them to a fine powder. "But you aren't making any sense."</p><p>Mirana smiled down at Ilosovic as she pulled out another vial of the blue liquid and set it upon the white altar. Ilosovic remained still with his eye on the vial, waiting for the order that would allow him to take the drug.</p><p>"Alice," the White Queen stated, drawing Ilosovic's eye off of the vial and to her dark gaze. Mirana couldn't recall how long it had been since he had the capacity to look her in the eye, but Mirana relished the look of pain that he gifted her with.</p><p>"She was here, not long after the sun greeted the day. She looks healthy, maybe not happy, but she looks like she has been doing very well without you. She had nearly killed me but thankfully for the two of us she did not succeed," Mirana commented as she took out another vial but Ilosovic's eye did not leave her face. "To think that you two were underneath the same roof at once without knowing it! It was such a treat, but I can only imagine how nice it will be to have her in the same room as you," Mirana said, already imagining the games she could play with both of them when she felt a hand clutch the hem of her gown.</p><p>Ilosovic's left hand held the priceless white fabric with all the strength he could muster.</p><p>"Spare her…" the man pleaded. "I will be yours if you spare her." The pledge made Mirana smile as she lowered herself to the floor. Had it not been for the broken glass she may have even joined the Black King on the ground but she leaned in close and took hold of the chain that connected Stayne to a ring planted in the floor.</p><p>"Oh, that is very sweet Ilosovic," Mirana whispered as she pet his still damp hair. "But you are already mine," the woman said with sweetness in her voice but only violence in mind. Mirana pulled the man by the chain and forced a brief kiss before shoving him back down.</p><p>Mirana rose to her full height again, wiping his blood off of her lips with a stroke of her thumb. Feeling generous given the amusement she received, the queen placed two more vials onto the marble slab. Four vials of murilied potion in total. It was far more than his usual dosage but she also didn't want to run the risk of him considering the option of sobering up now that Alice was around.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Ilosovic," Mirana called as she left the secret prison.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>For those who made it through, I wish I could say that this would be the end of the bad times express, but it's not. Trauma takes YEARS to recover from, if at all.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now I don't intend on dragging this out for years (knock on wood) but I do promise that Ilosovic will make a recovery. It's going to be rough but like any injury or traumatic experience, patience is required.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And obviously Alice has to save him first.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Other notes: The lines between Stayne's dreams and his torture are lyrics from the song Gravity by Black Lab.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Muiriled is Delirium backwards. In Lewis Carrol's Through the Looking-Glass, there were a few words reversed on the wall, I assume to give the land Alice traveled to an 'otherly' appeal. It's a nod to his work though I don't think Carrol would approve of this spin-off fiction.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Time Changes Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Time and Alice were no longer in sight, Tarrant motioned to open the scroll only for Chessur to place his paws over the magical paper. The cat who was known for smiling had a solemn face. He was not objecting to Tarrant's curiosity, nor of Alice's method of unveiling the past, but he wanted to make sure his friend knew what he was getting into first.</p><p>"What you'll find in this scroll may not be to your liking Tarrant, and I don't expect you to remember the events, but this is how it has happened," Chessur warned.</p><p>The Mad Hatter blinked at the foreboding words from his friend before giving a Curt nod and rolled out the Oraculum onto the floor and the endless scroll peeled out along the floor. Looking back to Chessur, Tarrant frowned.</p><p>"Wherever am I to start?"</p><p>"Try Hickum's day- no, Doddles Eve," came an exasperated Nivens who climbed the staircase, collapsing a few steps before the landing.</p><p>"Nivens, how good of you to join us," Chessur purred as he floated to the White Rabbit's side. "Tell me, have you been acquainted with Death?"</p><p>As Chessur coaxed Nivens up the remaining steps Tarrant committed the thought of Doddle's Eve onto the scroll and the picture calendar began to detail the recorded history. Plucking Mally from his shoulder, Tarrant set the Dormouse to the floor and the pair began to walk together, observing the days that they were present for in picture, but could not recall themselves.</p><p>For the two of them, Doddle's Eve started out like any other day in the age of the Red Queen. They were at Thackery's for tea, but the only thing out of place was a young girl.</p><p>"Mally, who is that child?" Tarrant asked as the mouse stepped into the school to observe the details closer but she shrugged and looked back up to the man.</p><p>"I dunno, but she seems to be pretty important. Most of the pictures follow her," Mally said as she ran further down the Oraculum's story stopping only once she saw Tarrant's top hat. "I didn't know you were a witness to a trial at the Red Queen's, and oh look! The trial was for the nasty Knave!" Mally shouted and Tarrant knelt down to see Ilosovic Stayne in chains.</p><p>"Surely I would remember a day such as this! An uninvited guest and condemning the Knave in the Red Court?" Tarrant quickly shook his head. "This can't be right."</p><p>"Oh Tarrant, come quick! It's the girl from our un-birthday party, and she is huge!" Cried Mally who was only two of his steps away. Sure enough, it was the same child who had joined their party, but she was at least the size of a house here and Tarrant quickly concluded that it was from eating upelkuchen and the two carried on.</p><p>As soon as the little girl no longer appeared in the Oraculum the two could recite the days without missing a beat. They jested at the good days and jived at the bad days as well. This went on for half of forever until they reached Griblig Day and saw the Black Queen running from the Bandersnatch.</p><p>"Mally, you saved the Black Queen!" Tarrant shouted in disbelief and Mally blinked at the imagery of her seizing the Bandersnatch's eye.</p><p>"Nonsense, we just had a common enemy, that's all," Mallymkun replied bitterly before skipping down further to see that Alice came to a tea party and Mally paused. "Oi, 'Atter, I think that little girl might be the Black Queen." the Dormouse said waving Tarrant over before setting her paws on her hips. "And this time you are saving her from that bloody Knave!" The mouse laughed but Tarrant frowned.</p><p>"Why would I be saving her from the Knave if they were married?" Tarrant asked, Mally offered a shrug in response and Tarrant continued to walk along the edge of the Oraculum. Judging by the story that history had woven, it would be open for one to assume that the pair were friends. He had sacrificed his freedom so she could escape the clutches of the Red Queen's cards, and she traveled to Crims in an attempt to save him.</p><p>Another few steps down and they were reunited in Marmoreal with the White Queen. The three of them together, Alice with all of his friends, and there seemed to be no trace of distrust or loathing. It confused the Hatter terribly, but that was nothing in comparison to the image of the Black Queen lopping off the head of the Jabberwocky.</p><p>"But… I slew the Jabberwocky," Tarrant whispered.</p><p>"Do you recall how you did away with that wicked beast?" Chessur asked as he appeared and draped himself over Tarrant's shoulder. He couldn't say. He couldn't even remember what details Mirana gave on the day- if she gave any.</p><p>Shaking his head in defeat, Tarrant continued along and when Alice vanished from Under the pieces made more sense again. They weren't complete in his head, but he could remember most of what he saw. Before he knew it he and Alice were together again though now it seemed that it was Alice sacrificing her freedom for his well being. The Knave standing over them with a sword in hand which was surely meant to execute him.</p><p>Tarrant's bandaged fingers traced over the picture of Alice holding his face as she placed a kiss to his forehead. This wasn't the wicked Black Queen he believed to know. This was a woman who appeared to care greatly for him, and he cared for her evidently.</p><p>"I don't understand," Tarrant said as he sped down the line inspecting the scroll for any hints that would explain what caused him to forget but he grew only more flustered. Mirana was on more than friendly terms with Time, he and Alice attempted to escape the Black Kingdom only for Alice to be attacked by the White Knight- Tarrant shook his head, his green eyes shifting to a purple as he tried to make sense of all the madness that he was not familiar with. He stopped in his tracks again at seeing himself with Alice and Mirana on the battlefield. He wished he knew what had been said between the three of them so he could know why he was attacking her in such a horrid manner. He turned his eyes to Mallymkun who looked mortified at the savagery Tarrant had attempted, and then he looked to Chessur.</p><p>"Did- did I really do that?" Tarrant asked, afraid of the answer. When the cat gave a bow of his head Tarrant clasped a hand over his mouth and shook his head. "No- surely there must be a mistake, I.. I don't even like her- why would I attempt to…" Tarrant stopped himself and dropped his hands to his sides and continued to walk not wanting to put his foot in his mouth any more than he already had. He had distressed the Black Queen greatly yet the woman had not seemed to hold a grudge against him for the wrong he nearly committed to her.</p><p>Time's scroll showed him the events that were unknown to him but suddenly he began to remember conversations again. Tarrant backtracked half a pace and inspected the image of Mirana and him having tea. This was it. The moment that made all the other moments run away from his mind.</p><p>"Mirana… made me forget?"</p><p>…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fiddling with the baldric that carried a blade from Time's armory, Alice made her way back to where she had last seen Tarrant and the others but was surprised to see Nivens in a rather deep conversation with Death. While Time promised to make a batch of phisalver and some upelkuchen, Alice figured she would say her goodbyes to her friends. Not wanting to interrupt Death and Nivens, Alice turned her attention to the unrolled Oraculum and followed the scroll believing she would find Tarrant on the other end.</p><p>Alice did not pay attention to the pictures that moved at her feet. She was not concerned with the past as much as she was for the future. Alice couldn't say how long she had walked when Tarrant's figure finally came into view but she quickened her steps seeing that he was in a fit of rage.</p><p>Tarrant swung madly at the bookcases around him as Mally and Chess tried to redirect his anger. Hitting a single bookcase could cause a domino effect and crush them all again. Neither Mally nor Chess were of enough size or muchness to restrain the Mad Hatter, but Alice could. Without thinking, Alice hugged Tarrant from behind and held his frame as tight as she could.</p><p>"Hatter, stop this!" Alice pleaded, but the man had already ceased his flailing. Alice regretted having thrust the Oraculum upon him now, but she knew he would not take her word on the past. "I'm sorry I made you see this," Alice spoke as she rested her forehead on his back.</p><p>When Tarrant's hands found their way to her hands, she half expected him to start breaking her fingers to be released but was instead pleasantly surprised to feel Tarrant resting his hands on top of hers.</p><p>"Ye 'ave nothing to apologize about, Alice," Tarrant mumbled sadly and shook his head, still frustrated that he did not know anything about the woman other than the lies he had been fed. "It is I who should be sorry, but I don't know how to be sorry about things I do not remember."</p><p>Alice tightened the hug briefly before she released her hold and Tarrant turned to face her. His white face had always exaggerated his features, but at this moment the man looked as though he would crumple from his distress. His eyes were set on the floor, unable to look Alice in the eye after discovering the wrongs he had done.</p><p>"I cannae remember who we were together, what I meant to you or what you meant to me. I only remember seeing you in Mekhane and- Oh I surely would have killed ye," Tarrant whispered as he moved to cover his face but Alice had taken hold of his face first and was shaking her head furiously.</p><p>"It's okay Tarrant, I know you didn't mean those things," Alice assured as best as she could. "We'll get your memories back."</p><p>"And what if we can't? What if you remain to be a stranger to me? What if-"</p><p>"Then we will make new memories, Tarrant," Alice said with a smile as her hands fell from his face. "You'll always be my oldest friend. Memory loss or not, I still need my Hatter." Tarrant returned a sad smile of his own and nodded.</p><p>"I still hate the Knave, no matter what he is to you or what you are to me," Tarrant warned but was surprised to hear a laugh emit from the woman.</p><p>"And I'm positive that Stayne feels the very same about you," Alice replied as she took her hands back. "I don't expect you to join me in rescuing him, but I could really use your help Tarrant. I don't know what I'm going to find, but I think I will need a friend."</p><p>The Mad Hatter contemplated Alice's words before he took off his hat and gave Alice a bow.</p><p>"It would be an honor, my queen," Tarrant stated and Alice smiled and shook her head.</p><p>"It's just Alice, but thank you, Tarrant," Alice said as she knelt down to collect the Oraculum but paused at seeing the final scene displayed was that of Niven's and Grail smuggling Alice up the rabbit hole, the rest of the canvas was blank.</p><p>"That's odd, isn't it?" Alice asked pointing to the beginning of the blank space and attempted to roll out the scroll further but that was the end of it. "Why doesn't it show what I've missed here?"</p><p>Tarrant, Mally and Chess all exchanged blank stares and shrugs, unable to answer the riddle when Nivens approached them.</p><p>"You know, Death is far kinder than I would have imagined him to be," said the White Rabbit. Alice turned her attention to Nivens and motioned to the scroll again.</p><p>"Nivens, do you have any idea why Time stops history here?" Alice asked as the rabbit inspected the scroll for himself.</p><p>"Well, I might have a few theories, but I think it may be best if we just ask Time for ourselves. Where is he by the way? I do have a few questions that I hope he can answer," Nivens said as he slicked back his ears, expecting Time to show up but Alice shook her head.</p><p>"He is making some pishsalver and upelkuchen so I can sneak into Marmoreal and rescue Ilosovic," Alice replied as she took a glance down the aisle. "Where is Death?"</p><p>"Oh! Yes, Death said that he has been called away for business and who am I to stop Death?" Nivens replied and they all nodded in agreement just as Time arrived with a satchel in hand which he tossed to Alice.</p><p>"Now that you have all that you need from me, I'd like you all to leave," Time grumbled as he crossed his arms. Nivens moved to roll the Oraculum but Alice placed out her freehand to the rabbit and stared at Time.</p><p>"The Oraculum is supposed to show all that ever has been or will come to Under, yet it stopped recording the day I was forced to leave Under. Why?" Alice asked.</p><p>"I'm getting tired of saying this over and over again to you. I cannot keep track of anything with all of this free will and lies mucking up the land," moaned Time. "What I wanted was you and Ilosovic to be gone to prevent this very problem and instead it only wrecked more havoc! I can hardly see five minutes ahead or ten minutes ago without exhausting myself- asking me to trace back years while my will is thrown aside by you lot is like asking a worm to crawl onto a hook."</p><p>Alice frowned and looked to the Oraculum again. While she loathed the scroll with all her might she knew it would be handy to have. It could potentially even tell her when or where to find her husband.</p><p>"Well, what if you changed your mind?" Alice asked turning her attention to Time once more, winning a laugh from the man she questioned.</p><p>"Change my thoughts on you two? Now that is madness," Time tisked moving to walk away but his wrist was caught by the Black Queen's grasp and he turned to face her again, furious with the boldness of the woman.</p><p>"You could work with us, not against us," Alice implored. "Even if it is a temporary truce, if you could just reconsider your opposition to my presence, to Ilosovic's survival, it could help you feel more like yourself again," Alice suggested before releasing Time. "Besides, what have you to lose?"</p><p>Time's curiosity was piqued at this plan, and the woman was right. There wasn't much he had left to lose, other than this hole he had secluded himself from the rest of the realm, and should the plan fail horribly he would at least take Alice out with him in his defeat. Looking to the Oraculum, Time sighed and nodded.</p><p>"Very well, Alice, you have convinced me," Time said as he freed himself from her grip and cleared his throat. "Until further notice, I want you to succeed. I wish you to enter Marmoreal, reunite with that greasy stick of a stable boy known as Ilosovic and end the reign of the White Queen," Time said half-heartedly but suddenly pictures began to form on the ancient scroll. Nivens gasped and followed the updated history as it went, Tarrant and Mally chasing after the White Rabbit as Alice and Chessur remained at Time's side, both of them wearing triumphant grins.</p><p>"See, was that so difficult?" The cat asked as Alice turned to follow her friends, her lips still turned upwards as she heard Time groan.</p><p>"Yes, it was. Now if you'll excuse me, I must catch up on everything that I've missed as well!" Time sneered before retreating to his chair to consume the last six years in peace before his guests started asking more from him.</p><p>Tarrant and Mallymkun watched the history unfold, the last several years had been rather pleasant for Under's maddest trio, but there weren't many images of their past. Alice noticed there also wasn't so much as a single glimpse into Ilosovic's situation as she passed the two and gained on Nivens. According to the Oraculum, Mirana's daughter would be the one most worth following.</p><p>"Her name is Lily," Nivens stated, making Alice stop. "She is a very sweet child, and she somewhat reminds me of you when you first came to Under. Curious and full of thoughts." At least, that's what I could tell from behind Chess's.</p><p>"Do you know who her father is?" Alice asked and it was Niven's turn to stop. He glanced at Alice nervously. Mirana wasn't one for courting, not publicly anyway.</p><p>"I do not," Nivens whispered as Chessur entered the conversation.</p><p>"I suspect that the child belongs to Time," the cat purred, making both Alice and Nivens look up in shock. Chessur widened his grin. "The White Queen rode off into the battle of Mekhane as thin as a board, but when she returned to Marmoreal it looked as though she had a small melon stuffed up her dress," Chessur said while crossing his paws underneath his chin, delighted to share the gossip.</p><p>Alice frowned at the information. A child conceived by Mirana and Time must be horrid, but the little girl who had clung to the White Queen looked as innocent as a dove. Alice had to check herself mentally, as Charles didn't hold an ounce of the violence his father carried, nor any of the violent tendencies she held. Children could be good that way sometimes.</p><p>Turning away from Chessur, Alice followed the Oraculum again. She saw herself stepping through the looking-glass and knew she was close to seeing the future, but stopped at the sight of Tarrant and Mally sitting down at a nearly blank canvas. A picture was in the process of forming. It was clear to Alice that Time had to fill in the last few years, and was still in the process of gaining some of his influence back.</p><p>"I do hope that I get to see if I will remember what I've lost," Tarrant mumbled before looking up to Alice with a smile. "It would be grand to know I haven't always hated you."</p><p>Alice smiled sadly at her friend. When they did recover his mind, Alice held the concern that he would remember fully how he had felt about her and not forgive her for her choices. But this journey would have to be traveled step by step.</p><p>"What's taking this picture so long!" Mally asked as she stepped onto the Oraculum, tapping the scroll with the tip of her pin. "I think I've seen this fellow once before," the Dormouse stated, drawing Tarrant and Alice closer to the scroll. The picture was formed enough for the trio to make out the figure of a knight, but it wasn't just any knight, it was THE White Knight.</p><p>"Oh bloody hell! He doesn't give up does he?" Alice asked, wondering where they would run into him next. Waiting for the rest of the picture to form, a pair of ears came into the frame, and Alice knew exactly where and when he was. "This is happening now-" Alice breathed and hauled Tarrant to his feet. "Winthrop is outside with Thackery now!" Alice cried out and ran down the line of bookcases, everyone following until they came to the staircase.</p><p>They were several flights up, and at the rate things were going they would not make it to Thackery in time to stop the White Knight. Looking to Time who was nestled in his chair comfortably, Alice rushed to his side and grabbed him by the collar, stirring him from his working nap.</p><p>"You need to stop the clock, our friend needs us!" Alice pleaded but Time offered a mocking look of sympathy.</p><p>"Oh, you mean the March Hare do you? Sorry, Alice, but that's a complaint you will have to take up with my brother," Time said with a grin.</p><p>Alice glared at Time before releasing him to dig into her satchel and pulled out a piece of upelkuchen and opened her mouth to take a bite, but Time shouted holding up his hands and obliged to her request by clapping his hands. Alice and her friends suddenly found themselves at the entrance of Time's library.</p><p>"That's the best I can do for you!" Time shouted from several flights above. "Better get out there before it's too late!"</p><p>Alice couldn't argue at the moment. Swinging the door open the group observed Winthrop raising Thackery off the ground by his ears with one hand as the other reached for his sword.</p><p>"Stop your squirming! I'd hate to have to stab you more than once!" the White Knight growled as the brown hare thrashed wildly in the hold.</p><p>Seeing this, it was Mally who charged out first, screaming with her pin needle drawn. "Pick on someone your own size!" roared the tiny mouse, making Winthrop question where the potential assailant was charging from, but his blinded eyes were able to make out the silhouette of Alice. Smirking, Winthrop tossed Thackery aside and stepped over Mally without notice.</p><p>"Alice, I've looked everywhere for you, which is really very hard to do, given that you ruined my sight," the elderly yet spry man boasted as he neared the pestering band. "Now, if you would be so kind as to accompany me back to Marmoreal we can end this nasty business."</p><p>"I'd sooner take an invitation from a jabberwocky than go anywhere with you!" Alice shouted as she pulled out the blade she had taken from Time's collection. Winthrop heard the unmistakable sound of a sword leaving its sheath and sighed. He hadn't expected Alice to be armed but that couldn't be helped now.</p><p>"Very well, Alice. Have it your way," the man muttered as he placed two fingers into his mouth and delivered a winded whistle.</p><p>Alice and Tarrant delivered confused looks to each other when they were suddenly standing in a shadow. All eyes went to the sky to see the talons of the Gryphon descend upon them. The group quickly scattered from the doorway in all different directions, save for Nivens who retreated back into the safety of Time's library, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>Rolling to the ground, Alice looked over her shoulder to see the winged beast soar into the sky again. Having missed the opportunity, it would surely circle around and bombard them again. Getting to her feet, Alice looked to Tarrant who was making his own recovery.</p><p>"Tarrant! Subdue the knight!" Alice shouted as she dodged the jaws of Bayard. "Chess?! If you are still with us, we could use some help!" Alice called jumping away from the hound again and again, truly not wanting to harm the dog in any way.</p><p>It was Mally who answered the call to rein in Bayard. The dormouse had managed to climb upon the dog's back and traveled the length of his spine until she reached his head. Plopping herself down onto his neck, Mally seized the dogs ears and began to pull at them as though they were reins, successfully steering the hound away from Alice.</p><p>The woman turned her attention back to the sky as the hybrid creature rounded its flight pattern and began to dive towards her again. Gathering her muchness, Alice fled into the forest where she could hopefully even the odds with the cover of the forest canopy.</p><p>Rushing through the brush, Alice listened for the flapping of wings between her rushed breath and the breaking of branches. In her time training with Stayne, this kind of attack was impossible for her husband to recreate, but the spontaneous attacks he had put her through would hopefully prove to be beneficial for such preparation.</p><p>Suddenly the branches ahead of her had crashed to the forest floor along with the Gryphon. Sliding to a stop, Alice held up her sword just in time to block the murder intent beak of the beast.</p><p>Alice stumbled back from the force but managed to keep her hold on the sword. Looking at her surroundings she quickly darted to her left side seeing the forest thicken compared to the original path she had been on, believing if she could get deep enough into the wood she would have the upper hand.</p><p>As she ran she heard the Gryphon screech and charge after her. She turned to look over her shoulder, a mistake given that the path before her turned to a slope and she tumbled down the forest floor, losing her weapon as she rolled down the hill. Once the fall was complete, Alice looked up to the top of the hill, expecting to see her attacker charge again, but was instead surprised to see her own likeness standing over her. For a moment, Alice considered asking if she had died and was having an out of body experience, but she quickly determined that was not the case when she met the eyes of her doppelganger. Great big, blue cat eyes stared back at her.</p><p>"Chess?" Alice asked softly and the cat impersonating her held a hand to his lips to gesture silence before running away.</p><p>As Alice watched, remaining completely still. She could see in her peripheral vision that the diversion worked as the Gryphon was now chasing after the illusion. Sitting up, Alice worried that her friend would be harmed in the process of saving her life, she began searching for the sword. Alice spotted the blade a few feet away, after grasping the hilt again she bounded after the beast and her friend.</p><p>Chessur kept his eyes ahead as he ran from the beast without the slightest bit of concern for his welfare. He had a plan for this the moment he watched Alice run into the forest. The eyes of the predator chasing him would be so focused on Alice's form that the Gryphon would truly not know what hit him.</p><p>Chessur grinned as they approached a tree that had a thick and sturdy trunk. He could feel the beast's hot breath on his back and he increased his speed, and just before he would collide with the trunk, Chessur summoned his evaporation skills, turning to mist before the Gryphon's very eyes. The winged creature tried to pull up but the momentum he had built up couldn't be stopped in time and the monstrous foe crashed into the tree head first, knocking him out cold.</p><p>Alice slowed herself seeing the Gryphon and searched the area again for her feline friend as he reappeared in the branch over her head and the two exchanged knowing smiles to one another.</p><p>"You had me worried there, Chess," Alice said as the cat floated down to her eye level.</p><p>"I can't let you and Tarrant have all the fun," the cat replied looking back to the Gryphon. "With any luck he will be out for a few hours, luckier still if he wakes up and forgets this ordeal, or at the very least does not care to follow us," Chess said as he gravitated back towards Time's door.</p><p>"I must admit Chessur, I'd avoid following you after a stunt like that too," Alice said cheerfully. "But we should hurry back, hopefully Tarrant managed to get Winthrop under wraps," Alice urged, quickening her pace.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the wood and into the open, Alice sighed with relief seeing that Tarrant and Thackery were able to pin Winthrop down. Mally was still riding an irate Bayard, though the hound had lost much of his endurance. With her sword still in hand, Alice neared Winthrop and placed the tip of her blade to his chin.</p><p>"Alright Winthrop, enough games! Where is Mirana keeping Ilosovic?"</p><p>Winthrop scoffed at the question, his eyes moving in the direction that Alice's voice came from.</p><p>"I assure you, I have no clue what you are talking about," the knight confessed. Alice looked to the pair that sat on top of his back to keep him down and the stared back offering only shrugs. She shook her head not willing to believe that someone so close to Mirana could be left in the dark on something this big. Kneeling down, Alice drove the blade into the ground, the edge of the sword nearly close enough to cut Winthrop's face, in fact the blade had cut off the finely groomed mustache on the left side of his face.</p><p>"I have on the very best authority that Ilosovic is currently being held as a prisoner," Alice started as she lowered herself to the ground to meet the blinded man's eyes. "I need to know where Mirana is holding him captive. Now."</p><p>Silence lasted temporarily before a laugh erupted from the White Knight. He couldn't help but laugh at the new information. He had believed that Mirana had chopped his body up for her witchcraft. That Stayne did indeed bleed out in Mekhane, but he was not furious with the potential of Stayne's continued existence. If anything he was thrilled by the news.</p><p>"Well, I wish I could say I am surprised about this but it does make a good deal of sense," Winthrop said with a smirk. "I've been wondering who or what has been responsible for relieving the queen of her quiet rage for years now, and the reasoning for her having lifted the ban on murliled and potions like it. That woman never ceases to amaze me, and if this is all true I am sure that she hasn't stopped surprising Ilosovic either."</p><p>Alice held back her urge to bring her sword closer to the subdued man. Pulling it from the ground, she sheathed the weapon once more. Alice cast her gaze to the door to see Time and Nivens approach the group as Bayard collapsed from exhaustion, Mally rolling off of his back, dog-tired as well.</p><p>"I really can't wait any longer-" Alice said as she approached Time. "Are you fit to travel yet? I'm aware of some of the powers you possess, Time. You can make yourself come and go as you please. Wherever and whenever," Alice noted folding her arms. "And I need you to take me to Ilosovic this very moment."</p><p>Time rolled his eyes at the demand and brought his hands to his temples, massaging the skin rigorously.</p><p>"I've barely the energy to avoid the stairs in my own home! Taking myself somewhere other than here would take a great deal of more healing, but taking you along for the ride is out of the question!" Time groaned as he shook his head. "Besides, even if I could make such moves, I am unable to track Ilosovic." Alice opened her mouth, surely to confront him on the issue but he waved his hand in frustration. "Did you not hear what our esteemed knight said? Mirana no doubt has your husband higher than jubjub birds during mating season!"</p><p>"I don't understand," Alice murmured in confusion. "You've haunted him mercilessly back in Deces, why is going to him in Mamoreal any different now?" Alice asked following Time as he walked away in frustration only to be stopped by a gentle grasp from Nivens paw.</p><p>"Time can't find Ilosovic because Ilosovic's mind isn't where it should be," Nivens began before looking to Tarrant for assistance but Tarrant's, but Nivens was vaugely aware of the effects the potent liquid had. "Time hasn't been able to record anything on Ilosovic because collection requires a steady stream of thought, something that is rather impossible to maintain with murliled."</p><p>"One minute you can be experiencing pure bliss, the next you are in a living nightmare," said Winthrop as he was hauled to his feet by Tarrant, his hands bound by Thackery. "Even when the effects wear off, you're left in a muddled state of mind. Given how long Mirana has been keeping this a secret, I would argue that Ilosovic hasn't had a sober day since you left." Winthrop grinned. He had the option of picking the bottle back up, but he opted to stay away from the sickeningly sweet and bitter stuff. "Oh what I would give to see what sort of state that worthless stain is in now," the White Knight said with blithe.</p><p>Alice narrowed her gaze on Winthrop before turning her attention back to Time who was at the door of his home. If Time couldn't find her husband, then search all of Marmoreal to bring him home. Reaching for the ring that hung around her neck, Alice paused and looked to Bayard and rushed over to the defeated hound.</p><p>Bayard bore his teeth at the woman but relaxed his lips as Alice scratched behind one of his ears, an itch that had been neglected for nearly the entire day. He could not resist the reflex to kick his leg at the pleasant feeling.</p><p>"Bayard, you may not recall it, but we are friends." Alice whispered as she stopped her actions and folded her hands into her lap. "I need your help more than ever, I need you to lead me to Ilosovic," Alice whispered and the dog gruffed.</p><p>"To consider the request would betray the White Queen," Bayard replied as he rose to his feet. "Why would I aid the enemy crown?"</p><p>Alice wished more than ever for a remedy to bring back the lost memories of her friends. It would make life so much simpler if they could just remember who she was and not who they thought her to be.</p><p>"There was a time when you were separated from your family," Alice said as she swept a lock of hair from her face. "You would have done anything to get them back to you and I currently find myself in the same position. I must get my husband back so that he can meet our son."</p><p>Bayard's gaze softened at the mention of the child.</p><p>"You share a pup with the Knave?" Asked the hound and Alice gave a nod with a sad smile. Bayard furrowed his brow in thought as he sat his hind end down. Inhaling deeply the dog sighed and gave a nod of his own. "Very well, I will help you to track down Ilosovic, but only that for the sake of your pup."</p><p>Alice smiled and threw her arms around the hound, burying her face into his chest as her fingers scratched along his spin, winning a few thumps of his foot in the process. Turning her head over her shoulder Alice eyed her growing party of companions. With the White Knight as a captive, Alice couldn't trust leaving the man unguarded, and she certainly couldn't trust leaving him in the company of Time. Temporary truce or not, Time could easily betray her at a moment's notice.</p><p>"Tarrant, Thackary, Mally, Nivens, you should return to the Hare's home and take Winthrop with you. Time, Chess and myself will go to Mamoreal to rescue Stayne."</p><p>Time froze at the plan's unveiling and shook his head. "I ought to ask my brother to end me here and now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A Time to Be So Small</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I still don't understand why I had to come along on this little excursion," Time mumbled as he walked alongside Alice and Bayard through the forest with Chessur floating behind them. "This is really just a waste of, well, a waste of me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree that Tarrant would have been much better company," Alice replied, briefly glanced over at Time before averting her gaze ahead again. "But I'd prefer to have you within sight." If Time did manage to vanish from her while this rescue mission went about, it would tell her that he had been lying about the extent of his powers and she would not hesitate to use a blade on him again. "Besides, this gives us a chance to know one another more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is there to know? You are fond of Ilosovic, whom I don't care for, in particularly, you are in a position to put Mirana back into her place, which I am for, and we are on a temporary truce. But above all else you are able to change people’s minds which is the most dangerous skill of all. That's all that matters to me," said observing the woman who smiled back at him all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll I would like to know why you are so eager to spite Mirana," Alice began, her inquiring mind curious about the relationship between Time and the White Queen. "You clearly had a preference for her once, so what changed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She changed-" Time muttered quickening his step in hopes of losing Alice and her questions but met his pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I am to blame for this then?" Alice responded. The statement made Time stop in his tracks, and not expecting the halt, Alice collided with his back. Stumbling back Alice looked to Bayard and Chess to make sure she wouldn't hit them, but they were a reasonable distance away still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time took in a deep breath and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truthfully, no. I mean, yes, you have caused a bit of mayhem to these lands with each time you visit but maybe Mirana would not have descended so low had I not pushed her," Time confessed thoughtfully. “Though she has always carried the capacity to do whatever her mind desired I fear that I have lifted the floodgates.” Time whispered, turning his gaze to the canopy above them. “Perhaps if I had just kept my mouth shut, you and Stayne would have ruined each other and I would have had what I desired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice frowned and remained in place. Whatever Time wanted was his own concern and she didn’t wish to be included into his plans any more than she needed to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you desire, Time?” Bayard inquired with honest interest. Memory loss or not, he was truly the best friend any man, woman or child could ask for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had hoped I would have been able to do as I please,” Time grumbled looking at Alice with contempt. Alice held no issue glaring right back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you said it yourself, Time. Had you left us alone we may have sorted each other out in the end,” Alice said marching forward and Time smirked walking after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, though I can’t claim all the credit. I would say that the true culprit for sending us down this path would be our Mad Hatter, no?” Time asked and Alice spun around at the mention of Tarrant, catching Time’s knowing smile. “Had he not run off to rescue you, I imagine that we would not be having this conversation, nor would you be so intent on rescuing the Knave. Perhaps instead you would be pinning, or even sharing a bed with the Hightopp-” Time mused making Alice’s forehead crease even more as he circled around her. “Do you deny this possibility?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chessur and Bayard looked from Time and then to Alice who hesitated on a response. The delay in speech made Time grin even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever nonsense you are talking about, it doesn’t matter. The past isn’t important- only our current predicament and the future along with it,” Alice said firmly before digging into the satchel Time had provided her and took out the bottle of pishsalver he had brewed and held it out to him. “We are close enough to Mamoreal, drink this and we’ll have Bayard bring us to Stayne and we can be done with one another.” Alice muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time smiled as he wrapped his hand around the bottle, gripping her hand in the process as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you command, your highness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice was thankful to have had Tarrant on her side again, especially for his skills with fabrics. The clothes that she had worn from her London home were abandoned in the road and she was now wearing a blue and gold peasant dress. Time did not need the change of clothes that Tarrant had made for him, as Time could conveniently shrink and grow his clothes on his back. Alice almost suspected that Time could control his entire size whenever he pleased but Alice didn’t care enough to test her hypothesis at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they rode on Bayard’s back, they were smaller than Mally now, and remained quiet as they sat in the forest of fur. Overhead, Chessur was still in sight, carrying the satchel that held the pishsalver and upelkuchen, along with a simple gray shift dress and slippers for Alice to throw on once the rescue was complete and they were safely away from the White Kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are approaching the castle now,” Bayard said lowly, though his voice boomed for the very small people. “Keep quiet, stay low and I will let you know when I’ve found the source of Stayne’s scent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice looked up to Chessur but the cat had already vanished into thin air. Sighing heavily, Alice rested her back into the patch of fur and eyed Time who was disobeying the hound’s request. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not hear Bayard? He told us to stay low,” Alice scolded, making the man scoff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He also said to keep quiet,” Time replied without looking back. “It’s been ages since I’ve been in the castle, and I just want to see if Mirana has changed the decor to match her new personality.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice folded her arms and looked away in frustration. She had been here only yesterday, yet so much had happened since she had passed through the looking glass. She had been told of Stayne’s murder, reunited with her friends, confronted Time in his own home, met Death, was informed that her husband still lived, defeated Winthrop and a Griphon as well. Still, curiosity got the better of her and she joined Time in the sightseeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything stick out to you?” Alice asked softly and Time shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. All is still bright and white. Simple and clean,” Time mumbled watching as people and objects alike passed by. He was prepared to sit down again when Bayard came to a sudden stop, nearly throwing Alice and Time off, but each of them had a decent grip on his coat. Looking up to investigate for the untimely halt, Time’s eyes went wide seeing the giant that had stopped them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little girl who had snow-white hair and dark brown eyes stood before Bayard with a morsel of food in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bay! I’ve missed you!” the child shouted gleefully as she offered the food and proceeded to wrap her arms around the hound. Both Alice and Time had to duck in fear of being spotted or crushed by the child. “Will you walk with me in the garden?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will seek you out later, Lily. First I must attend to a promise I made, but I will see you soon,” Bayard pledged as the girl released him and pouted at the news but nodded. Without another word she ran off, Time clambering back up to see her retreating figure turn a corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice examined Time’s face and it was a familiar expression that he wore. A touch of pain and a bit of longing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s your daughter, isn’t she?” Alice asked. The question struck Time in a way that made it hard for him to recover. “Mirana said that she doesn’t have a father, but that’s not true,” Alice continued. Time smiled sadly as he glanced back at Alice and shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depending on who you ask in this world, everyone is a child of Time. I am, after all, a god,” he jested but Alice didn’t buy it. Seating himself down, Time sighed gave a shrug of his shoulders. “That child was part of the deal I had made with Mirana, a deal in which she had clearly not met her end on,” Time said bitterly and given the tone of voice, Alice suddenly feared for Lily’s wellbeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t hold it against the little girl, will you?” Alice inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time looked at Alice with disgust but quickly calmed his face and closed his eyes, thinking carefully over the words he would choose to respond with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The child is innocent. I won’t harm a hair on her head,” Time assured but Alice was still wary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are more ways to hurt people than with just physical pain,” Alice whispered. Time chuckled and nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose that is true,” Time said, looking at the surrounding walls again. “I swear, by both of my hands, I do not wish to bring harm to the child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she is your daughter,” Alice pressed but Time did not have to entertain the conversation any further as Bayard’s voice came up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is where the scent ends and begins,” the dog whispered lowly, triggering the pair to climb up to the top of the hound’s head. Alice had been expecting a prison cell, or a door to a dungeon at the very least, but instead she was met with a very large portrait of what was presumably the once royal family, a man adorned in a white uniform standing beside a woman who was dressed in a red gown who was seated. On both sides of the chair two girls stood with their hands clasped in front, both dressed in similar pink gowns. It was unmistakable, the children in the portrait were Mirana and Iracebeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… this can’t be it,” Alice breathed as she walked down the bridge of Bayard’s nose to observe the giant painting in detail. “It’s just a picture!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never judge a book by it’s cover nor a door for it’s frame,” Time mumbled coming up behind Alice and folded his arms. “The White family has always been good at hiding things and I am willing to bet that there lies a room behind that painting. Now if only we had some naughty little invisible kitty to open the way for us!” Time shouted, worrying Alice and Bayard of the potential of Time alerting the kingdom to their presence, but the painting frame inched forward, revealing that there was indeed a secret passage behind its picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bayard stepped around the corner of the frame and dipped his nose to the hidden step in the wall, allowing Time and Alice to climb down. Alice looked back to Bayard expectantly but the dog shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have led you to the location of the Knave, but I can venture no further. I cannot risk any more involvement with you for it may jeopardize my residency here as well as the wellbeing of my family,” Bayard said and Alice nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t thank you enough Bayard,” Alice replied as Chessur made himself visible again. “Please be well and look after your family.” The hound nodded before backing away and trodding off to seek out the princess no doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down the dark corridor, Alice steeled herself for what could lie ahead. She had seen the horrors that the Red Queen had bestowed upon Ilosovic long ago from the scars that he wore. How Mirana’s cruelty would look she did not know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice was prepared to scale down the steps of the hall but Chess did not possess the patience to wait for her to climb down the staircase. Without warning, the cat picked up the two tiny folk and glided down the staircase. All three shielded their eyes when they came to the mouth of the room as the transition from darkness to white was intense and sudden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chess’s eyes took the longest to adjust to the change, but Alice managed to squint through the change, searching for what they came for. The room appeared to be empty, barren even aside from a sink, two buckets and a marble altar. A few discarded bottles also laid on the floor which she wanted to investigate but before she could bark the order Alice saw the outline of a pale foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear and anticipation began to strangle Alice’s throat as she patted the cat’s paw. She didn’t even need to speak her intentions as Chess saw what had drawn her attention and he quickly hovered around the rock slab, moving low enough to the ground to place the pair down on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Ilosovic towered over her even in normal circumstances, even as she was hardly the size of a thimble currently, something about Ilosovic’s state made him seem so much smaller. The vulnerable state he was in, laying on the cold hard ground, his dark raven locks swept over his face, the color of his skin that resembled the stone prison he was kept in, a sickly pale gray. Stepping closer Alice wanted to cry out to her husband but she couldn’t find the words. Would he even hear her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chessur summoned the brown satchel again and pulled out the bottle containing the phisilver. Uncorking the bottle, the cat moved closer to the man’s face and pushed the hair from Ilosovic’s face, revealing Ilosovic's pale blue lips. Without question, the cat poured a short stream of the potion into Ilosovi’s mouth, which went to work on the incapacitated man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice quickly bounded closer to her shrinking husband, entering the shirt’s sleeve to seek out Ilosovic. Alice struggled against the weighted fabric but eventually found herself in the center of the shirt to find Ilosovic’s unconscious and naked form. Kneeling besides Ilosovic, Alice examined the man for any new scars, but the only obvious wounds she could make out was the missing finger and a few dark bruises that were on his limbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ilosovic?” Alice whispered as she placed a hand onto his hollow cheek. “Ilosovic, wake up for me, please,” Alice beckoned and the man began to stir at the command. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilosovic opened his heavy and dark lid, his light blue eye threatening to roll into the back of his head again as Alice held his face. He didn’t feel like he was dreaming, but hearing Alice’s voice told him that sleep was the place he was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ilosovic, can you sit up for me?” Alice asked desperately and a smile cracked on the man’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d fly if you asked me to, Wildflower,” Ilosovic replied, still in sleep’s hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice sighed knowing that it was beyond his ability to walk himself out, her mind on the empty and discarded bottles in the room. Whatever this muiriled stuff was, it was clearly potent and still within Ilosovic’s system. There was no time to wait for him to get better as there was no telling when a guard could be making their rounds. Standing up again, Alice began to grab and shake the cloth that shrouded over them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chess?! Can you cut us out?” Alice called, and immediately a claw began to tear into the fabric. Cutting out a jagged square, the cat peeled the cloth away but dropped it beside Alice for her to wrap up the once-was Knave of Hearts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kneeling back down, Alice shimmied the material underneath Ilosovic’s body and quickly fashioned a makeshift toga to cover Ilosovic before looking to Chessur again for help before setting her eyes to the floor in search of Time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was nowhere in sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that conniving,-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, finish that sentence,” Time’s voice called as he rounded the corner of the marble slab with a tiny bottle in hand. It was filled with a blue liquid, the very same shade that stained Ilosovic’s lips. “I only wanted a sample of whatever it is that our mutual friend has brewed for your husband. Now come along- we can’t afford to waste anymore of me, can we?” Time asked as Chessur scooped up Time in one paw and Ilosovic and Alice in the other and without another word, the cat took them out of the hidden prison and out of the first window they came across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While in flight, Alice continued to press her hands to the incapcitated man’s form, unsure if she should pinch him or herself to end this dream, but it was still far from over regardless. “You’re safe now Ilosovic, you’re going to be alright,” Alice whispered, but no response came from the man, nor from her travel companions as Chessur placed distance between them and Mamoreal.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Mother, tell me the story of how I was born again,” Lily requested as she was tucked into bed. Mirana smiled down at her daughter fondly, having lost count how many times she had told this story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, many years ago, a great battle was waged between our kingdom and the great and horrid Black Crown,” Mirana recited. “The Black King and Queen threatened to ruin our way of life, so to protect Underland, our knights and myself had to bring the fight to them first,” Mirana said, recalling the screams that echoed in the Outlander city as it burned bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To prevent unnecessary loss of life, I proposed that each side would offer up a champion to fight for us,” Mirana cooed as she laced lies with parts of the truth. “But the Black Queen cheated in this duel, it is why Winthrop can’t see your pretty dresses. Tarrant Hightopp came in to save Winthrop from a fate most foul, and together they helped defeat the Black King and we drove the Black Queen from the land once more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily nestled deeper into the pillows behind her head as she listened to the story for the umpteenth and a half time. Her eyes wide with wonder as she pictured a monstrous beasts with crowns on their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once the evil was purged from the land, I knew I wanted to bring something good into the realm,” Mirana said, tapping her daughter’s nose who giggled at the touch. “So I asked Time to provide me with a little girl, one who would be as sweet as sugar and pure like a fresh spring flower,” Mirana said leaning in close to press a kiss upon Lily’s forehead. “And he gifted me with you, a fortnight after the battle with the Black Crown, you were brought into the world, Lily, and the world has become so much better since.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, mother,” Lily beamed before giving a yawn and clutched the blankets closer as sleep began to claim her for the night. Smiling, Mirana moved from the bedside and out into the hallway, the memories of battle coming to mind as she roamed the castle...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The White Knights burst into the shop that Ilosovic and Alice had taken shelter in, the soldiers quickly surrounding the Black King with their weapons drawn as Time and Mirana made their way into the semi circle. A small pool of blood forming underneath the defeated king, but there was no sign of Alice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is she?!” Mirana seethed looking around the room, turning her attention back to Ilosovic when the dying man began to laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s out of your reach, witch,” Stayne chuckled as he raised his head. “You’ll never be able to harm her again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mirana paled at the statement and looked to Time fearfully, but he was already out the door, going off to search for the runaway queen. If Alice wasn’t delivered to him, would she be denied her bargain with him? Her eyes grew dark with the possibility of losing the only thing she desired now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave us,” Mirana ordered, and the knights exited without hesitation. Once alone with Ilosovic, Mirana knelt beside him, examining the quickly fading man. “It seems that Winthrop has bested you once and for all Ilosovic. What a pity,” she whispered as she dipped her fingers into the pool of blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hardly see this as a defeat, Mirana,” Ilosovic smirked as he rested his head back, there was nothing left for him to do but wait for Death to claim him. Closing his eye as he pulled his hand away from the critical wound, letting his life spill from him. “Alice made fine work of crippling Winthrop, a man as stubborn as him may prefer Death’s presence over that of having to rely on others... But the true victory is that Alice will live. If I should come across your sister, are there any words you wish to pass on to her? Because I for one am surprised at how quickly you lost control of your kingdom and had to resort to your potions,” Ilosovic said with a grin. “I think Iracebeth will be glad to hear it all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Furious with the man’s obvious delight, the White Queen jabbed her fingers into Ilosovic’s wound, triggering a cry of pain from him as well as a temporary halt to his bleeding out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen to me well, Ilosovic Stayne. You have won nothing- We have both agreed that we owe each other no kindness. In this particular moment, I see your travel arrangements with Death to be far too decent for me to allow,” she hissed as she twisted the fingers inside of him viciously as her other hand began to dig into a small potions bag she carried on her. First she pulled out the Forget-Me-Please elixir she had given to Tarrant and the others- it would be cruel to take away the man’s love from his mind, but ignorance is truly bliss. Mirana wanted so much more for the man who had humiliated her and dared to defy her at every turn. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pulling out another two bottles. With her mouth, Mirana uncorked the one labeled with an anatomical heart drawn on it and lathered the liquid into the wound. The magic quickly took effect on the injury, closing up the puncture wound to a point that it would be survivable. The next bottle had three z’s on the label. A deep sleep potion that she reserved for herself from time to time when she wanted to experience dreams. The potion was so efficient that Mirana would have to block off three days following its consumption as she would be unwakeable until the magic wore off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I must live with the knowledge that Alice had robbed me of having a child, then I shall burden you with a life without true comfort or safety,” Mirana warned. With her bloodied hand, Mirana grabbed Ilosovic’s jaw and squeezed it tight, pouring the sleeping potion into Ilosovic’s mouth. The man struggled to stay away but lost the battle within a few minutes and his frame slumped over. Still as stone, Ilosovic passed more for dead than living. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Putting the bottles away, Mirana paused surveying Ilosovic’s face briefly. Regardless of what Time wanted, Mirana wanted to make Ilosovic suffer more than ever- but she did not wish to provide evidence of her deception. Removing the leather spade that laid over Ilosovic’s lost eye, Mirana exited the shop and ordered the guards to cart the man’s body back to the Mamoreal. Her morbid obsession with the dead was no secret to anyone and would not be questioned by anyone, least of all by Time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When he returned to Mekhane empty handed, Mirana was prepared to fight him for what was promised. She held out Ilosovic’s eye patch to the miserable fellow and raised her chin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ilosovic is dead,” she lied. “And while Alice may have lived she doesn’t have a single thing to stake in our world now and should not pose any threat to your will. Deliver me the child that was promised, Time.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time glared at Mirana and was considering asking to see Ilosovic’s body, but he was tired and knew that the woman likely already began to spend his body parts in her head. Taking the eyepatch from her, Time placed a hand over Mirana’s lower abdomen and a burst of light emitted between the two. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mirana gasped backing up, resisting the urge to vomit, but she could feel it- no- her. The baby girl she had longed for was growing quickly within her. Resting her hands over her stomach, Mirana smiled honestly at Time and back down at her body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I suggest you get home quickly, the child should be due within the next week or so,” Time mumbled as he pocketed the war trophy and turned away but stopped short. He had given blessings to have children before, more times than he could count, but this case felt different. He had been intimate with Mirana just last night. The child would surely possess more of her qualities than his, but he wondered if the girl would hold anything from him. He opened his mouth to make a request to be at the birth, but remembered that he was Time and could see when she would arrive into the world. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only he began to lose his powers after a few short days of the battle and could no longer tell today from yesterday…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirana’s pleasant memories continued to play out in her mind as she opened the secret passage to Ilosovic’s prison. She wasn’t particularly in a vengeful mood, but she was bored and her last interaction with the man proved to be most entertaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wondered if he would be coherent enough to grovel for Alice’s safety, to try to offer the flesh he did not own anymore. It would be delightful to see some fight return to the man, to hear his pleas again. She longed to make the man beg her for life once more. This time saving Alice’s rather than a wish for his to end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirana swiftly walked to the farside of the room expecting to see Ilosovic huddled against the marble slab but was instead met with an empty chain and the white wool clothes on the floor. Mirana stared at the empty space in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His escape should have been impossible- but she was fighting a war with someone who believed in six impossible things before breakfast.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Ode to Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mally, could you toss some sugar cubes Winthrop's way? He is looking rather bitter," Tarrant teased at the head of the table outside of his home.</p><p>The table was set to seat twenty people at least but only himself, Mally, Thackery and a tied-up Winthrop sat for tea. Nivens would make an appearance every now and then, only to make sure that Winthrop was still captive and that his friends were still aware that the White Knight was indeed a threat.</p><p>Mally obliged happily, tossing a few sugar cubes at Winthrop's face, each one hitting their mark, bouncing off of the White Knight's face and into the cup of tea before him that had grown cold. His eyes glared in the direction that the assault had come from as the rest of the table roared with laughter.</p><p>Tarrant grinned happily as he picked up his own cup when his eyes spotted Alice, Time and Chess approaching them. She was dressed in the simple gray shift he had made from one of Time's curtains and while the clothing was simple he felt as though Alice could make anything look good and he felt a strong urge to make her a hat, among other things.</p><p>"Oi, where is the Knave?!" The Dormouse shouted standing up on her chair ready to draw her pin.</p><p>Alice ignored the question and looked to Tarrant directly.</p><p>"Is there a space that Ilosovic can rest?" Alice asked. "I don't know if you have a bed large enough to hold him," Alice said as Chessur showed off the unconscious and wrapped up former Knave. The mad trio laughed at the sight of the smallness of the villain.</p><p>"A butter dish would suit him just fine!" Mally popped off and the laughter escalated. Alice bit her tongue as she marched away from the group and towards the mill house. Stepping inside, her eyes moved to the kitchen and was relieved to see that there was a table that would be long enough to hold Ilosovic's full height. She wiped the table free of the items that littered the top of the furniture. Pots, pans, cups, half-eaten pastries and junk went clattering to the floor.</p><p>Waving Chessure over to her position, the cat hovered over to the table and set the shrunken man down as Alice dug into the brown bag for upelkuchen. Attempting to feed her still unconscious husband, Alice cursed the situation and set the cake aside. Getting him to eat any solids would prove to be rather difficult while he remained to be in this state.</p><p>A creak of a floorboard broke Alice's train of thought and she glanced up to see Tarrant entering the room. His yellow-green eyes looming over Ilosovic. The Knave who was partly responsible for the eradication of his clan could be squashed like the slimy, slurvish worm he was, but the hatter took in a deep breath and focused his gaze on the distressed Alice.</p><p>"What is it that you need?" He asked, feeling that he would regret offering any assistance, but it was also a debt owed in his mind as well. Alice sighed and shook her head.</p><p>"I need him to wake up so I can make him right again," Alice muttered as she sat down at the table. "I don't suppose that upelkuchen comes in a tea or liquid form?" Alice inquired and Tarrant shook his head, unsure as Nivens entered the room and leaned up to examine the Black King.</p><p>"It can be made into a tea," the white rabbit assured as he plucked the cake and motioned towards the hearth where a boiling pot of water was already set. "I'll have it ready in a few moments. I'm glad that you've returned to us Alice, but we need to discuss where we will go from here."</p><p>Alice was tempted to touch her sleeping husband's head but was also terrified of damaging him in the process. Keeping her hands clasped closed, Alice eyed Nivens from where she sat and shook her head.</p><p>"Let me guess, we need to leave Under," Alice said looking away from the group. "Why is it that whenever I try to make things right I usually make things worse?" The comment made Tarrant and Nivens eye one another before Tarrant knelt before Alice and placed his hands over hers.</p><p>"Whenever I am making a hat, I tend to make a great big mess first. Pieces of this and that are all scattered about and it makes no sense, but before you know it I have a hat that is fit for even the maddest of heads. I'd very much like to think that is what is happening now, don't you?" Tarrant asked. Alice smiled sadly and nodded, looking up as Nivens began to stir the boiling pot with a ladle.</p><p>Satisfied with the steeped upelkuchen, the white rabbit took a wooden bowl and poured a small amount of the liquid into it before moving to the table. He motioned to give it to Alice but pulled back as she reached out.</p><p>"On second thought, you tend to have poor judgment when it comes to using these things," Nivens said as he set the bowl onto the table and climbed up onto a spare chair.</p><p>"I've made myself right this time haven't I?!" Alice asked as she gestured to her frame, frustrated with the lack of faith but Nivens shook his head in disagreement.</p><p>"No, actually. You are a pinch and a half taller than usual," the rabbit said and motioned to pour the liquid into Stayne's mouth.</p><p>It worked as it was intended, Ilosovic quickly outgrowing the scrap of cloth and the table he was laid on with his limbs spilling off the sides. Alice tore the curtains from the windows that overlooked the mad tea party and draped the sun-bleached pink material over his bare body. She would have to request Tarrant to custom fit him with something but that request would have to wait until he was awake- though Alice knew some convincing would have to take place.</p><p>Alice observed Ilosovic closer now that they were safe and relatively the right and proper sizes. His skin was sickly pale, grayish even, his lips blue from whatever Mirana had been slipping him. He shivered suddenly and upon feeling his forehead Alice wasn't surprised to feel the heat of a fever.</p><p>"Is there a cure for this vile poisonous liquid?" Alice inquired looking back at Niven's who was preparing to dispose of the brewed upelkuchen.</p><p>"'Fraid not, Alice," came Tarrant's voice now from the doorway. Though the orange-haired man spoke to her, his now gray eyes were back on the man that laid on his kitchen table. "I'm not a stranger to the muiriled juices- sought it's pleasures after Horovendoush Day, to forget the flames that the Jabberwocky brought. Alas, all the brew did for me was bring more flames to mind, but some swear that they experience wondrous things on it. I never touched that brew again and stuck to just drinking tea," Tarrant said with a distant voice. Snapping back to the current period he was living in, Tarrant placed his attention onto the woman he now regarded as a mutual ally. "I had but a nip of the stuff, didn't take long for me to recover, but the Knave looks like that's all he's been fed."</p><p>Alice took in a deep breath and nodded. She wasn't a complete stranger to addiction. While the state of her husband's health was her top concern, Alice feared that they would not be able to treat Ilosovic properly before Mirana discovered his disappearance and came after them.</p><p>"We can't stay here long, but I also fear moving him while he is like this," Alice whispered looking at Niven who was in possession of the Oraculum. Her near bloodshot eyes then traveled to Time. "Have you recovered enough to see that far ahead, or must we go into the future blindly?"</p><p>Time grinned. While he had made a temporary pact with the Black Queen he did enjoy the plight she faced now. It was a race against some many different versions of himself now. How long until Stayne recovered, how soon would it be until Mirana discovered their whereabouts and set her knights and hounds upon them, how quickly could they escape- it was a delicious sight.</p><p>"I cannot say just yet, at most, I could give you a ten-minute warning," Time said as he closed his eyes and chuckled. "Oh, and Mirana is quite aware that her prisoner is gone," Time stated. "No scouts assembled yet- but she isn't happy."</p><p>"I imagine that this would be the first place that Mirana would expect to look for us," Alice whispered looking back to Tarrant with worry. "We need to leave immediately, but I don't know where else we can go."</p><p>"Why not return to Deces?" The hatter suggested, the blunt statement made Alice sit back in surprise.</p><p>"Is there anything left there to go back to?" Alice questioned and Tarrant scratched his head at the inquiry.</p><p>"I don't see why there wouldn't be, after you fled out of our reach and the Knave was declared dead we left the Outlands. No reason to muck about in those parts, with its leaders gone," Tarrant replied and Alice felt the forgotten feeling of hope run through her again, but they couldn't go running back to Deces, no so long as the mirror that led back home was in Mamoreal. She would have to consult Nivens on the doors between this realm and her home later. For now, she desired only to rest.</p><p>"Well we can't go anywhere until Ilosovic is at least able to walk on his own," Alice said as she pulled up a chair and sat down. "Since his existence was kept a secret, and that we have Winthrop as our captive, we won't have to worry about Mirana just yet," Alice continued with a yawn as she rested her head at the corner of the table.</p><p>"I could make a bed for you, Alice," Tarrant offered, but Alice had already slipped off to sleep. The hatter sighed at the sight of the woman before giving another look to the vulnerable man on the table. It would be so easy to end the life of the Knave, but after all the trouble this Alice had gone through to get him back. Why, it would be like pouring spoiled milk into a pot of tea!</p><p>Shaking his head, Tarrant retreated into another room to pull-up a moth-eaten blanket from his favorite chair and returned to the kitchen to drape it over Alice's shoulders.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Alice."</p><p>…</p><p>It was dark when Alice awoke, but the light of a full pale moon helped illuminate the room. Groggy and still half asleep, Alice rubbed at her eyes to look for her friends, but they were no longer outside. Alice figured that they had all retired to proper sleeping quarters and that the White Knight was properly secured. Or at least she hoped so. She considered ensuring that this was the case but Alice wasn't willing to leave Ilosovic's side.</p><p>Turning her half-lidded eyes to the man on the table before her, Alice felt Ilosovic's forehead and frowned. His condition seemed to only grow worse but it wasn't a mystery to her why he didn't seem to be improving. While she wasn't familiar with the muiriled potion, Alice knew withdrawals when she saw it. Several of the sailors who had been assigned to The Wonder had grown fond of the opium that was abundant in China, and when their supplies were depleted the symptoms arrived overnight but the problems they had remained for upwards of a week.</p><p>She could still recall the stench of vomit below deck, the mindless mutterings of anxious and sleepless men. She had scolded those crew members once they were well again. She held resentment towards her husband for having sent her away, but she couldn't not feel such emotions towards him now, and certainly not for his current suffering. Seeing the way that Ilosovic shuddered from his chills and soaked the curtain in sweat, Alice knew Ilosovic would not have wanted himself to end up in such a state. It was a far cry from the intimidating and downright freighting person he could be. The cruel monster she once believed him to truly be.</p><p>Moving away from the table, Alice quietly began to gather what she could to break the fever. A few rags and a washbasin was all she could find, but there wasn't much else she could do. Pouring out the chilled water from the pitcher and into the bowl, Alice took notice that Ilosovic shifted uncomfortably on the table. She dunked her hand into the water with the cloth in hand and ringed the excess water out of the rag, going over the steps in her head of how she treated the opium struck sailors. Nearly a day had passed since the rescue of Ilosovic Stayne, and assuming that his last dose came before his liberation, the worst had yet to come.</p><p>The second that the cool rag touched Ilosovic's forehead he began to scream. His eye was welded shut but his body flailed viciously, knocking Alice's arms away and the damp cloth to the floor. Thankfully the pitcher and basin were spared as Alice left them on the seat of the chair she had been occupying earlier.</p><p>Alice's first instinct was to secure her husband and while Ilosovic had lost a decent amount of his mass from his imprisonment, his 7 foot-and-then-some frame had no problem in matching Alice's 5 foot 5 stature.</p><p>She climbed on top of the table and hovered over Ilosovic. Taking hold of his face, Alice attempted to soothe him with her words, but they weren't necessary. Alice blinked in confusion as Ilosovic became as still as death once her weight was on his chest. She hadn't even told him to stop but the pressure alone seemed to pacify him.</p><p>No, that wasn't quite right. The expression on his face read of pain and Alice adjusted herself to place as little of herself on him as possible and straddled his torso, but Ilosovic remained as silent and as still as a grave. She wasn't sure what had caused the outburst or why he had stopped so suddenly but she desperately needed to know. It was possibly the only occasion she wished Time would be present in her life but she didn't desire to expose her husband to anyone who had delivered him to harm.</p><p>"Ilosovic, please tell me what is wrong," Alice whispered, near tears herself. "I need to bring your fever down, she whispered leaning over to collect the remaining rag that hung over the side of the bucket. At the sound of the water, Ilosovic's breathing increased dramatically, enough for Alice to pause briefly but she moved to place the rag over his forehead but stopped herself seeing that Ilosovic's eye was wide open, his pupil was expanded so wide that the blue iris was no longer visible.</p><p>"Please," he uttered, fear evident in his voice. "Please don't." A tear escaped his eye and Alice dropped the soaked rag to the floor beneath her, the waterlogged textile landing with a loud slap against the wooden floorboards.</p><p>There was a heavy silence between the two of them. For Alice, she was trying to piece together why her husband believed himself to be in harm's way, meanwhile, Ilosovic was waiting still for the suffering to come. Upon realizing he was safe, Ilosovic did something that Alice hadn't quite expected.</p><p>He wept.</p><p>Tears were streaming from both his damaged and closed eye, the salty liquid welling up in the sloops of his ears, mortifying Alice who was still left in the dark on why he was so distressed, but his fear clearly came from the presence of water.</p><p>"Oh Ilosovic, what has Mirana done to you?" Alice asked as she laid herself down and held her husband tight, tears leaving her eyes as well. She felt helpless in her hopes to heal Ilosovic, and bitterly loathed her over-optimistic mindset for the endeavor. The only visible wound on her husband had been the missing finger and obvious malnourishment, but the way that White Queen delivered pain was clearly different from the torment that Iracebeth used.</p><p>Ilosovic did not respond to Alice's question. Feverish and delirious from the beginning of his withdrawals, his cries continued, quieting overtime.</p><p>It wasn't until the sun was glaring through the kitchen window that Alice realized that she had fallen back to sleep. She slowly turned her head up to Ilosovic to see if he was awake as well, but to her relief his eye was closed. She couldn't recall if he had stopped crying before she had passed out or if she slept through his whimpers. It had honestly only felt like a few seconds had passed them by. Sitting up, Alice did all that she could not stir the man beneath her but she stilled herself looking upon his face.</p><p>Her heart gave painful pangs, seeing how much he had withered. His cheeks were hollow, dark circles clung around his eyes, and his thin lips were painfully chapped. These were all things that made her feel hatred towards Mirana, but the way that Ilosovic had looked at her last night hurt the most. Her hand reached out to hold his face again but she refrained from making contact, her hesitation out of fear of startling him again.</p><p>"He won't wake for another hour," Time announced from the doorway, making Alice stiffen before she cast her eyes over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at the man as he bit into an apple, no regard for the volume he made.</p><p>Climbing off of her husband and the table, Alice quickly grabbed Time by the arm and pulled him outside to speak.</p><p>"Ilosovic isn't well-, I don't know what Mirana has done to him, but he is terrified of water. Now more than ever," she whispered, recalling how Mirana specifically chose to drown him from the Cliffs of Bane. "Tell me that you are able to see a glimpse into his past now, I need to know how to help him."</p><p>Time continued to chip away at his apple, his expression was smug as he ate away at the fruit. He set his eyes to the window where he could see the still sleeping Black King and shook his head.</p><p>"Apologies, Alice, but his past is still a bit murky to me," He said before tossing the apple core over his shoulder. "Though, I don't need to see his past to know what transpired. Mirana has always enjoyed drowning things, Ilosovic most of all. I suppose she managed to find a more controlled way to drown the beanstalk without killing him, at least according to my brother."</p><p>Alice's eyes widened at the statement and nodded, remembering how Death broke the news that Ilosovic was still alive. Only she was more concerned with killing Time rather than the condition of her husband. Ashamed of that fact, Alice grabbed her arm, her hand over the scars that the bandersnatch had gifted her with.</p><p>"Can you summon him?" Alice asked softly and Time chuckled in response.</p><p>"I could, but I don't want to," Time said as he moved to the bunched up tables seeking out his next treat to eat. What wasn't stale from being left out overnight had been claimed by bugs. "You could call him yourself you know," Time suggested as he dusted off a bumbleberry scone. "All you have to do is kill someone and Death will be at the door."</p><p>"I'm not a murderer," Alice said as she tightened her fists in frustration. "And I'm not as easily swayed as Mirana either."</p><p>"No, I suppose you aren't," Time sighed as he set the scone down. "But Winthrop would not hesitate to kill you, or anyone else here for that matter. Why risk the potential of letting that man harm someone you care about when you can use him to your own benefit?" Time tempted as he neared Alice again. "I think he would even be glad to go. Since you've blinded him, I can see that his quality of life hasn't been great. A once respected and feared man has been reduced to a pitied old man."</p><p>Alice couldn't explain why guilt crept into her mind. When she had lashed out at Winthrop upon the battlefield years ago it was purely out of defense for herself and Ilosovic. She did not regret making that move but she could empathize with any sense of hopelessness.</p><p>"I hate to interrupt," came Tarrant's voice, triggering the pair to look back at the house to see the home's owner in a blue nightcap, sleeping gown and slippers ensemble approach. "It is a little difficult to start the day without a strong cup of tea, and it is harder still to make a cup of tea when a loathsome creature is sleeping but a few steps away from my tea stash. Would it be possible for us to move the Knave somewhere else? Perhaps a nice bog, or a bandersnatch nest?" The hatter suggested as he clasped his hands together hopefully and looked to Alice, seeking her permission to remove Ilosovic from the kitchen.</p><p>"Time said that Ilosovic would be awake again within the hour, it may be easier to move him when he is conscious," Alice said as the rest of the companions emerged from the home.</p><p>"Shouldda left him my size at least," Mally grumbled as she climbed up Tarrant's gown, already dressed for the day. "I would have liked to have a proper fight with him."</p><p>"Where is the White Knight?" Alice asked, changing the subject as she found herself unable to argue with the group. All fingers were pointed behind Alice and her eyes went to the table. Stepping around Time, Alice grabbed the edge of the table cloth and lifted it up to see Winthrop still bound underneath the table. Alice cast a glare back to the rest of the group. "He could have escaped! Or worse! He could have killed us all in our sleep!"</p><p>"But I didn't," Winthrop replied with his eyes still closed. "But you should listen to that two-faced clock of ours and put me out of your misery before I decide to do just that."</p><p>Alice frowned as she released the material in her hand and buried her face into her hands, resisting the urge to scream. This was not at all how she had envisioned her return and things were getting more complicated by the minute. Taking a deep breath, Alice lifted her head and focused on Nivens who was rubbing at his red eyes, still full of sand from his sleep.</p><p>"Nivens, I returned to Under through a mirror. What do you know about traveling through looking-glasses?" Alice asked as she pulled out a seat from the table and seated herself, her entire frame pointed towards the group still.</p><p>The white rabbit's ears perked up at the sound of his name and he looked up to the early morning sky in thought.</p><p>"Well, it isn't the most subtle way of travel, but it is efficient, to say the least," Nivens said as he took a few steps closer to Alice. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"I left my son behind. By my count, I have been here for nearly two days but I expect only a few hours have passed for my home. I can't be gone for too much longer without making my family worry about my well-being," Alice stated. "I need to get back so I can leave a message of some sort or…"</p><p>"Or what?" Chessur inquired as he floated over to the table taking his own seat, prompting everyone else to join as well.</p><p>Alice cast her gaze into the dirty teacup, unable to look anyone in the eye as they gathered around her. Pursing her lips together, Alice shook her head.</p><p>"It may be for the best, if I take Ilosovic back to my home," Alice started, catching a few shocked expressions. "I don't want to, believe me, I don't- but I have underestimated Mirana so many times. I've been fortunate to survive her wrath so far but Ilosovic-"</p><p>"You cannea leave us now!" Tarrant shouted as he rose to his feet, slamming the table as he stood. "Who else can make the White Queen pay for what she has taken from us!" Tarrant asked looking around the table. "It takes a Queen to end a Queen's reign!"</p><p>Alice blinked at Tarrant's words and looked around the table as the rest began to nod in agreement.</p><p>"He is right," Nivens responded nervously. "Should you leave us again, there is no telling what will happen to Under."</p><p>"Oh I think there is a telling," Chessur said as he folded his paws beneath his chin. "We'll all be condemned to be traitors. Best case scenario would be banishment or execution. Worst case would be whatever punishment the Knave received," Chessur stated as he lifted up the teacup in front of him and frowned, realizing that the beverage was not prime for consumption. Time suddenly began to laugh, earning everyone's gaze.</p><p>"Oh that would be something!" Time said from where he stood. "I could see Mirana being merciful with most of you lot actually, but not you Hatter. Oh no, she might make you suffer a bit in Ilosovic's place." Time said as he eyed Alice, missing Tarrant's look of worry to savor Alice's ire.</p><p>"It's because of my hats, isn't it?" Tarrant asked and Time laughed again, now looking to the clueless man.</p><p>"No, she does adore those silly things actually. She would make you suffer because it would hurt Alice," Time replied.</p><p>"Time, drop it. I'm convinced now, I will stay the course so please just leave it be," Alice hissed.</p><p>"I'm confused, why would Mirana harm me to get to Alice?" Tarrant asked, looking back and forth to the Black Queen and the Mad God known as Time. "I'm both of their friends aren't I? What good would hurting me do?"</p><p>"Well," Time started up slowly as Alice rose to her feet.</p><p>"Don't-"</p><p>"Oh dear," Chessur muttered as he vanished making Thackery jump.</p><p>"Once upon a time, Tarrant, you and Alice were very good friends," Time mused as he cocked his head towards the hatter again. "Such good friends that you risked your life to save her when no one else would. Sure, friends do make such risks for each other, but your friendship is a bit more complicated than that." Suddenly Tarrant's face went slack and his eyes turned a shade of purple, recalling the image on the oraculum of him savagely attacking Alice. Tarrant opened his mouth to speak but Time continued his ramblings.</p><p>"You were willing to die to free Alice, and she was willing to marry a monster to ensure your safety," Time said with a smirk. "I've truly never seen such a mutual act of love in all my years," Time said as he drew a finger underneath one of his eyes as though he was removing a tear from his face. "I know that I foretold the union between Alice and Ilosovic what feels like eons ago, but the compassion you two held for one another was so natural, unforced and real! I'm rather upset with myself for setting Alice on this course."</p><p>Alice and Tarrant both moved their gazes away from Time to meet one another, but Alice quickly turned her head away. She wanted to state that it was in the past, that it was behind them, that there were more important issues to deal with at the moment, but she could not bring herself to say any of those.</p><p>"Is it true?" Tarrant asked softly. "... Did ye love me? Truly?"</p><p>Alice returned her sight onto the Mad Hatter. He was so many things to her. Her first and oldest friend, someone she had relied on to get her through the day, someone she grew to fear, but yes, there was a time when she would have claimed to have loved him.</p><p>"Tarrant," Alice started and watched as his eyes shifted from purple to yellow.</p><p>"We loved each other?" Tarrant asked, conflicted with the information. He turned his gaze to the visible friends at the table, all of them avoiding his eyes. Frowning, the hatter looked back to Alice for answers.</p><p>Alice was seized up with fear as she was taken back to the day that resulted with damaged shoulder blades and nightmares that continued to this day. Back home people would say that time heals all wounds but in Under he seemed to take pleasure in reopening wounds.</p><p>"Tarrant, that was another life," Alice confessed as she sat down. "You might not be able to remember your past with me, but I do. And I remember my time with Ilosovic, I've made my decision once before, please don't make me do it again." Alice said on the verge of tears.</p><p>Much to everyone's surprise, Tarrant rounded the table and placed himself into his knees before Alice, clasping his hands around one of hers. His eyes back to the luminous green that she had always preferred.</p><p>"Alice, you are right. I can't recall what Time is referring to, but I can see that it hurts you and I know that I don't want that either," Tarrant said, giving Time a look of warning before turning his head back to a weepy looking Alice. "I wouldn't mind taking something from the Knave, but you aren't a thing. You are your own person," Tarrant said as he got to his feet again, his hands still wrapped around hers. "But if you ever want to rid yourself of that foul beastie of a man, I hope you'll let me know."</p><p>Alice released a laugh of relief as her free hand began to wipe away at the tears that she was shedding. Nodding furiously she agreed with her body language but her words would contradict the display.</p><p>"He isn't a saint, I will give everyone that, but he has some redeeming qualities, I swear," Alice said as she got to her feet again. Pulling her hand free she wrapped her arms around Tarrant and he returned her hug.</p><p>Alice gave a sigh of relief and from over Tarrant's shoulder she saw that Time was as smug looking as ever. She furrowed her brow at him, questioning again who's side he was on or if he truly enjoyed making a mess of things, but then her eye caught movement behind Time.</p><p>Ilosovic Stayne emerged from the Mad Hatter's home but did not break the threshold of the front door. He was hunched over and leaning against the doorframe for support, the wool blanket wrapped around his waist. Ilosovic's eye was on the back of Tarrant's head with an expression of ill intent as he motioned forward but collapsed after two steps into the open.</p><p>Alice swore softly as she pulled herself away from Tarrant and went to Ilosovic's side, attempting to get him to his feet again.</p><p>"You shouldn't be up and about right now, but a table is no place to rest either," Alice sighed heavily as she moved the hair from Ilosovic's face. "Tarrant? Please tell me we have a proper bed for him?"</p><p>"There is a pile of hay for the pig to sully," Tarrant grumbled. Alice knew it was an insult but it was the best that they would be able to do. As Alice helped Ilosovic up to his feet again her eyes went to Nivens.</p><p>"Some spare blankets if you could. Along with some broth as well," Alice said as she eyed the famished state her husband was in.</p><p>When her request was met with silent nods Alice moved to go around the home and for the small open shed out back. It was a far cry from the luxury of Deces, but the hay was at least more insulating than the cold stone prison she had pulled Ilosovic from.</p><p>As they came to the edge of the hay pile, Alice helped her husband down into the prickly padding, wishing she had waited for some sheets to come first but the short trip seemed to wind Ilosovic as he nestled into the dry grass without a word. His eye closed as she placed the back of one of her hands over her forehead.</p><p>"You're still burning up," Alice muttered bitterly and a weak smile broke across Ilosovic's chapped lips.</p><p>"You almost sound like her this time," he mumbled breathlessly. The comment made Alice frown.</p><p>"Sound like who?" Alice asked as she moved closer.</p><p>"Alice. You sound closer to my Alice," Ilosovic replied. Alice wanted to break the news that she was indeed the Alice he was referring to but little good would come from that conversation now. Her eyes looked out as Nivens and Thackery approached, the hare covered in blankets and Nivens with a wooden bowl in hand.</p><p>"Thank you," Alice whispered as she took the bowl from the white rabbit as Thackery piled the bunches up blankets over Ilosovic's torso. Nivens nodded silently as Thackery made his way back towards the tea party table.</p><p>"Alice, I'm not entirely sure if Time is on our side," Nivens said cautiously, watching as Alice sat her husband up to drink the warm liquid meal. "The way he attempted to pit Tarrant against you just now was incredibly cruel."</p><p>Alice nodded, holding in her thoughts as she watched Ilosovic ingest the broth without question. When the bowl was emptied she handed it back to the rabbit and allowed Ilosovic to lay himself back down.</p><p>"I know. There isn't much for us to trust, only that he wants Mirana to lose the crown as much as we do, but the more I think on this the more helpless I feel," Alice admitted as she began to straighten out the additional blankets. "I doubt there is an army ready to fight for us in the Outlands, and I'm even less certain of Ilosovic being well enough to face a threat if Mirana should bring the fight here. The only advantage we hold at the moment is Time's hand and having her champion as a captive."</p><p>Nivens' whiskers twitched at Alice's response. There wasn't much to disagree with nor anything to be truly hopeful for. His eyes shifted over to Ilosovic and he was met with a strange feeling. Curiosity was wholly unfamiliar to the rabbit who only wanted to accomplish things in a timely matter. Wondering did not suit him but he hadn't been part of a beaurocratic body in some time.</p><p>"How in Time's name did you become fond of him?" Nivens asked bluntly. He realized how cruel the question sounded and opened his mouth to apologize but Alice smiled softly at him.</p><p>"It wasn't roses and kisses to begin with I can tell you that much," Alice whispered as she turned her attention away from Nivens and back to her husband who looked as though he was taken by sleep once more. "He was cruel to be sure, and my pledge to wed him did come only to save Tarrant's life but he isn't all bad," Alice said as her hand went to the ring that hung around her neck. "After Winthrop attacked me, Ilosovic moved up the wedding date. I was so terrified, I had no doubts that he would have claimed me that night because of our status of husband and wife but you know what he did instead?" Nivens shook his head and Alice continued. "He wrote a letter to Mirana to inform her that I was no longer a champion but a queen, and any attack upon me should be an official declaration. Obviously, Mirana did not uphold that law but… he held his word to me." Alice whispered, the hand that had been on the ring was now placed over Ilosovic's left hand, the one that was missing his ring finger.</p><p>"Honesty is much harder to come by from where I hail from. My family kept things from me, associates and business partners always attempted to pin shortcomings upon me or belittle me- but Ilosovic, oddly enough, was open with me about everything. Well- almost everything."</p><p>"You weren't aware of the plan to get you out of Under, were you?" Nivens asked and Alice shook her head. "From what I could tell from conversations with Grail, the manuver was a last resort should all else fail, but I could be wrong."</p><p>"I just wish-" Alice started but stopped herself. She was still upset after all this time, even after she swore that she had forgiven him. Shaking her head she looked to Nivens and nodded for the house. "Thank you again, but you should help yourself to some tea this morning before it goes cold."</p><p>"May I bring you back a cup? Maybe another for Stayne?" Nivens inquired but Alice shook her head.</p><p>"We'll be alright. Rest is what he needs for now," Alice replied and with a bow Nivens hopped back to the kitchen to indulge in some tea. Alice sighed heavily and looked to the cloudless sky with relief. "At least the weather is in our favor," she said absently with a hand resting on Ilosovic's blanket-covered chest. She was unaware of his eye watching her with suspicion, as he waited for the sound of water to rush into his ears and down his throat.</p><p>He waited in silence for the dream to take a darker turn as well. For Time or Tarrant to attack them, for Mirana's army to capture them and do unspeakable things to his wife. Enough time had passed that made him consider that maybe he was in a more pleasant dream than a nightmare, but it still felt off.</p><p>He was nauseated and feeling weaker than usual, yet the soup he had consumed had more flavor than any other meal he had taken in the past several years. He didn't dare question what was happening now however. He was content to sit and watch his wildflower enjoying the warm sun.</p><p>"I think I like this dream," Ilosovic mumbled softly, and Alice turned her beautiful sun-kissed brown eyes on him again. A smile was offered. But it was much sadder than the ones he was used to.</p><p>Alice wanted to pinch him to convince him that he was indeed awake, but a part of her felt the need to pinch herself as well. The fact that he was alive and beside her made the woman wary of the possibility of it being an illusion of sorts but the steady rise and fall of his chest beneath her hand was enough to convince her this was real.</p><p>"I think I like this dream as well," Alice agreed, figuring it would be best to play along for now. She didn't know if the drug he was coming down from could cause violent tendencies, but she didn't want to risk Stayne lashing out at her or hurting himself. Instead, Alice laid beside her husband, ignoring the irritating pricks that the hay pile delivered as she nestled herself into his side.</p><p>She wanted to relax herself, but everything within her was on edge, considering all the 'what if' scenarios that could play out. What if Mirana sent her forces upon them, what if Time betrayed them, or what if Tarrant got the itch for revenge on Ilosovic? What if Winthrop managed to free himself, or what if Ilosovic never fully recovered from the trauma? Her chest felt tight at the last question and she turned her gave from the treeline and up to Ilosovic who stared back at her.</p><p>"You can sleep, I won't let anyone hurt you," Alice whispered gently. Ilosovic gave a wry smile.</p><p>"To sleep within a dream is an odd thing to consider, Alice," the king mumbled to his queen. Almost Alice in this dream felt closer to the real thing, but he was overdue for his muiriled doses. Perhaps Mirana wasn't out of ways to torture him yet. Cut off the supply and start the cycle of addiction anew.</p><p>Regardless of the situation, he would entertain Almost Alice's will. He pressed his dried out lips to her forehead as his left hand absently played with her curls, slipping into darkness even as the sun warmed his face.</p><p>...</p><p>A single droplet of water splashed against Ilosovic's cheek and he was awake with his eye wide open. Adrenaline pumped through him as he mentally went through the motions for what was to come. Sitting up, he observed the downpour and waited for a flood of water to take him away from his dreams again. Seeing that Almost Alice was beside him, sleeping soundly, he did as he always had done.</p><p>He kissed her. Deeply. So deep that he deprived them both of their breaths.</p><p>Alice was never one who enjoyed being stirred from her sleep. Confused and still half asleep, Alice's hands met Ilosovic's face before her eyes did. Managing to push him away Alice began to awaken, and with that consciousness came guilt.</p><p>"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Alice asked as she pulled his face back to examine any damage she had done, but no harm was visible. Seeing that he was unscathed, Alice moved into the offensive position. "Honestly, you shouldn't kiss people while they are sleeping," she muttered, letting her hands drop from his face as she turned her head to the outside world again. "Oh, it's raining! I do hope that it passes quickly."</p><p>Ilosovic was stunned at the multiple conflictions that Almost Alice delivered in a short period of time. She had not only denied him her lips, but she had scolded his advance as well. Almost Alice had never done that previously, she would praise him for the affection, sometimes even act upon the desires herself- or at least his mind would fill in the blanks.</p><p>Additionally, and most importantly, Almost Alice was taking notice of the water. No matter what form the water came in, she would never acknowledge its existence, instead she would bid him farewell until his next sleep. Ilosovic raised his right hand to his cheek to feel the slight swelling of his cheek. His dream wife certainly never hurt him. Even if she could, she was much more doting upon him.</p><p>"Something isn't right here," Ilosovic muttered as motioned to rise but found movement a less fluid task than usual and ended up slumping right back down into the hay. "This dream, is it a nightmare?"</p><p>"Well I should certainly hope not," Alice started as she laid beside him once more. "I've gone through an awful amount of trouble to get you here and if I should wake and find out I had made it all up- well I would be rather upset." Alice admitted and smiled brilliantly up at him. "I've traveled by mirror, made it to Time's door and threatened his life, I am not sure if I should count that as one or two impossible things-," Alice pondered briefly and then shrugged as she continued to list her accomplishments off of her fingers. "I met with Death, who was a perfect gentleman I might add. I made a temporary deal with Time, rekindled my friendship with Tarrant, defeated a Gryphon, and pulled you out from underneath Mirana's castle. Should this be a dream I would venture to say that I've earned a decent breakfast having done so many impossible things."</p><p>Ilosovic watched Alice with amusement. This version of her almost felt true. He had been let down so many times before, not in a long while but he could feel himself falling for the ruse again- because this version of Alice didn't willfully do the things he wished. It was as though she had a mind of her own and he liked that very much. He just wished his head would stop pounding so he could enjoy listening to her even more.</p><p>Thunder rumbled above them and Alice grew tense. Looking at the house Alice considered if it would be worth it making the trip to see if a more suitable space could be made for them. The humble shack kept them dry for the most part, but she was concerned for their safety.</p><p>"I'm going to go check and see if we can find a spare rug to lay in inside, or see if Time would be kind enough to make this storm pass," Alice said as she rose to her feet once more, but remained still as she felt Ilosovic's hand clasp around her wrist. Looking back she could not tear herself away from Ilosovic's pale blue eye.</p><p>"Stay," he asked softly. "Stay with me until the rain is gone."</p><p>Alice remained still as she took in the plea. She couldn't deny the request. She obliged by laying beside him as she dug into the satchel Time had bestowed upon her. Ilosovic was relieved to have her company. He could dream a little longer and the married couple slipped off into sleep once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Reason to Believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice wasn't surprised to find Ilosovic still sleeping when she awoke, nor was she shocked to discover that he had yet to be freed from his fever. If they were lucky he would be more 'conscious' today, but as Tarrant warned, this muiriled potion might linger longer than the poisons of her world. Additionally, it was clear that Stayne had suffered more than poisoning.</p><p>She rose from the bed of hay and quietly left the half barn without disturbing Ilosovic from his slumber. Peering out to the tea table, Alice found that Thackery and Tarrant were seated at the table along with Winthrope. She expected that Mally was with them as well, but her thoughts turned to Time, hoping that he would change his mind on calling upon his brother or if he could paint her a more clear picture of what Ilosovic endured.</p><p>She didn't want to know, but she didn't see a way of helping him without knowing what was ailing him.</p><p>Alice marched towards the house but stopped as she felt the gaze of her friends upon her. Turning her own eyes to the tea party she focused upon Tarrant and moved to stand at his side.</p><p>"May I ask you a favor?" Alice whispered and Tarrant tilted his head with a smile. He did not show his teeth and Alice knew instantly that he wasn't going to be pleased with the request.</p><p>"If it's to dress your knave, I've already stitched up something for him to wear," Tarrant said before turning his head away. Alice could no longer read his face, but based upon the laughter from Mally and Thack, Alice assumed that the garbs Tarrant had put together were something quite hideous, fit for the grave or something that would only fit him if he was shrunken again. Regardless, as long as the out fell in one of the first two categories she would not fight, and she doubted that Ilosovic would hold much of an opinion on his wears until he was well again.</p><p>"Thank you," Alice replied, which was not the reaction the tea party was expecting. "Now, has anyone seen Time?" Alice asked.</p><p>"Innit he over by the Knave?" Mally shouted, making Alice spin around in concern but found that Stayne remained alone. Hearing the table roar with laughter again, Alice stormed into the house, finding Time in the kitchen enjoying a cup of tea with Nivens who both turned their attention to the woman.</p><p>"Ah, Alice, good, you are awake! Is the knave ready to travel?" Nivens asked.</p><p>"I would very much prefer it if everyone could start calling him by his name. When he is well again he'll take less offense to that than the use of his former title," Alice warned as she rounded the table to address Time who waited for her demand expectantly. "Please, I ask that you call your brother here if you are still not strong enough to summon Ilosovic's past," Alice asked with an innocent tone, but Time stood up in defense.</p><p>"I'm strong enough to do a great many things, Alice! We discussed-"</p><p>"It's okay if you aren't capable of using your powers. I know that these last few years have drained you painfully so," Alice mocked, feigning concern. If he would not see to her requests out of kindness she would have to make it seem like a challenge rather than a good deed. "You must be struggling to keep track of what is going on as we speak, so I should just let you be."</p><p>Time's jaw dropped at the accusation and shook his head as he closed what little distance there was left between the two. Alice was playing to Time's impatience and it appeared to be working, and while consequences would surely arise Alice figured that she was already on his bad side. What else did she have to lose?</p><p>"I think you should tread with caution, Alice. Else I might demonstrate what your beloved was subjected to," Time stated but Alice didn't shy away.</p><p>"Whatever you feel that you can handle," Alice said as she turned her head away and motioned to leave the room but as soon as she took a step away Time took her by the wrist and the pair were suddenly no longer in Tarrant's cottage, but they were somewhere quite familiar. The shop that she had last seen Ilosovic in.</p><p>She turned to Time in question but he placed a finger over his lips before pointing away, Alice following the finger in curiosity before her eyes fell upon Stayne and herself.</p><p>Alice watched in surprise as she saw her own image trying to hold the fresh wound that Ilosovic had received from Winthrop, a wound that should have been fatal according to Hamish's father. Alice watched in sadness as Ilosovic knocked her unconscious and Grail carried her away. They did have to find whatever happened to that sly wolf, but this was Ilosovic's timeline. She paled upon seeing the White Queen enter the room.</p><p>"If I must live with the knowledge that Alice had robbed me of having a child, then I shall burden you with a life without true comfort or safety," Alice heard Mirana warn and with her bloodied hand, Mirana grabbed Ilosovic's jaw and squeezed it tight, pouring the sleeping potion into Ilosovic's mouth. The man struggled to stay away but lost the battle within a few minutes and his frame slumped over.</p><p>Time grabbed Alice by the sleeve and pulled her as the room changed again. Ilosovic laid upon the altar that they had found him curled up beside with a hooded figure and Mirana standing over him. As Mirana picked up the chizzle Alice rushed forward to stop the sacrilege but Time had pulled her back just as Mirana severed his finger.</p><p>"These events have already passed. There isn't anything you can do to prevent them," Time said gently looking upon the scene as it changed again. He was giving her a speedy rundown of what the man lived through. To sit through all the years would be terribly gruesome, yet oddly boring. That's all that Ilosovic had. Potions, pain and isolation.</p><p>"Is there anything you can do?" Alice asked in a horrified whisper as they watched Ilosovic being forced to consume a bottle of the brilliant blue liquid they found him with. Time shook his head.</p><p>"I could, but not much would change for the Stain," Time said, watching with a pinch of sympathy as he sped the timeline up to a waterboarding scene. Alice did not remain still here, her instinct was to attack his torturer, but Alice rushed right through him like an apparition. "Pull him out and bring him to my home? I hadn't the energy to do such a feat at that time, and Mirana would come for us both, and that would mess up everything after that point."</p><p>Alice watched the history play out painfully. Alice was normally more reserved in her emotions, at least when it came to those concerning sadness. She hated to cry in front of others, but Alice wasn't hiding the tears that fell from her now. The routine of Stayne's imprisonment was so routine that Alice barely noticed the passage of time until she saw his hair growing before her eyes.</p><p>Waterboarding,</p><p>Murilied potion,</p><p>Sleep,</p><p>And sometimes, Mirana would visit for her own pleasure.</p><p>Alice couldn't watch that. Fury and sorrow swelled within her as she looked to Time, wanting to get back to the present but he willfully ignored her gaze as he approached a sleeping Ilosovic, admiring the terrible state he was in.</p><p>"I'm quite glad you insisted on seeing this," Time spoke looking back to the woman and smirked. "He's dreaming about you right now, more specifically however it's a nightmare. He's watching you and that hatter take company with each other. Care to make that a reality for our poor boy?"</p><p>Alice furrowed her brow and Time chuckled in response before snapping his fingers and then they were back in Tarrant's kitchen. Nivens had only seen them flicker in place but that alone sent the rabbit on edge.</p><p>"Goodness me! Where did you go?"</p><p>Alice didn't respond. She instead moved to the next room to seek out the clothing that Tarrant had made, and it wasn't hard to miss. A three-piece suit made of patched pastel colors was draped over the guide rail of the stairs. It was a hideously beautiful thing, but Alice didn't have the capacity to think about it. She only wanted to get Ilosovic out of Under.</p><p>The trio laughed wildly seeing Alice emerge with the suit and as she passed them she told them to get ready to leave. She didn't know how she was going to get Ilosovic out. She'd carry him if she had to, but she wasn't going to risk his falling into Mirana's hands again.</p><p>Alice dropped down beside Ilosovic's side, pulling the blanket away to quickly dress him. He stirred from sleep but only groaned at the burden of being awake. A great misfortune it was waking without muiriled in his system.</p><p>"Please Ilosovic, we have to get up," Alice pleaded as she dressed him in a pink, blue, yellow and purple ensemble. This was already turning out to be one of the more odd nightmares of his. There was terror on his wife's face, but he felt no fear of his own, no unsettling dread, only confusion and nausea of having to move. When he sat up the world began to spin and he regretted moving. As Alice threw a white peasant shirt over his head the man questioned when the last time he awoke was. Maybe he had finally overdosed upon the vile and wonderful potion.</p><p>"Where are we going, Alice," Ilosovic asked as he put his arms through the sleeves taking an extra look upon his left hand to where he would normally still have his ring finger in his dreams. Sometimes his mind forgot that he had lost it. He turned his lazy gaze to Alice as she began to dig in her bag and she produced something that he knew he had lost but always had in his dreams. It was his spade eye patch.</p><p>"I do believe this belongs to you," Alice whispered offering it to him. "I wanted to give this to you earlier, but-"</p><p>Ilosovic felt fear overtake his system and it did not mix well with his nauseous state. Turning over the man retched what little he could from his stomach. His body wanted to purge more but the painful contractions of his insides began to set the pieces in place for him. He wasn't dreaming, and he wasn't dead- if he were, Ilosovic expected Death to be kinder to him than life and he hadn't felt this awful in many days, months even.</p><p>Alice cursed something under her breath as she got to her feet, leaving his eye patch on the floorboards as she walked away. Ilosovic silently prayed that she wouldn't return. That maybe this was all some sort of illusion and that he was imagining it as he waited for his next dose, that Alice was still far from Under, but the last encounter with Mirana was clear in his mind. Alice had indeed returned for him. Turning back to the artifact of his past, Ilosovic placed it over his dead eye and with his good eye he saw Alice approaching again with a glass of water and half a loaf of bread. Kneeling beside him again she held out the items of consumption and waited for him to take them but he couldn't find the will to reach out and he moved his eyes moved to the floor</p><p>"You need something else in your stomach," Alice whispered. "I know that eating might be the last thing you want to do, but you should."</p><p>"... You're really her. Aren't you?" He asked not wanting to look at her. When the question was met with silence rather than a lie Ilosovic knew that he was dealing with the real thing. His wildflower. "You shouldn't have come back." He whispered looking up to see Alice staring back at him in disbelief. "You were safer in your world. You were better off without me," he confessed as he let his head hang lower again, able to see that she placed the water and bread to the side.</p><p>Stayne wasn't sure what he was expecting from Alice, but it certainly wasn't the hard slap she delivered. The pain confused him. He didn't know what he had done to deserve the assault. His hand motioned to tend to the place where Alice struck but had to react as she was going to deliver another hit. Catching her wrist, Alice threw her free hand well but Stayne also managed to grab hold of this wrist as well. If he wasn't sure before it was painfully clear to him that he was not dealing with Almost Alice. The dream version of his wife only gave him kisses and other feelings of pleasure. She was real. And while part of him wanted to smother the woman in kisses he feared that she would seek to deliver more harm upon him.</p><p>"Alice, what the hell are you doing?" Stayne growled as the woman managed to break free and got back to her feet. Her fists were still clenched but she wasn't in a striking position. "If you meant to do me harm why bother rescuing me at all?!"</p><p>"Because you have no idea what you put me through when you sent me away!" Alice shot back making the man pause briefly before he clenched his jaw at the unjust accusation. He steadily managed to make it to his feet but he had to use a beam of the barn to support himself still.</p><p>"What I put you through?! Alice, I made that call to save your life! To save our unborn child! To give both of you a fighting chance! We were doomed from the start, getting you out was the only option," he reasoned as Alice suddenly changed course, turning to retreat but his reach managed to grasp her arm and pull her back to him. Instead of attempting to pull away, she motioned to push him. She didn't account for the possibility of Stayne pulling her with him, and the man took full advantage of the transition by pulling Alice close to his body, locking her in place but still she struggled as Ilosovic moved his back to the beam that held him up.</p><p>"Alice, please listen to me," Stayne pleaded, frustrated that the first conversation he would have with his wife in years was an argument.</p><p>"You don't know what I've been through!" Alice shouted again, her voice cracking. "You do not know what my world is like! I understand that you sent me away to protect me, to save Charles, but you don't have a clue what that life was like!" Alice cried as she slammed her fists against her husband's chest. Ilosovic winced at the blows that he once would have taken in stride, but he didn't retaliate nor did he release his hold.</p><p>"You made me a queen, treated me as your equal. In this realm I'm regarded as a Champion, worthy of respect, but do you know what I went home to?" She asked looking up at him. "I was treated like a harlot! A foolish girl who allowed some brute to take advantage of her. I had to deny your existence altogether, and that wasn't the worst of the request either. I was advised to claim that I was raped, to prevent the birth of our son by means I cannot explain- I had been asked to give Charles away for the sake of appearances!" Alice continued, her voice and blows waning quickly until it was just her hands clinging to the freshly stitched shirt. "You wanted to know what my world is like, well it is a cruel one, Stayne! No matter the deeds that I accomplish, or the titles I held, the first thing anyone sees me as is a woman. A second class citizen in the world of men- meant to be seen seldomly and heard much less than that, yet you are the talk of the century if you are a woman with child and no husband in sight," Alice stated bitterly as tears continued to ebb their way down her cheeks and she buried her head into his chest, shaking her head in frustration as she began to shift her weight into him. "You sent me away without my permission after I promised repeatedly that I would not leave you. It wasn't fair Ilosovic… It's not fair that I had to live without you, and it isn't right that Mirana kept you locked away and tormented you all these years. I understand why you did it. I am happy for that sacrifice being that I was able to see our son grow up, look more and more like you each and every day, but I would have gladly died beside you that day, Ilosovic Stayne, because I love you!"</p><p>Stayne froze at hearing the final words from Alice's mouth. He had told her on numerous occasions that he loved her, had taken comfort in Almost Alice singing those exact words in his dreams but they never felt quite right. But this was the first time she declared that emotion for him. Things began to fall into perspective for the fallen King.</p><p>Initially, the statement of him having no clue about the trials she faced seemed laughable. He had spent the last six years prisoner to Mirana. Tormented by that witch, but Stayne was also familiar with the cruel reality of being an outcast in society. It was a slow but constant pain, it's wounds festering with time rather than healing. Furthermore, he hadn't a clue what her realm was like beyond what she told him, but never before did she mention that women were not valued as citizens. In Under, women were heralded as the givers of life, being that it was so rare that Time allowed a new life to come into play, nearly any child that was produced was worth celebration, their mother given praise for bringing new blood into the world,</p><p>Looking down to his sobbing wife Stayne loosened his hold and a hand moved to lift her chin, which she allowed.</p><p>"Alice, I am sorry that I sent you away, it was never my intention to place you in harm's way nor to make you feel unworthy," Ilosovic whispered, as he slowly slid down to put himself on his knees before her. "If I could undo that decision I would, or at the very least I would have included you in on it. I wish I could take on the damage I've exposed you to, and I deserve all of the rage you deliver to me now but I need to ask you for a single kindness before I can swallow that hate. Can you repeat what you just said to me, Alice? Please?"</p><p>Having been able to get all the pent up bitterness off her chest, Alice was calm as Stayne spoke. Apologies were so rare in her life, even when she was the one wronged it seemed as though she was the one who had to ask for forgiveness. Alice had to pause to recall what the last thing she said to him was. All that she had confessed had been boiling inside of her for years- but the last sentence had been a sudden realization for her as well.</p><p>"I love you," Alice repeated before bringing her hands up to her husband's face. "I love you, Ilosovic Stayne."</p><p>Ilosovic treated the declaration as an invitation. Rather than rising to meet her he hooked one arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, their lips crashing into one another. Joy was rather infrequent in the man's life, but at that moment he believed he had enough of the feeling to last him a lifetime. Yet he was already stirring with greed and desire for more. He shifted downwards towards the hay pile again.</p><p>Alice's hands moved back of his neck, fingers entangling themself into his raven hair as she broke the kiss to come up for air. Her eyes first met Ilosovic's happy features before her eyes caught glance of the audience that they had acquired. Time, Tarrant, Thackeray, Mally and Nivens all stood a few paces from the reunited lovers and Chess hovered just above them. Alice hid her face in the crook of her husband's neck.</p><p>"We have company," she warned in a hushed whisper.</p><p>"Is there anyone there that I can tolerate?" Stayne asked gently and Time scoffed at the question.</p><p>"That is the shortest list I know of," Time taunted, making the rest of the group giggle. "And as much I enjoy watching a romp in the hay, I'm here to give you fair warning that Mirana is on her way and should arrive before midafternoon tea. So unless you think you two can make it quick, you should get going," Time suggested.</p><p>Alice sighed and pried herself away from Ilosovic and approached the gathered group. The journey to Deces would still be too much to bear on Ilosovic, and if they had any hope of getting Winthrop to come alive they would need to rely on Time's ability once more. If she could twist his arm at least one last time here, they could get away.</p><p>"I know you can travel long distances with just a swing of a door," Alice began with caution. "Can you make us a clear path to Deces?"</p><p>"And pray tell, Alice, why would I do a thing like that for you?" Time asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"If you want Mirana to fall off her high horse you'll have to give us some leverage you know," Alice replied. He did not seem to enjoy that answer and Alice balled her hands into fists, trying to find a more civil way to respond. "Please Time, I promise not to ask you for another favor once we are in Deces. At least not for another day or two."</p><p>Time rolled his eyes as he produced a gray door in the yard and looked back to Winthrop who remained bound to his chair still. "I still suggest that you drop the dead weight while you can. Mirana won't barter for the fool, and he certainly isn't going to be doing any favors for you," Time urged. This conversation wasn't lost to Ilosovic as he stumbled to his bare feet and looked out to the table where Winthrope sat.</p><p>"I can arrange his death now," Stayne muttered moving to step forward but Alice stopped him by hugging him, rooting him to the spot where they stood. He looked down in mild annoyance and Alice shook her head.</p><p>"He's not a threat to us now," Alice whispered as Tarrant gave a snicker walking towards the table.</p><p>"I think I would give my best tea stash to see that fight. A blind man fighting a half-blind and half-dead man," Tarrant chuckled looking back over his shoulder. "Wouldn't be much of a fight at all, would it?"</p><p>Stayne growled but Alice nudged him towards the door, an arm of hers was wrapped around his back as they walked to the door and Time opened the door for them. Before them was the castle that was their rightful claim and would hopefully still be fortified enough for Ilosovic to recover while they came up with a definitive plan on how to stop Mirana once and for all. Alice eyed Time and nodded to the door in effort to get him to go through first but he simply smirked.</p><p>"I'm afraid that this is where we part ways, Alice." Time said without a hint of remorse. "Mirana will know that I've aided you. Her hounds will lose your scent here and it will be clear what has transpired. I would prefer her to hear of my involvement from me," Time said and Ilosovic narrowed his eye.</p><p>"How very noble of you," the Black King muttered with suspicion and Time laughed.</p><p>"Goodwill has nothing to do with it. Had she listened to me in the first place we would not be having this conversation at all. I simply want to remind her of that fact. Now if you would please leave my sight before I change my mind."</p><p>Alice wasn't entirely fond of leaving Time, especially if he would be having a meeting with Mirana but there wasn't much of a choice it seemed. Looking back up to Ilosovic, they exchanged nods of approval to each other and entered the doorway, locking their hands with each other, followed by Alice's childhood friends and the White Knight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Disenchanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the castle of Deces, the palace looked lived in but unkept. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. </p><p>"We should leave," Alice whispered but Ilosovic shook his head. </p><p>"And go where? If we don't have my home then we have nothing," he muttered, Alice still supporting him as they walked. </p><p>"And if we are dealing with bandits we may have less than nothing, like losing our lives for nothing," Alice warned to which the man shrugged and nodded to a portrait that still hung of a distant relative. </p><p>"They will know their place once they see me," the Black King said with an old but welcomed confident smile before a series of giggles erupted behind him. </p><p>"Dressed like that they won't," Mally shouted and the mad tea party’s laughs grew louder until Alice shot back a look of warning and the cheerfulness of the crew was silenced. That stillness hung until they came upon the closed doors of the throne room. There were people inside, and by the sounds of it, a rambunctious bunch laid behind the doors. </p><p>"Are you sure about this?" Alice asked looking up as they both gripped a handle. Ilosovic shook his head.</p><p>"I'm still trying to make sure this isn’t just a dream," he replied as he stared back at her. The pair gave a nod before pulling the doors open, creaking as they moved, eliminating the element of surprise for the misfit bunch though Alice could not say who was more surprised. </p><p>Herself, Ilosovic, or the tailless gray wolf that sat on the throne on the other side of the room.</p><p>…</p><p>“I’m sorry, M’lady, but this is where the trail ends. The scent of Alice and the traitors are lost,” Bayard stated as he sat in the shadow of Mirana’s white horse. </p><p>The White Queen kept her composure as she gave a single nod to the hound and Bayard bowed his head in return before seeking the company of his family. Her dark eyes moved to the forest to seek out a sign. She saw nothing, but she could hear a faint ticking in her mind. Stepping down from her horse, a pair of knights came to assist her but the woman raised her hand to halt them.</p><p>“I’ll only be but a moment’s notice,” the queen assured before she made her way into the forest. Lifting her skirt up, Mirana stepped over broken branches as she stepped deeper into the wood. She was about eight trees deep when she nearly gave up her search. </p><p>Turning to go back to the Hatter’s cottage, Mirana held her breath as she found Time leaning against a tree. He was staring the woman down with eyes that would surely burn her. Before she could say a word Time was upon her, a hand wrapped around her throat, pinning her to a sturdy elm. They were out of sight of her troops, but even if they were in broad daylight in the middle of her kingdom courtyard she doubted that any of her men would come to her aid. Time had a way of ending things abruptly. </p><p>“I was wondering when you would show,” Mirana gasped as her hands went to the man’s forceful hand. Time offered her a sharp smile as he leaned in closer to her face. </p><p>“You never wrote, never called… And now I know why,” Time said as he slowly squeezed harder. “Tell me, which did you enjoy most? Fucking your stable boy or making a fool out of me?”</p><p>Mirana closed her eyes as she waited for Death to take her away, but Time released her and turned his back to her as Mirana gasped for air, leaning back against the tree to keep herself on her feet. “I, I didn’t do it to spite you-” Mirana breathed as Time cast a wrathful gaze upon her once more. The pale woman hesitated to speak again, but she had to face the gravity of her situation. “Why are you helping her? And why are you here if not to kill me?”</p><p>Time smirked at the second question. </p><p>“Nothing would please me more than to snap your neck. I still might. However, this play has been torn from my guidance and it must see its ends. I am here to tell you that I’ve decided that from this point on, I shall be a neutral party in this war.” The words both relieved Mirana and terrified her. Alice would not receive any more help from the deity, but Mirana could only expect his anger if anything at all. “I’m also here to tell, Mirana darling, that you don’t have to worry about our daughter for whatever fate you meet.”</p><p>Mirana’s eyes, once fearful, were now filled with rage. </p><p>“How dare you threaten her life!” Mirana hissed stepping forward. “That angel is the only good thing you have ever brought to this world!”</p><p>“And I could say the same to you, but fret not love. I have no desire to harm her. Quite the opposite in fact,” Time said as surveyed the woman he could have once given the world to, had she only asked him of it. Had she only given all of herself to him, but the woman only wanted what she could not have. Turning his head away, Time raised his chin and kept a watchful eye on the queen. “I think it’s important for a father to be involved in his child’s life, more so when the mother meets an unexpected end,” Time taunted and Mirana threw herself at him in desperation.</p><p>“What can I do to make amends? I beg of you, Time, King of my world, Love of my life, Ruler of Under and beyond,” Mirara groveled as she gripped his vest. “What can I do to convince you that I’m worthy again?” Mirana whispered as a hand reached up to touch his face but one of his hands caught it and he brought the woman’s knuckles to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on them.<br/>“Oh Mirana, it is too late for that,” he cooed back and released her hand as he took a step back. The White Queen dropped to the forest floor and sought to grab hold of the man once more, but she only caught air. Her eyes searched for Time but found only the empty forest before her. </p><p>Time was no longer on her side.</p><p>...</p><p>The occupants of the Deces throne room all turned to see who was entering the hall and the once merry group of miscreants all hushed to a dead silence seeing the believed dead King and Queen of Black standing in the doorway. </p><p>Grail himself thought for a moment that they were being greeted by the ghosts of his past, but seeing the rather atrocious pants that King Stayne wore, Grail knew that he was not a specter. The man he knew would not be caught dead in a shade lighter than gray. </p><p>"Oi! Yer former majesties!" Grail shouted as he stood on the seat of the throne and opened his arms wide. "Welcome home!"</p><p>Alice and Stayne remained still, trying to process what exactly they had stumbled upon. The once regal room meant for lordship duties and formal ceremonial events was a mess. People, animals and furniture littered the room, wine bottles were found in about every paw, wing, fin and hand in the room, trays of spiced bread, roasted meats and cheeses upon every open surface, but even with this mess Ilosovic only had his attention on the wolf and the words that he had greeted them with. </p><p>'Former majesties'</p><p>The first to enter the room was neither Alice nor Stayne, but Nivens who had surprised the couple as he pushed past their legs to find the source of the gruff voice. </p><p>"Grail?! Is that you up there?" Nivens shouted and the wolf howled with joy as he jumped from the seat and ran to greet the rabbit, who moved to meet him in the center. "Oh! I thought you were dead for sure! I tried looking for you but Chess assumed it was a lost cause!" Nivens said quickly as he inspected the mangy mutt, gasping as he saw the stump on his hind end. "What in Time's name happened to your tail?!" </p><p>"Lost it when I was running from that band of white chess pieces," Grail laughed with a toothy grin. "I don't miss it much though, I'm much better at playing cards without it."</p><p>As the wolf and the rabbit engaged in conversation the rest of the group made their way into the room. Tarrant, Thackeray and Mally all looked to be quite at home in the chaotic party space and Chess was already fixing himself a plate. Alice was a little more open to the scenery but Ilosovic looked upon the room in horror. </p><p>"Well, this is clearly a nightmare now. This place has gone to hell," he muttered trying to find the face of a servant to clean up this mess but everyone was so unfamiliar to him save for Grail. Moving towards the wolf, Stayne folded his arms and waited for an explanation by the wolf only had eyes for the rabbit in the waistcoat. "Grail! What is the meaning of all this?!"</p><p>The wolf turned his attention to the giant that was barking at him and his ears flattened against his head. </p><p>"Oh, well, ya see, Stayne sir, after you were declared dead, us Outlander's thought we needed to break away from Kings and Queens on account of losing you and the missus. So as a collective we decided to do a new way of governing," Grail said happily as he tugged at the lapels of his jacket. "We are a proud republic!"</p><p>"I thought we were a democracy!" A voice shouted by a buffet table. </p><p>"No, that's not right, I didn't vote for that," a flamingo called from another corner of the room. "I explicitly remember we all agreed upon a parliament."</p><p>"Speak for yourself! I still say we should give no government a chance!" Came the voice of a woman who was laying behind the throne on a pile of pillows. </p><p>Grail shifted his eyes back up to Stayne, less confident than a few minutes prior and he offered a shrug. "We are still working on it."</p><p>"I suppose the rest of the Outland's is just as chaotic as this," Ilosovic groaned in annoyance as he covered his face. "What a fine mess this is. We might have been better off trying to face off Mirana with the hatter's tea set!"</p><p>Alice frowned as she placed a supportive hand alongside his arm and looked back to Grail. </p><p>"I know that this is all very sudden and I promise to explain all that I can later, but we need to know how well defended the land is from potential conflict? We need to be prepared for Mirana, whether that means running or fighting."</p><p>"Well I won't mince words with ya Miss Alice, the city was taken aback by the siege, but Mehkane has really bounced back and I'd argue that it would not have done so well without your guidance. The ironworkers finished building a wall around the boarders last year… A little surprised you didn’t see them on your way in from… wherever it is you popped in from " Grail stated before looking back to Nivens who had yet to see the Outland's for himself. "Would you like a tour? As the elected Governor of the state, I would be more than pleased to take you all out."</p><p>Ilosovic opened his mouth to reject the offer as well as reclaim his title but Alice had already taken the head of the discussion. </p><p>"What we need right now more than anything is rest. Can you spare some beds? Maybe one of our old rooms here?" Alice asked and Grail nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>"The rooms within the old royal wing have been essentially untouched. Your rooms are still yours, but that's not outta respect mind you. Superstition provided that blessing," Grail said as Alice nodded and pulled Ilosovic towards the doors as Grail turned his attention back to Nivens, leading him towards the throne. </p><p>"Of all the places I believed I would find you. Not once did I consider to see you in a position of power," Alice could hear Nivens say in disbelief and Grail chuckled. </p><p>"Oh whitey, ye have little faith in me."</p><p><br/>Alice and Ilosovic slowly made their way through the halls together. Silence filled the tense space between them as they stopped when they arrived in between the doors to their respective rooms. Alice looked to Ilosovic who's disposition had gone from furious to nervous. She frowned and took hold of his hand as she gave him a questioning look. </p><p>"Ilosovic, what's wrong?"</p><p>The man closed his eye and squeezed her hand gently. By the seasons did he hate this. This realization of how pathetic he truly was. Opening his eye again he looked down to Alice again, still waiting for her to vanish, to be swept away by a flood, or to tell him that she was leaving him for Tarrant. </p><p>"I'm waiting for the rude awakening that is coming to this maddening dream," he admitted. "I shouldn't have to ask you to prove that you are real, you've already done so much that you would never do in my dreams and yet," Ilosovic shook his head and Alice moved to place herself in front of him now, a hand moving along one of his sleeves before pinching his arm. The pain was unexpected. He gave her an inquisitive look, an expression that demanded an explanation. </p><p>"My father taught me that trick. If I'm ever in a dream that I want to wake up from all I need to do is pinch myself," Alice said as she offered a smile. "Try it."</p><p>Swallowing hard, Ilosovic did as she instructed, nipping his skin with his fingers and the pain did indeed come again. He repeated the process a few more times before he felt Alice's hands upon the irritated area, preventing further assault. </p><p>"I saw what she did to you," Alice whispered. "Time showed me." Ilosovic tensed at the confession.</p><p>"How much did you see?"</p><p>Alice was about to reply with the phrase 'enough', but caught herself. She saw all that she needed to see to know that he was hurt, but she only had minutes of being a specter of the horror show. He lived it. For six long years, he was drugged, tortured, assaulted and isolated from the rest of the world. She wanted to praise him for his fortitude, of keeping his sanity intact, but he had already reminded her a few times now that he was still waiting to wake up. </p><p>"I saw bits and pieces. The masked man pouring water over your face, the blue potions… Mirana and you," Alice said quietly and Ilosovic looked ill at the mentioning. Alice turned her head away unsure of how to continue the conversation. It would be daft to tell him that he was free and that things would get better- she didn't know if they would. She could comfort him and let him know it wasn't his fault, or some ridiculously optimistic string of words to try to smooth out the details. </p><p>"You never remarried," Ilosovic started breaking Alice away from her thoughts. Shaking her head she looked to the ring that was on her finger and smiled sadly shaking her head. He didn't look happy with the response to her surprise. He wasn’t angry, he looked guilty almost. "I wouldn't have held it against you if you had. Or if you took to the arms of another. I didn't just want you to survive, I wanted you to live. Truly live."</p><p>Alice felt the anger swell in her again. Why did she resent the kindness he offered her? He had been living in the worst conditions one could experience and yet he was still able to be a gentleman to her. She didn't understand herself sometimes. </p><p>"I told you, the men where I come from are less than tolerable," Alice said gently as her fingers played with the wedding band that hung around her neck. "I had a few suitors, but I… I never really stopped looking for a way back to you. I didn't believe that you could truly be gone." </p><p>Alice watched as Ilosovic pinched himself again and she averted her eyes to the side. He needed more than a few days to know that he was no longer in Mirana's clutches, but a fear grew that maybe he would never truly believe that she was really present with him. </p><p>"Besides, most men did not look kindly upon Charles and I would not dream of subjecting him to that," Alice stated and caught confusion on her husband's face. She realized now that she had not officially informed him of their son's name. "Charles Ilosovic Kingsleigh," Alice continued and the features on Ilosovic's face brightened. </p><p>"I have a son?" His voice barely a whisper and Alice nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Yes, and he looks so much like you. Each day he grows a little taller," she said wiping at her eyes. "I call him my little weed."</p><p>Ilosovic smiled at the nickname. His wildflower had produced a weed. He had a family. He wanted to pinch himself again but if it was a dream he wanted to really savor it. Of all the things that the muiriled potions produced within his mind, none could compare to this feeling. Save for being able to meet his offspring or to have been able to be there for the birth of their son. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Alice,” he whispered. “I would have given anything to have been there for you both.”</p><p>Alice shook her head quickly at the statement, grasping the hand that was a digit short. “You’ve given up more than I could have imagined.” She wasn’t happy about the circumstances, but his decision, as cruel as it was to send her away without consideration of her thoughts, may have been the thing that had provided this outcome. She stared at the empty space between his middle and pinky finger with a heavy heart knowing there was a time where she would not have pitied the man she now loved. </p><p>Thunder rolled outside, and Alice had to wonder if the storm had followed them here or if some other spirit of this world wanted to rain on their reunion. She raised his hand up to her lips and gently kissed the knuckle that was without a finger before turning her eyes up to him again surprised to find him on the verge of tears. He looked terrified. A storm usually brought about rainfall, and Alice didn’t need long to recall that he suffered greatly in the presence of water.</p><p>“Ilosovic?”</p><p>“I don’t want to wake up,” he uttered causing Alice’s heart to break. “I don’t, I- I- I can’t.”</p><p>“Shhhhh,” Alice cooed gently as she brought his hand to her cheek and held it to her face. “I’m here Ilosovic. You’re here. We’re together and you’re awake.”</p><p>He shook his head in disbelief and she released his hand and attempted to cup his face but she was too small for the task. Her brow furrowed and she looked to the door of his chambers. She took hold of his hand once more and pulled him into the room after her. </p><p>The room was exactly how she remembered it with the exception of the layers of dust that veiled the furniture. The bed that they had shared was untouched, still made from the day that they had set off to protect their kingdom. A kingdom that they evidently didn’t have anymore. </p><p>But they did have each other, and she was going to prove that to him. Even if it took her every day to show him that he was safe, she would. Starting today. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a series that I started years ago on Fanfiction which I've just started to revive and decided I should move it to this site as well. I'm in search of some Beta readers so if this fic seems like your cup of tea please let me know! </p><p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>